Un Centinela en la Academia Youkai
by flayjunior15
Summary: AU/OC Crossorver R V/YYH, Kay Namura es un guerrero centinela los cuales son los encargados de velar por la evolución de los seres de la existencia,es enviado a otro mundo a una extraña academia donde es habitada por youkais que les enseñan el modo de convivir con los humanos, que retos le esperan al joven centinela y que amistades hará dentro de esta extraña escuela llamada Youkai
1. Prologo, notas de autor

Bueno, este vendría siendo mi prime fanfic que escribo es originalmente un proyecto que empecé a ver si tendría buena aceptación aquí, si la tiene iría a publicarla en la sección crossovers porque eso es específicamente un crossovers aunque no lo parezca, usare un personaje que nada tiene que ver con el universo de Rosario+Vampire ni el de YuYu Hakusho que comprenderán ambos mundos unidos como uno solo…posiblemente incluiría otros mundos en este crossovers pero creo que con estos dos son más que suficientes para lo que quiero hacer…primero irán en la sección de R+V luego lo pasare a la YY y finalmente a la de crossovers, depende de su aceptación.

El personaje que usare como protagonista es Kay Namura, personaje de no sé si hayan oído hablar del genial escritor de fics Eduardo Castro, un gran escritor de fics muy buenos que comprenden una multitud de universos y multiuniversos del genero crossovers….el cual me dio su autoría para poder usar a el personaje de Kay Namura, él es protagonista básicamente de la saga de EL CENTINELA, un conjunto de fics largos que hablan y narran la vida del personaje desde pequeño hasta su conversión en guerrero centinela, que se explicara dentro del fic. Todo empezando por su fic famoso "Los Fundamentos del Poder" hasta la saga del centinela abarcando un gran contenido con muy buena trama y series buenas, para quienes las hayan visto….y para quienes no, no es necesario conocer de antemano esas historias ya que la mayoría de veces se usaran guiños a dichas historias pero como una manera de evolución del personaje de Namura y no como que yo les obligo a leerlas para entender esta historia, esta es una historia aparte de estas, solo léanla en calma y el resto de la lógica y el seguimiento detenido de la trama jugara con ustedes…quienes quieran leer de casualidad las historias de Eduardo, solo búsquenla en la página de Ulti_sg llamada " _sjheaven_._ " o "_Saiyajin's Heaven", en la lista de glosario de la palabra E busquen "Eduardo Castro" y ahí bajen hasta encontrarlas, están todas completas allí…al final este Fic lo hago como una manera de homenaje a este gran escritor, el cual me impulso en parte a escribir también xD…

El crossovers hablara y relacionara aspectos de otras series que ayudaron a formar los crossovers de Eduardo, tales como las series Dragón Ball, Saint Seiya y Evangelion. Del cual kay proviene del mundo de Saint Seiya y tubo como maestros a 5 caballeros dorados los cuales verán cuando kay emplee las técnicas ya conocidas quienes hayan visto la serie, y también uno de los protagonistas caballeros de bronce que ya verán cuando use la técnica tan conocida. También a los dos saiyayin son goku y vegeta del anime dragon ball. Y es hijo de uno de los personajes más conocidos de Evangelion, no les diré quien es ya lo sabrán en el fic cuando lo lean XD…

Bueno sin más disfruten del fic en esta sección de fic de R+V en español que veo no es tan abarcada espero ayudar un poco, sin más disfruten del primer capítulo, iré subiendo de uno cada fin de semana, no prometo nada ya que aún estoy estudiando pero espero lo disfruten y entiendan mi demora, sin más los dejo con el fic.


	2. el primer trabajo del centinela

Capitulo 1: el primer trabajo del centinela

Era un día soleado prácticamente, la gente adulta empezaba a salir de sus casas mientras, los más jóvenes empezaban lo que sería muy posiblemente su año escolar en el instituto en algún centro educativo cercano de las inmediaciones, empezando con sus problemas cotidianos de la vida como estudiar, prepararse para un futuro profesional y algunos tener novios a edades tempranas…eso pensaba un joven que miraba por fuera de la ventanilla del bus escolar antes de entrar a un túnel donde se perdía de vista todo las cavilaciones o pensamientos que tenía antes de haber aceptado venir.

El joven de aspecto no relacionado con los habitantes de la ciudad o muy posiblemente del país aunque aun mayor del mundo, de cabello pelirrojo corto, de ojos azules muy azules como el océano, mirada penetrante aunque algo pensativa y de aspecto europeo. Con ropa de uniforme escolar, chaqueta verde, corbata roja, y pantalones color café. Pensaba cuando en el túnel, aparecía unas luces multicolor que rodeaban el vehículo del bus escolar en el que adentro era su único ocupante solo a excepción del conductor que iba en silencio conduciendo aunque se podría vislumbrar una sonrisa adornando su misteriosa cara.

Eso pensaba kay namura, novato aun como centinela y ejerciendo sus labores por primera vez en su oficio como guardian del universo, velando por que cada mundo estuviera a salvo de la influencia primordial, seres corrompidos que no daban paso a la evolución espiritual de los seres sino que eran corrompidos a la oscuridad donde no había vuelta atrás. Estaba en una de esas misiones aunque podría ser, era la primera que acepto que se le encargaban en su oficio como centinela aunque no hace más de tres meses tuvo una aunque no oficial, una en la que involucro un mundo paralelo y casi lo destruye, el solo quería buscar a su madre que no había visto hace tiempo, solo ver como sus padres se conocieron y verlos aunque sea un momento juntos antes de encontrar su camino a casa. Sabiendo que su padre no estaba vivo junto a su madre, solo quería al menos ver como se conocieron y verlos juntos una última vez. Pero todo tiene consecuencias, casi destruye ese mundo, pocos sobrevivieron entre ellos su "madre" asuka langley soryu, pero que ahora ella tiene una vida diferente a la que el recuerda con shinji en otro mundo. En un futuro en la que él no tiene cabida. También pensó en su "padre" que no sabía era maximus transformado en liliem y cuando lo mato y se entero tarde no pudo más que dolerle en el fondo de su corazón. Además de que perdió a rei ayanami, algo habrá sentido por ella? Es lo que se preguntaba el a veces. Sintió algo de celos cuando supo que rei se había sacrificado por salvar al que irónicamente era ahora el compañero sentimental de su "madre", shinji ikari, en un mundo que él ya no tiene cabida.

Quizás le hubiese gustado llegar a algo con ella pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora marchaba a una misión que si bien no acepto gustoso era algo con que mantener alejado sus pensamientos de lo último que hizo y el desastre que ocasiono él.

Recordaba que antes de aceptar había ido al mundo de rei ayanami, la versión alterna que había sido amiga de sus padres y los ayudo en luchas encarnizadas tiempo atrás. En una cafetería le había regalado chocolate que ella le había parecido familiar, el solo sonrió ante el recuerdo de la otra rei comiendo chocolate igual con el solo que en una especie de bar. Habían hablado de muchas cosas, y a ella se le hizo curioso el uniforme verde que llevaba con un escudo que decía "Academia Youkai", cuando le pregunto sobre eso, ya que no conocía ninguna escuela por aquí que usara uniformes escolares, o ningún nombre de ese tipo él solo respondió: "es solo que quiero terminar mis estudios que deje incompleto cuando era niño, nada más". Fue lo último que dijo antes de tener que despedirse ya que era tarde y tenía que cumplir su misión asignada.

A él pese haber dejado inconclusos sus estudios de niño por diversas razones ya conocidas, lo habían instruido centinelas de todo tipo de áreas en su estadía con ellos en mystacor. Aunque no mucho si lo suficiente para tener conocimientos de cualquier estudiante de secundaria, aunque le dejaron inconclusos sus estudios de los últimos tres años que según le dijeron debía aprender en un ambiente diferente, como cualquier joven normal lo aprendía. Ahora se dirigía a su supuesta "escuela" por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, esperaba no mucho ya que debía velar por su hija mikina residente en singa.

Aunque tenía ya 19 años casi 20, la identificación falsa que le hicieron los "vigilantes" de este mundo, antes de subir al bus lo hacían pasar como un joven de 16 años, aunque su estatura ayudaba también, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Lo cual era posible confundir con cualquier estudiante de secundaria corriente.

"Así que usted es el estudiante que se matricula en la Academia Youkai? Espero sepas lo que haces joven" dijo el conductor del autobús, lo decía con vos de profundo sentido figurado, contrastando su imagen sombría mientras fumaba su cigarrillo mientras su ojo luminoso se ocultaba casi por debajo de su gorra.

Kay algo sorprendido solo atino a responder con la cabeza algo afirmativa, el conductor solo sonrio con una sonrisa muy perversa mientras el autobús ya salía del túnel y estacionaba poco después abriendo sus puertas para dejar salir su único ocupante, antes de seguir su camino, kay dio vuelta al conductor mientras este en su forma aun misteriosa le sonreía mientras le decía: "es mejor te prepares muchacho porque la Academia Youkai es un lugar muuuuuyyyyyyyy peligroso!" decía mientras prendía el vehículo y regresaba por el túnel del cual provino mientras se escuchaban sus carcajadas al aire antes de desaparecer en el túnel.

Kay algo desconcertado solo atino a levantar sus hombros sin desgana, y mirar el paisaje algo tétrico delante del él.

"AHH…en que me metido?" decía antes de entrar al bosque que se avistaba delante suyo, aunque por la imagen más parecía salida de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto que había visto de niño y tanto asustaba, los cuervos en los arboles ya viejos y podridos, lapidas sin nombres y una especie de mansión embrujada arriba en la base de una colina rodeada de relámpagos.

A kay se le bajo una gota por la nuca, parecía un autentica película de terror de bajo prepuesto que se asustaba de niño, pero ya eso lo tenía sin cuidado después de todo lo que vivió. Seguía caminando por el penumbroso bosque mientras en su cabeza iba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en este mundo.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Al llegar a este mundo no tuvo una cálida recibida recordaba…en una ciudad de Japón. un joven caminaba por una desierta calle mientras pareciera buscaba o esperaba algo, cuando unos seres le salen de la oscuridad rodeándolo…eran seres de pesadilla, amorfos, con dientes filosos, grandes con garras puntiagudas, eran seres de oscuridad conocidos como youkais o demonios en muchos mundos. Pese a que el mundo humano había dejado atrás esas antiguas leyendas de youkais, la realidad es que si eran reales y aunque algunos se habían adaptado a vivir entre humanos con forma humana, otros aun con cierto resentimiento contra los humanos. Seguían acechando en la oscuridad esperando un bocado de ellos. Este era uno de esos casos, en total diez monstruos youkais rodeaban al joven de ropa algo nueva mientras cargaba un maletín y no parecía asustado frente a estos monstruos.

"jeje…bien amigos hemos conseguido algo de comida quizás no alcance para los diez pero podremos compartir si los despedazamos en diez partes iguales jeje" reía quien parecía el jefe de la banda de monstruos.

"lo siento, no estoy en el menú, estoy esperando a alguien así que mejor váyanse si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias" decía el joven impávido sin miedo, mientras debajo de una gorra se vislumbraba el brillo de sus ojos.

"jjajaj…mira quien se cree este humano con hablarnos así, debe estar muerto de miedo, te demostrare que con nosotros no se juega cuando te despedacemos!...tú y tu seguidme, no hace falta diez para acabarte, conmigo y dos más es suficiente!" decía el supuesto jefe al lanzarse junto con otros dos youkais a los lados de frente contra el joven.

El joven solo atino a soltar el maletín y la gorra vislumbrándose su pelo rojo y ojos azules. "pobres insectos, debieron hacerme caso cuando se los advertí" decía mientras colocaba sus dos puños unidos atrás de su cabeza mientras los youkais ya estaban acercándose frente a él.

"EJECUCION AURORA!" decía el joven mientras lanzaba sus dos manos unidas frente a los tres youkais y en seguida una corriente fría salida disparada contra ellos. No tuvieron tiempo de gritar, cuando el intenso frio en cuestión de segundos penetro sus huesos, congelaba su sangre y venas. Y sus músculos se congelaban prácticamente. Solo el líder tenía sus ojos con sorpresa al muchacho antes de caer al suelo junto sus dos compinches vueltos estatuas de hielo, y despedazarse con el duro suelo.

"QUE DIABLOS!" decía uno de los youkais al presenciar como el que era su líder y sus dos compañeros morían congelados para ser destruidos al caer al suelo volviéndose escarcha prácticamente, todo frente a la vista de ellos.

El joven impávido solo respondió: "ya miraron bien como termino su líder. Si respetan su vida lárguense de aquí inmediatamente" decía como última advertencia. Esto solo hizo enfurecer a los demás youkais y de inmediato, el que contesto dijo:

"así! Ya veremos cómo puedes conmigo basura humana!" dijo arrojándose al humano aunque cambio de táctica para aparecer detrás del chico.

"ya veremos cuando te corte en pedazos con mis garras" decía mientras se aproximaba al joven detrás de él.

El en cuestión de segundos desapareció y el yuokai sorprendido que no sabía a donde había ido, cuando de pronto siente alguien detrás suyo y al voltear mira al mismo joven aproximarse de tras suyo.

"DRAGON NACIENTE!" decía mientras una energía verde en forma de dragón salía del puño del joven directo hacia el youkai quien fue lo último que vio en su vida, antes de ser despezado por la potente energía que lo desintegro dando alaridos de dolor mientras se estrellaba en la calle produciendo una polvoreada.

Terminado esto y desapareciendo la polvoreada, los youkais sobrevivientes sorprendidos de que un humano allá acabado con 4 de ellos fácilmente. Solo quedaban 6 y creían que si contrataban los 6 a la vez no tendría oportunidad el joven de defenderse.

"mejor ni lo hagan, ya les demostré que no son nada, mejor vean lo que le paso a sus compañeros y váyanse, salven sus vidas es mi última advertencia" decía el joven pelirrojo de mirada azul desafiante.

"eso crees tú! Acaso eres un detective del mundo espiritual?, nadie que conozca tiene ese poder para enfrentar a los youkais a excepción de ellos!" respondía uno de los monstruos.

"eso crees tú, pero no, no soy detective del mundo espiritual, aunque estoy esperando la llegada de uno de ellos. Por el momento mejor váyanse. No seré detective pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ustedes" decía el joven.

"Eso dices tú! Vamos si puedes con 4 a la vez! Que esperan ataquen!" de inmediato cuatro youkais se lanzaron contra el muchacho, de frente a una velocidad que superaba el sonido. Pero para el joven eran como tortugas que se aproximaban lentamente él.

"que ingenuos si creían que con velocidad me amedrentarían, grave error que no saben yo puedo reaccionar a la velocidad de la luz!...PLASMA RELAMPAGO!" decía el joven mientras levantaba su puño derecho y de ahí salían grande descargas en forma de balas luz a velocidad luz que chocaban con los youkais despedazándolos y destruyendo una construcción de un edificio abandonado junto con los youkais.

"imposible!" decía el mismo youkai estupefacto. Solo quedaban él y otro de sus compañeros vivos frente al impávido joven.

"les di una oportunidad, ahora la desaprovecharon, prepárense para asumir sus consecuencias" decía mientras el joven avanza hacia ellos. De inmediato uno de los youkais aprovecho para escapar dejando solo a su compañero.

"oye regresa aquí, cobarde!" gritaba el otro a su compañero que escapaba entre los techos de los edificios.

"vaya al menos uno si es inteligente, aunque su vida no le dure mucho" decía el joven

"que quieres decir" preguntaba el youkai mientras de ponía en guardia.

"que además de nosotros, llego la visita de quien estaba esperando" decía el joven a lo que el youkai se preguntaba a que se refería.

Mientras el otro monstruo trataba de escapar saltando los tejados de los edificios, cuando una figura se le paro enfrente.

"a donde crees que vas? Eres tu quien ha estado atacando a los humanos por aquí?" decía un joven de cabello pelirrojo rojo largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, y facciones femeninas.

"Y eso que te importa!" decía mientras el yuokai se abalanzaba hacia él con sus garras. Pero no alcanzo a cortar nada cuando su brazos fueron rebanados y cayendo sin ellos. El solo dio un aullido de dolor cuando el joven se acercaba a él.

"Es mi trabajo hacerlo, así que si me importa" decía el joven mientras se aproximaba hacia el con una especia de cuerda puntiaguda den espinas de ¿rosa?

" no puede ser, un detective espiritual?" gritaba el monstruo aun con el dolor

"no. Yo solo pasaba por aquí, y quería detenerte, solo soy un ayudante nada mas, el verdadero detective está detrás de ti" decía el joven cuando el youkai se dio vuelta alcanzo a ver un joven pelinegro de aspecto gamberro unir sus manos como una pistola.

" no puede ser!" decía mientras saltaba cuando una luz azul grande se formaba en la pistola formada por las manos del joven

"REIGAN!" decía mientras la energía azulada salía disparada al youkai que de inmediato se desintegraba dando alaridos de dolor.

"bien hecho yusuke, aunque creo no era el único" contestaba el joven pelirrojo

"no fue tan difícil kurama, y tienes razón no era el único sentí otras diez energías demoniacas pero 8 ya han desaparecido por otra que no se cómo explicar, y este no es el único, queda otro y el que los acabo" contestaba el joven de nombre yusuke urameshi.

"tienes razón, pero sentí la presencia de hiei irse para allá, y si es la persona de quien debíamos recoger entonces será un problema ya que sabes como es hiei" contestaba el joven de nombre yoko kurama.

"entonces apurémonos no vaya a ser que ese loco se las dé por pelear con nuestra "ayuda", y que lastima que kubawara no esté aquí le hubiera gustado" decía yusuke

"ahora veremos como le ha ido él, vayamos cuanto antes mejor" decía kurama cuando ambos se dirigían al lugar del encuentro.

En el mismo lugar donde estaban antes, el youkai caía impactado por lo que parecían ser agujas en todo su cuerpo, en total eran 14 agujeros que penetraban su cuerpo.

"acabas de conocer la aguja escarlata, cada aguja es un veneno mortal de diez escorpiones, lástima que la hayas conocido tarde" decía impávido el joven.

" quien eres tú? Si no eres detective espiritual, entonces….?" Decia antes de exhalar su último respiro.

"me llamo kay namura, y soy un guerrero centinela para tu información en otra vida" decía kay namura (que no era otro más que él) cuando siente una presencia detrás de él.

"vaya detecte una presencia fuerte en este lugar que acabo con la vida de esos miserables youkais, mejor al menos podre divertirme contigo que con esas basuras" decía el joven de cabellos alborotado hacia arriba de color negro, ojos rojos y ropa negra totalmente negra, mientras sacaba una espada de su funda.

Para kay fue como recordarle a su maestro vegeta por unos momentos, iba a decir algo antes que el joven se lanzara de frente con espada a atacarlo, kay en defensa elude el ataque; y eleva su cosmos mientras su oponente estalla su poder youki(energía demoniaca) "esto es uno de sus esos días" pensaba el joven guerrero centinela antes que su oponente se fuera de frente con espada y el contraatacaba produciéndose un choque de energías que destruía varias construcciones de edificios abandonados y remecía el lugar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	3. ENCUENTRO ACCIDENTADO

CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO ACCIDENTADO

El lugar remecía con estruendo, edificios ya abandonados eran destruidos solo quedan escombros, una gran polvoreada inundaba la calle ya abandonada sin ninguna persona cerca, a excepción de dos sujetos quienes provocaban los temblores y destrozos mientras peleaban a velocidad igual a la del sonido.

Kay esquivaba los mandobles de la espada que le lanzaba hiei(que no era otro mas que el) mientras elevaba su cosmos y podría ver los mandobles de la espada como si fuera en cámara lenta, mientras hiei lanzaba y lanzaba mandobles pero veía que ninguno acertaba. Kay contraatacaba con descargas de energías que hiei esquivaba aunque al parecer en las lanzaba a propósito mientras estas hacen explosión por las calles.

"algo está mal, puede esquivar mis ataques, y aunque me ataca parece que quiere que yo lo esquive, muy bien es hora de ponernos serios" decía hiei.

Kay aprovecho las cavilaciones de hiei para con su mano izquierda agarrar la espada de la parte filosa y con su mano derecha en forma de espada cortarla en dos.

"UHMP…increíble, aun con su mano izquierda logro atajar la espada sin hacerse daño y logro romperla con su otra mano, esto será más divertido" pensaba hiei, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Gotas de sangre caían de la mano de kay con la cual había atajado la espada, la fuerza que uso hiei y la de kay para agarrarla le habían provocado una profunda herida en su mano de la cual se derramaban gotas de sangre en fila casi lineal de su mano.

"MMM…ya veo, no es tan invencible, entonces habrá que cambiar de táctica" pensaba hiei, mientras se quitaba de la frente una venda blanca y miraba a kay quien lo veía con curiosidad.

" cuál es tu nombre guerrero?" le pregunto hiei

"porque quieres saberlo?, creí que solo querías pelear y no hablar" le respondía kay

"es que quiero saber cuál es el nombre de la persona con la peleo, así podre colocarle un nombre a tu lapida" le contesto socarronamente hiei

"eso te lo pregunto yo a ti, aunque para que sepas mi nombre es kay namura" le respondía el centinela sin estar seguro de ser el detective espiritual que vino a recogerlo aunque por su ataque sorpresa y aspecto pareciera que no.

"bien kay, mi nombre es hiei Jaganshi y será un gusto acabar contigo" le respondió mientras de su frente lo que parecía ser un ojo se abría mirando a kay, quien quedo sorprendido pero de inmediato siente algo entrar a su mente y rápidamente lo bloquea.

"te felicito puedes bloquear tu mente a mi telepatía aunque quería saber un poco de ti, al menos no hará falta ahora que se puedes contra ataques psíquicos" le respondía el Jaganshi.

"entonces que estas esperando?" le respondía el centinela desafiante

Hiei de inmediato estallo su youki y se lanzo directo a kay con su puño derecho. Kay a su vez elevo su cosmos casi al séptimo sentido, y lanzarse hacia hiei lanzando su puño los cuales ambos chocaron sus puños produciéndose un temblor y una explosión que termino demoliendo de edificios cercanos. Kay iba a la velocidad del sonido esquivando y lanzando golpes a hiei quien a su vez contraatacaba con sus ataques en combinación de patadas y puños en un duelo de artes marciales. Pese a que kay podía elevar su cosmos al séptimo sentido hiei era capaz de seguirlo y contraatacar al lugar donde iba a aparecer usando la velocidad de la luz. Ahora sabía que no podía subestimar a su oponente ahora que al parecer sus poderes aumentaron con ayuda de ese extraño ojo en la frente

"jee…es todo lo que tienes? Veo te mueves muy veloz casi diría a velocidad luz, pero no importa a donde vayas mi Jagan (el ojo de la frente) te seguirá jajaja" le respondía hiei mientras lanzaba una andanada de puños y patadas que kay contraatacaba con las propias, recordando los movimientos que hacían sus maestros shiru y goku y combinándolos ambos, aun así hiei parecía tener más experiencia en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Polvo de diamante!"Decía kay mientras arrojaba de puño derecho una descarga de escarcha y hielo que ataco a un sorprendido hiei quien le dio de lleno, arrojándolo más allá y congelando casi toda la calle.

"Al menos eso sirvió" decía el centinela cuando una explosión de energía demoniaca se hizo sentir, hiei aparecía en un aura negra demoniaca y su ojo de la frente se veía rojo.

" creísteis que eso podría conmigo? Por si no sabias tengo una resistencia increíble al frio más intenso, no por algo soy hijo de una yuki-onna, buena técnica pero veremos si ahora puedes con esto, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou! (Abrasador Fuego Asesino del Purgatorio)" decía mientras lanzaba una flama color blanca era lanzada a kay en forma de dragón.

"DRAGON NACIENTE!" contraatacaba kay con su técnica mientras elevaba su cosmos al séptimo sentido, ambas energías chocaron produciéndose un resplandor mientras hiei se lanzaba a kay con sus manos cubiertas de la energía blanca empezando a lanzar golpes de puño con esa energía que kay trata inútilmente de parar.

Nunca había conocido alguien tan rápido y que tuviera poderes tan grandes, aunque el que sea youkai también cuenta, eso pensó kay que se dio cuenta de su naturaleza cuando empezaron a combatir, aunque pareciera que no fuera amigo de los otros youkais que elimino antes. Eso pensaba mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de golpes de fuego de hiei.

No muy lejos de hay dos figuras veían la confrontación, eran nada menos que yusuke y kurama quienes veían el enfrentamiento escondidos sin que se percataran los peleadores.

"no deberíamos intervenir kurama?" replico yusuke, la verdad esperar y ser paciente no era su fuerte, ya que él también se moría de ganas en el fondo de combatir contra aquel sujeto.

"aun no, hay que ver que capacidades tiene el sujeto que vinimos a recoger si es que tiene el poder de "ayudarnos", además solo mira a hiei, está feliz desde el torneo del makai no lo había visto divertirse así, déjalo un poco más" decía kurama.

" jee…conoces mejor a hiei que cualquiera, aunque la verdad lo digo, porque yo también quisiera pelear con ese sujeto, sabes que no me aguanto una buena pelea" decía yusuke

"lose, tu al igual que el son casi parecidos, pero creo eso no pasara, aunque espero acabe rápido puedo detectar que kuwabara se acerca y se interpone entre los dos sería fatal para el" decía kurama percatándose del poder espiritual de kuwabara se acercaba

"debió mandarlo koenma, percato que demorara un poco mas, ojala acabe rápido esto sino tendremos que intervenir" decía yusuke con una sonrisa

"tienes razón" decía kurama pero esta vez serio.

En la pelea, el fuego iba extinguiéndose de las manos de hiei quien al parecer ya se notaba algo cansado.

Aunque kay no se notaba en buenas condiciones tampoco, tenia moretones y sangre en su frente que se desparramaba por el suelo, pero decidió no ponerle atención sino a su oponente que se no se veía en mal estado, "aunque su naturaleza youkai ayude" piensa kay

"interesante, eres capaz de resistir los ataques de fuego del En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, a pesar de tu naturaleza humana tienes un gran poder." Le dice hiei

"también para ti youkai, aunque será mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas" decía kay quien notaba la presencia de dos sujetos en el lugar no muy lejos. "serán amigos o enemigos? Aunque en este mundo desconocido para mi, es mas fácil inclinarse por lo segundo" pensaba kay.

"tienes razón kay, y te aseguro que esto lo terminare yo, vamos muéstrame otro de tus trucos si es que aun tienes!" decía hiei.

Kay aun tenia su cosmos intacto pero prefirió estallar su ki para no gastar tanta energía en el ataque.

"PLASMA RELAMPAGUO!" decía kay mientras cientos de descargas de luz iban disparadas de su mano hacia hiei.

Este con su jagan podía ver las descargas aun a velocidad luz y esquivarlas pasando a través de ellas lo que sorprendió a kay.

"que? Pero como puede traspasarlas? Será por ese extraño ojo en la frente?" Piensa kay antes de que hiei de una patada le diera en el rostro lo que lo desestabilizo y hiei aprovecho para mandarle sendos golpes de todas direcciones al cuerpo de kay por todas partes.

"AGGHHH…no puedo dejarme vencer, piensa kay." algo debe ocurrírseme!" cuando en eso una idea le vino a la mente.

Ya hiei dejaba de golpearlo dejándolo caer en el suelo pero este cae de pie con aun índices de pelear.

"vaya desde urameshi no vi a alguien con gran determinación en pelear" piensa hiei. "oye ya acabaste o aun quieres que te siga golpeando?" Le gritaba hiei a kay.

"temo que no, este pelea la terminare ya!" gritaba kay cuando su poder se multiplicaba lo mismo su masa muscular.

"Kaioken!" gritaba kay cuando estallaba con un aura roja sorprendiendo al mismo hiei y destruyendo mas edificios cercanos, quienes caían derrumbados por el poder emergido

En otro lugar cercano…

"no puede ser, que poder nunca vi nada así!" decía yusuke sorprendido aunque en el fondo feliz pensando que tendría un buen enfrentamiento

" su poder es casi igual al de sensui o toguro!" respondía kurama

Un poco lejos del sitio…

" mierda que es ese poder?" respondía un joven de cabello naranja, aspecto gamberro y ropa común.

"no se kuwabara, pero lo que sea tiene que ver con el aliado que decían vendría" le respondía una joven de cabello azul, mirada celeste y hermoso rostro, con kimono que iba volando en una especie de escoba

"lo que sea botan, debemos apurarnos no vaya a ser que hiei se ponga serio y use el Koku-ryu-ha y conociéndolo lo hará" le respondía el joven de nombre kazuma kuwabara

" vamos , esto ya esta llamando la atención de humanos y están enviando patrullas lo que sea debemos detenerlos antes de que vaya a peor" le respondía la joven de nombre botan que inmediatamente volaba al lugar del hecho

"HEE!...no me dejes atrás botan. Yo no puedo volar! BOTAN!" gritaba kuwabara mientras iba corriendo detrás suyo.

En el lugar de la batalla…

Kay se lanzaba directo hacia hiei mientras arrasaba el sitio, hiei intenta cubrirse pero el golpe de kay impacta en su rostro mandándolo a unos edificios donde se estrella, seguidamente kay le lanza descargas de energía que impactan el lugar destruyéndolo.

Hiei sale algo herido del lugar cuando kay junta sus manos en una posición conocida:

"KAME…" decía kay

"esta juntando una gran cantidad de energía" decía kurama

"HAME…" hiei estalla su youki al máximo y se prepara al ataque

"HAAA…" grita kay cuando lanza la descarga azul de sus manos directo a hiei quien solo sonríe.

Todo el lugar estalla destruyendo y arrasando los últimos edificios cercanos al lugar produciéndose un temblor pequeño, y una gran polvoreada.

"increíble, hiei debe estar herido! No podemos quedarnos aquí escondidos!" exclamaba yusuke quien ya se prestaba a salir y combatir al centinela, cuando una mano en el hombre lo detiene, es kurama.

"espera yusuke, no vayas aun" le decía kurama

" te has vuelto loco kurama? Ese ataque fue poderoso, casi tanto como los mios, quien sabe que la haya pasado a hiei, tal vez este herido o peor muerto! Debemos ayudarlo!" gritaba yusuke aunque bajo para no llamara la atención del área de los combatientes.

" tú mismo lo dijistes casi tan poderoso como tu, y hiei ha podido con eso y mas, solo debemos confiar en el, no vaya a ser que se enoje si pensamos en entrometernos en su "pelea" decía kurama.

Yusuke aunque aun no confiado, decidió creer en las palabras de kurama, hiei había luchado con cosas parecidas o peores impactos de este así que decidió esperar. "aunque si sucede lo que estoy pensando, entonces intervendré" pensaba yusuke mientras aguardaba en el lugar.

Mientras iba disipándose la polvoreada, kay aun siente las dos presencias cercanas al lugar, como otras dos que se aproximaban una volando, aunque otra corriendo…se notaban excepto por la que estaba volando que cada uno tenia un poder grande. Quizás era hora de hablar, tal vez sean los detectives espirituales que vinieron a recogerlo. No muy lejos sentía las presencias de coches policías dirigiéndose a este lugar, así como varias ambulancias en caso de heridos y reporteros. Calculo que tardarían unos diez minutos en llegar. "quien sabe si tendré ese tiempo" pensaba el centinela mirando detrás suyo, encima de un edificio estaba hiei sin un rasguño e incólume mirándolo divertidamente antes de saltar al suelo y mirarlo de frente.

"te felicito, pudistes sentir mi presencia a pesar de haber lanzado ese ataque, aunque no ataco de espalda, la sentisteis, acaso pensastes que no había muerto en la explosión?" preguntaba socarronamente hiei

"no, lo supe un segundo antes de que el ataque "te diera" de lleno, aunque después me entere de tu presencia y al que ataque no era mas que una ilusión verdad?" le preguntaba kay

" así es la técnica que emplee se llama Sak-Zuk-Kage (Ilusión de Imagen de Sombras) y me permite crear una imagen de mi gracias a mi jagan, aunque veo estabas parado sin hacer una acción hasta que te volteastes? Puedo saber porque tardastes tanto o no habías detectado mi presencia?" le preguntaba hiei

"no, tarde porque sentí otras presencias en el área, y también que en diez minutos no tardara en venir la policía y un ejército a este lugar"

"y qué? Ellos no son nada contra mi porque te preocupa?" le respondió hiei

"porque no quiero problemas ahora aquí en este mundo del acabo de llegar, asi o mejor dejamos esto para después o terminamos pero que sea rápido" respondió el centinela.

"AHH…así que tu eres la ayuda externa de otro mundo? Vaya ya sabia que algo raro tenias que no te me hacías conocido por acá. Ningún humano sin poder espiritual pueden luchar contra youkais, al menos que empleen según conozca" respondió el Jaganshi.

"Ya lo sabes, asi que mejor dejemos esto y llévame al mundo espiritual que supongo vinistes a recogerme" le contesta kay

"Si, pero he venido a recoger tu cadáver! Una pelea no termina hasta que un enemigo sea derrotado de verdad o uno deje de moverse! Así que prepárate! "contesto hiei cuando las vendas de su brazo caían, y se quitaba de encima la ropa negra ya hecha jirones para este entonces.

Un gran tatuaje de dragón negro se extendía en el brazo derecho de hiei que salía de su brazo rodeándolo con un aura negra, su youki estaba creciendo.

"increíble, su poder crece este no es su limite?" pensaba kay, el kaio ken había mermado sus fuerzas, así que se quita el la camisa quedando solo con los pantalones. Se asegura que su maletín este bien, ya que era algo que debía cuidar, y enciende su cosmos mientras un tatuaje en forma de dragón se formaba en la espalda de kay, aun le quedaban fuerzas del kaio ken pero solo por poco tiempo, así que debía emplear su cosmos y su campo AT, para defenderse y usar su ultima reserva de ki del kaio ken para dar un único golpe y certero que acabe la pelea.

"me pregunto si tendré fuerzas para entonces hacerlo" se preguntaba el centinela. No había querido pelear contra probablemente un detective espiritual, pero el ataco primero y estaba en juego su vida y honor de guerrero. Ojala luego no le increpen si acaba matándolo o muere el, acabe por una confrontación entre el mundo espiritual y los centinelas. Ojala que no. O eso se esperaba.

"no puede ser hiei va a lanzar el Koku ryu ha y eso puede ser desastroso! Hay que hacer algo! Detenerlo!" exclamaba yusuke ya algo desesperado a como ha ido a parar esta situación.

"espera yusuke solo espera, confía en hiei, además el otro se ve que aun no se da por vencido" decía kurama mientras veía al otro muchacho, encender su poder y prepararse al golpe. "me pregunto si sobrevivirá" decía kurama

El cielo se cubría de una oscuridad penumbrosa, lo que antes era el cielo azul ahora pareciera de noche pero una noche aun mas terrible…rayos y relámpagos surcaban el firmamento negro, y cuatro columnas de energía demoniaca se abrían paso literalmente del suelo al cielo mientras la creciente presión subia…

No muy lejos en coches patrullas de la policía y carros blindados donde iban hombres del SWAT iban armados preguntándose que era lo que pasaba allá que pareciera el apocalipsis mismo…

Acercándose al lugar botan en su escoba iba volando bajo debido a los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo, y kuwabara corría apresurando el paso…ambos sabían que se trataba del Koku ryu ha de hiei solo podría provocar esta situación caótica, aunque ambos se preguntaban si el muchacho con el que combatía seria tan poderoso para obligar a hiei a usar el Koku ryu ha. "solo espero no termine en tragedia" pensaba kuwabara mientras iba apresurándose junto con botan al lugar por las calles ya desérticas de ese barrio ya abandonado solo habitado por youkais e indigentes que eran comida de estos últimos.

En el lugar kay elevaba su cosmos al séptimo sentido, mientras preparaba su defensa y el dragón en su espalda brillaba mas, kay mira a hiei lo envolvía un aura oscura y lo miraba con ojos rojos, mientras este le contesta con voz tenebrosa.

"estas listo kay? Porque no me voy a contener" le decía hiei con voz tenebrosa que no inmuto a kay.

" es necesario esto? No necesitamos esto si vine a trabajar con ustedes acá, no entiendo porque de esto" le increpaba kay.

"UHMNN…te lo diré ya que posiblemente no sobrevivas, yo y mis como decirlos compañeros (no me atrevo a decirlos amigos) hemos pasado por muchas batallas épicas, iguales o aun peores que esta, al menos debo estar seguro de quien ahora nos "suplantara" en la misión que te asignaron aquí, tenga lo necesario para al menos decir que ya no somos necesario" escupía hiei

"no vine a suplantarlos, solo vine a ayudar por orden de los centinelas de quienes ustedes tienen convenios y buenas relaciones, no es necesario destrozar todo eso, por probar algo!" le increpaba kay.

"bien si solo sobrevives a esto, podre creer en tus palabras, si logras sobrevivir y vencerme te reconoceré por igual de poderoso a mi, que créeme a excepción de urameshi no considero a nadie más mi igual, así que sería un triunfo para ti que reconozca eso" le decía hiei

" si así no queda de otras, adelante pues!" le gritaba kay estallando su cosmos.

"JEE, ve al infierno namura! Y salúdame a toguro y sensui cuando estés allá! Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Koku-ryu-ha (La Ola Asesina de Fuego del Dragón Negro)" gritaba hiei mientras una energía de color negro oscura en forma de temible dragón iba lanzada del brazo derecho de hiei directo hacia kay destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras este ultimo prendía su campo AT para resistir el golpe del poderosos destructor ataque que destruía todo a su paso abriendo sus fauces directo hacia él.

**-FINAL FLASHBACK, TIEMPO PRESENTE-**

Kay iba pensando en los sucesos que había ocurrido en este mundo apenas llego, esa pelea y como termino y lo que siguió después hasta aquí, debió agradecer que no fueron duros con EL en el mundo espiritual y todo marchaba bien entre la relación entre centinelas y los guardianes espirituales de este mundo. Pensaba mientras avanza por ese bosque penumbroso que asustaría a cualquier persona común y corriente que viera al menos de lejos el bosque, pero kay no era una persona normal. Era un guerrero centinela de gran poder que pudo luchar contra uno de los aliados de los detectives espirituales de este mundo. Después iba recordando lo siguiente a la pelea.

Iba tan pensativo en esos sucesos que paso, que no detecto una presencia que iba veloz y sin frenar hacia él. Quizás era porque pensaba en los sucesos luego de la pelea con hiei, o el porqué había aceptado esta misión. O porque la presencia en si no era hostil pero se acercaba a kay, cuando de pronto este desprevenido, no pudo ver como una bicicleta que salió justo de la nada salir disparada por una colina y chocar de espalda con el dándose de bruces al suelo, mientras la bicicleta caía encima de su espalda sacándole el aire, y su ocupante caía unos cuantos metros cerca aunque menos duro que lo que le paso a kay.

A pesar de haber ganado en batallas épicas, reflejos asombrosos ya sea en sus peleas contra berenguer caballero de la corona del dios Abel, súper N°17, nestema o maximus, había fallado por completo en esquivar una simple bicicleta.

Eso pensaba kay mientras se levantaba del suelo un poco mareado por su trauma en la cabeza debido al golpe, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tocando algo más suave. Y al ver donde tocaba su mano, no pudo más que sonrojarse. Estaba tocando la cara interna del muslo de la muchacha que se había estrellado contra él. Rápidamente retiro su mano sin ocultar su sonrojo. "no vaya a pensar que soy pervertido" pensaba kay

"lo siento mucho, a veces mi visión se pone borrosa debido a mi anemia y…" y no pudo continuar las palabras cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, kay quedo impresionado con la hermosura de la chica delante de él. Ella tenía un buen hermoso cabello de color rosa con brillantes ojos verdes suaves características adornando su rostro, igual que la piel a lo largo de un perfume muy agradable que cubría su uniforme verde. Este era probablemente quizás no la primera pero si una de las chicas más hermosas que jamás haya visto, y eso que había visto y estado en varios mundos antes. Quizás más hermosa que su madre o rei ayanami. Quizás igual de hermosa de saily, pensaba kay.

"claro ah…disculpa aceptada" tragaba kay, sin darse cuenta que sangraba de justo en su ceja derecha, arriba del ojo.

" oh no, su cara está sangrando!" respondía la hermosa niña, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo de su chaqueta del uniforme verde.

Como la chica se acerco a kay para limpiar su cara y su ceja herida, ella empezó a marearse y por un momento iba a desmayarse si no fuera porque kay la atrapo entre sus brazos antes que cayera.

"oye estas bien? No sufristes algo grave al caer ahorita?" le preguntaba confundido kay

"no, ese olor…de su sangre, me llama, yo no puedo mas…por favor discúlpame por lo que hare…es que yo…soy un vampiro" le decía la joven chica, y kay antes de comprender sus palabras aun sorprendido por la acción de la chica que se dirigía a su cuello, siente un dolor punzante así como la pérdida de sangre por succión y se empezaba a poner mareado.

Rápidamente empujo a la chica suavemente lejos de él, mientras miraba a la chica sorprendido aun con la sensación de mareo por la pérdida de sangre.

"AH! Mi cuello, tu me mordistes!" le increpaba kay con su dedo acusador

"lo siento, es que no podía evitarlo, su sangre olía deliciosa y estaba anémica, además de que dije antes de que soy un vampiro" decía la chica mientras trataba de disculparse afablemente y haciendo reverencia

" EH?...los vampiros no existen!" decía kay en tono lógico, aunque había estado en algunos mundos aparte de este y si había seres monstruosos inimaginables de alto poder, y estaba en un mundo donde habitaban youkais que iban a una academia para emular entre los humanos, porque no también los vampiros? Si es que se podrían considerar a ellos youkai también.

"OHH…no digas eso hieres mis sentimientos, a no ser que odies a los vampiros, no?" hablo en un tono algo triste

"eh?" por alguna razón kay, no podía ver a esa hermosa chica en su faceta de monstruo chupador de sangre. "no claro que no, es que es la primera vez que conozco uno en persona nada mas, no estoy acostumbrado, así que no te preocupes no los odio" le respondía kay amablemente con una sonrisa.

"en serio? Entonces podremos ser amigos? "le respondía la chica alegre

"EH?"

"si también eres estudiante de la academia significa que podremos ser amigos, ya que no tengo ningún amigo en este academia por ser mi primer año" le respondía la chica algo triste

"MMM…que hago, parece buena chica pero no debo olvidar que es una youkai, y no he tenido un buen comienzo con ellos en este mundo, por otro lado su cara parece recordarme a saily, esa misma cara de inocencia y hermosura, quizás me arrepienta más tarde, pero…" termina de pensar kay, cuando contesta:

"claro, yo al igual que tu estaré estudiando en el primer año y tampoco tengo amigos aquí, asi que si podemos ser amigos si quieres"

Kay se tambaleo hacia atrás por la fuerza del abrazo de moka, que era mucha considerando que era un vampiro.

"gracias, será un gusto ser amigos aquí, ahh no me he presentado mi nombre es Akashiya Moka, encantado de conocerte" dijo la chica de nombre moka.

"AHH…si mi nombre es kay…kay namura, también encantado de conocerte" decía el chico algo apenado en el suelo.

"un gusto kay, tienes un bello nombre sabias?" le respondía moka con ternura.

"jeje…gracias es la primera vez que me lo dicen" le respondía el centinela algo alegre, ya que era la primera vez que le decían eso, hasta saily nunca lo hizo aunque nunca necesito hacerlo.

"mph…creo que es hora de avanzar a la escuela no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde a la ceremonia de entrada"

"si…tienes razón, pero déjame te ayudo con la bicicleta, yo la llevare"

"estas seguro?" le pregunta la chica

"totalmente" le respondía kay amablemente

Kay cargaba la bicicleta encima de él sobre sus hombros, junto a su mochila debajo del brazo izquierdo, y avanzaba junto a moka a la academia que más parecía, una casa de estilo victoriano muy grande anudado a su tenebrosidad por lo rayos y demás cosas, lo hacían ver como una casa del terror.

"uff…esto será uno de esos días" pensaba kay, quien junto con moka avanzaban a la entrada para la ceremonia de entrada, dándole la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año en la academia youkai.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	4. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

CAPITULO 3: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kay se encontraba en una habitación algo grande pero con colores vivos, sentado frente a lo que parecía un escritorio sujetado por algún tipo de fuerza espiritual poderosa, al frente se encontraba lo que parecía ser un niño recién nacido con chupón, sentado detrás al escritorio como si fuera el jefe, o corrección el es el jefe.

A los lados se encontraban dos sujetos como si vigilaran cada movimiento de el, uno de cabello pelinegro de aspecto gamberro y otro de cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y rasgos femeninos, según oyó se llama kurama y el otro yusuke. Detrás de el sabia estaban otro joven de cabello anaranjado y aspecto de pandillero lo mismo que yusuke pero mirada menos dura aunque igual serio, y una chica muy hermosa de cabello azul cielo y ojos celestes con kimono y con una ¿escoba? En la mano?, y más atrás pero menos importante Hiei en un rincón todo lleno de heridas y moretones pero aun así vivo, aunque muy lastimado.

Lo mismo podría decirse de el ahora, frente a koenma, el hijo de emma daioh que es el señor de la muerte, encargado de administrar y decidir las almas de los muertos a dónde irían, de acuerdo a su vida en la tierra, decidía si era enviado al infierno o al cielo. Su hijo koenma estaba a cargo suplantando a su padre, el era quien decidía si lo enviaba al infierno. "aunque aún no he muerto, parece que ganas no le falta" piensa kay con una sonrisa.

"no deberías sonreír, tu caso es grave, sino fuera porque yusuke y kurama los sacaron de hay ahora estarían presos en el mundo humano y la noticia se hubiera corrido, ahora ese evento tiene a los humanos sin explicación, y ahora yo decido si enviarte de regreso por donde vinistes o mejor aun te envió al infierno por castigo de lo que hiciste" sentenciaba muy duramente koenma.

En otras circunstancias, kay se hubiera reído de que un niño lo estuviera condenando de esa manera, pero ahora sabia estaba en situación seria y debía pensar rápido.

"lo sé y lamento mucho eso señor koenma, pero como sabrá el que empezó esta asunto fue hiei, ese que esta sentado allá al rincón, yo solo me defendía de sus ataques, claro a no ser que quisiera que me quedara quieto y el acabara con la única ayuda que tanto suplicaron ustedes a los centinelas que enviasen, soy el único que enviaron y aquí estoy, si me regresa los centinelas no enviaran mas refuerzos ya que ellos son seres ocupados, y será mal para la buena relación que llevan ellos y el mundo espiritual de este mundo, solo suélteme, dígame que tengo que hacer aquí y me iré por donde vine, sin objeciones y así de simple se solucionara el problema para ambas partes" replicaba kay aunque con leve respeto con arrogancia demostrada.

"desgraciado! Como te atreves a hablar así no sabes todos los problema que causastes!" gritaba yusuke a punto de golpear al centinela. Pero este permaneció imperturbable.

Yusuke ya harto iba a levantar su puño para golpearlo cuando koenma interviene.

"ya yusuke! El tiene razón cuando dice que la culpa de haber indicado es de hiei" dice koenma mirando a hiei en el rincón, quien solo lanza un suspiro y mira para otro lado.

"pero también es su culpa por haber seguido la corriente de el, sin embargo en vista de que verdad lo necesitamos y de paso porque ya lo que fue, fue. No me queda más remedio que soltarlo y seguir con la misión que habrá que encomendarle." Respondía koenma.

"pero koenma!" replicaba yusuke

"pero nada yusuke, debes recordar que ya no eres detective espiritual y que si estás aquí es por prestarnos una ayuda que te agradezco de verdad, pero ahora esto es trabajo del mundo espiritual, te ruego te calmes o pediré a botan que te lleve a casa" decía tranquilamente koenma lo que hacía enojar a yusuke pero en vista de que no podía hacer nada por no ser ya detective del mundo espiritual decidió calmarse y dejar continuar.

"bien centinela como era que te llamabas?" decía koenma.

"Kay…Kay Namura"

"dime kay, ya habías estado antes en misiones de este tipo?"

"la verdad no, es mi primer trabajo como centinela luego de haber acompañado a algunos en varias misiones al menos tengo lo necesario y se un poco para saber cómo hacer mi trabajo"

"primera misión? Ósea es un novato? Genial!" replicaba yusuke burlonamente a lo que koenma intervino.

"ya basta yusuke, o te callas y tranquilizas o te vas! Tú decides"

"yusuke por favor cálmate quieres, no hagas ya esto difícil por favor" decía muy dulcemente botan a yusuke que de inmediato se calmo

"bien, donde íbamos, como te decía esta misión es algo difícil y peligrosa, ya hemos perdido a dos detectives espirituales en esta misión, y de paso a un vigilante que es informante nuestro y de los centinelas. Tres ya han caído, podrás con esto centinela?" le preguntaba koenma entornando los ojos.

"mmm…pude con varias cosas monstruosas en mi vida, podre con esto" decía kay con confianza, hecho que asombro a koenma, ya que le recordaba a yusuke cuando era joven y empezaba su trabajo como detective espiritual, "aunque este ya lo haya olvidado" pensaba koenma al mirar a yusuke mirando despectivamente a kay.

"bien trajistes lo que le envié a los centinelas?"

"si está en mi mochila, aunque casi se destruye por la pelea al menos logro protegerse lo que llevaba adentro"

"bien ábrelo entonces, aunque antes te liberare de la barrera espiritual, lo siento pero tenía que asegurarme que no harías nada extraño"

"no se preocupe, lo entiendo" decía kay mientras sentía su poder ser liberado de una extraña fuerza que se lo hacía sentir aliviado.

"no sé porque lo de la barrera koenma, yo solo soy necesario para poner a este tipo en su lugar si intenta algo, y si no puedo tengo a kurama y kuwabara hasta a hiei, no sé porque de la barrera" replicaba yusuke

"es mejor prevenir que curar yusuke, no por algo los centinelas son los guardianes del universo, ellos no se dejarían tomar fácilmente por una barrera si no pensaran que tuvieran oportunidad de escapar o atacar" decía koenma

Kay no prestaba atención a la conversación cuando abrió el maletín, adentro saco una chaqueta verde con un escudo de una escuela al lado izquierdo, pantalones color café y corbata roja

"parece un uniforme de una escuela" hablaba finalmente kurama aunque tranquilo

"En efecto es un uniforme de una escuela, porque la misión que tendrá será en una" respondió koenma

"yo ya lo había usado antes cuando venia para acá, pero me cambie porque presentí que habría problemas" decía kay mirando despectivamente a hiei quien solo volteo la cara.

" pero aun no sé el porqué de esto, alguien podría explicarme?" respondía kay

"con gusto kay, veras tu misión consiste en dos cosas…una deberás ser estudiante de una academia, pasarte como uno para capturar a un peligroso criminal que salió del mundo makai (el infierno, si es que lo sabes) el cual robo dos artefactos poderosos del mundo espiritual.

El cual te mostrare, Ogri!

De inmediato entre un ser que parecía un ogro el cual kay mira curiosamente antes de este encender una pantalla con un control detrás del escritorio de koenma.

"Ojala algún día, me pueda pagar con vacaciones cada vez que lo ayudo" susurraba el ogro que se llamaba Ogri, era de aspecto azul, con un ¿taparrabos? Y un cuerno en la cabeza.

De inmediato una gran pantalla aparece, con dos artefactos que kay mira curiosamente

"estos son dos artefactos que lastimosamente fueron robados por segunda vez, el primero se llama espada sombra, la cual tiene la habilidad ce convertir cualquier cosa que corta en un demonio de bajo nivel, así sea inclusive youkai ya de por sí. La segunda se llama "abandonada la esperanza" o así le decimos, es un espejo que tiene la capacidad de conceder un único deseo a su usuario. Normalmente enviaríamos detectives espirituales, pero enviamos dos al lugar y no se nos han reportado, he de suponer que están muertos. Y el vigilante fue enviado después pero tampoco se ha reportado ni con nosotros o los centinelas con quienes tiene contacto y ya debes saber que en estos casos que es lo que sucedió." Decía koenma sombríamente

"lose pero a que se refiere con segunda vez robados?"

"eso paso hace tiempo, no fueron solo estos fueron robados junto con otro artefacto que el ladrón no tuvo tiempo de ir por el, gracias a la guardia del mundo espiritual se lo impidió, el tercer artefacto se llama el orbe de vasco, el cual puede robar las almas de los seres vivos sean humanos o youkais, hace años nos habían robado estos artefactos pero gracias a la ayuda del entonces detective espiritual yusuke urameshi pudimos recuperarlos"

Kay solo mira a yusuke quien solo pone una mirada orgullosa, pero a este le cae sin importancia. Por lo que decide preguntar:

"Entonces quien fue quien los tomo?"

"aun no estamos seguros, pero tenemos su descripción del sujeto, siempre viste de negro, ya que lleva chaqueta y pantalones negros, su cabellos es azul, tiene una mirada de hielo es lo único que sabemos además de que pre sublimemente pertenezca a la raza de yuuki-onna."

"yuuki-onna?"

"son comúnmente que se llaman mujeres de la nieves, aunque comúnmente tienen hijas mujeres no mas solo cuando están con otro varón de su raza, pueden salir hombres en pocos casos, por eso los yuuki-onna son ahora una raza en declive y por eso buscan nuevas alternativas de sobrevivir, una alternativa seria que las yuuki-onna tengan hijos con varones de otras especies, aunque estos salen a menudo iguales al papa y pueden ser perjudiciales para la raza, ya que pueden volverse violentos"

"TCH…" replicaba hiei que kay noto con curiosidad pero decidió seguir escuchando a koenma.

"ellos comúnmente pueden usar habilidades basadas en el hielo y nieve productos de sus genes de parte de su madre, pero por parte de su padre no se sabría decirte ya que aun no se ha especificado el nombre del sujeto, solo ten cuidado cuando vayas allá y te le enfrentes"

" pero es para nada mas recuperar los objetos? Verdad? Y porque iría un demonio a una academia para jóvenes?"

Koenma solo sonrió: "no es solo una academia cualquiera joven kay, de hecho esta es la segunda parte de tu misión"

" a que se refiere debo hacer algo después de recuperar los objetos?"

"si, porque no es una academia cualquiera, es una escuela donde es dirigida por demonios y apariciones para enseñarles a convivir y pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, para vivir pacíficamente"

"como ha dicho?"...

"que acabas de decir koenma?" replicaba yusuke exigiéndole a koenma una explicación a esto.

Mientras kay pensaba en esto profundamente, una escuela donde estudiantes y profesores eran youkais, para así aprenderles a enseñar el modo de convivir con los humanos? Sonaba a locura! Aunque había vistos cosas más locas, no podría pensar en que esto se trataba de una broma.

"pero koenma, tanto hemos peleado con youkais para así pase esta idea tan descabellada?" replicaba yusuke

"ya cálmate yusuke, aunque resulte descabellada la idea estoy de acuerdo ya que así se podría evitar menos victimas entre humanos y youkais y ya no necesitaríamos detectives espirituales que arriesguen sus vidas como tú o otros lo han hecho hasta ahora"

"el tiene razón yusuke, aunque loco podría decirse que es una nueva forma de empezar una nueva etapa entre la relación entre humanos y youkais y ya no se necesitaría pelear mas y no haber más víctimas" decía kurama tranquilamente lo que desconcertó a yusuke

"pero al fin y cabo que tengo que hacer además de recuperar los objetos, que no me ha dicho?" interrumpía kay lo que molesto a yusuke.

"sencillo, te quedaras hay e investigaras si puedes encubierto que hay dentro de la academia, que aunque confiamos en lo que dijimos, queremos saber cuáles son los métodos empleados por ellos para ese fin, sino planean un atentado al mundo humanos o espiritual ya donde se encuentra la academia se encuentra fuera de los límites del mundo humano y por ello no podemos asegurarnos de que lleven bien la práctica, y de paso averigües que paso con los que enviamos antes a investigar que no hemos sabido nada de ellos" decía koenma

"en otras quiere que sea su espía, verdad" decía kay con sorna

"si lo tomas así, si. Se te alistara tus cosas y tus documentos ya están aquí, y tu inscripción en la academia ya está hecha, partes en dos días, iras a la ciudad que se te indique y tomaras al bus que dice específicamente "academia youkai" el cual te llevara a la escuela fuera de los límites del mundo humano, suerte porque la necesitaras"

"no se preocupe no la necesito. Iré al mundo humano y buscare un hotel donde pasar hasta entonces, y descuide no causare mas destrozos como lo que paso antes, si es que el aparece de nuevo" decía kay mirando de reojo a hiei quien solo mira a un rincón sin verlo

"eso espero, ya de por si espero no descubran nada los humanos en ese sitio que identifique algo sobrenatural, o tendremos que intervenir borrando todas las evidencias del caso y eso te incluye a ti, enviarte al infierno ahora junto con hiei parece una buena idea que enviarte a la misión" decía koenma aun enfadado por lo sucedido

"descuide, no pasara a mayores, me asegure de no dejar evidencia de lo sucedido" decía kay con una sonrisa

"eso espero, botan ya puedes enviarlo de regreso al mundo humano"

"en seguida señor koenma, vamos" decía botan mientras salía con su escoba seguida por kay

"tu crees que se buena idea koenma poner a ese chico al frente de esta misión?" decía kurama

"tienes razón, se comporto muy maleduca mente, es más me recordó a urameshi de más joven y eso no me gusto" replicaba kuwabara

"oye!" gritaba yusuke

"jeje el tiene razón yusuke, en algo se parecen los dos en sus modales y en las peleas, aunque dudo que él las disfrute" decía kurama

"pues en nada nos parecemos ni siquiera me cae bien y si algo trama yo mismo lo volveré picadillo" decía yusuke mientras apretaba el puño

"eso no lo sabremos hasta ver como actué además yo hago esto como un favor especial a los centinelas que si no hubiera sido por su guía y ayuda en el pasado, este mundo espiritual nunca hubiera existido, lo que ese muchacho vaya a hacer allá y el porqué es cosa de él y los centinelas, solo espero que eso no me traiga problemas" decía koenma, mientras los otros miraban en dirección a la puerta por donde salió kay si él sería una gran ayuda o una gran amenaza futura

"solo espero que sea lo primero" pensaba kurama.

Kay por su parte iba caminando en compañía de botan, pensando en lo que le depararía el destino en esa extraña academia para youkais. "solo espero sea algo bueno" pensaba kay. Antes de ir de regreso al mundo humano en la escoba de botan.

"bueno, sostente de la cola de la escoba no te vayas a caer" decía botan

"no sería mejor que yo volara y te sigo?" replicaba kay

"no, porque te perderías en el camino y está habitado por muchos youkais, así que mejor agárrate fuerte que el viaje será rápido"

"está bien" decía sin ánimos kay, antes de agarrarse a la escoba y salir disparado volando encima del mundo espiritual agarrándose como podría de la escoba

"agárrate fuerte de acuerdo?" le gritaba botan

"si, esta bien!" decía kay mientras era sandareado por los vientos como un trapo.

**-FIN DEL FLAHSBACK-**

Kay namura se encontró con el salón que le correspondía luego de haberse separado de moka luego de la ceremonia de apertura, el numero de salón que le tocaba era el 1.3, rápidamente entro al salón, miro alrededor y pudo visualizar un asiento vacío al lado de la ventana, lo cual pensó sería un buen lugar para tener un vista panorámica de la escuela en caso de que se encontrara con el presunto ladrón de los artefactos espirituales lo cual era una posibilidad entre mil. Su sexto sentido y conciencia de sentir las auras, le permitió ver que todos sus presumibles compañeros de clases eran demonios, monstruos o youkais disfrazados de humanos.

Pronto más estudiantes eran entrando dentro del salón, seguido de una mujer mayor de pelo rubio con dos penachos en la cabeza que parecían oídos y tenía los ojos cerrados aunque parecía llevar siempre una sonrisa en el rostro.

"hola, les doy la bienvenida a todos a la academia youkai, mi nombre es nekonome shizuka y seré su tutor del salón 1.3. Creo que todos ya saben que esta es una escuela de monstruos, hecha por ellos y para nosotros, debido a que el mundo en su totalidad es dominado por los seres humanos, así que para nosotros aprender a sobrevivir en ese mundo, vamos a tener que aprender el modo de coexistir pacíficamente con los humanos"

"sensei, no sería mejor matar y comer a los seres humanos en lugar de "coexistir pacíficamente" con ellos? Solo son criaturas débiles que no resistirían un solo embate de nosotros" decía un estudiante en tono arrogante, sentado a la derecha de kay, tenía el pelo castaño desordenado para atrás junto con varias perforaciones de pircings.

"usted debe ser komiya saizou-san" decía nekonome-sensei en su lista de clases. "bueno saizou-san créalo o no, el mundo humano esta bajo la protección del mundo espiritual, debido a que los seres humanos no pueden resistir y son muy vulnerables a los ataques de demonios, se ha creado una formación de seres espirituales, comúnmente llamados "detectives" espirituales cuyo deber es mantener el equilibrio y orden ya que las almas de los seres vivos al morir van a parar al mundo espiritual, y dañar un humano es un crimen execrable. Por lo cual pueden mandarte al infierno para toda la eternidad y nadie querría eso, verdad?

Kay solo asentía mentalmente, ahora sabiendo un poco mas de cómo funcionan mas las cosas en este mundo dividido en mundo humano, espiritual y el makai o infierno. "Al menos puedo aprender un poco mientras esté aquí" pensaba kay

"bueno antes habrá que esclarecer algunas reglas, la primera nadie en el campus y toda la escuela puede saber su verdadera forma de monstruo ni tampoco se permite transformarse dentro de la escuela, sino la policía estudiantil se encargara de ponerles orden y disciplinarlos y ellos no son muy amables que digamos" decía nekonome como con experiencia

Para kay fue algo bueno, así nadie le preguntaría acerca de su forma y podría pasar desapercibido entre los estudiantes de la escuela.

"dados que los estudiantes son todos monstruos y no hay seres humanos aquí, debido a que esta academia se encuentra dentro del mundo youkai, el cual inclusive también es secreto para los youkais del makai, solo los de la tierra tienen conocimiento de ello, por ello cualquier individuo sea humano o youkai desconocido, o inclusive detective espiritual que intente entrar se matara en el acto por la barrera"

Kay solo atino a oír eso con sorpresa, lo que sintió el compañero a su derecha saizou que solo movió su lengua burlonamente pero mirando sospechosamente hacia él, pero kay no le prestaba atención, si hasta los detectives espirituales morían en el acto al entrar dentro de la barreras, significa que fue eso por lo que murieron? "a koenma no le gustara cuando le diga" pensaba kay, tal vez el hacerse pasar por estudiante fue mejor idea, ya que pudo haber muerto si entraba asi forzadamente adentro sin conocer aun el poder de la barrera

Sin saberlo otro compañero detrás de él pasaba por lo mismo que el solo que menos disimulada, cosa que también noto saizou ya que este olía a humano, miro al muchacho frágil, de mirada algo asustada pero inocente, pelo marrón castaño y ojos marrones, temblar de miedo.

"EHH…interesante, habrá que averiguar mas de el" pensaba saizou mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, cosa que vio el joven que no dejo de temblar. Pero para kay estaba mas concentrado en lo acaba de decir nekonome-sensei cuando un sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"siento llegar tarde!" interrumpe una voz conocida: "yo andaba un poco perdida luego de la ceremonia de entrada, soy Akashiya moka, agradable conocer a todos." Decía moka con una sonrisa.

Kay la reconoció como la chica con la cual había chocado esta mañana, al parecer iban a estar en el mismo salón después de todo. Casi todo el salón especialmente los varones estaban deslumbrados por su belleza y apariencia, mientras algunas niñas daban comentarios de envidia. Empezaron a susurrar los varones la suerte de tener alguien de apariencia hermosa en la clase y se preguntaron si su disfraz era real.

"OH! No hay problema adelante porque no tomar ese asiento vacío delante de namura-kun?" Decía nekonome-sensei

"namura-kun?" moka dirigió su mirada al asiento delante del que estaba sentado kay, el cual solo atino a saludarla algo apenado con la mano. "kay? No puedes ser! Eres tu kay! Estoy contenta de que estemos en la misma clase!" ella inmediatamente se lanzo a abrazar a kay, cuya acción tomo con sorpresa, aun con un tinte rojo en su cara intento abrazarla lo mejor que pudo; claro cuya acción solo empezó a enfadar mas a los chicos quienes miraban con ira y celos de que una hermosa chica estaba abrazando a otro.

"vaya, que sorpresa pero no me dejare vencer por ese inepto, se nota es un debilucho, esa tía esta buena y claro cuando tengo una presa en la mente, no la dejo pasar" decía para mismo saizou quien se pasaba su lengua por los labios. "aunque por extraño que parezca ese niño detrás de ese tío, parece tener olor humano, es menor pero puedo olerlo, quizás luego lo averigüe, aunque claro, primero es lo primero" decía saizou mirando fijamente a kay.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Bueno antes que nada ustedes estarán pensando que carajos paso con la pelea de Kay contra Hiei verdad? Pues la ultima parte si será escrita pero será en un capítulo especial que ya escribiré junto a hechos del pasado que narran el porqué Kay acepto la misión y su comportamiento al entrar en conflicto con los youkais de ese mundo.

La segunda cosa las series que uso son la serie shonen de acción sobrenatural llamada **YuYu Hakusho**, una buena serie que tuvo gran éxito en Japón y se le considero sucesor de dragon ball, lástima que a esta parte del lugar no tuvo tanta acogida y reconocimiento, pero aun así buena serie recomendable. La trama se encuentra pasados ya 9 años (casi 10) desde cuando termino la serie desde la saga del torneo Makai.

la segunda serie se llama **Rosario+Vampire **una serie un poco desconocida para algunos, quizás algunos si se hayan visto el anime pero me estoy enfocando mayormente en el manga que tiene una historia mas interesante y oscura que el anime.

Ambos mundos de YuYu Hakusho y Rosario+Vampire habitan un mismo mundo. También podría incluir otra serie de temática sobre youkais pero hasta ahora trabajare esas dos.

Agradecimientos a Eduardo castro por prestarme su personaje de Kay Namura, descuida lo mantendré según su canon y faceta XD…aunque aun es joven y le falta algo de maduración asi que no te sorprendas en algunas partes jeje.

Sin mas los dejo con el fic y disfruten. Una opinión vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y no insultar, gracias.


	5. EL CENTINELA Y EL EXTRAÑO MUCHACHO

CAPITULO 4: EL CENTINELA Y EL EXTRAÑO MUCHACHO

En el mundo espiritual, en la oficina de koenma se desarrollaba una reunión de charla de los últimos acontecimientos.

"es increíble lo que me dices koenma, ni siquiera empiezo a creerme ese asunto de los centinelas, "cuidan" del universo o algo así, al ver ese chico no me dio la impresión de nada de lo que me dices" decía yusuke un tanto escéptico sobre los centinelas.

"créelo o no así es yusuke, y además esto no tenia porque saberlo nadie aparte de mi o kurama que iba a ayudarme pero tenias que intervenir en la caza del sospechoso que robo los artefactos y ahora no solo tú lo sabes sino kuwabara y aun peor hiei cuando no hacía falta que nadie más supiera" replicaba koenma.

"oye simplemente sentí una energía youki cerca mientras paseaba y vi a ese tipo peleando al parecer con un detective y como no podía con el…"

"si te metistes a pelear ya que siempre buscas un buen combate pero por eso, es que el termino huyendo y luego tuve que enviar a dos detectives que muy posiblemente he perdido además de un vigilante que quiso ayudarnos" decía koenma mientras se ponía una mano en su frente no queriendo pensar en el destino de esos tres individuos.

"lo sé es mi culpa, no pude contener mis ansias de pelea y por eso me distraje y el pudo escapar. No volverá a pasar aunque nada tenía que ver en este asunto, de todas maneras no sé si era para tanto llamar a uno de esos centinelas, por lo que me dijistes ellos no se meten en asuntos que uno puede manejar" le decía yusuke

"hay yusuke si supieras del verdadero trabajo de un centinela, por fortuna no te dicho nada de eso a ti o alguien más, solo lo sé yo, que posiblemente esto tenga que ver con el informe de nos mandaron los vigilantes sobre una posible fuente de algún ente del primordio aquí, de solo pensarlo me aterra, pero es mejor que nadie más sepas mas por ahora solo que piensen que los centinelas nos ayudan a capturar un simple ladrón, sino fuera así no los hubiera llamado" pensaba koenma que ojala sus sospechas suyas e informes de vigilantes hayan sido solo falsos. "aunque la verdadera prueba este en la academia youkai" pensaba koenma rezando y deseándole suerte al centinela en su trabajo.

"hey koenma me oyes?!" gritaba yusuke a koenma despejándolo de sus dudas y sobresaltando a los otros.

"este yusuke nunca cambia" pensaba alegremente kurama que se había mantenido callado

"urameshi tanto tiempo y ya con mujer para que sigas así con esa actitud" pensaba kuwabara

"TCH" solo rezongaba hiei

**ACADEMIA YOUKAI**

El primer día de clases se podría decir paso normal. "bueno, casi". Pensaba un joven pelirrojo mientras era arrastrado del brazo derecho por los pasadizos de la escuela por una joven imperativa, de cabello rosa pero muy hermosa.

"y yo que quería mantener un perfil bajo y pasar de "incognito" por aquí en este academia de monstruos, pero ya eso se puede ir a la basura" decía el joven que no era otro que Kay que era arrastrado por la chica que apenas conoció ese mismo día, y aun así pareciera que ella le tuviera tanta confianza como para sujetarle del brazo y llevarlo a según ella conocer la academia.

Para Kay después de clases quería patrullar la escuela y los alrededores en busca del ladrón de artefactos mágicos, y descubrir que paso con los detectives espirituales enviados anteriormente y con el vigilante. Aunque eso tendría que esperar, ya que no puede decirle no a Moka, y menos decirle sobre su verdadera "profesión". "pero bueno ya tendré tiempo" pensaba Kay.

Kay mira a su alrededor al sentir una par de energías youkis, pero solo eran los alumnos varones que le enviaban miradas asesinas y auras peligrosas a él. Probablemente celosos de que un "don nadie" como él estuviera cerca de una chica tan hermosa a su lado. Kay solo levanto su mano izquierda dejando su dedo del medio parado dirigiéndosela a los alumnos en modo de burla, quienes no pudieron algunos mirarlo más asesinamente y algunos hasta estallar su youki aunque muy bajo a modo de ira, lo que hizo sonreír mas a Kay.

Pero toda esa sonrisa se borraría ahora cuando un sujeto se pararía al frente de ellos, Kay inmediatamente lo reconoció como el sujeto en su salón de clases que decía que los humanos deberían ser comidos y no convivir con ellos. "Creo que se llamaba saizou o algo así"

"hola preciosa, tu nombre es Akashiya Moka verdad? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Komiya Saizou, un placer conocerte" hablaba el tipo de una manera algo coqueta, lo que hacía sentir repulsión en Kay dado su aspecto nada amigable.

"yo me preguntaba porque una bella dama como usted se estaría juntando con basuras de tipos como este?"

" Ja, quizás porque tu cara de pandillero con pircings las asusta? Y quizás que no soy un pendejo pervertido que va detrás de cada falda de chica que ve?" pensaba para sus adentros Kay.

Antes que Kay dijera algo saizou lo empuja a un lado casi haciéndole caer, pero Kay se contuvo, quizás este tipo no sea digno de medir su fuerza con él.

"por que no botar a este tipo a la basura de donde vino y venir conmigo y yo enseñarte la escuela bien? Quizás podamos descubrir más cosas que nadie ha visto" decía saizou mientras se relamía los labios con su lengua, lo que Kay sintió repulsión y iba a intervenir ya, cuando la acción de Moka lo arrastro lejos de él.

"lo siento, pero me estoy divirtiendo con Kay ahora" decía Moka mientras arrastraba a Kay lejos.

"esto no termina Namura, nunca permito que una mujer bonita escape, ni tampoco una presa y esa eres tú" se decía saizou mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios como saboreando y oliendo una potencial presa.

En la terraza de la escuela Moka había arrastrado a Kay para ver mejor la escuela en toda su inmensidad, Kay solo veía para aprovechar el ver algo "raro" o fuera de lugar en ese sitio aunque en una academia del mundo youkai con demonios y monstruos, lo "raro" era un concepto extraño en ese lugar. Sin señales todavía del presunto ladrón o evidencia de los detectives desaparecidos.

"hermoso lugar no? Muy grande! Mira nuestros dormitorios allá!" decía Moka a lo que Kay dirigía su vista hacia allá

Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca, el suelo cerca al lugar estaba lleno de tumbas y lapidas, hojas muertas y árboles secos y los edificios parecían sacados de películas de terror de bajo presupuesto. Solo suspiro en donde iba supuestamente viviendo un tiempo, prefería las casas del planeta singa a estar viviendo allí.

"increíble este edificio está lleno de dignidad y carácter!" decía Moka

Kay solo se volvió a ella sorprendió y sin medir palabra: "en serio?"

"si, porque no te gusta? A pesar de eres un monstruo?

Hay Kay se dio cuenta de error y prefirió no decir más, tal vez diría algo más que delatara su posición, no era que consideraba a Moka una amenaza o algo así, solo que esa chica le recordaba a Saily por lo que no quería caer ni dejarse llevar tan fácil por sus emociones al recordarla.

Pero no se esperaba la siguiente pregunta de Moka.

"Por cierto Kay que clase de monstruos eres tú?

Kay en ese momento no supo que contestar, quizás si inventaba una excusa creíble podría funcionar, pero que tipo de monstruo podría inventarse él? Pero para su alivio Moka contesto su propia pregunta cuando ella hablo: "ohh, es verdad, está prohibido el decir sobre la verdadera forma a otros, lo siento no quise hacer esa pregunta"

"pero tu me dijistes sobre tu forma antes, que eras un vampiro no?"

"si pero no sabía que existía ni tenía conocimiento de esa regla" decía apenada Moka

Kay solo podría reír y terminar en una sonrisa sobre la vergüenza de moka, pero pronto callo en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

"oye Moka tú dices que eres un vampiro, pero no pareces como uno de esos que he oído hablar, porque es que eres tan diferente?" a decir verdad, Kay no tenia conocimiento alguno sobre vampiros, solo de películas que veía a escondidas de sus padres a altas horas de la noche sobre películas de terror, siempre terminaba con miedo envuelto en su cama, y todo lo que sabia de vampiros eran los clásicos monstruos chupasangres pero esta parecía ser la excepción.

"es debido a este rosario que llevo" Moka le enseña una cruz que llevaba como un colgante unido a una gargantilla o collar en su cuello. "este sirve para sellar mi lado oscuro de vampiro, una vez que se retire me convertiré en un vampiro muy peligrooossssoooo"

Kay solo atino a oír y mirar el rosario a su vez, si fuera removido seria un peligro real? Y una amenaza contra él? Ojala nunca pase ya que no estaría en condiciones de pelear contra Moka ni herirla a pesar de haberla conocido ese mismo día, se le hacía simpática y le caía bien para terminar así.

"pero si aun si mi poder esta sellado, hay algo que nunca desaparece" decía Moka mientras se acercaba a Kay y este no se inmutaba, sino estaba sorprendido de las acciones de ella cuando dijo.

"y es nuestro deseo de sangre" decía Moka con un rubor antes de que una vez más mordiera clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de Kay.

"AGH…porque me pasa a mi?" rezongaba kay mentalmente.

Ninguno vio como una figura los veía y apretaba los dientes con furia. Tiempo después ambos continuaban su recorrido de "exploración" de la academia, o más bien era Moka que arrastraba a Kay a todos lugares, aunque él no podía quejarse ya que no podía decir que no la pasaba bien, y además también era por decirlo así "exploraba" todos los lugares sospechosos si se podría llamar así, ya que aprovechaba para sentir las auras cercas del territorio para encontrar el presunto ladrón aprovechando que recorría todos los lugares con Moka. Pero todo eso era obstaculizado por dos cosas.

Uno el aura de los jóvenes varones quienes estaban furiosos y celosos de que andará con Moka, lo cual algunos aumentaban sus auras demoniacas de furia lo cual hacia un tanto difícil diferenciar a cuál era el que buscaba, ya que no tenia idea de cómo era el aura del sujeto que buscaba y entre tantos youkais era un tanto difícil diferenciar cada youkai presente en esta escuela.

La segunda cosa es que sentía una pesadez y un malestar al querer expandir su aura y mente aunque sea un poco mas lejos para sentir en todos los alrededores de la escuela, como si hubiera una especie de restricción alguna que impidiera hacer eso, inclusive le dolía la cabeza de solo expandir un poco su conciencia mental a un poco más lejos. Era como si no estuviera permitido que ninguna aura que no sea específicamente demoniaca se expandiera dentro del campo que era todo la escuela protegida por la gran barrera que mencionaron en el salón de clases.

"te pasa algo? Te veo pensativo" decía Moka algo preocupada

"no, no es nada solo pensaba en lo grande que es este sitio"

" ump…tienes razón, fue hecho para albergar muchos estudiantes y durante los próximos tres años, mi mayor esperanza era tener amigos en este academia mientras estuviera aquí durante estos tres años, ya que nunca tuve ni fui de amigos mientras estaba en el mundo humano" respondía Moka con ligero tono melancólico

"que quieres decir? Si me permites la pregunta" respondía Kay con algo de curiosidad de porque ella decía eso, algo debió pasarle en el mundo humano para que estuviera así no?

"descuida, eres mi amigo si puedes preguntar" respondía Moka en tono alegre aunque para Kay creí que era una manera muy pobre de fingir. "en la escuela del mundo humano nunca fue amable por así decirlo conmigo, siempre he estado sola y aislada del mundo por lo que no había nadie que pudiera relacionarse conmigo. Ya que el asunto es que mis compañeros en la escuela humana no creen en demonios, monstruos o Youkais. Estaba muy sola y a veces deseaba que nunca hubiera existido" terminaba de decir Moka mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Kay intentaba decir algo, pero rápidamente Moka se seco las lágrimas y puso una sonrisa de nuevo.

"pero eso ya no importa porque tu ahora estás conmigo y ya no necesito pensar en eso nunca más" respondía Moka alegremente, Kay solo atino a verla y esperar luego de decir lo siguiente.

"y si yo, hipotéticamente fuera un humano, todavía me considerarías mi amigo?" pregunto Kay despejándose la duda de tener que decirlo o no. Si ella respondiera que no, era algo que no tendría que lamentar ya que apenas la conoció hoy, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera, ella se notaba habría sufrido mucho por estar sola y si él fuera su "primer amigo" por así decirlo al menos no la haría sentir tan sola, aun en el poco tiempo que tal vez le tocaría estar aquí luego de terminar las misiones.

"OH…vamos Kay nunca haría eso, es imposible que un humano llegue hasta aquí especialmente este lugar que está protegido por la gran barrera"

Kay solo atino a mirarla aunque algo dubitativo, "si ella lo supiera todo, aunque sería mejor así, no quiero "herirla" por así decirlo luego de todo lo que tuvo para tener un amigo, además no creo estar aquí mucho tiempo, solo espero haga más amigos mientras estoy aquí y no averigüe nunca nada"

En eso se escucha un grito que provenía a las afueras mas allá, en los profundo del bosque, pareciera un grito desesperado de ayuda, Kay alerto sus sentidos para sentir que pasaba, pero una vez mas pareciera que le doliera la cabeza y se sintiera restringido en su usar su poder.

"que es ese grito? Parece venir del bosque….kay que te pasa? Kay!" exclamaba Moka quien veía como Kay se sujetaba la cabeza como si le doliera.

"que tienes Kay? Kay!" gritaba Moka abrazándolo, pero él no podía quedarse quieto mientras oyera el grito así que ya algo calmado del dolor, aparta suavemente a Moka y corre en dirección del sonido.

"adónde vas Kay!?" gritaba Moka.

"espérame aquí! Ya regreso, iré a investigar!" le gritaba Kay a la distancia, mientras Moka se quedaba nerviosa y dubitativa en qué hacer.

Kay avanzaba por el penumbroso bosque hacia la voz que se escuchaba más adelante y adentro en el bosque, los arboles parecían muertos con sus ramas muertas y hojas sin vida, las lapidas se entendían más adentro del bosque, quizás para alguien cualquiera sería una tontería correr en ayuda de alguien en un bosque que lo haría a uno mismo temblar de miedo. Pero sea quien sea solo iría a investigar, quizás sea el ladrón de los artefactos mágicos atacando a alguien y que por fin da la cara, lo cual sería un enorme favor que lo atrapara el primer día que apenas entro a esta loca "escuela" de monstruos.

A medida que corría y se acercaba a la fuente de la voz, sentía una pesadez dentro que le provocaba dolor de cabeza y asfixia, algo raro ya que no sentía nada raro en el aire apenas entro acá, ni nada que le hiciera sentir que inhalaba toxico, no, era como si algo o alguien ejerciera una presión sobre el que lo desorientaba. No pudo preguntarse más justo cuando llego cerca del problema, no hizo sino mas que esconderse detrás de unos árboles para visualizar mejor, quizás fuera una trampa o algo que no era de su incumbencia, por lo que mejor era mirar primero para poder analizar mejor la situación.

Veía a un chico de la escuela probablemente, ser arrojado contra un árbol con violencia mientras avanzaba hacia él la figura que lo había arrojado.

"así no iras a decir nada? De porque hueles a humano? Quizás los otros no se hayan dado cuenta, pero mi olfato es bueno, puedo oler tu asquerosa presencia de humano, si lo que digo no es verdad, entonces no te importaría enseñarme tu verdadera forma de monstruo verdad?" decía la figura que cuando se vislumbraba no era otro más que saizou komiya, el que se encontró hoy a la salida y tuvo problemas con él.

Pero espera acaba de decir humano? Eso significa que ese chico que observa, pelo marrón castaño y ojos marrones con una expresión de miedo y uniforme de la escuela, espera? Ese no era el chico que se sentaba detrás de él en el salón que le fue asignado? Esto va mal, si ese chico es humano esta perdido, no había detectado presencia alguna de el dentro de la clase, diferente a la de los Youkais, Kay intento sentir su aura aunque aquel malestar seguía mientras observaba.

"pero no es contra las reglas mostrar tu forma real de monstruo?" decía el joven con evidente miedo como tratando de persuadirlo.

"eso no importa, estamos lejos de la escuela y nadie nos vera, en todo caso porque corrías de la escuela? Acaso tienes miedo de estar aquí?" preguntaba saizou mientras se relamía los labios.

Para el chico fue mala señal, ahora ya no sabía nada que inventarse, evidentemente llevaba su mochila y bolso de la escuela para irse lejos de aquí luego de haber averiguado que en la academia había monstruos reales. Esto parecía un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla! De la cual quería salir, por lo cual que intento escapar, pero ya eso no era posible, no debió haber aceptado ese sobre que su padre se había encontrado en la calle por un extraño sacerdote!

Para Kay era momento de decidir, el aura de ese chico era evidentemente de un humano, porque lo paso por alto? Quizás porque estaba distraído en los paseos de Moka localizando al demonio ladrón, y ese malestar que se cernía sobre el que no se dio cuenta o quizás no le dio importancia esa presencia dentro de la escuela, cuando evidentemente no debería haber ningún humano adentro. Que debía hacer? Era obvio que no tenía oportunidad contra un monstruo un humano, y más aun por el aspecto tan frágil y débil del chico. Aunque no era el ladrón de artefactos mágicos, aun así no podía quedarse quieto y dejar que uno de los "suyos" fuera atacado por un monstruo y estar tranquilo, así que sin más se decidió.

"oye tu! Cara de sapo, tienes algún problema con el chico!?" decía Kay para ofenderlo

Saizou se dio vuelta al mirar al sujeto salir del los arboles y no pudo reprimir más que un rictus de furia al mirar al sujeto delante de él, pareciera que era su día de suerte, ya no solo acabaría con el chico ese sino resultaba ser humano sino que podía acabar con la molestia que le ocasionaba Namura al estar con Moka, si el primer día acabaría con ambos y reclamaría a Moka para él, se relamía grotescamente los labios de solo pensarlo.

" vaya pero mira quien está aquí, que se ofrece Namura? Vinistes a dártela de héroe?" le respondía saizou a modo de burla

"no, solo pasaba por aquí y no podía más que burlarme que tan patéticamente te metes con un pobre chico en dándotelas de bravucón, tan pocos cojones tienes verdad? Claro con razón ninguna chica tienes, por ser tan jodidamente cobarde y con tu aspecto de gamberro atraerías a ninguna chica sin pagarles por ello" decía de manera burlonamente Kay lo que hizo enfurecer mas a saizou.

Saizou hacia un rictus de furia, mientras lo que parecían sus venas se dejaban entrever en la cara y sus ojos. Se apretaba los dientes y se estrujaba las manos. El chico que estaba mirando todo no podía mas que asombrarse y sentir respeto por ese chico que había venido, aunque no se esperanzaba en que fuera a salvarlo, ya que había dicho que no era para eso y que tal vez también ese chico sea un Youkai por lo que si se enteraba si es humano quizás acabaría con el también.

"Vas a pagar muy caro por eso! Ahora me las cobrare todas! Será mejor que te transformes a tu verdadera forma sea cual sea! Porque te hare pedazos!" rugía saizou

"MMM…digamos que no puedo, no iba eso en contra de las reglas?"

" a la mierda las reglas! Qué tipo de criatura eres tú de todos modos?" preguntaba saizou con curiosidad a saber a quién iba a aplastar

Kay lo pensaba a este tipo no tenia que pensar demasiado para inventarse una excusa, quizás si decía una que le sirviera como: "mmm…un vampiro"

Kay noto el aumento de la ira en su rostro y el aumento del los músculos de sus brazos y hombros, sin medir palabra saizou mando una golpe de su brazo derecho hacia Kay que esquivo aunque muy lentamente lo cual casi lo atrapa pero logro eludirlo gracias a sus aun servibles reflejos. Pero algo raro pasaba no sabía porque, anteriormente no hubiera representado problema alguno, pero pareciera que no pudiera moverse con la misma rapidez de antes, entonces que pasaba?

"deja de bromear maldito! Los vampiros son criaturas occidentales que ostentan uno de los mayores rangos de poder dentro de la raza de los Youkais, son considerados de los más fuertes de los Youkais rivalizando con los del Makai, si te vas a poner a burlarte de mi entonces me tomare yo en serio esto!" rugía saizou cuando empezó a transformarse a su verdadera forma.

Kay solo veía como saizou pasaba de alguien de aspecto desagradable a algo peor, sus músculos se ensanchaban en sus brazos y hombros que termino por rasgar la camisa, su lengua se hacía más larga hasta casi salir de la boca y sus dientes se volvían mas afilados, además de crecer enormemente del triple tamaño de lo que era antes. Ahora tenía frente así a una criatura del triple de su tamaño y quizás más fuerza que antes. Qué clase de monstruo seria?

"jeje, te sorprende verdad? Yo pertenezco a la familia de los orcos, y ahora te aseguro que romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo! Y después de ti seguirá ese chico" decía mirando hacia el chico de pelo marrón que ahora se veía mas asustado que antes por su transformación: "y después de eso, me divertiré mucho con Moka" decía relamiéndose sus labios lo que le causaba repulsión en Kay al mirar ese ser grotesco.

"eso si yo te lo permito" le decía desafiante Kay

"jeje, eso veremos!"

Saizou rugía mientras mandaba otro puñetazo mas fuerte que el anterior y más veloz que destrozo el suelo donde estaba Kay quien salió lanzado chocándose duramente con el suelo, cuando se disponía a levantarse algo sorprendido por la acción que no pudo ver, saizou ya iba de nuevo hacia él y Kay logro eludir sus garras que aunque cerca le rasgo el abdomen de lado derecho rasgándole el uniforme y haciéndole sangrar profusamente.

"maldito!" gritaba Kay mientras con su mano derecha salían disparadas pequeñas haces de luces dirigidas hacia saizou "PLASMA RELAMPAGO!"

Saizou veía sorprendido aunque no alcanzaba a ver, si pudo mirar como una gran y potente luz se dirigía hacia él, pero antes que chocara con él, la luz se disipa junto con las haces de luz cuando ya casi iba a golpear a saizou, Kay no podía mas que sorprenderse, de repente su técnica se disipo sin golpear a su oponente como si fuera borrada.

Saizou olvidándose de la sorpresa del ataque, decide no esperar y contraatacar, con su lengua bípeda logra sujetar la pierna de Kay el cual lo arrastra y zarandea por el aire para finalmente estrellarlo contra los arboles derrumbándolos uno a uno hasta finalmente chocar con uno mas fuerte y grande y quizás el mas viejo del bosque. Kay se choca duramente contra el árbol y siente sus huesos crujir para finalmente caer al suelo de cabeza y estrellarse duramente.

"no puede ser, esto no debería estar pasando, no entiendo ese tipo lo único que tiene es fuerza bruta y aun así me derribo, este no debe ser mas fuerte que cualquier Youkai cualquiera que los que enfrente, hasta Hiei es más fuerte que este! Aun así porque?" se preguntaba Kay mientras trata de levantarse dificultosamente del suelo, pero unos pasos lo alertaron, era saizou quien se dirigía hacia él en forma aun queriendo terminar lo que empezó.

"eso de ahorita fue raro, pero veo que no puedes hacer nada y solo eras un hablador, me divertiré destrozándote!" decía saizou quien se dirigía hacia Kay

"detente!" decía una voz, quien al dar vuelta saizou era la del chico que Kay intento salvar

"pero que está haciendo? Idiota! No ve que lo mataran! Debería haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad!" pensaba Kay

"detente, que haces? Vete de aquí, rápido no puedes hacer nada contra él!" gritaba Kay al muchacho que aunque tenía miedo no se movía de su sitio

"vaya, vaya así que quieres ser el primero, bueno por mí no hay problema, acabare contigo rápido y luego me desquitare con esa escoria de allá"

"no puedo…"

"ehh?...?

"no puedo huir! Por más que tengo miedo no puedo huir cuando alguien que intento salvarme ahora está en problemas por mi culpa!"

"pero que dices?! Tonto! Que podrías hacer un huma…ahh?" Kay se dio cuenta de su error y saizou lo noto

"un humano? Eso querías decir, vaya! Vaya! Qué suerte tengo hoy! Así que tu lo sabías, así que de paso eres un traidor? Jeje a nadie le importara mas si acabo contigo entonces traidor de tu raza!" se burlaba saizou mientras avanzaba el chico

"no puede ser, el sabia que yo soy humano y aun así intento ayudarme pero que es est..?" no pudo terminar la frase cuando un golpe de saizou lo golpeo lanzándolo contra el árbol donde estaba Kay chocando con este, y cayendo a un lado del herido centinela.

"jajaja…ahora disfrutare matándolos a los dos! A un humano y un traidor, será divertido! A quien acabare primero?" saizou se relamía los labios grotescamente mientras avanzaba hacia los dos

Kay de inmediato se paro y preparo su siguiente ataque a un herido, no podía dejar que este monstruo lastimara al chico no mientras podía.

" DRAGON NACIENTE!" decía mientras de su mano izquierda salía una potente energía verde en forma de dragón hacia saizou quien amplio los ojos pero de inmediato la energía antes de llegar hacia el se disolvió en el aire, sorprendiendo a Kay y al mismo saizou pero una vez mas se burlo de él.

"jajaja…que intentabas hacer? Veo que tus trucos no te han funcionado de nada, pues bien ahora seguirá mi turno" saizou seguía avanzando amenazadoramente hacia los dos

Mientras Kay caía vencido agarrándose la cabeza mientras le llegaba un fuerte dolor al disolverse la técnica, igual que la anterior vez por lo cual saizou pudo agarrarlo de su pierna con su lengua.

"que está pasando? Porque mis técnicas se disuelven como si nada? Y porque me duele la cabeza al hacerlas? Maldición, tengo que hacer algo pronto!" decía Kay mientras miraba al chico inconsciente al lado de él.

"jeje…mi divertiré destrozándolos, y no te preocupes por Moka yo la cuidare muy bien" se relamía los labios saizou mas echando saliva lo que en Kay provocaba una mezcla de asco e ira al saber lo que le haría a Moka

" detente!" gritaba una voz que se oía cerca al sitio donde estaba ellos, y al girar Moka se veía corriendo hacia ellos deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, se lucia algo cansada por haber corrido, pero ahora el margen de peligro se ha extendido

"Lo que faltaba!" pensaba Kay, ahora no solo estaba en peligro EL y el chico sino ahora también Moka que se acaba de sumar al lugar.

"que haces aquí? Es peligroso! Vete de aquí!"

"no puedo hacerlo! No podía dejarte!" gritaba Moka desesperada

"vaya interesante, creo que antes me divertiré contigo, mientras tu Namura te quedas quieto mirando! Jajaja.." decía saiozu mientras avanzaba hacia Moka de forma perversa

"maldición!" no podía quedarse quieto y permitirlo, sea lo que impidiera que su poder saliera a flote no iba a permitir esto y más a alguien que lo ha tratado tan bien. El muchacho a su lado seguía inconsciente el valientemente se planto frente al monstruo aun cuando no tenía posibilidades de vencer y el no podía quedarse quieto.

No, el tenia varias razones de porque luchar ahora y no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, aunque dolorido se levanto y se dirigió hacia saizou, sin darse por vencido aun.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	6. El Rompimiento del Sello

CAPITULO 5: El Rompimiento del Sello

Saizou avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia Moka relamiéndose los labios, la cual la susodicha no hacía más que quedarse parada inmóvil presa del pánico.

" heee, tranquila Moka, prometo ser suave, es nuestra primera vez ¿no?" decía Saizou con una expresión muy depravada que para Moka le daba asco de solo pensar en lo que se atrevería a hacerle.

"¡oye tu, aléjate de ella! Te he dicho" grita una voz detrás de Saizou que al darse vuelta una piedra impacta en su ojo izquierdo.

" aghhhh…maldito…" decía tapándose el ojo izquierdo que sangraba y dándose vuelta para ver quien la arrojo, encontrándose con Kay Namura aunque muy cansado y herido aun con claras intenciones de seguir luchando.

"vaya, ¿así que aun tienes energía para seguir Namura? Mejor date por vencido y prometo aplastarte sin dolor" decía mientras sonreía siniestramente Saizou.

Kay solo rezongueo y se lanzo de frente contra Saizou tratando de golpearlo en el abdomen, lanzando sendos golpes de puños y patadas contra Saizou quien solo sonreía al ver que no le surtían efecto.

"jeje ¿es todo lo que tienes Namura? Déjame decirte que me decepcionas, como me desafiaste antes creí que no eras solo un bocón"

Kay solo se mordía los labios y esquivó un golpe de Saizou que partió el suelo donde estaba antes y aprovechando la confusión del golpe corrió en dirección hacia Moka.

"¿qué haces aquí parada? ¡Rápido huye!" decía Kay mientras tomaba de los hombros a Moka

" ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte! ¡Ven conmigo!" Dice Moka quien solo ponía una mirada dolida que hizo que Kay apartara la mirada, mirando rápido a los alrededores mientras Saizou confiado avanzaba hacia ellos, por lo que se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡rápido, ve donde el chico que esta desmayado hacia allá en ese árbol y ayúdale a despertarse!" decía Kay

"Pero…"

"¡no hay tiempo! Ya viene hacia nosotros, yo los distraeré, ¡de prisa!"

Moka sin decir más avanzo corriendo a un lado muy grande de terreno lejos de Saizou quien no hizo el menor intento por detenerla avanzado hacia Namura.

"jeje…linda chica no aguanto para hacerla mía después que acabe contigo"

"eso si yo te lo permito" decía desafiantemente Kay, quien luego empezó a correr en dirección al bosque.

"¡oye tu! ¡Detente, no he terminado contigo!" gritaba Saizou mientras corría en dirección a Kay.

Kay corría a través del bosque cuando sale a un sendero de un camino de tierra, mientras mira hacia atrás ve a Saizou correr tras él mientras va destruyendo arboles a su paso, según recordaba al entrar hoy a la escuela, cerca a ese camino había un barranco, no tardó divisarlo y va corriendo hacia allá parándose justamente al borde del mismo mientras esperaba pacientemente. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando Saizou lo alcanza.

"jeje ¿a donde huías? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Bueno como te prometí te aplastare aquí mismo, descuida me asegurare que hasta tus huesos crujan para que no sientas tanto dolor jeje"

"hablas mucho, ¿porque no mejor terminas de una vez con esto? Me da asco el seguir viendo tu asqueroso rostro, sucio insecto" decía Kay tratando de imitar el tono de su maestro vegeta.

Cosa que funcionó ya que Saizou sin esperar se lanzó de lleno contra Kay quien lo esperaba pacientemente, justo cuando ya estaba este cerca, el centinela empezó a correr de frente contra saizou para que antes de chocar contra él, se arrojó a un lado de este mismo poniendo la pierna delante, lo cual hizo que las piernas de Saizou chocaran con esta y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo rodando cuesta abajo por el barranco.

" hmph…ingenuo" decía Kay mientras regresaba donde Moka y el chico.

Más abajo por el barranco un furioso Saizou se levantaba algo lastimado y lleno de moretones por la caída pero aun con ganas de luchar, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas sube el barranco mientras piensa en una sola palabra mientras lo corroe por dentro con furia implacable "Namura…"

Kay mientras tanto, avanzaba por el bosque sujetándose la herida del costado por la cual aun sangraba, rasgando un pedazo de tela de su camisa blanca se hace presión sobre la herida para que no continúe sangrando. Mientras avanza, trata de elevar su Cosmo al séptimo sentido y trata de sentir el ambiente a su alrededor, cosa que no funciona ya que de inmediato le entra un fuerte dolor de cabeza, deteniéndose. Trata de hacer estallar su Ki, pero a duras penas logra hacer estallar más que un decente nivel de poder antes de entrarle de nuevo una jaqueca fuerte que hizo desistir de sus intentos. Fuera lo que estuviera mermando su poder al mínimo e incluso quitándoselos, mejor era el no resistirse por el momento, lo mejor era esperar y analizar la situación una vez tuviera tiempo de reponerse de las heridas para saber qué demonios pasaba y optar por el mejor plan de acción.

Así pensó mientras se sujetaba con una mano el costado caminando en dirección donde el chico desconocido y Moka, el cual logra avistarlos a la distancia después de un rato. Aunque lo curioso del panorama que veía era a Moka alejada del chico guardando su distancia de este ya despierto después del golpe que sufrió.

"¡Kay! ¿Estás bien?" decía Moka mientras corría hacia el abrazándolo.

"Un poco, pero por favor no me aprietes mucho que estoy adolorido" rezongaba Kay.

"ah…lo siento" decía una muy apenada Moka, a lo que Kay solo sonrió.

"disculpe, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, no sé cómo darle las gracias" decía el chico desconocido muy tímidamente rascándose la cabeza.

"descuida, no fue de nada, aunque más quiero saber que hace un humano en esta academia supuestamente solo de Youkais" decía Kay a modo de interrogatorio, después de todo aun le resultaba extraño que un humano pudiera traspasar la barrera que se supone mata a cualquiera que no sea estudiante al ingresar furtivamente dentro de la academia, aunque la ropa de estudiante de este ya le contestaba un par de dudas respecto a la identidad de este extraño muchacho

"bueno es una larga historia…" decía el muchacho mientras pareciera sonreír aunque muy nerviosamente. Lo cual hizo que Kay lo mirara fijamente.

"Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?..."

" ¿ehh?...ahh, sí. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aono Tsukune" decía el muchacho mientras le extendía la mano amigablemente.

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kay Namura" decía el centinela mientras le apretaba la mano al muchacho.

Luego se voltearon hacia Moka que parecía ocultarse detrás de Kay con una mirada que pareciera mezclaba muchos sentimientos encontrados la chica con el muchacho. Para Kay le parecía extraño esto cuando recordó algo que Moka dijo hace no poco tiempo. "Ya que nunca tuve ni fui de amigos mientras estaba en el mundo humano, en la escuela del mundo humano nunca fue amable por así decirlo conmigo, siempre he estado sola y aislada del mundo por lo que no había nadie que pudiera relacionarse conmigo. Ya que el asunto es que mis compañeros en la escuela humana no creen en demonios, monstruos o Youkais. Estaba muy sola y a veces deseaba que nunca hubiera existido". Recordaba Kay las palabras de Moka y luego todo tuvo sentido para él.

"Moka, dale la mano, el no tiene la culpa de haber nacido humano si es que eso es un delito" le dice Kay en voz baja tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Moka, sin que Tsukune se sintiera mal.

"Pero Kay, ¡no los conoces! ¡Los humanos son criaturas repugnantes, odiosas y agresivas!" El muchacho al oír tales palabras bajó la cabeza

"Moka, ¿y Saizou qué? El no es humano y trataba de hacerte cosas peores, ese muchacho no tiene la culpa de lo que tuvisteis que pasar en la escuela del mundo humano" le dice con firmeza Kay

"pero…"

"Moka ¿qué te dije una vez? ¿Qué pasaría si yo hipotéticamente fuera humano? ¿También me odiarías?" le plantea Kay

"eh...yo…" Moka no sabía que decir, ella siempre había creído que los humanos eran criaturas malvadas de acuerdo a todo lo que tuvo que soportar en la escuela humana y todas las atrocidades cometidas también por los mismos en el mundo humano, que ella veía día a día como el mundo se iba a pique por culpa de esta raza débil pero voraz como hormigas, le habían a ella dado la razón de que los humanos eran criaturas conflictivas que se mataban entre ellos y no se podía convivir pacíficamente. Pero ahora estaba en un dilema, "si yo hipotéticamente fuera humano, ¿también me odiarías?" esa pregunta la agolpeaba por dentro y causaba conflictos en su interior.

"Moka…" Kay la tomaba de los hombros y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

"¿porque Kay? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No sabes lo que he sufrido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Decía Moka mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"porque no tienes ninguna razón válida para odiar a esta chico…y además porque yo…" no pudo terminar la frase cuando un grito surco en el aire.

" ¡NAMURA!" gritaba un poseso Saizou a la distancia avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

"diablos, sí que es resistente ese sujeto" mascullaba Kay entre dientes, volteando a ver, podía ver a Tsukune temblando de miedo lo mismo que Moka, no tenia mas opción, aun si no pudiera usar sus poderes a su capacidad aun podía derrotarlo en una estrategia o retarlo a una lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque se notaba que su cuerpo tenía una coraza más que dura, ya que aun le dolían los brazos y las piernas producto de haber golpeado antes a Saizou. Sabía que Saizuo era limitado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pese a su tamaño y fuerza y demás estaba decir que no tenía la experiencia de el en combate.

Sin decir una palabra más el centinela avanzó decidido hacia Saizou, estaba preparando una estrategia cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo tirando hacia atrás, al darse vuelta era Moka quien tirando hacia ella fuera.

" ¿qué haces Kay?!Vámonos de aquí! ¡No puedes contra él!" decía Moka aterrada, a decir verdad no quería perder a su único amigo que había hecho hoy, no podía dejarlo ni tampoco quería dejarlo, luego de que alguien finalmente la había aceptado.

"Moka… Si no termino con esto, volverá a molestarnos, lo mejor será terminar aquí y ahora" le responde sin saber exactamente que hacer

"Pero ¿porque? Aun si tengas razón en lo que me dijistes acerca que no debo odiar indiscriminadamente…aun así Tsukune sigue siendo humano y va contra las reglas que él esté aquí"

Tsukune cerca al oír eso baja la cabeza sintiéndose apenado y culpable ya que posiblemente la culpa que pasara esto era de él.

Kay solo suavizo su mirada y los miro a ambos, soltándose de Moka, y dijo "porque aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco debo estar aquí…" decía Kay lo que hizo confundir a ambos. "Yo soy igual a Tsukune, soy un ser humano…" sonriendo añadió "por eso es que soy tan débil y no puedo protegerlos" termino de decir el centinela.

Tanto Tsukune como Moka quedaron aturdidos por la confesión, ¿Kay un humano? "no puede ser" se decía mentalmente Moka.

Kay sin decir más avanzo hacia Saizou decidido, parándosele enfrente.

"debo decir que tu treta fue interesante pero no surtió efecto en mi, nosotros los Orcos tenemos uno de los más duros caparazones que pueden resistir incluso caídas como las de ahora, necesitaras mas de eso si es que quieres vencerme"

"si, una lástima que una basura como tú no haya caído con eso, aunque hubiera sido gracioso que verdad hubiera pasado" decía Kay con sorna, aunque igual tenía ya dificultades al hablar debido a la herida en el costado y la pérdida de sangre.

"tch…aunque trates parecerte rudo, la dura realidad es que deberías verte en un espejo, estas que te desmayas …" se reía Saizou lo que hizo enfurecer mas a Kay.

Este sujeto no era más poderoso que Hiei, ni siquiera se aproximaba a los anteriores rivales a los que había enfrentado, capaces de devastar mundos enteros como Súper Numero 17. Pese a eso, Kay se sentía algo humillado de no poder someterlo. Ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en darle una paliza porque no valía la pena. Ahora como simple humano estaba en dificultades.

"bueno, comenzamos o más bien debo decir, ¿terminamos?" decía Saizou antes de lanzar un sonoro puñetazo hacia Kay que este gracias a sus aun servibles reflejos logra esquivar, aunque por la fuerza del impacto en el suelo es mandado hacia atrás.

"tch…piensa Namura, este sujeto es solo fuerza bruta, piensa en algo que pueda surtir efecto contra esta masa de músculos" eso pensaba Kay mientras esquivaba los sonoros puñetazos que le mandaba Saizou y que el Centinela a duras penas esquivaba.

" Kay-san!" Gritaba Tsukune, el muchacho veía con preocupación lo que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, si Kay era en verdad humano como él, entonces no tendría ninguna posibilidad de vencer, aun así sentía también algo de respeto por el por atreverse a enfrentarse a ese monstruo aun sin mucha oportunidad, aun cuando él estaba allí sin hacer nada, preso del miedo, Tsukune se maldijo por ser tan cobarde.

Mientras que para Moka aun sentía una mezcla de emociones aflorando dentro de ella, a pesar de que Kay le había dicho que él era humano, aun no podía aceptarlo. Pero la pelea enfrente de ella, le confirmaba los hechos, un humano no podía defenderse de los ataques inhumanos de un monstruo, aun así, haciendo acopio de un valor que no podía describir, el estaba plantándole frente sin miedo o temor.

"No…incluso si Kay es humano, el no me ha rechazado, se acerco a mí y me ofreció su amistad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo un amigo, ¡no puedo dejar que lo lastimen!" se decía mentalmente Moka cuando una mirada de decisión cruzo su rostro mientras se agarraba el Rosario de su cuello con fuerza.

"Tsukune..." decía la chica al susodicho chico nombrado quien voltea a verla curioso. " lo siento por lo que dije, es verdad no tienes la culpa de lo mal que pase en el mundo humano, y no todos son iguales, disculpa lo que dije, ¿sí?" decía Moka mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía amigablemente al chico.

"¿Moka-san?" decía Tsukune sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

Sin decir más Moka avanzo hacia la pelea lo que hizo sorprender mas a Tsukune quien se quedo parado aun con miedo sin poder hacer nada "¡Moka-san!" gritaba Tsukune pero sus gritos caían en oídos sordos.

Un nuevo golpe manda a Kay a volar estrellándose contra el suelo, completamente agotado y pálido y se sostiene la herida del costado por la cual aun sangraba.

"jee, ríndete Namura, no tienes más opción que quedarte quieto para poder aplastarte bien, y descuida, cuidaré bien de Moka" decía en forma perversa Saizou

"tch…bueno por lo que se nota, este se vale mucho de su fuerza bruta, y con esa coraza que tiene es suficiente para repeler mis ataques…demonios, si tuviera mis poderes podría sin mucho esfuerzo vencer a este creído" se decía mentalmente Kay mientras miraba a sus alrededores en busca de algo que usar contra Saizou, aunque su entrenamiento con los doce maestros le había enseñado que no importaba que tan fuerte era un adversario, siempre había forma de vencerlo.

Es en eso cuando antes de darse cuenta alguien corre hacia él y lo abraza estando aun sentado en el suelo, al voltearse mira que es Moka.

"¿Moka?"

"tienes razón, discúlpame Kay, parece que la diferencia entre Youkais y Humanos es demasiada, pero ¿sabes? En mi anterior escuela en el mundo humano lo único que quería era un amigo, no me importaba si era un Youkai o un Humano, solo no quería estar sola, ahora ya no lo estoy, eres mi amigo ante todo, así que discúlpame" decía Moka mientras lloraba abrazando a Kay, quien solo le devolvía el abrazo aunque también sonreía por lo anteriormente expresado.

"¿Que sucede? Más valen que se dejen ese tipo de escenas par de tortolitos, Namura despídete de Moka y tu Moka despídete de él, a partir de ahora yo seré el que te cuide jeje…" decía maliciosamente Saizou mientras avanzaba confiado hacia la pareja.

"Kay…" Decía Moka mientras se separaba de Kay y tomaba sus manos en dirección hacia su pecho.

" Moka?..." decía Kay algo apenado sin saber qué es lo que quería la vampiresa.

"Rompe el sello, quita el rosario de mi gargantilla, hazlo rápido que Saizou se acerca"

"pero Moka, ¿no decías que era peligroso?"

"confía en mí, un Vampiro es más fuerte que un Orco a su máxima capacidad y pase lo que pase, jamás dañaría a un amigo" decía Moka sonriendo, a decir verdad no estaba segura de aquello, pero quería confiar que así pasara.

Kay no estaba tan confiado sin embargo, no sabía lo que pasaría cuando rompiera el sello, y no quería arriesgarse a saber si esto le ayudaría o seria una amenaza más potencial que la que enfrenta ahora.

"rápido ¡Ahí viene!" decía desesperadamente Moka mientras veía como Saizou se acercaba cada vez mas.

"tch…no me queda opción" Sin esperar un segundo mas y rogando que todo saliera bien, tiro del rosario del collar de Moka que de inmediato se soltó. Casi de inmediato después de eso una potente energía demoniaca emergió en el lugar, cegando a Saizou, Kay y Tsukune mientras cientos de murciélagos se agolpaban en el lugar donde estaba Moka rodeándola de una energía demoniaca sin igual.

"¿qué demonios? Qué diablos pasa?" rugía saizou, por alguna razón su cuerpo tembló cuando se soltó la potente energía y aun no dejaba de temblar mientras vislumbraba al lugar donde se encontraba Akashiya Moka aun rodeada de murciégalos quienes empezaron a dispersarse para dejar vislumbrar una figura muy diferente a la que conocían.

"¿qué pasa con ella? ¡Es totalmente distinta, esa de ahí no es Akashiya Moka!"Decía Saizou aun temblando

"Moka-san…" Decía Tsukune con sorpresa

Kay solo miraba sorprendido sentado a un lado de la que se supone era Moka, pero ahora era completamente diferente a la anterior, su pelo antes rosa ahora era plateado, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y un potente Youki emergía de ella. Su sola apariencia aunque bella tenía un cáliz de imponer temor. "¿Así que eso es un verdadero Vampiro?" se decía mentalmente el centinela.

"es como dicen los rumores, así que eso es un monstruo de clase S, ¡un Vampiro!" decía Saizou. "¿qué le pasa mi cuerpo? ¡Estoy temblando con solo verla!"

"Mph… ¿así que tú eres el causante de mi despertar?" decía ahora la Nueva Moka con un dejo de aburrimiento mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba. "ha sido un largo tiempo, llevo mucho tiempo dormida"

" tch…¡qué importa si eres una Vampiro! ¡Igual voy a aplastar a ese insecto de Namura y luego tomarte a la fuerza!" rugía saizou mientras lanzaba un puñetazo hacia Moka el cual detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo con un solo brazo.

" ¡¿qué demonios?!" decía un atónito saizou

"Hmph…eres demasiado hablador, ¡mejor conoce tu lugar!" Rugía Moka mientras con el brazo del mismo saizou que lanzo, se impulsaba hacia adelante y con una potente patada impacta de lleno en la cara de saizou mandándolo a volar hacia el bosque mientras chocaba derribando varios árboles.

"¡Increíble!" gritaba Tsukune impresionado por la fuerza de la Nueva Moka.

Kay haciendo acopios de su fuerza para pararse y sostener así mismo, aunque no quería admitirlo también quedo impresionado por la fuerza de Moka, mirando al rosario que tenía en la mano, ¿quién iba a creer que algo tan pequeño, restringiera un poder como el que presencio? Mirando de nuevo podía ver a la Nueva Moka tan cambiada avanzar hacia él, el solo sonrió. No tenía fuerzas para defenderse si es que pensaba atacarlo y no sabía si esta Moka era igual o diferente a la anterior, con solo oír las pocas frases que dijo y alcanzo a escuchar podía darse cuenta que era diferente a la Moka que conoció hoy. "pero, ¿quién es la verdadera?…" eso se decía a mismo Kay antes de desmayarse debido a los golpes y la pérdida de sangre, por suerte su caída fue detenida a tiempo por Moka quien solo sonrió y procedió a abrazarlo.

Nadie se dio cuenta que otra persona muy diferente a la del grupo los observaba fijamente detrás de unos árboles, con sus ojos rojos los cuales veía desde el principio la batalla y ahora la escena que se desarrollaba ante él mientras sonríe siniestramente.

Despertando de la inconsciencia, Kay abre los ojos solo para encontrarse mirando hacia un techo que no reconocía, mirando a todos los lados, puede distinguir que estaba en la cama de algún hospital.

"Oh, ¿ya despertastes?" decía una muy alegre Moka mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba.

Mirando más de cerca, podía distinguir que era la misma Moka de siempre, con su cabello de color rosa, ojos verdes y mirada inocente, y también podía distinguir el rosario puesto de nuevo en su collar que llevaba en el cuello.

"¿dónde me encuentro?" Preguntaba Kay todavía confuso y cansado

"Estas en el hospital de la academia Youkai" decía una muy calmada Moka

"¿hospital?..."

"si, quien iba a pensar que dentro de la barrera, la academia iba a contar con su propio hospital privado jeje…"

"Hmph…ya veo" tiene sentido si es una academia para Youkais, las cosas no marcharían pacíficamente sobre todo entre los estudiantes o si pasara algún accidente. Y más si esta academia esta dentro de una barrera fuera de los límites humanos lejos de todo contacto con el exterior. Así pensaba el centinela.

"¿tú me trajistes aquí?" preguntaba Kay

"bueno tuve un poco de ayuda, Tsukune-san me ayudo a cargarte hasta aquí luego de que le enviara a pedir ayuda je"

"ya veo ¿y dónde está el?"

"¿él? Pues no sé, hace un momento terminaron las clases y aproveché el venir a verte"

"¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?"

"desde ayer, pero no te preocupes por quedarte atrasado, yo puedo prestarte mis apuntes para que te adelantes"

"¿he?...muchas gracias"

"no hay de que" decía Moka sonriendo amablemente lo que por un momento dejo a Kay mirándola, hasta que se volteo avergonzado tratando de cambiar de tema

"apropósito ¿qué paso con Saizou, no volverá a molestar?"

"¿él? por ahí oí que fue suspendido hasta tiempo indefinido por las directivas de la academia al enterarse de habernos hecho lo que nos hizo, siendo sincera estoy feliz por ello"

"ya veo, ¿pero él no dijo nada extraño?..."

"¿extraño?...OH! ¿Te refieres referente a Tsukune y…Tu?..."

"así es, referente a que somos un par de humanos en esta loca academia de Monstruos je" decía Kay en modo sarcástico pero la mirada de Moka lo hizo callar.

" que sucede?"

"Kay, Saizou no sé si habrá dicho algo, hasta donde sé el solo sabe de Tsukune pero no de ti ya que no alcanzo a escuchar cuando nos lo dijistes ayer a Tsukune y a mí, pero realmente no sé si habrá dicho algo o no…" decía Moka algo cabizbaja.

Kay quería decirle algo, pero lo mejor era dejarlo, quizás no fue una opción sensata el decirle que en verdad era humano, aunque mantuvo en secreto que no era un "humano normal" y que poseía "ciertas habilidades" que lo diferenciaban de un corriente humano, y que estaba aquí por una misión en particular. Aunque lo mejor era mantener eso en secreto, no quería mortificarla más con cosas que quizás no comprendiera y pudiera ponerla en peligro innecesariamente si sabe más de la cuenta, aunque lo irónico es que sea ella quien lo haya salvado.

Además que por lo que ella debió haber visto ayer, quizás le haya quedado la idea que en verdad fuera un humano normal debido que no pudo defenderse de Saizou aunque extrañamente sus poderes estaban restringidos, lo mejor era mantenerlo así por ahora.

"descuida si algo sabrían los de la academia ya habrían tomado medidas, y que no hayan hecho nada significa que todavía no lo saben" trataba de decir Kay confiado aunque por dentro no estaba del todo seguro.

"ojala así sea, eres el único amigo que hecho aquí hasta ahora, no me gustaría perderte por algo tan pequeño como de que raza seas"

"me alegra oír eso, veo ya te distes cuenta que no debes juzgarnos a todos"

"see…supongo estaba equivocada, disculpa de nuevo, a Tsukune ya se lo he dicho varias veces jeje"

"descuida, todos tenemos a equivocarnos, no te sientas mal por ello ahora que te distes cuenta a tiempo"

"si…"

"pero lo que me llama la atención es que si este es un hospital y me atendieron, no tenían que sacarme análisis"

"bueno si lo hicieron, te dieron un suero y cerraron tu herida cosiéndola"

"Mph con razón siento un comezón en mi costado" pensaba Kay. "¿y de casualidad no me tomaron muestras de sangre? Digo perdí mucha sangre ¿no?

"En realidad no sé, pero supongo debieron haberlo hecho, ¿quieres que te lo averigüe?" decía una muy decidida Moka, cosa que sorprendió a Kay aunque solo sonreía por dentro, esto ya no debería ser novedad después de lo de ayer.

"no hay problema, tranquila, como dije si algo supieran ya hubieran intervenido así que descuida" decía Kay para tranquilizar a Moka "aunque más tarde deberé averiguarlo por mi cuenta" así pensaba el centinela, cuando se escucho el ruido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose para dejar pasar a una figura conocida.

"oh…hola Kay-san, veo ya te recuperastes" decía Tsukune Aono, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

"Hola Tsukune, aquí estoy bien si se podría decir, debo darte las gracias, Moka me dijo que me ayudastes cargándome hasta el hospital, gracias de verdad"

"no es nada, más bien quien debería agradecerte soy yo, te arriesgastes para ayudarme, de verdad muchas gracias"

"descuida, no hay de que"

"aunque más me preocupa el hecho de que tanto tu y yo somos humanos en esta academia de Youkais, debo decir que aun no se me pasa el miedo, si alguien averigua que somos en verdad, no dudaran en matarnos, según escuche de las reglas de ayer que dieron en la clase"

"eso déjalo que pase, no tengas miedo por nada, si ya hubieran averiguado algo, algo nos habrían hecho ya"

"supongo, pero ¿qué harás Kay-san?, ¿te quedaras o piensas en irte también?"

"Es obvio que me quedare" pensaba el centinela, aun no había terminado la misión y debía averiguar muchas cosas ahora, aun si no podía hacer uso de sus poderes a plena capacidad, debía buscar una forma de poder romper lo que sea le impidiera el usarlos y seguir con la misión designada, aunque obvio nada de eso no podía decírselo a Tsukune.

"pues deberé quedarme, y creo también tu, según leí el Auto bus que nos trajo no pasara sino hasta dentro de seis meses para regresarnos"

"¿qué?!¿Seis meses?! ¡No puede ser!" decía un muy histérico Tsukune, ¿seis meses en esta academia de monstruos? ¡Sería una pesadilla!

"no hay nada que se pueda hacer, habrá que camuflarnos bien dentro del grupo y tratar de fingir mientras pasa el tiempo y no dar el chance de caer en mas peleas porque si no, hay si estaremos perdidos"

"de eso no hay que preocuparse" decía Moka a lo que los dos voltearon a verla. "mientras yo esté cerca de ustedes, y si puedo quitarme el rosario puedo ayudarles a sobrellevar cualquier dificultad que se nos presente"

"¿estas segura Moka-san? No queremos abusar de ti y tu amabilidad" decía un muy apenado Tsukune

"descuida, para no hay ningún problema, después de todo son mis amigos, no quería que nada malo les pase, así deban irse después" esta última frase decía una muy lacónica Moka, quizás fuera por poco tiempo pero aun así se aseguraría de proteger a sus amigos el tiempo que fuese necesario.

"Moka-san…" ya Tsukune iba a decir algo cuando fue parado por Kay

"no hay necesidad de apresurarse aun Moka, aun no he dicho nada. Lo mejor es esperar como van las cosas mientras, además seis meses no es poco tiempo ¿verdad? Quien sabe que pueda suceder en ese tiempo, quién sabe, quizás hasta cambie de parecer jeje" decía Kay alegremente aunque sabia en el fondo podría estar mintiendo solo para no hacer sentir mal a Moka, no sabía porque lo hacía, quizás el recuerdo de Saily lo agolpaba cada vez que veía a Moka, por sus parecidos en su belleza y demás aspectos que la hacía recordar a ella. Kay solo se rezongueo mentalmente por eso.

Moka solo sonrió y Tsukune también, aunque la idea aun no terminaba de agradarle al chico.

Más tarde ya ambos chicos habían salido de la habitación dejando al centinela solo, tenía que averiguar muchas cosas mientras estuviera aquí, y una de las principales era el cómo emplear sus poderes a capacidad de nuevo y que era lo que lo debilitaba y ataba a no explotarlos. Por lo pronto podía contar con la ayuda de Moka si problemas como los de Saizou y parecidos se le presentaban, aunque tampoco quería abusar de ella, tenía que hacer el de su parte también aun con el gran poder que vio de Moka cuando se libero del sello, presentía que no podía dejarle la carga a ella sola, menos aun con el presunto ladrón de artefactos mágicos aun suelto el cual desconocía su poder.

El centinela solo suspiro mientras escribía en su cuaderno los apuntes que le entrego Moka para que se adelantara en clases, quizás para pasado mañana ya estuviera en forma y recuperado para volver a la escuela. El solo sonreía mientras escribía, el solo hecho de pensar en volver a la escuela después de muchos años de haber sido absorbido de su mundo para llegar a un planeta como Singa le daba risa, quizás por lo irónico del asunto, debía de agradecer a los centinelas de Mystacor que le instruyeron bien para que no viniera "desamparado y confundido" cuando empezara sus estudios aunque solo fuera como parte de la misión, debía de fingir bien el pasarse como un estudiante normal, lo cual era doblemente irónico dada la naturaleza de esta escuela de Monstruos y otras apariciones sobrenaturales.

"realmente no será una misión tan sencilla como pensé desde un principio" así pensaba el centinela mientras continuaba escribiendo y reflexionaba sobre lo que le depararía el destino en estos seis meses en la Academia Youkai.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5


	7. La Succubus y el Ladrón Parte 1

CAPITULO 6: La Succubus y el Ladrón de Artefactos Mágicos

Parte 1

Kay Namura daba un bostezo mientras trataba de desesperezarse producto de haberse trasnochado la noche anterior, mientras caminaba fuera de los dormitorios hacia la escuela. La noche anterior le habían dado de alta del hospital por lo cual podría volver a clases al día siguiente, aprovechando el antes de irse del hospital, se escabulló hacia el laboratorio en busca de las pruebas y análisis de sangre que posiblemente le hicieron después de la pelea contra Saizou. Ya que eran altas horas de la noche y no había tantas personas en el hospital en los pasillos, escabullirse fue algo fácil, aprovechando que no podía hacer uso de sus poderes aun a su pleno potencial. Sin embargo lo misterioso es que no encontró ningún resultado suyo dentro del laboratorio por más que trato de hurgar bien, era extraño por decir muy intrigante, con su sangre se daría la prueba de que es un ser humano genuino fuera de sus habilidades natas que fueron aprendidas y no tienen nada que ver con su fisionomía. No podía preguntarle a ningún doctor o enfermera por temor a levantar sospechas, así que esa noche volvió a su habitación a dormir ya que mañana temprano debía levantarse para ir a clases.

Eso pensaba el joven centinela cuando miro hacia arriba una multitud de chicos formado entorno a una persona, el solo quedo mirando de curiosidad cuando pudo oír las siguientes palabras de la multitud. " hey, mira es la de los rumores" dijo un estudiante con entusiasmo. "Akashiya Moka! Tan bella como siempre! Parece que la irradia una Luz celestial!" "ella es tan deslumbrante!"

Kay solo atino a que una gota de sudor bajara por su nuca, ellos hablaban en serio? Quería decir, Moka en verdad era Hermosa, algo que el mismo centinela reconocía, pero en verdad hacía falta exagerar de esa manera? Incluso podía vislumbrar a algunos estudiantes inclusive llegar a babear mientras Moka pasaba por el lado de ellos ignorándolos, lo cual solo provocaba lastima en el centinela hacia ellos, ni que Moka fuera un especie de diosa o algo así para venerar, el que ni creía en dioses en primer lugar, veía totalmente patético esta escena.

" Oh! Hola Kay, Buenos Días!" decía una muy alegre Moka mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo derecho de Kay quien solo gruño bajamente, producto de no estar aun en condiciones desde la pelea con Saizou y que Moka poseía una fuerza aunque algo pequeña muy significativa como para hacerle un poco más de daño del que ya tenía. ¿Era esta la fuerza de un vampiro? ¿Incluso estando sellada? De repente una ola de Youki lo golpeo girando rápidamente la cabeza creyendo que era el ladrón de artefactos mágicos, mas fue su decepción que solo eran las auras demoniacas de los estudiantes varones mientras lo miraban fijamente con una mirada asesina.

Kay solo rezongueo mentalmente, de por si no tenía poderes con que defenderse temporalmente y el convertirse en el objetivo de Estudiantes Youkais celosos no era algo alentador para él, quizás debería tratar de separarse algo de Moka, pero ella era su única "protección" en el tiempo que estuviera en esa condición y en la academia, así que solo debía de tratar de ignorarlos y huir de cualquier provocación al menos mientras regresaba la fuerza de sus poderes con que defenderse.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la escuela, o más bien era Kay quien era arrastrado prácticamente del brazo por Moka. Este pensaba que haría después de clases, si se pondría a patrullar la zona o tratar de averiguar el cómo recuperar sus poderes por medio del estudio de la barrera que circundaba la Academia en toda su totalidad

"Kay…" decía Moka lo cual llamo la atención del Centinela hacia ella. "Sé que quizás debes sentirte solo en este instituto de monstruos, y que debes sentir miedo, por eso como te dije ayer, no tienes que tener miedo, si hay algo que te preocupa o temes por algo puedes venir a contarme, sé que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites"

Kay solo atino a mirarla curioso, aunque ya se lo había dicho el día anterior algo parecido, que podría contar con su ayuda, el que se lo dijera nuevamente se le hacía algo incómodo más porque se suponía era el más fuerte, sin embargo solo atino a sonreír mientras le respondía: "descuida, muchas gracias de verdad, aun así no tienes que estar haciendo esto para con nosotros" obviamente refiriéndose tanto a él como a Tsukune que curiosamente no había visto esta mañana, quizás se adelantó ya a clases.

De pronto pudo sentir la cercanía de Moka hacia él, el cual volteo a verla algo sonrojado, por alguna razón ella seguir acercándose más directo hacia su rostro lo cual hacia poner incomodo al centinela. "Uh…Moka?" preguntaba mientras trataba de llamar la atención de la chica que parecía algo ida.

"Oh…lo siento, es que esta mañana no desayune y estoy muy cansada, pero es que solo cuando estoy contigo" decía algo apenada la muchacha mientras inclinaba la cabeza muy cerca del joven pero de repente su cabeza se movió a un lado de su cuello. "me dan ganas de chuparte tu sangre" y así ella mordió.

Cuando el joven se dio cuenta que estaba siendo drenado de su sangre, rápidamente se apartó de Moka sobresaltado, lo cual hizo sorprender a la muchacha en el proceso.

"podrías preguntar antes de hacer eso?! Yo no soy tu desayuno de cada mañana!" grito el centinela mientras caminaba a paso veloz y enérgico alejándose de allí bastante molesto.

" Kay?" dijo Moka mientras veía al joven irse corriendo de allí.

…

El joven centinela paseaba por allí en el bosque, mientras pensaba y reflexionaba. Quizás no debió gritarle así y huir de esa manera, después de todo ella le había ofrecido su ayuda desinteresadamente, solo proponiéndole su amistad a cambio, pero no pudo evitar asustarse al notar que ella bebía de su sangre, prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo. Y así era como su relación de amistad iba a ser, entonces quizás no creía poder soportar esto. Al tocarse el cuello pudo notar que no había herida alguna de colmillos o succión, lo cual agradecía a Moka en parte que se asegurara el no dejar herida alguna séase como fuere que lo hacía para ello. Además que en parte no le dolía mucho cuando la vampiresa le clavaba los colmillos, por eso el no notaba el dolor más que un piquete de una aguja de una jeringa, solo el mareo por la pérdida de sangre era lo que lo alertaba de eso.

El centinela quizás deba ir más tarde a disculparse. A pesar de todo debía de reconsiderar si hacerlo ahora, para después poder investigar después recordando la razón del porque estaba aquí, no para hacer amigos sino para cumplir una misión encomendada. Aun así debería disculpase de todos modos, después de todo él también había ofrecido su amistad a cambio, ya eran amigos, algo extraños si se puede llamar así, pero "Amigos". Y ellos deben estar en las buenas y en las malas, no? Cuando se disponía a regresar escucho un ruido pequeño venir más allá en el bosque cerca donde había un pequeño lago si es que recordaba el joven. De curiosidad decidió acercarse cuando ya podía distinguir bien el sonido, eran palabras.

"alguien…por favor…Que me…ay-yude". Kay solo siguió caminando hacia la fuente de la voz, pudo notar que se trataba de una voz femenina, quien podría ser? Quizás era el ladrón de artefactos mágicos el cual ya por fin había dado la cara y estaba atacando a alguien inocente. El centinela apresuro el paso, pero siempre manteniendo la cautela, quizás sea una trampa puesta por el mismo ladrón para hacerlo caer, si es que se había enterado este de su presencia ya.

Cuando llegó al pequeño lago desde donde había venido la fuente de petición de ayuda, miro para todos lados encontrando la procedencia de la voz. Al otro lado del lago casi semi-desmayada en el suelo, era una muchacha hermosa con el pelo azul suave y ojos morados. Carajo, si tuviera que hacer una comparación podría decir que era casi tan bella como Moka.

"lo siento, me he empezado a sentir mal, tu mano por favor. Me ayudarías a levantarme?" pidió la muchacha mientras el centinela avanzaba hacia ella, quizás no fuera una trampa como pensó al inicio y no había necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

Ayudando a levantar a la chica, el centinela pregunto: "estas bien? Quizás debamos ir al hospital de aquí de la escuela si es que te sientes mal"

La chica solo atinó a darle una sonrisa agradecida al centinela, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. "muchas gracias, siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil" decía muy agradecida la chica, mientras ambos caminaban para ir al hospital.

Mientras caminaban ambos, la chica seguía agradeciendo al muchacho el cual solo atinaba a responder. "no hay de qué preocuparse, descuida"

"aun así me salvaste, siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil, te lo agradezco mucho Namura-Kun"

"Pues de nada…eh? Como sabes mi nombre?" preguntaba algo curioso el centinela, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre.

La chica se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir cuando respondió: "pero que cosas dices Namura-Kun, si vamos en la misma clase" decía mientras se ponía a reír alegremente lo cual le parecía muy curioso a Kay.

"esta chica pues que tiene? Es linda y todo pues sí, pero también es una Youkai no? Y aun así se me hace algo extraña, de verdad va en mi misma clase? Y como es que ahora puede reír si hace un momento dijo se sentía mal?" eso pensaba el centinela cuando de pronto la chica se derrumbó en el quien la atrapo en sus brazos. Solo pudo más que sonrojarse furiosamente al sentir su aproximación tan cerca de él, sobre todo en una parte muy blanda y suave tocando su pecho que no quería pensarlo ya que adivinaba lo que Era o Eran más bien si pensaba en sentido plural. "de verdad te encuentras bien?" respondía el joven algo tartamudeando.

"Mi pecho…mi pecho solo empezó a dolerme de repente, por eso abrázame más fuerte por favor…" decía mientras se aferraba más al joven de la espalda abrazándolo.

Para el centinela era algo incómodo esto, aunque debía admitir que la sensación no le era desagradable, no, no debía pensar en eso ahora! Hace tan solo un par de años que Saily murió, y aunque ya no estaba casado ahora y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, Pero no era eso lo que Saily hubiera deseado? Que el fuera feliz como quisiera? Ella en donde estuviera sabía que estaría bien, la muerte es solo el paso de proceso a otro, uno espiritual y evolutivo y que el cómo Centinela sabía mejor que nadie. Sabía que cuando le llegara su tiempo quizás se reencontraría con ella, pero para eso aún le faltaba mucho, aún tiene unas enormes responsabilidades y una de ellas es cuidar de su hija, la cual es hasta el momento el único recuerdo latente que tiene de su esposa.

Bien podría cumplir la memoria de Saily y tratar de ser feliz otra vez quizás haciendo una nueva vida con otra mujer, por supuesto que esto de ahora estaba lejos de aquello, sus impulsos ahora tenían que ver más con sus deseos y su propia satisfacción que con sus sentimientos verdaderos, más con una chica que apenas conoció hoy pero se le hacía atractiva.

"hey" hablo la chica, capturando la atención del joven. "soy Kurono Kurumu, seamos buenos amigos si?" decía la chica de una manera afable y casi inocente con una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que por alguna razón y no pensaba cual hacia parecerle desconfiado al centinela sobre el porqué esta chica le decía esto. La chica solo sonrió más mientras continuaba diciendo "por favor mírame a los ojos, si?" pedía la chica de una forma bastante seductora que solo hizo sonrojar más al centinela antes de pasar a verla a los ojos como pidió, al hacerlo pudo sentir una sensación extraña apoderarse de él que no sabía que era, pero era cálida y acogedora, sin embargo aparto su cuerpo lejos de ella cuando sintió una perturbación en su mente, sujetándose la cabeza pensó que diablos había sido eso! Por un momento sintió como si algo tratara de entrar en su mente.

" Que demonios?..." pensaba la joven conocida como Kurumu Kurono, su técnica hipnótica conocida como Allure la cual podía hipnotizar a los hombres no había surtido efecto en este chico. "Como puede ser posible? Ningún hombre puede resistirse a los encantos de Allure, una técnica aprendida por generaciones por las Succubus! a no ser que este chico sea más poderoso que yo, acaso por eso es que según los rumores que una Vampiresa como Moka es que está a su lado? " Pensaba para así la chica cuando el joven volteó a verla bastante confundido y por su expresión algo molesto.

"que fue eso?" preguntaba el joven de manera interrogativa y muy directa

"que cosa?" trataba de responder la chica inocentemente, cosa que para Kay se le hacía claro ahora que lo pensaba bien era muy falso su comportamiento, claro si es que no estaba distraído pensando en cosas superficiales que no se dio cuenta más allá que aparentaba tratar con una chica extraña y de pronto más que una ayuda que ella quería, trataba de seducirlo o algo así.

"sabes a lo que me refiero de pronto sentí que algo entraba dentro de mi cabeza" le preguntando el muchacho de manera interrogativa

"pues no sé a qué te refieres, que tiene que ver eso conmigo de todos modos?" trataba de persuadir la chica aunque por dentro moría de temor que en verdad se haya dado cuenta de eso.

Kay solo atino a mirarla algo desconfiado, cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa. "no era que te sentías mal hace un momento? Que paso? Ya te recuperaste?" decía el Joven centinela de manera mordaz

Kurumu se mordió los labios habiéndose sido descubierta, rápidamente intento pensar en una nueva treta.

"OH…es que el dolor a veces se va y viene y Oh!...otra vez está regresando… auch como me duele Ahh…" así hacia la Succubus mientras hacía movimientos algo exagerados para aparentar dolor, como si estuviera actuando según había aprendido en su formación como Succubus para conquistar hombres, cosa que no le funciono con el centinela que la veía como una pobre actuación mal hecha.

"parece un niño de cinco años tratando de fingir mediante berrinches cuando tiene dolor de algo…increíble que no me haya dado cuenta de eso antes…" se rezongaba mentalmente Kay cuando le hablo. "Mira si en verdad te sientes mal, el hospital está por ese camino" apunto el joven por un camino de tierra donde no muy lejos se avistaba el edificio del hospital de la academia. "Así que discúlpame pero tengo prisa, debo ir a clases, buenos días señorita Kurono."

Dicho esto el joven se devolvió por el camino en que vino dejando atrás a la muchacha maldiciendo su suerte

"Tch…maldita sea! casi estuve a punto de lograrlo! Quien es en verdad él? Qué tipo de Youkai será que resistió el Allure? Ni modo, deberé ser directa con Moka, nada de juegos ahora!" Así pensaba la muchacha cuando retomaba su camino a la escuela.

…

Kay Namura decidió en vez de ir directo a la escuela aprovechar que se encontraba afuera para ir a investigar la barrera, quizás se perdería la primera hora de clase pero bien podría pedirle a Tsukune o Moka las Notas de los estudios para adelantarse después, aunque no era como si importara si es que iba a estar poco tiempo aquí y la mayor parte era investigando. Después pensó en la extraña muchacha que conoció hace un momento, "su nombre creo era Kurumu Kurono…" no sabía que era lo que la chica quiso tramar con él, pero lo mejor era mantenerse apartado de ella, aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo si era verdad que ambos iban a la misma clase.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de lado cuando ya llego a uno de los límites de la barrera luego de caminar un rato por el bosque, la barrera parecía traslucida, de un color casi rojizo, sabía muy bien que detrás de esta barrera estaba el mundo humano, en si el centinela no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba esta barrera, quizás era como había dicho la profesora Nekonome, funcionaba con magia. Su nivel y conocimientos de Magia quizás no sean tan altos, ya que él le daba más prioridad a entrenar físicamente y usar los poderes que el Ki y el Cosmos le otorgaban y que son más poderosos que la misma magia pura. Aun así debía de admitir que en miles de mundos o universos cualquier magia podría tener su variación o ser distinta de algunas que ya conoce y que podría afectar mínima o máximamente a una persona dependiendo del caso, por tanto debía de tener mucho cuidado e investigar bien antes de hacer algo que lo afectara. Sin embargo esta barrera le causaba curiosidad, esto era lo que le causaba el bloqueo que impedía el usar sus poderes? Lo mismo le habían pasado a los dos detectives espirituales enviados antes lo mismo que al vigilante? estirando su mano el joven toco la barrera pero no había pasado nada del otro mundo, debía tener cuidado, un paso en falso y si es como decían esta barrera podía llegar a matarlo.

En ese entonces decidió arriesgarse y comenzó a aumentar sus sentidos uno por uno mientras ponía la otra mano en la barrera, en ese momento su aura empezó a formarse mientras su Cosmos ardía y trataba de elevar todos sus sentidos tratando de alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Si lograba sincronizarse con la barrera y con las posibles ondas que debía emitir, quizás pueda lograr desbloquear lo que sea le restringía sus poderes, claro está sin anular el efecto de la barrera, no por algo esta servía para ocultar del mundo exterior la existencia de Youkais y demás demonios, lo cual naturalmente lo humanos no tomarían muy bien la noticia de esta existencia y él no quería entorpecer el delicado equilibrio que existía en este mundo entre estas dos especies, después de todo su trabajo como centinela era mantener el equilibrio sin dejar margen de paso al caos.

Era algo dificultoso, sentía que la energía que emitía la barrera era más de carácter mágico, era demoniaco. Lo cual resultaba algo lógico en una escuela llena de criaturas sobrenaturales, en momento dado pudo distinguir las ondas y de inmediato ardió su Cosmos más allá mientras trataba de canalizar la energía atravez de su mente y con sus ondas cerebrales tratando de entrar en sincronía con las ondas de la barrera, al principio iba todo bien, podía sentir el poder suyo latir de nuevo en todo su cuerpo,, pero tuvo que desistir cuando de nuevo la fuerte jaqueca le afectó de nuevo esta vez más fuerte que nunca .

"Agh…"decía el joven mientras se sostenía la cabeza fuertemente, casi lo había conseguido! Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de algo, su mano estaba llena de una especie de aura de energía, como una flama azul muy pequeña pero podía sentir el poder latente en ella. Fue solo un momento cuando la energía desapareció, si lo había logrado! por poco pero lo consiguió, ahora solo debía hacerlo paso por paso y buscar una forma más rápida y menos dolorosa de hacer regresar sus poderes, podría funcionar, pero decidió no arriesgarse más, su cabeza había sufrido mucho por un día. Además sentía que había algo más que le impedía regresarlos a plenitud, seria acaso que la magia no era solo lo que le bloqueaba sino una potente energía demoniaca? Podría intentar reproducir ese tipo de energía pero el problema era que no conocía a cabalidad muy bien cómo funcionaba la energía demoniaca. Como toda energía o poder como el Ki, el cual es la propia energía vital que tiene todo ser vivo, el Youki como se llama la energía demoniaca debe ser distinto al que usan otros seres como los propios humanos. Además que cada energía vital es única en cada individuo, parecía difícil pero… de pronto y antes de seguir en sus cavilaciones, sintió una presencia aparecer cerca detrás de él, no sabía si fue gracias a que trato de expandir su aura canalizándola con la energía de la barrera que pudo finalmente volver a sentir una presencia que aun solo unos segundos fue el tiempo suficiente para notar la figura que recién salía del bosque y que se acercaba hacia el caminando tranquilamente.

Mirando de cerca el joven centinela pudo distinguir al sujeto como alguien no mayor que él, tenía casi su misma estatura y hasta quizá era más joven que él, llevaba chaqueta y pantalones negros, tenía el cabello corto de color azul oscuro lo mismo que sus ojos, aunque por un breve segundo a Kay le pareció verlos centellando en rojo.

El sujeto no parecía ser un estudiante de la escuela, ni su apariencia indicaba nada que perteneciese a los directivos o personal de la misma, según recordaba el centinela, este sujeto concordaba con la descripción que le habían dado del ladrón de artefactos mágicos del mundo espiritual, y por su apariencia asemejaba a la raza Yuuki-Onna pero de genero Varón. No había duda, se trataba del mismo sujeto, finalmente se ha manifestado y lo peor para Kay es que no cuenta con sus poderes a plenitud todavía. Tendría que pensar en algo y rápido.

"hola, que más? Que haces por aquí? Estas perdido?" decía el centinela esperando al menos una distracción que le permitiera escapar, no podría pelear ahora, no a plenitud, por lo cual tendría que forzarse a una retirada táctica y planificar el siguiente movimiento ahora que sabía que en verdad el ladrón estaba aquí.

"no finjas, sabes muy bien quien soy, como yo sé muy bien quien eres, verdad, detective espiritual?" decía el ladrón mientras se paraba de frente a una distancia corta del centinela, sus ojos eran fríos como un tempano de hielo y lo escudriñaban como analizándolo. El centinela solo chasqueo los dientes.

En si el sujeto no lo conocía realmente, y creía que era un detective espiritual en vez de un aliado de estos, lo cual era lógico ya que nadie a excepción del mundo espiritual y unos vigilantes aquí conocen a ciencia cierta la existencia de los centinelas. Si bien le alegraba en parte a Kay esto, aun así seguía estando en desventaja, ya que sin sus poderes no podría demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba en su afirmación. Maldita sea la hora que llego a aceptar esta misión!

"bueno, felicidades, me reconocistes, podría saberse que fue lo que me delató?" decía el centinela mientras trataba de ganar más tiempo, ideando un plan.

" hmph…no hace falta hacerse el desentendido, el que estés cerca de esta barrera es que no has podido usar tus poderes a plenitud verdad?" le contestaba el chico ahora reconocido como el ladrón de artefactos mágicos mientras seguía parado a una distancia considerable del centinela.

"c-como has…podido saber…eso?" decía el centinela algo sorprendido, no quería aparentar miedo antes este sujeto, pero no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando este lo dijo.

" acaso no conoces las propiedades de la barrera? Cualquier intruso que no sea perteneciente a la Academia Youkai y sea un desconocido se le matara en el acto, aunque lo que me sorprende es que sigas vivo cuando deberías estar muerto, aun cuando te hayas pasar por estudiante, si despiertas tus poderes al máximo, y sea diferente a la energía de los Youkai, la barrera de inmediato te mataría, es extraño realmente esto" decía algo extrañado el joven ladrón.

El centinela miraba dubitativo al chico, entonces lo que le paso a los otros detectives espirituales venidos aquí antes que él, lo mismo que al vigilante fue…Kay sudo frio, ya creía encontrar la respuesta a lo que les paso a los demás.

"entonces eso quiere decir que los detectives espirituales venidos antes de mi están?..."

"correcto, están muertos" decía el ladrón con una sonrisa. "uno intento seguirme dentro de la barrera mientras escapaba, fue un grave error de su parte, la barrera de inmediato lo mato y desintegro, no quedo nada él. No tuve que despertar mis poderes para eliminarlo, ya que estoy inscripto en la academia como estudiante la barrera me permitió pasar, claro que tampoco tuve que despertar mis poderes al máximo, lo cual no quiero arriesgarme a que me desintegre a mí también" decía mientras reía sarcásticamente el ladrón

"y porque me cuentas todo esto?" Decía de manera interrogativa Kay

"acaso no es obvio? porque no vivirás para contarlo" decía el joven mientras de su chaqueta sacaba lo que parecía ser una espada, el centinela la reconoció como uno de los objetos robados, llamada "espada sombra" según recordaba, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con esa espada, una

De sus propiedades era la de transformar en demonios de bajo nivel con solo una cortada de su filo, tenía que tener cuidado con esa espada

El centinela retrocedió unos pasos hasta estar de espalda directa a la barrera y coloco sus manos apoyadas en esta misma, quizás pareciese que estuviera retrocediendo asustado lo cual alegro al ladrón que puso una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos centellaron en rojos, lo cual le había confirmado a Kay que no soñaba cuando los vio centellar en ese color antes. Sin embargo todo era parte de su plan, mientras trataría de ganar más tiempo hablándole trataría de despertar de nuevos sus poderes como antes lo hizo, quizás le dolería la cabeza bien fuerte y muy poco de su poder saldría, pero era peor que nada.

"Y dime que le paso al otro detective espiritual? Según tengo entendido eran dos" inquirió el joven centinela

"hmph…bueno ya que no vivirás mucho para contarlo te lo contare, él también está muerto, fue más inteligente ya que no despertó su poder al máximo aquí, y trato de pasar desapercibido suprimiendo su aura en su totalidad, pero no le impidió que la barrera en los momentos que más necesitaba de sus poderes se los suprimió y casi llega a matarlo si no fuera claro porque me adelante y lo envíe de regreso al mundo espiritual, aunque no vivo jeje" decía el ladrón mientras avanzaba hacia Kay con espada en mano, el joven pelirrojo sudo frio.

Tratando de canalizar su poder de nuevo en la barrera y entrando en sincronía con las ondas que emitía la barrera, lo cual era difícil dado que quizás la verdadera naturaleza de esta sea más que mágica de origen demoniaco, lo cual él no tenía mucho conocimiento en ese punto. Aun hacia el intento mientras trataba de ganar más tiempo y de paso responder algunas de sus dudas.

"ya veo, y que paso con el tercero? Según se enviaron tres hasta aquí para perseguirte" lo dicho por Kay hizo detener al joven ladrón que se aproximaba hasta el, lo miraba algo extrañado y confundido.

"De que estas hablando? Alguien más? Que yo sepa eres el tercero que viene hasta aquí en busca mía, no?" respondía algo desconcertado el ladrón.

"hmph…ya veo él no tiene idea de la existencia de los Vigilantes, por ende es que desconozca de que le hablo, así que dudo conozca la existencia de los centinelas" así pensaba Kay mientras seguía concentrado en la barrera.

"no sé de qué hablas, pero ya basta de tanta platica, prepárate detective, te iras al mismo sitio que tus camaradas!" el ladrón con su espada en mano se lanzó directo al centinela, no debía preocuparle si es que en verdad todavía él no ha podido recuperar sus poderes, eliminarlo será presa fácil, así pensaba confiado el ladrón.

Para Kay fue casi impotente el quedarse parado allí cuando el ladrón se arrojó directo a él, aun no podía sentir su aura y no podía prever sus movimientos con sus reflejos aun, de pronto no sabía si fue considerarlo pura suerte o cosa del destino, el dolor de cabeza agudo de inmediato le dio lo cual hizo que se arrodillara del dolor sujetándose la cabeza en el mismo instante que un tajo de la espada del ladrón casi le decapita la cabeza, estrellando esta misma espada en la barrera y no sabe si fue porque la barrera detecto una reacción hostil contra ella, pero una corriente de electricidad salió de la barrera cubriendo la espada y electrocutando al ladrón que de inmediato salió disparado hacia adelante estrellándose contra el suelo duramente.

Kay solo quedo algo sorprendido por eso, pero luego vio como el ladrón se paraba algo chamuscado y adolorido, pero aun indemne, sin embargo tenía que pensar rápido, antes que se repusiera por completo y volviera a la carga, se había salvado por poco y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Cuando pensaba tomar la oportunidad de desarmar a el sujeto en cuestión quitándole la espada, este se movió del lugar a una gran velocidad y por un momento Kay pensó que lo había golpeado con una patada pero solo fue la imagen traslucida del sujeto que desapareció, el chico peli castaño se sorprendió en parte ya que no alcanzo a ver cuándo se movió pero antes de pensar a donde fue, alcanzo a sentir medianamente una presencia pero lo suficiente que le advirtió de una presencia detrás de él y alcanzar a agacharse esquivando un tajo de la espada sombra.

Después impulsándose con sus piernas para adelante choco con la barrera pero alcanzando a hacer distancia del sujeto de negro en cuestión.

Dándose cuenta, Kay pudo notar que el sujeto en cuestión no era ningún tarado aunque hace momentos le pareció, quizás él no sabía que la barrera le regresaba los ataques que le infligiesen, una buena técnica defensiva y que él tampoco sabía pues en las clases de la escuela de seguro no lo mencionan por razones de seguridad. Aun así no sabía que esperar, el sujeto de negro parecía dispuesto a seguir y él no tenía muchos recursos que usar para defenderse añadiéndole que estaba entre la barrera y el sujeto con la espada sombra que un solo corte de esa espada maldita podría ser fatal. Por el momento sería buena idea tomar la retirada mientras ideaba un mejor plan para la próxima vez, pero si iba a huir por esta vez, debía de hacerlo ahora ya que sentía que la poca energía que le quedaba gracias a la barrera se iba como siendo bloqueada una vez más. Así que rápidamente pensó en una estrategia ocurriéndosele una.

Llevándose manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, genero un resplandor intenso que termino cegando al ladrón: _T__aiyouken!_

El ladrón termino llevándose las manos para resguardarse del resplandor que anudado a la barrera, esta actuaba como una especie de espejo termino reflejando más alto el poder de la técnica lo cual impidió al ladrón contraatacar, aprovechando esta distracción el centinela agarro una piedra del suelo, se la arrojo al joven vestido de negro y con una puntería certera termino impactándole justo en la frente lo cual hizo tambalear al ladrón y confundirlo pero no tumbarlo o dejarlo inconsciente, debía ser resistente quizás a su naturaleza de Youkai, pensaba Kay.

Como respuesta al ataque el ladrón con su mano izquierda lanzo una especie de descarga de aire frio hacia el frente que el centinela esquivo por poco haciendo que al parecer el rayo congelante, si es que se había dado cuenta bien chocara contra la barrera, sin embargo el ataque fue regresado por la misma barrera de regreso al joven ladrón que pudo sentir el ataque antes de que chocara de nuevo con él, esquivándolo y dando en el suelo que de inmediato congelo una parte de la tierra.

Aprovechando aun la confusión del individuo el centinela corrió al bosque mientras hacía distancia del ladrón, no le gustaba hacer eso y se sentía como un cobarde, pero no tenía los poderes para enfrentarlo aun y mejor era no arriesgarse a subestimarlo después del ataque, lo mismo le había pasado con Saizou y casi termina muerto, y Kay estaba seguro que este no sería tan débil como Saizou ni tan estúpido, aunque lo de hace un rato le entro dudas respecto a eso, Kay solo sonrió al pensamiento.

Terminado el reflejo del resplandor de la técnica Taiyouken en la barrera, el joven vestido de negro aun cubriéndose con los brazos la cara, empezó a tratar de mirar a todos lados a saber a dónde fue el detective espiritual, poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la visión aunque veía algo borroso y no alcanzaba a distinguir nada a distancia. Pasado un momento por fin pudo recuperar la totalidad de la visión aunque aún le ardían los ojos, ya se había dado cuenta que el detective había escapado, si el en verdad aun no tenía poderes y uso de lo poco que tenía en tratar de escapar, significa que aún no contaba con su potencial al máximo, el joven mascullo los dientes. Aun así no debía subestimarlo, el mismo se lo acaba de demostrar, decide perseguir el rastro del detective, mientras pensaba en una manera de eliminarlo sin subestimarlo esta vez, aunque no hacía falta mucho el perseguirlo, ya sabía para donde iba.

…

Las clases habían terminado y ya era la hora del recreo, una pensativa Moka caminaba por los pasillos mientras andaba reflexiva, pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana antes de clases, andaba preocupada por su amigo Kay que no se había presentado en las primeras horas de clase, el recuerdo de la mañana vino a su mente. "podrías preguntar antes de hacer eso?! Yo no soy tu desayuno de cada mañana!" Esas palabras vinieron a su mente, no creía que se enojaría tanto, acaso él pensaba que solo lo veía como alimento y no como amigo?

"hey Moka-san" dijo que hizo que Moka s diera vuelta encontrándose con Tsukune

"Oh Tsukune, que tal?, como has estado?" decía Moka, a decir verdad en toda la clase no le había prestado atención a Tsukune ni siquiera a saludarlo, tendría que disculparse con el también

"yo? Más bien tu Moka-san que tienes? toda la mañana has estado pensativa, no has hablado conmigo, tiene que ver con Kay-san? Él no se ha presentado en toda la mañana, paso algo?" inquiría algo nervioso el joven.

"eh? Oh…no es nada descuida, Kay?...pues no se la verdad…quizás aún no se siente bien después que le dieron de alta del hospital jeje" Mentía y Moka lo sabía pero ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que paso realmente, no era que le cayera mal Tsukune, solo no tenía ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

Antes que pudieran continuar hablando una voz hizo eco hablándoles. "tú eres un vampiro no es verdad? Akashiya Moka." ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron hacia arriba para mirar a una chica sentada en la barandilla de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. "o al menos así dicen los rumores" la chica salto desde su asiento y aterrizo con gracia femenina en el suelo.

Algunos chicos llevaron su atención hacia la chica que había saltado y algunos estudiantes varones empezaron a alabar la belleza de la chica, que no era otra más que Kurumu. De inmediato la succubu empezó a caminar hacia Moka y Tsukune haciendo caso omiso del alarde de los demás chicos.

"he venido a declararte la guerra Moka-san" decía la Kurumu mientras avanzaba alrededor de Moka

"declararme la guerra?" pregunto la chica peli rosa algo contrariada

"veras, estas siendo un obstáculo para mi plan" decía la Succubus con sorna. "si, mi plan de convertir a todos los estudiantes varones en mis esclavos, convertir a la academia Youkai en mi Harem personal" decía la chica "yo, la Succubus Kurumu Kurono, cumpliré mi plan a la perfección!" decía mientras se reía histéricamente, tanto Moka como Tsukune veían extrañados y avergonzados esta escena. Creían que la chica estaba loca o algo así.

"esto…pero revelar tu propia identidad no está en contra de las normas de la academia?" le preguntaba algo nerviosa la chica peli rosa

" agh eso no importa ahora…Akashiya Moka por alguna razón todos los hombres aquí se están fijando en ti y no en mí!" mascullo la muchacha " es imperdonable, mis encantos de mujer no podrían perder contra ti…" ladro la chica peli azul con dedo acusador hacia Moka.

Tsukune decidió separar a las chicas en vista de que quizás las cosas estaban yendo a los extremos, "oye disculpa, no sé qué traes pero por favor, no creo que la violencia sea el método para resolver algo" decía el muchacho algo nervioso, no quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores y más aún en una disputa Youkai.

La Succubus solo atinó a mirarlo y poner una sonrisa coqueta "oh, que tenemos aquí, un joven guapo, y que haces al lado de esta chica? No me digas, eres uno de sus prometidos verdad? Claro, es que a ella no le basta con uno y ahora tiene dos!" decía la chica mientras se agarraba a Tsukune frotándose a él, haciendo que la cara del muchacho se pusiera roja como un tomate.

"eh…claro que no, Tsukune-san es solo un amigo, nada más" decía Moka algo ofendida

"Ahora que lo pienso el huele muy bien, casi como humano" decía Kurumu lo cual hizo consternar a Moka y alertarla. "si, quizás solo estas usando a Tsukune-kun y de paso a Kay-san como tu fuente de desayuno diario verdad?" termino tajantemente de decir la Succubus

"que?" decía Moka consternada

"espera un momento, Moka-san no ha hecho nada a mi…" no pudo continuar Tsukune ya que Kurumu se voltio a mirarlo a los ojos y en eso recito su técnica.

"Charm!" recito la chica como la técnica de Succubus dio en Tsukune

De repente Tsukune sitio sus parpados pesados, una sensación molesta se apodero de él, como si no estuviera en control de su cuerpo.

"etto…si, quizás tengas razón, por eso quizás nos tiene cerca de mí y a Kay-san a su lado!" decía Tsukune dándose cuenta de lo que decía pero sin poder corregir lo que decía, era como si su cuerpo no lo obedeciera y no pudiera responder como quisiera.

"Tsukune…"decía Moka sin poder creerlo, ella nunca le había hecho nada a él, pero se preguntaba si con Kay era lo mismo, y solo lo veía como su alimento. No! Ella se arriesgó por el cuándo peleo contra Saizou, uno nunca arriesgaría su vida por un "alimento", pero pensó nuevamente lo de esta mañana que paso entre los dos, él se veía molesto por lo que le hizo.

"admítelo Moka, es la verdad, solo los usas como alimentos" decía la chica peli azul con una sonrisa.

"ya veo después de todo, si soy el desayuno Moka-san" decía Tsukune aun en trance, trataba de responder de otra manera pero no salía las palabras que quería pronunciar.

Moka se sentía consternada, porque Tsukune decía tales cosas? Una muchedumbre de estudiantes a su alrededor estaban esperando su respuesta, algunos querían ver llover sangre. Cuando Moka iba a responder, una voz hizo eco en el pasillo.

"que está pasando aquí?!"

Cundo se dieron vuelta algunos estudiantes sintieron un escalofrío, Tsukune mentalmente se alegró lo mismo que Moka que exteriormente se denotaba muy feliz, Kurumu en cambio sudo frio.

Frente a ellos estaba Kay Namura.

...

Unos momentos antes…

El joven centinela caminaba por la escuela después de haber corrido casi una maratón lejos de la barrera por el bosque lejos del ladrón de artefactos mágicos, había conseguido escapar por poco. Se daba cuenta que no debía subestimar a ese sujeto, en si pensó en el ataque de él, el uso una especie de corriente de aire frio si bien se percató antes de esquivarlo, quizás sea propio de la familia de Yuuki-Onna, eso pensaba el joven mientras metía una moneda en una máquina expendedora de refrescos, mientras sacaba la lata de refresco y contrario a lo que se esperaría de alguien normal que era beberla, él se la llevo a la cabeza, necesitaba aclarar las ideas y de paso calmar el dolor que sintió hace algunos momentos, su pobre cabeza había sufrido tanto el día de hoy, así pensaba el joven mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de gente, la mayoría estudiantes, "quizás era hora del recreo" eso pensaba el centinela.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de someter y derrotar al ladrón ahora que sabía no podía hacerlo en una lucha frontal sin esperar que él tenga más trucos o sea más fuerte en ese ámbito que él, ahora que él estaba en obvia desventaja, el ladrón contaba además con la espada robada del mundo espiritual llamada "espada sombra" según recordaba, una sola cortada de esa espada y podría convertirse en monstruo lo cual era algo que no deseaba, debía pensar primero en neutralizar esa espada, también estaba el segundo objeto robado, el llamado "abandonad la esperanza" un espejo con la particularidad de poder cumplir cualquier deseo pero solo uno al usuario que lo posea, pero según recordaba ese tenía un costo el cual aún no lo sabía el centinela y no se habían tomado la molestia de decírselo por alguna razón los del mundo espiritual. Aun así también sabia según el informe que le habían dado que solo podía usarse ese espejo en noches de luna llena lo cual era un beneficio para el centinela que supiera más o menos cuando podría usarlo el ladrón, debía descubrir que día era el indicado en que saliera la luna llena para poder trazar una estrategia para ello.

Recordaba que cuando pudiera, si es que realmente podría derrotar al ladrón y devolver los artefactos robados debía explicarle a Koenma que fue del destino de los dos detectives espirituales que envió anteriormente, lo cual no quería ni imaginar su reacción aun teniendo una figura de niño. Pero también pensó en el otro enviado anteriormente, el dichoso Vigilante que por alguna razón que él no se molestó en preguntar, aunque tenía sus sospechas, fue enviado a esta extraña escuela a tratar de triunfar donde los otros detectives fracasaron, y por lo que supo de boca del mismo ladrón él no sabía a quién se refería, y no había el desconfiar aun cuando él fue el mismo que admitió que tuvo que ver en la muerte de los detectives. Entonces que había sido del Vigilante? A que había venido aquí realmente? Tenía algo que ver con los mismos Centinelas? Y lo que no quería pensar pero llegaba una posibilidad, tenía que ver con los primordiales?

De solo pensarlo Kay sudo frio. No sería raro el pensar eso, ya que después todo para eso existen lo Centinelas No? Para detener los primordiales y evitar que impidan las evolución espiritual de los seres no?

Reflexionando mientras caminaba el joven abrió su lata de refresco antes que se calentara por tenerla tanto tiempo en la cabeza, y se a llevo a la boca, al menos el líquido pasando por su boca lo hizo relajarse algo, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y solo por un momento quiso quitarse el stress, solo fue un momento antes de escuchar un escándalo por el pasillo.

Kay no era chismoso ni mucho menos le interesaban los chismes de pasillos, pero no pudo más que sentir curiosidad sobre todo porque entre todo ese bullicio pudo distinguir las voces de Tsukune y Moka, lo cual le dio más ánimos para ir hacia allá ya que recordaba le debía una disculpa moka por lo que había ocurrido esta mañana.

Cuando pudo distinguir bien en el centro mismo del bullicio de hecho estaban Moka y Tsukune los cuales se daba cuenta eran el centro de atención, aunque curiosamente también reconoció a una chica peli azul también al lado del joven de pelo castaño, era la misma chica de esta mañana que ayudo y por alguna razón intento "dominarlo" o algo así. Creo que se llamaba Kurumu Kurono según recordaba, por alguna razón estaba también allí y en pleito con sus dos compañeros conocidos, lo cual no le agrado al centinela, ya de por si la muchacha se le hizo sospechosa y una desconfianza se había apoderado de el para con ella, y ahora aquí estaba al parecer en pleito con sus dos (y quizás únicos) amigos en esta escuela, aunque fuera una misión de paso.

Dando un último sorbo a su bebida lanzo la lata a un cesto de basura y salió al frente del bullicio, antes de acercarse pensó en como lo haría, esa chica desconocida de esta mañana le había dado mala espina y no sabía porque le había entrado tanta desconfianza sobre todo cuando sintió su mente ser atacada siendo ella posiblemente la causante, podría acercarse a preguntarle que quería y que pasaba en ese momento, pero mejor decidió actuar como lo haría un estudiante, ya que después de todo él era uno y estaba inscripto aunque obviamente eso no era más que falsedad, además debía de recordar que estaba en una academia o escuela para Monstruos, y es más que obvio al llevar aunque poco tiempo que la mayoría de estos estudiante no eran amigables, así que tenía que actuar como actuaria un monstruo cuando está molesto.

Con una voz que denotaba su molestia por la chica peli azul grito aunque su voz más parecía un rugido:

"que está pasando aquí?!" rugió el centinela tratando de sonar convincente en su tono y estado de ánimo, lo cual hizo que los estudiantes que miraban la escena voltearan hacia él, lo mismo Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu. Los dos primeros denotaron alegría mientras la última sudo frio y puso una cara de hastió y molestia, pero al ver la cara de pocos de amigos de Kay inconscientemente se apartó un poco de Tsukune.

"Kay!" decía Moka mientras caminaba hacia el alegre de verlo y que no le haya pasado nada.

Kay volteo a verla, quería disculparse por lo de esta mañana pero antes tenía que saber el problema de esta especie de altercado. "Moka, que pasó? Que es este escándalo? Y…que quiere ella?" decía el joven mientras miraba a la joven peli azul fijamente sin dejar de hablarle a Moka.

"Ehh? Pues no sé, dice que viene a declararme la guerra por una razón extraña, y me gritaba y amenazaba…pero lo más extraño es que creo le hizo algo a Tsukune, prácticamente esta ido como zombi" decía Moka algo preocupada, podía percibir que algo la Succubu tenía que ver con ello y que Tsukune respondiera afirmativamente a todas las preguntas de la chica, al principio la contrario lo que Tsukune decía pero entre más lo veía responder más lo veía extraño

Kay solo entorno la mirada hacia Tsukune y podía vislumbrar en la mirada del chico que sus parpados estaban como exhaustos y sus pupilas dilatadas, luego se acordó de algo, lo que había ocurrido esta mañana con la misma chica que ahora estaba al lado de Tsukune, sentía que una fuerza misteriosa y no sabía cuál, quiso adentrarse en su cabeza, dentro de su mente y eso había ocurrido justo en el momento que ella le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos, por supuesto quizás no pudiera ejercer sus poderes a plenitud total, ni expandir su mente a planos astrales o exteriores, pero no era un débil mental ni mucho menos estaba vulnerable a ese tipo de ataques, al menos su maestro Shaka de virgo no le había enseñado tan mal a defenderse de ataques psíquicos incluso estando vulnerable o donde físicamente estuviera en aprietos, o al menos funcionaba con los que eran más débiles que el como fuese, lo que la chica quiso hacer no le funciono, pero ahora parece que en Tsukune si fue así, ya que después de todo, él era un humano común y corriente sin preparación física y mental, así que tenía que ser lógico que fuera susceptible a ese tipo de ataques.

Acercándose hacia Tsukune, la chica peli azul se le paro enfrente. "oye, que crees que haces?" preguntaba Kurumu aun nerviosa de que pudiera echar abajo sus planes.

"apártate" dijo el centinela con firmeza lo cual hizo trastabillar a la Succubu a un lado, era obvio que él no jugaba con lo que decía.

Acercándose quedando de frente a Tsukune, el joven pelirrojo puso una mana en su hombro y obligo a mirarlo a la cara. "Tsukune, estas bien?" decía Kay mientras lo zarandeaba un poco

"que dices Kay-san? Yo estoy muy bien…" decía el joven peli castaño con una voz que denotaba cansancio y sus ojos parecían adormecidos. El centinela seguía zarandeándolo y preguntándole lo mismo obteniendo la misma respuesta en ambos casos cuando la Succubus decidió intervenir.

"oye que haces, déjalo ya! El solo quiere estar conmigo, verdad Tsukune?" decía mientras Kurumu se aferraba al chico de un brazo lo cual hacia sonrojar al chico.

"s-si…quiero estar contigo Kurumu-chan…" decía Tsukune

Kay no necesito mucho para darse cuenta de la treta, ya era obvio que Tsukune estaba bajo una especie de control mental por parte de la chica, haciendo acopios de voluntad, decidió imitar los rasgos y el tono de su voz de su maestro Vegeta, al menos le había funcionado un par de veces antes.

"dije que te apartaras" dijo con voz firme a la peli azul.

La Succubus trastabilló de miedo pero siguió firme a Tsukune con una mirada retadora. "que dices? Tsukune quieres estar conmigo! El mismo lo dijo, o acaso estas celoso?" decía con un tono de voz coqueto pero que no surtió efecto en el centinela.

Perdiendo algo ya la paciencia, Kay agarro del brazo suelto a Kurumu y con algo de fuerza la hizo soltar de Tsukune y la empujo suavemente a un lado. Tal acción provocó un jadeo por parte de la peli azul que no se esperaba eso, un eco masivo de parte de los estudiantes y una protesta por Tsukune el cual aún poseído se abalanzo hacia Kay sujetándole de la camisa.

"qué diablos te pasa Kay-san, esa no es la manera de tratar a una chica!..." mientras seguía profiriendo a voces palabrotas contra Kay, este lo sujeto de las muñecas y con una rápida habilidad lo hizo soltarse debido a la presión que le hizo y rápidamente colocarle las manos detrás de la espalda mientras le sujetaba por detrás.

"Kay!" grito Moka consternada por lo que hacía.

Aun sorprendida por la acción del chico, Kurumu aun así decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y se acercó hasta Kay poniéndose a un lado y haciendo que este girase la cabeza por curiosidad en saber que hacia la chica, lo cual era lo que ella buscaba una vez que sus rostros se encontraran y cuando miro directamente a los ojos de la chica se dio cuenta de su error.

"Charm!" profirió la chica esta vez aplicando el hechizo hipnótico en toda su intensidad, tanto fue que Kay pudo vislumbrar una especie de ondas salir de los ojos de la chica y sentir entrar en el haciendo soltar a Tsukune y llevarse sus manos para tratar de restregarse los ojos. Otra vez la misma sensación de antes la había sentido adentro de él y esta vez fue bastante más fuerte. Por suerte para él, logro cerrar su mente antes de que la sensación fuera más lejos.

Una vez sintió irse la sensación, volteo a mirar a la chica peli azul con rostro serio, ya no podría engañarlo más, ya estaba confirmado que uso una especie de ataque hipnótico hacia él y posiblemente también en Tsukune, en cambio Kurumu sudo frio, una vez más su hechizo no funciono, ella solo atino a morderse los labios en señal de frustración. "qué demonios pasa aquí?! Quien es este chico que resistió mi técnica del Allure dos veces!" pensaba la chica cuando vio a Kay acercarse a Tsukune

"Kay que sucedió?" preguntaba Moka preocupada

"quédate ahí Moka, espera" le ordeno Kay cuando estuvo frente a frente Tsukune.

El chico de pelo castaño solo atinaba a mirarlo curioso cuando de repente una mano termino agarrándolo de la camisa con una gran fuerza que lo hizo levantar escasos centímetros del suelo, mirando al frente Kay lo miraba serio mientras lo tenía agarrado de la camisa con su brazo derecho. Antes que pudiera atinar a decirle algo un golpe le vino hacia el lado izquierdo de su mejilla, Kay le había lanzado una sonora bofetada que hizo un poco de eco en el pasillo haciendo sorprender a los estudiantes que miraban la escena y otros más que pasaban por ahí a voltear a mirar. Moka solo estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba y no atino a decir o hacer nada, llevada por la sorpresa y porque el mismo Kay le había pedido que permaneciera en su lugar, no sabía porque, pero confiaba en que el estuviera haciendo las cosas bien aunque por dentro dudaba. Kurumu solo veía con los ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa, por dentro tenía miedo de lo que el chico le hiciera a ella, si así era con su amigo, que podría esperar que le hiciera a ella. Antes de seguir pensando un segundo sonido hizo eco, una segunda bofetada le fue dada por Kay a Tsukune esta vez del lado derecho de su mejilla tan pronto como este lo había soltado de su agarre unos segundos antes.

Todo el mundo jadeo en consternación por lo que hacía Kay, tanto que incluso Moka tuvo que apartarlo a la fuerza lejos de Tsukune quien se sobaba las mejillas, el centinela solo gruñó con algo de dolor, ya que después de todo la fuerza del agarre de Moka no era débil.

"Kay! Que crees estás haciendo?! Porque golpeas a Tsukune!" Decía Moka

"Kay-san…augh…porque hicisteis eso?" decía un adolorido Tsukune mientras se sobaba las mejillas rojas por las bofetadas dadas hacia él.

"ya estas mejor?" decía Kay mientras miraba los ojos de Tsukune que ahora parecían normales y muy despiertos quizás por el dolor de los golpes propinados.

"que si me siento mejor? Pero si prácticamente me golpeasteis! Como voy a estar mejor!" rugía Tsukune con los ojos lagrimosos

"ya, ya lo siento, pero era necesario"

"necesario? A que te refieres?"

"así es, pero antes de decírtelo dime aun quieres estar al lado de esta chica extraña?" le respondía Kay señalando a la Succubus la cual ponía gesto de ofendida por la señalación y el insulto.

" ehh?...pero que dices Kay-san?...estar a su lado?" decía Tsukune algo contrariado. "si recuerdo haber dicho eso, pero pareciese que no quisiera haberlo dicho realmente la verdad no sé, ahh…por cierto Moka-san disculpa lo de que te dije hace rato, no fue mi intención, ni siquiera sé porque lo dije en primer lugar" decía el joven apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Moka solo atinaba a mirarlo algo curiosa, no sabía porque Tsukune se disculpaba luego de haberle dicho lo de antes, solo atino a mirar a Kay a saber qué hacer, el cual la miro asintiendo la cabeza en señal de que no había ningún problema.

"claro Tsukune, descuida, disculpa aceptada" decía la joven aunque algo dubitativa

En eso Kay atino a mirar a Kurumu la cual ya hacia ademanes para escaparse cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro para darse vuelta, y mirar la cara de Kay mirándola fijamente "adonde crees que vas?"

La chica solo atino a separarse bruscamente del joven en señal de molestia "y a ti que te importa?"

"me importa mucho ya sabes que tu ataque no funciona en mi" le decía el chico peli castaño mientras la miraba fijamente dándole a entender que se mantuviera alejada de ellos por su seria mirada. "no te quiero ver cerca de nosotros" fue lo último que le dijo a la chica antes de retirarse donde sus amigos.

"tch…haz lo que quieras!" Decía la chica mientras se volvía furiosa y se iba corriendo por el pasillo lejos de la muchedumbre.

"Kay-san…"decía Tsukune mientras se acercaba hacia junto con Moka. "Que paso, porque le dijistes eso?" decía el joven peli castaño algo apenado por la chica

"Tsukune mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella, ella trama algo, lo mismo que tu Moka"

La chica solo asintió pero Tsukune aún seguía dubitativo sobre a que se refería.

"bueno por lo mientras necesito hablar con ustedes, en especial contigo Moka" decía Kay

"ehh? Que conmigo?" decía la peli rosada

"si…vengan conmigo" así decía el joven mientras los tres se alejaban de la muchedumbre la cual algo decepcionados porque no hubiera pelea empezaron a dispersarse.

…

Una mancha borrosa se movía entre los arboles con dirección al edificio de la escuela, distinguiéndose podría notarse que el sujeto en cuestión llevaba ropas oscuras, solo si se tenía buen ojo se podría percatarse de ello y también el pelo azul oscuro que tenía.

Tal descripción no era otra si no la del ladrón de artefactos mágicos que se acercaba con velocidad pero también con sigilo, escondiendo su poder demoniaco mientras se acercaba en dirección a la academia Youkai, ese maldito detective se había burlado de él y debía pagar por ello, aun así él no era ningún tonto y debía pensar con calma y trazar un plan de ataque si es quería salir victorioso, pronto, muy pronto seria luna llena aquí en esta dimensión, y solo así podría cumplir su deseo, no podía permitirse el perder los estribos, además ese detective no estaba solo, él había visto la pelea que sostuvo con otro monstruo hace dos días apenas empezaron las clases, creo Saizou se llamaba ese Orco, aunque igual no importaba su nombre. Por un momento mientras veía la pelea sintió satisfacción al pensar en el fin del detective y eso que no tenía que mover un dedo para ello, pero todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando entro en escenario una chica peli rosa, al principio no le dio importancia hasta cuando esta fue directo al campo de batalla y el detective del mundo espiritual le quito una especie de crucifijo del pecho de la chica y luego un enorme poder emergió que por instante le hizo erizar la piel de gallina.

Aquella aura demoniaca no podía equivocarse, era la perteneciente a un Vampiro, una de las razas de Youkais más fuertes al menos en el mundo humano y respetados en el Makai. No tuvo que imaginarse que sucedería al cambiarse los papeles y ver como ese Orco salía disparado hacia el bosque demoliendo varios árboles antes de caer vencido. Que poder! Pensó el ladrón, aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto poder podría tener un vampiro, lo mejor era no arriesgarse y esperar al menos una oportunidad a que el detective estuviera fuera del alcance de sus al parecer aliados si es que podrían llamarse así, y atacarle cuando de improviso al darse cuenta que no podía hacer uso de sus poderes a pleno potencial.

Eso intento esta mañana cuando lo vio alejarse de la vampiresa al parecer enojado porque esta bebiera de su sangre y lo siguió todo el trayecto pasando por lo de la extraña chica peli azul de esta mañana hasta la llegada de este a la barrera y la oportunidad que estaba esperando acabar con él, obviamente no todo salió como pensaba. Masculló los dientes en señal de frustración mientras se posaba en la cima de un árbol mirando las inmediaciones de la escuela. A pesar de que se había inscripto en la escuela, la verdad es que a él no le importaba ni mínimamente el asistir a clases. Después de todo solo estaba aquí para hacer uso del espejo robado del mundo espiritual, y tener un lugar seguro donde pudiera esconderse hasta cumplir su deseo. Por supuesto había investigado la academia antes y se había topado con el poder de la barrera la cual no solo era como protección para no ser vista por el mundo humano sino también como método de supresión en caso de que alguien ajeno a esta irrumpiese adentro. Una idea inteligente pensaba el ladrón, después de todo los Tres Grandes Señores Oscuros no ostentaban su título y cargo por cosas insignificantes. Y la creación de la barrera alrededor de la academia por parte de estos confirmaba todo esto. Se decía que ellos tenían tanto poder que su influencia se hacía notar en el Makai y en el mundo espiritual los cuales corrían rumores acerca de ellos. Y que estos tenían una especie de alianza invisible con el mundo espiritual aunque no se había comprobado nada. Y quizás solo ellos tenían el poder de sellar los poderes a alguien poderoso, quizás por eso el tampoco al igual que aquel detective no podía usar su fuerza al cien por ciento. Tuvo que luchar para que no se diese cuenta el también, aun así seguía estando en mejor forma y teniendo mejores reflejos que aquel dichoso detective y contando aunque con un poder mínimo el suficiente para acabarlo.

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una figura abajo le hizo voltear a mirarla, al parecer se trataba de una chica de la escuela que caminaba a paso veloz por un camino de tierra al bosque, al principio no le dio importancia solo hasta esta paso al lado del árbol donde estaba osado en la cima, pudo distinguirla con claridad, era la misma chica peli azul de esta mañana que estaba pegada al detective y que un momento pensó que era una aliada o "algo más", por supuesto desestimó eso cuando ese la abandonó y ella hecha una furia se regresó para la escuela, no le dio importancia en su momento a ella por seguir al detective, pero ahora por alguna razón le entro curiosidad que estaba haciendo caminando por allí y al parecer con cara de pocos amigos.

Con sigilo se bajó del árbol si hacer tanto ruido y la siguió hasta esta pararse en mitad del camino, el ladrón se ocultó detrás de un árbol, al parecer estaba profiriendo voces insultos y pareciese hablara consigo misma, aburriéndose de escuchar un monto de parloteos de la chica sobre cosas como un harem, haber fallado en su misión….ya había decidido irse cuando escucho algo que le entro sorpresa y curiosidad.

"Tch…ese Namura y esa Akashiya, me las pagaran! Como diablos de todos modos ese sujeto pudo librarse de mi técnica Allure y dos veces lo hizo! Malditos! Me desbarataron mis planes!" decía la chica enérgicamente mientras daba patadas al suelo haciendo dispersar polvo.

No había duda que la chica estaba furiosa, sin embargo eso no era lo que más le llamo la atención, sino lo que había dicho la chica, Namura….Akashiya…no eran esos los apellidos del detective espiritual y de la chica peli rosa aliada de este mismo? Al parecer esta chica los odiaba, y aunque tenía una ligera impresión del porqué de esto…si eso de "desbaratar planes" tenía que ver con "hacer un harem varonil" era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único importante es que quizás podría contar con una ayuda inesperada y que podría servirle para acabar con ese sucio detective y así lograr su deseo, después de todo si ese sujeto se había aliado con un monstruo que se supone eran enemigos naturales para poder sobrevivir, entonces porque no podría hacer él lo mismo si ambos aunque de razas diferentes, son de la misma especie? Por supuesto solo iba a usarla no más, ya que después de todo, cosas banales como la lealtad no existen ni siquiera entre los humanos mucho menos entre los Youkais.

Decidiendo no esperar más, decidió salir de su escondite detrás de los árboles para dirigirse hacia la chica que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia aun distraída en sus cavilaciones. No paso mucho cuando esta se volteo rápidamente hacia su dirección en cuanto este soltó algo de su poder para llamar su atención.

Kurumu estaba distraída pensando, no fue hasta que un poder le hizo voltearse y mirar a un joven quizás de su misma edad, vestido con ropas negras, algo guapo pero con una mirada de hielo que le hizo temblar demás de su poder que estaba desplegando tuvo las ansias de salir corriendo, no debió venir al bosque sola incluso si lo era para desatar su rabia contenida.

Ya estaba dispuesta a correr cuando la voz del chico la llamo. "espera, no te vayas! No voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar contigo!"

Kurumu no sabía que pensar ya que estaba extrañada, el sujeto en cuestión parecía muy peligroso y su aura le decía que corriera, pero algo le hizo quedarse parada quizás por el miedo, quizás atraía por el guapo chico o porque quizás este le había dicho en tono desesperado que no quería hacerle daño. Fuera como fuese se quedó hay parada sin moverse. "quien eres y que quieres?" preguntaba con voz algo temblorosa Kurumu

El muchacho solo sonrió. "ayudarte nada más"

Kurumu alzo una ceja confundida. "ayudarme?"

"así es, se ve tienes problemas con ese tal Namura y su compañera Vampiro, pude escucharte mientras hablabas a voces, pues adivina yo también tengo un problema con ellos y podría ayudarte a deshacerte de ellos y llevar a cabo tu plan, que dices?"

"ehh…quien eres tu antes de todas formas?" decía Kurumu algo escéptica por la ayuda inesperada que estaba recibiendo

La sonrisa del chico solo se ensancho. "llámame Hei no más…es lo único que necesitas saber por ahora"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.


	8. La Succubus y el Ladrón Parte 2

CAPITULO 7: La Succubus y el Ladrón de Artefactos Mágicos

Parte 2

Las clases habían terminado por fin, y un joven de cabello castaño casi peli rojo se encontraba en esos momentos en la biblioteca de la escuela, para Kay mientras seguía investigando en la computadora de la escuela y leyendo unos libros muy grandes y pesados, sus pensamientos recordaban lo que sucedió después del breve incidente con la chica peli azul en el recreo, se había dirigido con Tsukune y Moka a un lugar para hablar a solas con ellos. Claro estaba no les conto nada de esta mañana de lo del ladrón, después de todo no era problema de ellos, y no quería involucrarlos más de lo que ya estaban, aun así decidió advertirles un par de cosas antes.

"Kay-san" decía el peli castaño cuya voz pertenecía a Tsukune Aono. "no entiendo porque dijisteis que nos mantuviéramos alejados de esa chica, Kurumu, quizás era extraña pero no crees fuiste duro con ella? ¿Y porque fue que me golpeasteis de todos modos? "decía Tsukune mientras seguía sobándose las mejillas.

Kay se paró y mirando para todos lados que no hubiera nadie se dirigió a Tsukune. "mira Tsukune antes que nada como te dije , lo siento de verdad, pero era necesario hacer eso, estabas bajo un ataque hipnótico perpetrado por esa chica llamada Kurumu Kurono"

"¿qué? ¿Bajo un ataque Hipnótico?" preguntaba el chico contrariado

En ese momento oculto a oídos de los dos chicos mientras conversaban, Moka pudo sentir una voz que le llamaban desde su rosario en su cuello. "¿ehh…que pasa? ¿Algo parece estar hablando de mi rosario?" pensaba Moka mientras dirigía una mirada a los dos chicos y al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta.

"no te preocupes por eso, ellos no pueden escucharte ya que estoy hablándote desde tu mente" decía una voz grave que venía desde su rosario. "ahora escúchame con mucha atención, la habilidad que uso esa chica se llama Allure, es una técnica hipnótica como bien dice Kay que esclaviza a los hombres, y si esta llega a besarlos puede convertirlos en sus esclavos para siempre y sustraer su energía y fuerza vital cuando quieran"

"¿ehh? ¿Qué dices?" decía la chica en murmullo sin que los otros dos chicos se dieran cuenta.

"avísales de inmediato, las Succubus como esa chica no se detendrán hasta no conseguir su pareja ya que es parte de su naturaleza, y ahora que ella ha sido amenazada muy probablemente busque desquite contra nosotros" decía la voz grave cuando se quedó en silencio

"pero no entiendo, ¿cómo estás seguro de lo que dices Kay-san? Como sabes eso? Y como ella puede hacer eso? Qué es?" preguntaba un escéptico Tsukune a Kay. Este aun no sabía cómo decirle esto cuando Moka lo sacó del apuro

"porque ella es una Succubus" decía la chica haciendo que los dos se dieran vuelta a mirarla

"¿una Succubus dices?" decía Kay algo curioso

"así, ellas tienen la habilidad usar ataques hipnóticos para manipular a los hombres y convertirlos en sus esclavos, tal como dijo era ella que quería convertir a la escuela en su harem personal o algo así" decía la chica con lo último con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas

"Ahora que recuerdo ella dijo algo parecido" decía Tsukune mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado

"hmp…con que era eso" pensaba el centinela. "aun así mantengan cuidado con ella, sé que va en nuestra misma clase, así que solo traten de mantener la distancia por ahora" decía Kay a lo que los otros dos asintieron. "aunque hay algo que me entra curiosidad, dime Moka ¿cómo supiste que ella es un Succubus?" decía algo curioso ahora que se daba cuenta de esto

"¿ehh?...bueno…mi rosario me lo dijo…"decía la chica algo vacilante mientras se agarraba el rosario

"¿el rosario te lo dijo?" decía algo extrañado Kay, Tsukune solo lucia confundido

"¿a qué te refieres Moka-san? ¿Acaso el rosario te hablo? Cuando?"

"etto…ni yo estoy segura solo sé que me hablo en mi mente y me dijo esto" decía la chica peli rosa aunque dubitativa

Kay al notar su expresión se dio cuenta que ella no sabría mayor cosa y tal vez tampoco entendería por qué el rosario "le habló". Así que quizás era mejor no empujar a algo en vano "descuida Moka, está bien, si no sabes entonces no importa, aun así gracias por la advertencia" decía Kay a lo que la aludida solo sonrió

En ese se escuchó un sonido igual a un timbre que al parecer marcaba la hora del regreso a clases y la finalización del recreo.

"bueno ya creo quedo claro lo que nos dijiste Kay-san, habrá que mantenernos alejados de esa chica entonces si lo que Moka-san dice es verdad, pero mejor volvamos a clases o nos quedaremos por fuera" decía un Tsukune apresurado

"Tienes razón, pero antes una cosa más" decía Kay antes de que los dos se fueran. "por favor cuando terminen las clases, alcáncenme en la Biblioteca a más tardar ¿de acuerdo? Quisiera hablar unas cosas importantes con ustedes"

"claro, no hay problema Kay-san, ¿pero no vendrás a clases con nosotros?" decía Tsukune.

"ahora no puedo, aun no me siento bien y tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes" decía Kay a lo que Moka solo bajo la cabeza recordando lo de esta mañana

Kay la volteo a ver dándose cuenta que se le había olvidado algo. "ahh…por cierto Moka lo de esta mañana, olvídalo ¿sí? Disculpa por haber corrido de ti de ese modo, no debí comportarme así aunque la verdad me asustastes algo" decía el joven mientras se sobaba el cuello.

"si, la verdad discúlpame a mí también, no debí haber hecho eso, esa chica se equivocó, Kay!" el susodicho nombrado la miro curioso. "tú no eres mi comida, eres mi amigo, y los amigos no se comen ¿Verdad?"

" etto…sí. Quizás tienes razón…" decía aunque no pareciera un muy aliviado Kay

"entonces no hace falta decir más, la próxima vez que tenga ganas de desmayarme o algo así, te pediré permiso ¿está bien?" decía la chica con una sonrisa

"ah bueno…espera… ¡¿qué?!" antes de terminar ya Moka se había adelantado a clases junto con Tsukune

"¡entonces nos vemos después de clases en la biblioteca Kay-san!" decía Tsukune mientras agitaba la mano en la lejanía

"¡oigan!... ¡esperen! ¡Vuelvan aquí!" pero sus gritos quedaron en nada. El centinela solo suspiro cansado y fue rumbo a la biblioteca, quizás pudiera encontrar respuestas a varias de las preguntas que aquejaban su mente

…..

Tras el breve recuerdo el joven centinela volvió su cara a la pantalla de su monitor, debía de agradecer que la biblioteca de la escuela contara con estos equipos para poder investigar, aunque algunos elementos como correos electrónicos estaban bloqueados al parecer para estar seguros dentro de la barrera y no filtrar información, a él no le importaba en lo mínimo esto, después de todo no tenía a nadie por fuera de este mundo a quien pudiera interesarle contactar.

Siguió leyendo y buscando datos e información acerca de la gran barrera que rodeaba la escuela, se encontró con mucha información interesante. La Información al parecer era sacada del club periódico de la escuela y contrario a lo que pensó al principio este si tenía algo de información algo valiosa. Según el periódico la barrera abarcaba todas las inmediaciones de la escuela creando una especie de Submundo dentro de este mismo, lejos del mundo humano. Al parecer la barrera fue creación y obra de tres seres llamados los Señores Oscuros, quienes también son fundadores de la escuela, no estaban presentes los nombres de esos aquí, al parecer porque según el artículo pocos actualmente los conocen o saben de su paradero, "o bien sus nombres son secretos" pensaba el joven. Según esto, la escuela fue fundada hace unos 10 años exactamente, y según el relato todo tuvo que ver con algo que paso en el mundo Makai en ese tiempo lo cual inspiro a la creación de la escuela.

Investigando más minuciosamente se enteró sobre el Torneo ocurrido hace diez años en el Makai, en el cual todos los Youkais y monstruos del Makai participaron en esa contienda para elegir a un gobernante absoluto del Makai, el cual al final en ese tiempo el ganador recayó en un demonio llamado Enki el cual decretó una ley para todos los Youkais vivientes de allí, el cual era dejar en paz a los humanos en el mundo humano. Al parecer cada 3 años se organizaba un torneo parecido donde se elegía mediante las batallas entre Youkais a un nuevo gobernante. Y por lo que leía, esto suscito hace diez años la creación de la escuela, pero no decía mucho más. Lo de la información de la barrera era solo historial, nada que le ayudara a entender la naturaleza de esta misma y cómo hacer para poder usar sus poderes a pleno potencial de nuevo.

El joven suspiro mientras se recostaba contra la silla, la información aunque muy interesante no le decía nada de lo que quería encontrar, por supuesto debió esperar que varios secretos no fueran de conocimiento público, pero esperaba encontrar algo más que le ayudara a entender como estaba conformada la barrera. Según se había enterado antes de venir y aceptar esta misión el mundo espiritual tenia conocimientos sobre la existencia de los centinelas y mantenía aunque algo débiles alianzas con estos, aunque dada la naturaleza de no involucrarse en asuntos de cada mundo por parte de los centinelas, es que casi no se tenía conocimiento de las cosas que pasaban en este mundo, anudado al hecho de que algunos vigilantes de hecho mantenían más comunicación con los seres encargados de este mundo que con los seres de afuera, eso hacía más difícil saber un poco la situación actual, más porque pareciera que los seres de aquí tuvieran reticencia a decirle ciertas cosas o esconder algo, aunque aún no estaba seguro de que.

A su mente le llego el concepto de los "mundos negados", que son como burbujas dentro de un mundo o una realidad, que se crea cuando se acumula energía negativa en exceso en un determinado sitio. Creando dimensiones apartadas de la realidad que las alberga. Aunque más que conceptos, eran algo real y tangible.

Y pensó en el mundo espiritual, el Makai donde habitan los demonios, el infierno y el mundo humano. Varios mundos que viven en una misma realidad y universo, aunque separadas por diferentes 'puertas' que permitan el acceso, no se puede llegar al mundo espiritual a menos que seas un espíritu Oseas que estés muerto, que tengas poderes espirituales que te permitan mantenerte tangible en ese mundo. O tengas permiso de los encargados de ese mundo para permitirte su acceso lográndolo el siendo un centinela. Aunque estos tuvieran alianzas con el mundo espiritual y los encargados de este siendo estos mismo los que deciden y emprenden la evolución espiritual en este mundo, había aun demasiada reticencia al parecer de parte de ellos para con él. Aunque quizás es mejor dejar las especulaciones que no resuelven nada y seguir investigando.

"es mejor dejar las paranoias, y concentrarse en lo que estás buscando" se decía a sí mismo el joven cuando volvió a buscar, en eso agarró uno de los libros que se trajo consigo de una contextura gruesa y pesada, buscando en este libro leyó el nombre del libro. "Bite Size Monster Dictionary".

"Humn…curioso nombre, y muy certero en lo que ando buscando" decía el joven mientras revisaba las paginas buscando lo que quería encontrar, hasta que lo hayó. "yuki-onna" poniéndose a revisar pudo leer varias cosas referentes a esta raza.

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Yuki-Onna**

"_criaturas misteriosas de las nieves y del hielo que solo aparecen en tormentas de nieve o ventiscas grandes, tienen las costumbres de congelar a los viajeros solitarios y secuestrar a los hombres que les gustan. Tienen el poder de manipular el hielo y la nieve."_

"Humn…ya veo, aunque nada que me ayude contra ese ladrón que al parecer pertenece a esta familia, y sin usar mis poderes a mi potencial no podre guarecerme de sus ataques, supongo que serán de igual de fuertes que las técnicas del puño de hielo que me enseñó mi maestro Camus" así pensaba el joven mientras seguía revisando a ver cuándo se topó con algo interesante.

"_Yuki-Otoko, son la versión masculina de las Yuki-Onna, tienen las mismas debilidades de estas, que son el calor y el fuego las cuales debilita sus capacidades_"

"ya veo, entonces si tienen una debilidad después de todo" Kay sonreía por haber descubierto algo que le ayudaría contra el ladrón cuando lee algo más abajo.

"_Debido a un problema de procreación, esta parte de esta raza está actualmente en declive y pocos varones nacen de las Yuki-Onna, por ende el que estas mismas busquen nuevas alternativas de procrear, entre ellos con varones de otra raza, lo cual muchas veces pueden resultar perjudicial ya que estos suelen tener un comportamiento violento propios de la raza del progenitor, estos pueden tener las mismas debilidades o inclusive no tenerlas de parte de su madre, debido a que su padre es de otra especie, muchas veces estos nacen parecidos al padre, aunque en pocos casos suelen tener más parecidos con la madre"_

"Tch…genial eso quiere decir que puede que me enfrente a alguien que no tiene las mismas debilidades de las Yuki-onna" mascullaba el joven cuando notó algo en una de las solapas del libro, estaba escrito por fuera en los bordes del mismo un nombre que le llamo la atención.

"vampiro" decía escrito en la solapa del libro, lo cual le entro curiosidad al centinela, no sabía porque, pero quizás un solo nombre se le vino a la mente cuando leyó el nombre. "Moka". Quizás su pudiera leer más sobre los vampiros de este mundo, pudiera aprender a tratarla mejor, después de todo lo de esta mañana aún estaba grabado en su mente. Además, tener un poco de conocimientos no estaba de más.

Mirando el reloj de la biblioteca pudo notar que aún faltaba para terminar las clases así que podría seguir esperando aquí mientras se reunía con Tsukune y Moka aquí como acordaron, sin más se dispuso a seguir leyendo sin darse cuenta que alguien le observaba.

…

"ya veo se encuentra en la biblioteca, Bien esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad" decía un joven vestido de negro detrás de un árbol, el sujeto no era más que otro que el ladrón de artefactos mágicos conocido como Hei.

"yo misma lo vi, aunque quisiera saber que estas planeando, por lo que se, ese sujeto puede ser peligroso, los rumores de que venció a Saizou corren por los pasillos de la escuela" decía una chica peli azul mientras estaba apoyada del otro lado del árbol donde estaba Hei, la chica no era otra más que Kurumu Kurono

"je, de eso no te preocupes por eso, ese perdedor es solo pura farsa, él depende mucho de la vampiresa que tiene de aliada, la cual fue la que lo ayudo contra Saizou, con ella fuera del camino él estará indefenso." Decía mientras sonreía siniestramente Hei

"¿estás seguro?" inquiría aun no muy segura Kurumu

"absolutamente" decía Hei, aun no le había dicho que el susodicho sujeto era un detective espiritual, no vaya a ser que se acobardara por esto dada la fama de estos en el mundo Youkai

"bien, entonces ¿cuál es el plan? Si la vampiresa Moka es su aliada será difícil separarlos o caerles en una trampa ¿no?"

" Humn…primero hay que separarlos como dices, hay que atraer a Namura a una trampa, para ello usaremos a su otro amiguito ese peli castaño"

"¿quién? ¿Hablas de Tsukune?" inquiría algo dubitativa la chica "escucha no creo que sea buena idea involucrarlo, él no me ha hecho nada malo y me imagino a ti tampoco" inquiría la chica algo dubitativa recordando como el la defendió contra Namura en el pasillo aun cuando estuviera preso del encantamiento suyo

"no te eches para atrás ahora, recuerda cómo es que sus amiguitos te humillaron públicamente, además con ellos fuera no tendrás estorbo para tus planes ¿verdad?"

" tch…pues sí, tienes razón, pero dime ¿qué harás con ellos cuando los atraiga hacia ti?" era una duda que asaltaba la cabeza de la Succubu, no quería verse involucrada en nada que le fuera perjudicial, además que este sujeto aunque buen mozo no parecía del tipo amable.

"de eso no tienes que preocuparte, solo haz lo que te digo y no tendrás que verme nunca más" así decía Hei mientras se retiraba. "espera a la señal de la salida, tu atraerás a ese tal Tsukune hacia ti usa tu encanto de nuevo, y con ayuda de él ocúpate de la vampiresa, descuida sin que ella pueda quitarse el rosario es tan indefensa como un bebe, ya que su fuente de poder es esa. Después llévamela hacia el lugar donde acordamos. Cuando la tenga en mi poder dale el aviso por medio de Tsukune que yo la tengo y decirle donde encontrarme que ya sabes. Yo me encargaré del resto" así Hei caminaba en dirección al bosque.

"de acuerdo, entonces te veré donde acordamos" decía la Kurumu mientras avanzaba hacia la escuela aun no muy segura de esto

"oye" decía Hei a la distancia lo que hizo que ella volteara a verlo. "esta será una linda noche, al parecer hoy saldrá la luna llena" decía Hei mientras miraba al cielo

"Hum…¿qué quieres decir? ¿Luna llena?" preguntaba interrogativamente Kurumu aún no muy segura de lo que quería decir

"je lo averiguaras esta misma noche, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer" así él se perdía en el bosque ante la vista de Kurumu

"ese sujeto es muy extraño, aunque es muy guapo parece que algo guarda, solo espero no meterme problemas" así decía la chica aunque por dentro tenía la sensación que ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

…

El sonido del timbre indicaba que las clases habían terminado, un gran bullicio hacía eco en los pasillos mientras los estudiantes salían. Algunos estaban alegres que las clases terminaran y que por fin pudieran descansar por el resto del día. Algunos se quedaron a charlar en las aulas antes de salir, entre ellos dos figuras conocidas.

"Hum…ya es hora, supongo que nos reuniremos con Kay-san en la biblioteca como nos dijo, a propósito ¿sabes para que será?" preguntaba el chico conocido como Aono Tsukune

"no sé, pero supongo será importante para eso" decía la chica peli rosa que no era otras más que Moka

"supongo, bueno no hablemos más y vamos que ya es hora" ambos asintieron, y mientras Moka guardaba sus cosas Tsukune ya estaba saliendo del salón cuando se topó con una figura un lado de la puerta, era Kurumu.

"hola guapo, ¿adónde vas?" decía la chica peli azul con una sonrisa coqueta

"etto…bueno voy a la biblioteca…"gesticulaba el chico ante la belleza de la chica no sin antes recordar lo que Kay le había dicho sobre mantener distancia de esta chica "disculpa pero debo irme" decía el chico mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección de Moka que ya iba terminando de guardar sus cosas, en eso la chica le tocó el hombro y se pegó a él gesticulando las siguientes palabras.

"vas a ir a ver a Kay ¿verdad? "

"¿cómo es que sabes…?" decía el chico girando su cabeza hacia ella quedando cara a cara, en un segundo recordó lo que le dijo Kay y se dio cuenta de su error pero ya fue tarde.

"¡Charm!" potentes ondas hipnóticas salieron de los ojos de la chica y entraron en los ojos de Tsukune que de inmediato sintió la misma sensación de sobre peso y descojonante que hizo sentir sus párpados pesados y preso de una sensación como que no pudiera moverse a voluntad, había caído en su trampa otra vez!

"bueno mi querido guapo, ahora escucha con atención lo que te diré" susurraba Kurumu al oído de Tsukune

"¿Tsukune?" decía Moka mientras salía del salón y no veía a Tsukune por ninguna parte. "¿adónde se fue?"

" ¡Eh! ¡Moka-san! ¡Aquí!" decía Tsukune al final del pasillo instando a venir a Moka

"¿Tsukune? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esa no es la dirección de la biblioteca, para que me llamas aquí?" decía la chica cuando giro a ver a una esquina del pasillo notando a la chica Kurumu apoyada en la esquina con expresión relajada y mirándola socarronamente.

"¿qué tal Moka? ¿Cómo andas?" preguntaba de forma irónica la chica peli azul

" ¡¿qu-que, Tu?!" decía Moka mientras trataba de alejarse cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba los brazos y se los sujetaba desde atrás con un brazo y con el otro le rodeaba el cuello, tratando de liberarse del agarre pudo mirar hacia atrás y ver quien era su atacante.

"¿qué? ¿Tsukune?!" decía Moka mientras miraba consternada como el chico con una mirada impasible seguía sujetándola en su agarre cuando noto sus ojos, parecían cansados y vacíos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que otra vez Tsukune había caído presa del hechizo antes de gesticular un grito de ayuda, sintió un golpe en su estómago que le hizo sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones y terminando perdiendo la conciencia, lo último que noto fue la mirada triunfante de Kurumu mientras se desmayaba

"¡bien hecho Tsukune! Ahora tenemos que sacarla de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta y llevarla al bosque, vamos!" decía muy sonriente la chica mientras caminaba seguida por Tsukune quien en brazos llevaba a Moka mientras una mirada consternada cruzaba su rostro.

…

En una zona remota dentro del bosque y lejos del campus principal de la escuela, en un viejo edificio abandonado de la escuela que parecía una vieja bodega que dejo de ser usado hace tiempo, Hei esperaba sentado impaciente la llegada de Kurumu con la prisionera, podía sentir su presencia acercándose, al parecer consiguió hacerlo, así pensaba el chico de cabello y ojos azules y mirada penetrante como el hielo.

Un ruido lo hizo voltear a ver la entrada principal de la bodega abandonada, Kurumu entraba sonriente con las manos en las jarras seguidas de un Tsukune con Moka en sus brazos. Hei solo se paró para mirar con detenimiento a la vampiresa, era muy hermosa y durmiendo parecía un ángel, por supuesto no debe fiarse de las apariencias, sino fuera por el rosario que pende de su collar en su cuello sabría que trataría con una autentico monstruo. Como él.

El gruñido de Kurumu le hizo voltear a verla, al parecer algo ofendido que estuviera viendo a la vampiresa por lo que no reparó en ella. "pues si te gustaba mejor a hubieras traído tú en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo en tu clara conquista" decía la succubu aunque con sorna con un dejo de molestia y celos.

"felicidades, hicisteis un buen trabajo, ponla allí en el suelo" decía Hei ignorando el Comentario anterior de la chica quien bufando molesta ordenó a Tsukune colocarla en el suelo en la mitad del edificio abandonado

Hei no volteo a ver al chico peli marrón, ya sabía quién era y que estaba bajo control de la Succubu, por lo que no se preocupó de su presencia. Solo se acercó a la vampiresa y coloco en el suelo a su lado lo que parecía ser una especie de espejo de forma circular. Pronto su meta y deseo serian cumplidos esta misma noche.

"¿qué es eso? ¿Ese espejo?" preguntaba Kurumu con extrañeza

"nada que a ti te importe" decía el muchacho aunque notando una mirada de enfado de la Succubu rápidamente agrego "disculpa, tú me has ayudado y te lo agradezco, pero de vez en cuando hay cosas que es mejor no saber, solo concéntrate ahora en atraer a Namura, deprisa dentro de pronto anochecerá"

Soltando un soplido, Kurumu asintió la cabeza y se preparaba para irse. "bien como quieras, traeré a Namura como dijiste, vámonos Tsukune" decía la chica mientras partía y el susodicho chico mencionado salió detrás de ella o sin antes soltar una mirada hacia donde estaba Moka, dejándose ver momentáneamente una mirada de preocupación y tristeza, después salió de la bodega abandonada.

Hei se sentó en el suelo a esperar, pronto seria de noche y como averiguó habría luna llena y así podría cumplir su más anhelado deseo, y lo mejor es que podría deshacerse de ese molesto detective espiritual esa misma noche. Mirando hacia donde estaba la vampiresa dormida solo sonrió, esta chica no solo era la carnada para atraer al detective espiritual y deshacerse de él, sino también sería el sacrificio que necesitaba para poder cumplir su deseo. Si, pareciera que hoy estaba de suerte.

…

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…

"muy bien veamos a ver…Vampiros. Monstruos que chupan la sangre de seres humanos y el ganado, poseen una alta capacidad de combate, son considerados de la más alta alcurnia entre los Youkais del mundo humano. Sus debilidades más notorias o conocidas son los rosarios y el agua..." Así leía el centinela Kay Namura el libro referente a los vampiros. "Mmm…interesante, sino fuera porque existen muchas razas de vampiros" pensaba algo exasperado el centinela.

Según había leído el grueso del libro más de una vez. La mayoría sino es que eran puras supersticiones sobre la raza vampírica y no había casi material certero que pudiera ayudarle a entender más la naturaleza de esta raza.

"a ver hay desde vampiros del Europa del este hasta los Himalayas. Moka o al menos la que conozco, según se, no puede transformarse en luciérnaga, así que dudo que sea un vampiro Adze ya que ella no es africana hasta donde según se. Tampoco es una especie de Lamia porque no tiene un cuerpo de mitad serpiente. Tampoco creo que un Ch'tang Shih, ya que no es china o de etnia china, y no creo que le guste contar arroz para poder pasar. Y tampoco creo que pertenezca a los Rakshasa o como se llame. Ya que no se transforma en animal ni es de la india…fuuu así no llegare a ninguna parte, quizás deba preguntarla a Moka." Así pensaba Kay mientras se recostaba contra la silla.

Mucha información por un día pensaba el joven, recostado en la silla mientras se sobaba la cabeza y comenzaba a sentir una gran migraña producto de todos los sucesos del día de hoy. Pensaba en varias cosas para quitarse la gran pesadez y la intranquilidad que sentía. Había averiguado cosas interesantes sobre la escuela, y también sobre la posible raza a la cual perteneciera el ladrón de artefactos mágicos y así hallar una debilidad que pudiera explotar a su favor si muy posiblemente volviera a luchar contra él. Sin embargo seguía sin nada fijo, si en verdad pertenecía a la raza Yuki-Onna entonces su obvia debilidad seria el calor extremo. Eso sería cierto si cabría la probabilidad de que no fuera un hibrido.

Y también estaba Moka, ¿qué tipo de vampiro era? No quería parecer desconfiado con ella, aun no conocía bien su "otra parte". Por lo que era algo natural que algunas dudas lo asaltaran respecto a la posible "otra personalidad" de la vampiresa dado lo que le dijo respecto a que el rosario le "hablo" en su mente. No sabía porque, pero tenía la certeza que tendría que ver con su forma vampírica que presenció aquella vez cuando liberó el sello en la pelea contra Saizou. Quizás sea igual que fue con su maestro Saga de Géminis. Una segunda personalidad en contra posición a la primera y se necesita del rosario para mantenerla sellada. Además la transformación de Moka en su verdadera forma de vampiro le recordaba cuando la segunda personalidad de Saga cobraba forma. Con su cabello gris tirando a blanco y ojos rojos. ¿Era acaso un deja vu? No, mejor era no comparar, hasta el momento ella no le ha hecho nada. Y si tuviera otras intenciones algo le hubiera hecho cuando la liberó después de derrotar a Saizou. Una vez más se dijo a si mismo que dejara las especulaciones sin tener aun pruebas, y siguiera investigando enfocándose en lo que vino, y dejara lo otro para después.

Decidiendo pensar en cosas más agradables en un intento por quitarse el stress, pensó en su hija Mikina y que estaría haciendo en Singa. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado por allá? No la veía en un buen tiempo y era algo que le acongojaba ya que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Claro si no fuera porque la abuela de ella, la anciana Panis estuviera a cada rato incordiándole. Reprochándose a sí mismo por no pensar en cosas agradables, volvió a pensar en su hija y el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella. Realmente era una niña casi parecida a su madre. Quizás debió quedarse un tiempo con ella y no haber aceptado esta misión que tenía para rato. Pero ya estaba aquí y no hacía falta el reprocharse ahora esto. Pensó en lo que lo impulso a tomar la decisión de aceptar venir aquí. Quizás era para olvidar la reciente "aventura" que vivió en otro mundo paralelo con una versión de su Madre Asuka, Rei y Shinji

Sí. Quizás solo quería eso olvidar o no pensar mucho en ello, quién sabe. Por lo pronto era mejor no pensar mucho en ello. Mirando el reloj de la biblioteca pudo notar que ya habían pasado más de una hora desde que terminaron las clases y Tsukune y Moka aún no han venido al punto de reunión que era la biblioteca. Extraño. Pensó el centinela. ¿Que los estaba demorando? Estaba tan distraído leyendo e investigando que no le dio importancia pensando que ellos aún estaban en clases, ya que después de todo no sería extraño en algunas escuelas que algunas clases se demoraran más de lo habitual del tiempo permitido en la escuelas, según recordaba un poco sus tiempos cuando era un niño e iba a la escuela. Pero aún era extraño que ellos no se hubieran aparecido aún más de una hora

Justo cuando pensaba en ir a buscarlos, una mano se posó sobre su hombro lo cual lo hizo voltear algo sorprendido, frente a él estaba Tsukune jadeando y sudoroso, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

"¿Tsukune que pasa? ¿Porque estas así? ¿Y Moka?" Preguntaba algo consternado al chico

"ella…fu-ue secu…estrada" termino de decir el chico mientras jadeaba

"¿qué moka fue que?!" exclamo Kay casi gritando lo cual le valió una reprimenda por parte de la encargada de la biblioteca y de los alumnos allí.

"shihhhhh…"

"dime ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es eso que moka fue secuestrada? ¿Por quién?" decía esta vez más bajo Kay para no llamar la atención de nuevo.

"esto si, Kay-san…cuando veníamos hacia ti alguien de pronto se nos acercó, no sé quién era pero de una gran velocidad me golpeó y se llevó a Moka con él, antes de desmayarme me dijo que si la querías volver a ver, fueras al bosque a recuperarla haciendo especial énfasis en ti, que estando allí él te encontraría. Se fue antes de caer yo desmayado y cuando me desperté vine hacia ti a decírtelo" decía Tsukune mientras del rostro salían gruesas gotas de sudor. Se notaba que el chico había corrido una maratón, lo cual era extraño ya que la biblioteca no estaba tan lejos de los salones, solo era subir pisos, eso o que Tsukune es un flojo dada lo anatomía de su cuerpo que parecía a simple vista un flacucho y un debilucho. Aunque por experiencia propia sabía que muchas veces esos no eran los casos.

Aun así quiso averiguar pronto más cosas para saber tomar acción rápida: "dime Tsukune como era el sujeto que se la llevo? descríbemelo" preguntaba aunque por dentro ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser.

"era casi de nuestra misma estatura, de cabello azul y creo que lo mismo que sus ojos, tenía chaqueta y pantalones negros, creo es lo que más recuerdo" decía el chico

Kay sudo frio, sabía quién era porque esta misma mañana lo conoció, no hay duda que se trata del ladrón de artefactos mágicos. ¿Acaso decidió atacar ahora? Y justamente cuando iba a advertirles del ladrón

"¿Kay-san? Acaso lo conoces?" preguntaba Tsukune mientras miraba a Kay, pero extrañamente tratando de no mantener contacto visual con él, cosa que el centinela no se percató

"etto…si, así es, lo conozco, no me preguntes aun como, pero eso me da la certeza que Moka está en un grave peligro, tenemos que actuar rápido antes que algo más peor pase, ¡vamos!" decía Kay mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca seguido de Tsukune.

"Kay-san! No entiendo ¡¿quién es él? ¿Porque se llevó a Moka-san?" decía Tsukune mientras gritaba siguiendo a Kay

Kay se paró para encararlo, no quería decirle aun el motivo de su presencia aquí ya que no solo podría comprometer la misión sino también arriesgarlo a él. "escucha, confía en mí, te lo diré después, lo prometo. Ahora mismo Moka nos necesita, ella ya se arriesgó una vez a salvarnos, ¿no crees que es justo devolverle el favor?" decía Kay, por dentro pensaba así aunque no podía evitar cierta incomodidad y preocupación, ya que sin Moka ahora no solo estaban desprotegidos sino tendrían que ir a la boca del lobo para rescatarla, no quedaba de otra.

"tienes razón, debemos ayudarla pero ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿No deberíamos ir a pedirle ayuda a alguien no se a los profesores o a los administradores de esta escuela?"

"eso sería arriesgado, recuerda que podrían descubrirnos como hizo Saizou contigo, y eso sería más un problema que una ayuda" decía Kay

El muchacho solo apretó los puños denotando su frustración e impotencia, algo que podía entender Kay, ahora estaban solos y no contaban con mucha ayuda que digamos.

Mascullando los dientes siguió corriendo seguido de Tsukune por los pasillos de la escuela, a esta hora era casi desierta ya que dentro de pronto oscurecería y estando sin la ventaja de la luz del sol sería un problema y una desventaja a su favor. Se detuvo frente a una puerta a un lado que decía "sala de limpieza", sin decir nada más la abrió y empezó a hurgar dentro de las cosas

"Kay-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"buscando entre estas cosas, que cosas podemos usar como armas, debemos estar preparados para una confrontación"

Agarrando una escoba, Kay con el pie partió la punta dejándola afilada, y se la paso a Tsukune quien la recibió dubitativo. Buscando más en el fondo se encontró con una lata de aerosol, no podría ser perfecto pero al menos le serviría ya que estaba pensando en varias maneras de cómo usarla. ¡Si solo tuviera un encendedor! Debió haberse traído uno para acá, pero como pensaba que en una escuela no estaba permitido el fumar, decidió no comprar uno ni siquiera en el camino para acá, ¡cuánto se arrepentía ahora!

"¿Para qué es ese aerosol Kay-san?" le preguntaba algo extrañado Tsukune

"descuida servirá como arma, sino yo mismo me basto en caso de tener que luchar" decía tratando de fingir confianza para así no hacer caer a Tsukune en el desespero, algo que a estas alturas no deben lidiar si es que quieren lograr recatar a Moka. Aunque Tsukune se dio cuenta, pero sin mucho caso Kay decidió seguir corriendo por los pasillos en busca de la salida de la escuela seguido de Tsukune al doblar por una esquina, casi choca con alguien, estaba a punto de disculparse y seguir cuando la visión de la persona con que casi choca lo golpea.

"usted!" exclamaba Kay cuando lo identifico

"je je vas para alguna parte chico?" decía el sujeto que no era otro más que el chofer del conductor del auto bus que había llevado a Kay a la Academia Youkai

"pero? Qué hace usted aquí? No se suponía que debería volver dentro de 6 meses?" decía Kay algo extrañado y sorprendido de su presencia, más atrás Tsukune estaba igual ya que también lo reconoció

"je je bueno, cambio de planes, me llamaron para entregar un pedido, nada especial, ya sabes ya que no se puede confiar mucho en entregar paquetes por parte de extraños, de vez en cuando requieren mi ayuda para ello y no me quejo, ya que aquí pagan bien je je" decía el conductor del auto bus mientras daba una pitada a su habano

"ya veo, pues disculpe que tengo prisa, con permiso" ya estaba próximo por irse y seguir su camino antes que el conductor le detuvo

"espera, veo que tienes problemas, ¿necesitas ayuda?" le preguntaba el conductor a lo que Kay solo lo miro fijamente desconfiado. "descuida chico no pongas esa cara, más bien toma esto" le decía mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un encendedor y se lo daba a Kay quien lo recibe con una mirada de extrañeza. "¿esto es lo que querías no? Descuida puedes quedártelo, total es contra las reglas de la escuela fumar y yo tengo varios de estos" decía de manera despreocupada

"pero…no entiendo… ¿por-que?" decía el chico muy extrañado aun si saber que decir. ¿Cómo sabia el sujeto por lo que estaban pasando? ¿Quién era?

"descuida, más bien ten cuidado" decía el conductor mientras se acercaba al joven a lo cual retrocedió desconfiado pero un gesto del tipo hizo que se acercara para decirle algo en voz baja. "tu amigo, ese que tiene el palo partido de escoba" refiriéndose a Tsukune "está bajo el hechizo de la Succubus, la misma que conociste esta mañana, al parecer formo una alianza con el sujeto que buscas, ella fue la que se llevó a tu amiga, la vampiresa con ayuda de tu hechizado amigo a donde está el sujeto de ropas negras" decía en voz baja cerca de Kay para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Esto no pudo más que sorprender al centinela. ¿Cómo sabia el todo eso? ¿Sería verdad? "pero, ¿cómo sabe…?"

"descuida chico, lo mejor es que te apures rápido, cada minuto que pasa es importante "decía el conductor del auto bus mientras daba media vuelta alejándose por un pasillo mientras fumaba su habano. "Buena suerte chicos, espero que lo logren" decía mientras caminaba alejándose

Aunque Kay hubiera querido preguntarle varias cosas, lo cierto es que estaban cortos de tiempo y no había lugar para desconfiar al menos por ahora, ya después averiguaría este nuevo misterio que se le presentó. "vamos Tsukune, Moka nos espera" decía mientras emprendía media vuelta en dirección a la salida del edificio de la escuela seguido de Tsukune

"no entiendo Kay-san, ¿qué quería ese sujeto? ¿Qué te dijo?" decía Tsukune mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a Kay

"no lo sé" mintió, si lo que decía el conductor era verdad era mejor fingir por el momento "pero lo averiguaremos después, ahora no hay tiempo, ¡de prisa!" decía Kay corriendo mientras salían de la escuela en dirección al bosque. Sin saber que alguien los estaba observando.

….

Siguiendo corriendo por el bosque, Kay no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dijo ese extraño sujeto que lo conocía nada mas como el "chofer del auto bus", alguien muy misterioso que desde el primer día que lo trajo a esta escuela le inspiro dudas, aunque bien no podría ser nada ya que después de todo estaban en una escuela llena de monstruos y aquí eso podría considerarse normal. De vez en cuando miraba a sus espaldas como Tsukune le seguía, si lo que le dijo es cierto y Tsukune una vez más está bajo el hechizo de esa Succubus y está se encuentra en alianza con el ladrón de artefactos mágicos, entonces el margen de peligro se ha extendido, primero tiene que probar si lo que dijo ese sujeto es correcto y buscar una manera de sacar del hechizo a Tsukune y así contar más con una ayuda que con un posible problema, no era que considerara a Tsukune peligroso ni nada, el aún tiene posibilidades contra el aun sin poderes.

Entrados ya en el bosque y a una distancia considerable de la escuela, Kay se detuvo y se volvió a Tsukune quien paro también por no saber que pasaba.

"¿qué pasa Kay-san? ¿Sucede algo?" le preguntaba algo curioso el chico

Acercándose al chico, Kay seguía mirándolo fijamente y pudo notar como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensionaba, además que cuando quiso mirarlo a los ojos para cerciorarse si de verdad estaba hechizado este entonaba la mirada o desvía su vista fuera de su campo visual, ahora que se acordaba nunca mantuvo contacto visual ni se vieron mucho a la cara ya que desde la noticia del rapto de Moka todo paso rápido y que el chico cuando hablaba tapaba su mirada debajo de su cabello. ¿Coincidencia? Quizás debió darse cuenta, pero ¿qué iba a saber que la Succubus iba a aliarse con el ladrón de artefactos mágicos? Después de todo, sin sus poderes su habilidad de percepción estaba baja y no podía leer la mente de nadie.

"¿Kay-san?" seguía preguntándole el chico nervioso a medida que Kay se acercaba a el

En un momento dado pareciera que Tsukune fuera a atacar a Kay ya que este con la punta filosa de la escoba se lo puso enfrente a Kay en su camino directo, pero en un rápido movimiento Kay con una patada logra hacer caer la escoba de las manos de Tsukune y casi de inmediato el centinela le agarra de la camisa levantándolo del suelo.

"¡Kay-san! ¡¿Qué haces?!" seguía profiriendo el chico mientras trataba de zafarse inútilmente del agarre de Kay, pero la fuerza de Kay comparada con la de él era superior. Aun sin sus poderes Kay aun sabia pelear y tener una condición física un tanto más superior a cualquier humano promedio.

Kay mirándolo esta vez fijamente a los ojos pudo notar como una vez más Tsukune estaba preso del hechizo, al tener sus parpados cansados y su mirada dilatada justo como esta tarde cuando paso lo mismo con la Succubus en el pasillo. Sin perder tiempo y disculpándose con Tsukune de antemano, le voltio la cara al chico de un sonoro puñetazo justo en el lado derecho de su cara lo cual la fuerza lo hizo soltar y hacer caer al chico para atrás en el suelo barriendo el polvo.

"ah…ah…lo siento Tsukune, pero era necesario para salir de tu hechizo, ojala no se me haya pasado la mano" pensaba Kay cuando el chico se levantó

Tenía la mano agarrándose su cara y con sus ojos lagrimosos, veía a Kay con una mirada desaprobatoria y de confusión. "¡Kay-san! ¡No era necesario golpearme tan fuerte!" decía el chico exaltado

"ya disculpa Tsukune, pero era necesario, volviste a caer preso del ataque hipnótico de la Succubus, y era necesario despertarte como fuera" decía el joven como si no fuera la gran cosa

"¡pero no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte!" seguía profiriendo a voces el peli castaño mientras se sobaba la mejilla

"quizás se me paso la fuerza, disculpa de verdad" decía mientras se excusaba el centinela. "dime ¿ahora te sientes bien?" esta vez decía un muy serio Kay mientras hacía contacto visual con Tsukune

El chico solo lo miraba dolido pero con una mirada seria también, pronto fue claro para el que el hechizo se había deshecho, quizás los fuertes golpes a la cabeza podían romper el hechizo el cual manipulaba la mente de quien cayesen en estos, quizás por los débiles de estos, tendría que agradecer que los Youkais no tenían un poder mental equiparable a un Caballero Dorado.

"¿que si me siento bien? Bueno fuera del golpe que me distes, supongo podría decirse que 'estoy bien'. Decía con sarcasmo Tsukune lo cual hizo sonreír de manera culpable a Kay

"sea como fuere ahora estas libre del hechizo y podemos hablar, dime que paso realmente?"

Tsukune le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo que realmente paso cuando la Succubus tomo presa del nuevamente y le ayudo a someter y secuestrar a Moka, el centinela impasiblemente escuchaba el relato de Tsukune mientras pensaba en varias cosas, dentro de unos pocos minutos la noche caería y estarían en medio de la oscuridad, así que habría que idear un plan rápido. Estaban solos en esto, y la única ayuda con la que contaba era con un joven no más fuerte que él, y pronto ese ladrón podría hacerle daño a Moka y era irónico que ahora el que fuera a salvarla era él y no al revés, sin el sello que ella llevaba en el cuello quizás su fuerza no sería tan enorme como la que mostró cuando la libero por primera vez, todo sería más fácil si contaba al menos con algún poder!

Mientras Tsukune le contaba era obvio que iban hacia a una trampa, pero no había opción ya que Moka estaba en peligro, en otras circunstancias si hubieran enviado a otra persona quizás no le hubiera importado en dejarla morir para no comprometer su vida, pero él no era cualquier persona ni ella tampoco, ella le había salvado la vida y le ofreció su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba y tendría que pagarle de alguna manera, además él no era alguien que dejara a merced del peligro a nadie, más cuando es por su propia causa, a veces se maldecía por ser tan "buenito".

"y eso es todo" terminaba de contar su relato el chico visiblemente exhausto

"ya veo, así que es verdad que esos dos están juntos" decía Kay refiriéndose al ladrón y a Kurumu Kurono, la extraña chica que conoció esta mañana y que es una Succubus. Afirmación a lo que Tsukune termino asintiendo. "¿recuerdas el lugar donde se encuentran?"

"¿eh? Si, en una vieja construcción, creo era una bodega abandonada, no estoy seguro de donde se encuentra realmente solo me acuerdo por partes, no sé en qué parte del bosque podrían estar" decía el muchacho mientras se agarraba la cabeza tratando de recordar, casi solo recordaba a cuenta gotas donde se había encontrado pero no mucho, quizás la habilidad hipnótica le suprimía un poco los recuerdos, eso o Tsukune es un pelmazo que no sabe de direcciones y no sabe en donde está parado. Kay solo suspira si acertó en lo segundo.

"eso no será un problema, ¡yo sé dónde se encuentran!" una voz los hizo voltear hacia una figura que salía de entre los arboles del bosque en esos momentos. Sino mal recordaba Kay, era la chica Kurumu Kurono, la Succubus que estaba en alianza con el ladrón.

"tu…" decía Tsukune

"jeje…así es, los estaba siguiendo desde su salida de la biblioteca, esperaba a aparecérmeles a contarles donde se encontraba la vampiresa Moka, hasta que claro te distes cuenta que Tsukune estaba preso del hechizo y lo liberaste, no de una manera ortodoxa por supuesto" decía la chica mientras los miraba juguetonamente, como si supera que no tenía nada que temer enfrente de dos chicos

"Y supongo al ver que ya posiblemente me tendrías una trampa ya que tenías a Tsukune contigo ayudándote obligatoriamente pensabas en tomarme por sorpresa con ayuda de él ¿verdad?" decía Kay mientras también hablaba de manera confiada y retadora hacia la chica. "claro al ver que tu plan fracaso ¿qué tratas de hacer ahora? ¿Someterme tu misma? Tu ataque hipnótico no funciona en mí, ya que dos veces lo has probado y no has conseguido nada, Tsukune ya no te apoya, y dudo que el sujeto ese de oscuro haya venido contigo, supongo querías llevarme en dirección a donde se encuentra el verdad?" la chica no decía nada pero su mirada le daba todas las respuestas a Kay. "ya veo, así que es así".

"¿y que tiene que ver eso ahora? Moka aun esta en nuestro poder, al menos Hei la tiene aún, y si quieres volver a verla tendrás que seguirme de todos modos, al fin y cabo nada cambia, solo los acontecimientos a seguir" decía la chica esta vez seriamente

"¿Hei? ¿Así es que se llama ese sujeto?" decía un curioso Kay hacia la chica mientras esta asentía

"así es, ¿no lo sabias?" preguntaba interrogante mente Kurumu extrañada

"realmente no" decía Kay como ido. "pero eso ahora no importa, y en algo tienes razón, me llevarás donde esta Moka, pero no sin antes someterte y decírmelo a la fuerza" decía mientras se ponía en guardia

"Kay-san…" decía un muy sorprendido Tsukune, ¿hablaba en serio?

"oh vamos, no pensaras en hacerle daño a un chica, verdad?" decía una coqueta Kurumu mientras cerraba los ojos con aires de confianza, grave error.

Kay rápidamente se arrojó sobre la chica y antes que se diera cuenta, logro ponerse detrás de la chica y torcerle los brazos detrás de ella mientras se los sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se lo ponía alrededor de su cuello haciéndole una llave pequeña.

"¿decías?" decía socarronamente Kay, no podía perder más tiempo, los últimos rayos del sol se estaban ocultando dando paso a la penumbra. No quería parecer una persona "no caballerosa" o machista pero esta chica era una Youkai y no podía confiarse, no sabía que fuerza tendría así que lo primero sería tratar de someterla con la fuerza suficiente que le quedaba.

"ugh…veo que no…e-eres una persona caballerosa…ugh…" decía la chica con un deje de sarcasmo

"lo siento, pero no se puede confiar en ti, hechizaste a Tsukune y sometiste a Moka golpeándola, así que ya debes de saber mi desconfianza hacia ti, ahora respóndeme ¿dónde tienes a Moka?" decía Kay mientras la seguía manteniendo sujeta, no podía confiarse de esta chica, no por algo estaba en una escuela de monstruos.

"¡Kay-san! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿No crees que te estás pasando?" decía algo alarmado Tsukune mientras le ponía una mano a su hombro y este volteaba a verlo

"¿Tsukune? ¿Qué dices? ¿Olvidas acaso que te estaba controlando? ¿Que se llevó a Moka?" decía Kay algo extrañado de la actitud de Tsukune, aunque quizás tenga en parte razón. Este día había sido muy estresante para él. Casi muere a manos del ladrón, tuvo fuertes dolores de cabeza, paso lo de chica Succubu que ahora tiene apresada, y ahora esto del secuestro y demás cosas solo lo mortificaban, más aun que no cuenta con sus poderes al menos para poder solucionar las cosas rápidamente, anudado que estaba solo en esta escuela de monstruos sin ayuda y sin contacto con el mundo exterior pondrían estresado y enojado a cualquiera.

"¡lo sé! ¡Pero no es motivo para que te comportes así! Así ella no nos dirá nada, suéltala y deja que nos hable, quizás nos diga a donde pueda estar Moka" decía conciliadoramente Tsukune

"sabes que podría llevarnos a una trampa ¿no?" Decía Kay escéptico

"ahora no tenemos opción Kay-san, no te comportes como ellos por favor." Seguía implorando Tsukune

Kay suspiro, si bien estaba estresado no pensaba hacerle daño a la chica más allá que le obligara a que le dijera la ubicación del ladrón y de Moka, aunque no sabría qué hacer si no le hubiera dicho nada. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones en especial su enojo, Una vez su Maestro Camus de Acuario le había dicho que partiera fuera de sus emociones si quería concentrarse en la batalla. Quizás deba seguir su consejo.

Pero justo cuando estaba aflojando su brazo fuera del cuello de la chica para liberarle aunque sea un poco y darle un respiro, sintió un poder salir de esta y unas especies de alas de murciélago salir de la espalda de la chica antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza de estas mismas. Tsukune corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kay para ayudar a levantarlo del suelo aturdido.

Levantándose aun confundido con ayuda de Tsukune miro en dirección a la chica encontrándose con una furiosa Succubu con alas negras de murciélago sobresaliendo de su espalda, sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse enorme cuchillas que sobresalían de sus dedos, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, una cola morada con un pico sobresalía debajo de su falda y una mirada furica se hacía presente en su mirada, además que parecía rodearse de una especie de aura negra. La verdadera forma de la Youkai Succubu acaba de revelarse

Girándose hacia Tsukune le dio una mirada burlona "¿qué decías sobre conciliar?" le preguntó de una manera sarcástica a lo que el chico solo rio nervioso y bajo la cabeza avergonzado

"¡ustedes!" decía una furiosa Kurumu Kurono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los dos. "¡ustedes me han humillado! ¡Solo quería salvar a mi raza de su extinción, y encontrar a mi destinado! ¡Pero ustedes…y en especial esa chica Akashiya! ¿Tan especial es? ¿Tan especial es que tienen que arriesgar su vida por ella?! Muy bien pues si así es, ¡pues morirán junto con ella!" decía mientras furiosa arremetía contra los dos.

"¡diablos!" rápidamente Kay empujo a un lado a Tsukune fuera de la arremetida de Kurumu antes de hacerse a un lado también y esquivar su ataque mientras esta misma alzaba vuelo en el aire. Cerciorándose de donde había ido la chica pudo notar que el ataque había cortado arboles cercanos de manera limpia como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla.

"Tch…esto es sencillamente genial" pensaba amargamente Kay mientras ayudaba a pararse a Tsukune y agarrando el palo de escoba con punta partida que le había hecho caer antes, se lo entrego mientras le decía que corriera.

Ambos corrían en el bosque a través de los árboles en un intento de tratar de despistar a la chica peli azul, pero todos los intentos eran en vano como ella los seguía desde el aire mientras iba cortando árboles que se metían en su camino como si fueran mantequilla.

"Tch...Esto no podría ser mejor" pensaba de manera sarcástica Kay mientras seguía corriendo esquivando algunos árboles seguido de Tsukune, mientras corría lo hacía cerca del chico y llamándole con su voz a gritos para que no se perdiera y se separara de él, claro que este acto alertaba a la Succubu de la posición de ellos pero no podía dejar solo al chico más aún que este no tiene oportunidad solo contra cualquier monstruo.

De pronto gracias a sus sentidos alertas, el centinela pudo sentir como la Succubus lograba alcanzarlos, antes de que lograra atajarlos pudo sujetar a Tsukune y arrojarlo a un lado fuera del alcance de la chica y gracias a sus sentidos mejorados logró evadirla apartándose fuera de su trayectoria por poco, pero con su cola ella logro atajar su pierna derecha y elevarlo junto con ella por los cielos. Claro si no fuera porque Tsukune en el último segundo logro saltar para tratar de atajar a Kay y sujetarlo del brazo, y ambos comenzaron a elevarse.

"Kay-san…ugh…" trataba de decirle el chico mientras se aferraba más a el

"tonto, para que hiciste eso, ahora los dos estamos en peligro" le decía Kay, no sabía porque Tsukune había hecho eso pero en cierto modo le agradecía mientras trataba de sujetarlo para que no se cayera.

Ambos continuaban elevándose incluso por encima de los arboles cuando un movimiento de arriba los hacia sacudir, mirando arriba era la cara de Kurumu quien se veía acongojada y con una mueca de dolor, al parecer no podía cargar con su cola a dos personas al mismo tiempo y no hacía falta saber que en cualquier momento podría soltarlos, no tuvo que pensar mucho cuando con una mueca de dolor finalmente decidió soltar su cola de la pierna de Kay y junto con Tsukune que estaba sujeto a este mismo cayeron pesadamente en el bosque.

"ahyiyi…que dolor…" decía Tsukune mientras se sobaba del dolor de haber caído, tuvieron suerte ambos que las ramas de los arboles amortiguaron su caída y los arbustos en donde cayeron lo suavizaron

"aah…no hay tiempo…ugh…debemos seguir…"decía Kay jadeando cuando ambos vislumbraron a la Succubus que al parecer sobrevolaba tratando de buscarlos, aprovechando la oportunidad que no estaban a la vista de ella, se ocultaron debajo de un árbol grande y viejo

Jadeando y adoloridos, ambos habían podido eludir a la chica alada, mientras se guarecían debajo de un árbol grande y viejo, Kay sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que ella los encontrara o ellos a ella. Pero no había opción, tenía que saber el paradero de Moka, además que ya estaban las últimas luces anunciando en pocos minutos la llegada de la noche, el tiempo les corría en contra y la única ayuda con la que contaba era la de un chico humano ordinario sin preparación física ni mental para una batalla pero que aun así podía sentir una gran valentía de su parte el solo hecho de venir a acompañarlo para rescatar a Moka, aunque fuera en contra de sus posibilidades.

Tenía que admirar aunque sea un poco su valentía, aunque de igual manera también su estupidez por confiarse el demasiado y la suya misma por escucharlo, aunque no cualquiera se hubiera lanzado a tratar de ayudarlo mientras era arrastrado a los cielos. No queriendo esperar más intento pensar en un nuevo plan de acción, primero tenían ambos, ya que no podía él solo, derrotar a la Succubu, someterla y que les contara o les indicara el paradero de Moka. Luego mirar que otro nuevo plan podría ocurrírsele para rescatarla y enfrentar al ladrón. Sonaba fácil, pero de las palabras a la acción hay un gran trecho.

"escucha Tsukune" decía algo jadeante mientras volteaba a ver al chico. "no podemos quedarnos aquí escondidos toda la vida, tarde o tempranos ella nos encontrara, y aún tenemos que rescatar a Moka, así que lo único que queda es derribarla y someterla, después iremos a donde está Moka ¿entendido?" decía Kay mientras miraba fijamente a Tsukune

El chico en cuestión solo temblaba de miedo ante la idea de hacer eso. "pero Kay-san… ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra ella?...todavía si esta tuviera Moka aquí lo entendería pero ¿no vistes lo que puede hacer? ¿Cómo corto esos árboles con facilidad? ¿Porque no vamos mejor a pedir ayuda? no se… hablamos con los profesores o algo…" decía Tsukune mientras trataba de seguir hablando, obviamente compungido por el miedo.

No podía culparlo, en si era hasta admirable que haya llegado hasta aquí, aunque solo fuera dominado por la Succubus, pero tenía que pensar rápido, solo contaba con la ayuda del chico y ya oscurecía.

"Tsukune, sabes bien por qué no podemos, si descubren quienes somos, nos mataran indudablemente, además tú quieres ayudar a Moka ¿verdad? ¿O acaso quieres dejarla sola a su suerte?" decía un serio Kay, pese a lo poco que lo conocía debía de imaginar que su personalidad no era la que dejara a nadie abandonado, ni era alguien egoísta, sino no, no hubiera saltado a tratar de sujetarlo mientras se elevaban por los aires arrastrados por la chica alada.

Debía de imaginarse que pese a su apariencia debilucha y aparente cobardía por su actitud casi aterrada, el escondía un "corazón de oro", no sabía porque pero le recordaba a Shinji Ikari.

"claro que no Kay-san, yo nunca…lo haría, ella nos ayudó y estaba dispuesta a defendernos…pero…" decía compungido Tsukune, no había duda que tenía miedo, pero como decía no podía dejar abandonar a Moka después de lo bien que se comportó con ellos, aunque ella haya tenido cierta reticencia con el antes por ser humano, le había pedido perdón y lo había aceptado, quizás más por Kay que por él, pero aun así no podía dejarla. Y mucho menos a Kay que estaba seguro iba a arriesgarse a ir por ella, no sabía porque, pero le daba esa impresión.

"escucha Tsukune, sé que debes tener miedo, pero más Moka debe de tenerlo, y somos los únicos amigos que posiblemente tiene ella aquí que puedan ayudarla…" decía un pensativo Kay mientras recordaba las palabras de Moka el primer día de clases sobre su soledad mientras estaba recluida en el mundo humano sin amigos o personas cercanas. "Por ende debemos hacer todo nuestros esfuerzo para rescatarla, además confía en mí, ya se me ocurrió un plan que puede servirnos para eso", decía de manera seria aunque recordándole lo siguiente "solo seremos capaces de hacerlo si sigues a pie de letra lo que te diga, y no interfieras en lo que haga mires lo que mires, entendido?" Terminaba de decirle serio a lo que el chico peli marrón solo asentía cabizbajo escuchándolo, Namura aunque por dentro estuviera algo nervioso como el chico, debía de partir de sus emociones y tratar de pensar con claridad y cabeza fría, solo así podrían salir airosos de esta. O eso esperaba.

"está bien, que tienes en mente?" decía un no muy convencido Tsukune mientras apretaba el palo de escoba que llevaba y veía a Kay esperando algo que les ayudara.

"muy bien, quizás no sea el mejor plan del mundo, pero escúchame con mucha atención" le decía mientras le pedía acercarse para contarle mejor que iban a hacer

…

Kurumu Kurono seguía sobrevolando alrededor del bosque en señal de a donde habían ido a parar esos dos, nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa y en su haber quería desquitarse, furiosa por la humillación había sufrido esta mañana en el pasillo de la misma escuela, por la chica Akashiya que era considerada la más hermosa de la escuela por encima de ella, ella que quería solo salvar a su raza y encontrar al amor de su vida, pero esa chica había sido un obstáculo desde el principio cuando se le presentó y para colmo de males sus dos pretendientes (considerando que tan apegados a ella estaban y que tan dispuestos estaban a salvarla) la habían humillado también.

Nunca había matado a nadie y era la verdad, y no sabía lo que haría cuando los encontrase, si bien deshacerse de ellos podría presentarse como una ventaja para ella en su plan, aún tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo dudar a estas horas no podía permitírselo, más aun que había hecho un trato con ese tal Hei no sabía qué pero en si aunque le aparecía apuesto, no le inspiraba confianza. Quizás porque estaría tramando algo más de lo que aparenta o esconde algo, y eso tal vez podría perjudicarla. Aun si había aceptado ayudarlo a cambio de que posiblemente podría vengarse de esos tres, y quizás en su mente podría el deshacerse de ellos sin que ella se ensuciara las manos.

No termino de reflexionar cuando vio abajo en un camino de tierra a uno de los lados del bosque una figura que reconoció, algo extrañada decidió bajar para plantarse de frente a una distancia prudente del sujeto en cuestión. No sabía él porque estaba allí parado como si la estuviera esperando, quizás fue por eso que no lo ataco y decidió curiosear.

"¿qué extraño? ¿Porque no huiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Adónde fue tu amigo también de todos modos?" preguntaba una extrañada Kurumu Kurono a la figura frente a él.

"porque no podía irme así sin más sin que me dijeras donde tienes a Moka, y ¿Tsukune? el decidió irse, tenía mucho miedo y decidí no retenerlo, solo podría estorbar más que ayudar" le decía Kay Namura que no era otro más que él.

"ohm…vaya eres más valiente de lo que creí…o muy estúpido, dime ¿tanto te importa esa chica para que des tu vida por ella? Creí que como su alimento solo estabas destinado a servirle de comida por su condición de vampiresa, ¿no?" decía de una manera sarcástica Kurumu

"hmm…estoy seguro que no lo entenderías, el cómo no se puede dejar solo a los amigos cuando estos más lo necesitan" decía mientras iba poniéndose en guardia. "ahora escucha, hagamos algo si me vences, quizás este seguro que no me dejaras con vida, y quizás esta bien para ti, ya que así no seré un estorbo para tus planes. Pero si yo venzo…"

"si tu vences, que?" preguntaba la chica aunque en parte a modo de broma, podía vislumbrar su seriedad arrastrando sus palabras, si lo que dijo Hei es cierto entonces el no representaría problema alguno sin la ayuda de la vampiresa.

"entonces me dirás donde esta Moka y listo, no tienes que molestarte en nosotros, tu seguirás tu vida y nosotros la nuestra, ¿qué dices?" decía en tono algo sarcástico Kay

"jumm…si de verdad crees que puedes mantenerte en pie como mantienes tus palabras luego que te ataque, entonces quizás lo considere, por el momento, eres una molestia así que desaparece…" decía la chica peli azul mientras se arrojaba en vuelo directo hacia el chico peli castaño.

La batalla daba comienzo, mientras los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían dando paso a la penumbra.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. La Succubus y el Ladrón Parte 3

CAPITULO 8: La Succubus y el Ladrón de Artefactos Mágicos

PARTE 3

La noche había llegado a la Academia Youkai y mientras los alumnos y demás personas que viven dentro de la gran barrera que cubre toda la escuela van a sus dormitorios a dormir una larga noche para el día siguiente de clases. Lastimosamente para un grupo eso no podrá hacerse todavía, en el bosque lejos de los edificios de la escuela, dentro de la penumbra alumbrada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, unos ruidos hacían ecos.

Se trataba de una lucha, nada raro en el mundo de los Monstruos y demonios, aunque para un par de humanos inmiscuidos en esto se jugaban la vida.

Kay Namura esquivaba los ataques de una furiosa Kurumu Kurono que en su forma de Succubu podía volar y arremeter con pasmosa velocidad de una embestida con sus afiladas garras, por pura suerte o algo mas es que podía evadirlas, sus sentidos y en especial su sexto sentido aunque algo debilitado por el poder de la barrera aun podía hacerle presentir los ataques de la Succubus antes de tocarlo siquiera, y anudado que estaba en buena forma física podía hacerle más sencillo la tarea. Pero lo único que hacía era evadir y tarde o temprano ella lo llegaría a lastimar de verdad antes de pasar el al contraataqué.

Kurumu se notaba molesta y furiosa, no le había herido aun pese a que había atacado varias veces y estaba arremetiendo con más furia que antes, cosa que el centinela estaba esperando que pasara, enojada ella no se daría cuenta de su contraataque y podía pasar de la defensiva al ataque en un momento, solo debía seguir como iba, la luz de la luna extrañamente le proporcionaba visibilidad a el aunque podía presentir de esta ya que también ayudaba a su enemiga a captarlo. Solo debía esperar un poco y darle la señal a Tsukune.

Mientras sucedía esto entre los arboles Tsukune que estaba oculto en la oscuridad veía como se desarrollaba la batalla, debía admitir que por dentro tenía miedo pero ya dio su palabra a Kay que lo ayudaría a el y a Moka y no podía retractarse. A veces se lamentaba haber venido a esta escuela por causa de sus padres! Pero ya estaba aquí y ni modo ya no podía quejarse, por lo menos dentro de unos seis meses decidiría quehacer, por lo pronto solo queda esperar la señal.

Kay ya se sentía exhausto y con dificultades para respirar, si bien había logrado resistir no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando, estaba claro que la resistencia Youkai es diferente a la humana, y aun con sus poderes restringidos y sus sentidos aunque algo debilitados aun funcionaban, se estaban comenzando a cansar. Sudaba copiosamente y tuvo que saltar hacia adelante para esquivar un zarpazo de la garras de la Succubu cuando aprovecho momentáneamente que se secaba el sudor de la frente y apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y ser herido por las garras de la chica en la espalda.

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras hacía acopios de levantarse, atrás de el en su espalda, su chaqueta y camisa de la escuela estaban rasgados en cuatro huellas de garras de su espalda la cual brotaban sangre, no mucha para hacerle perder la conciencia pero si para causarle un ardor lo suficiente para incomodarlo mientras luchaba.

"entonces…ya aceptas tu derrota y te arrepientes de haberme desafiado? Quizás permita dejarte vivir" decía Kurumu de manera socarrona mientras estaba volando a unos cuantos metros frente a el

Kay solo le devolvió la sonrisa socarrona y le contesto de manera sarcástica. "uhmn…lo siento aun no me has vencido, y si tienes tiempo de seguir perdiéndolo hablándolo deberías usarlo en pelear!"

"tch…bueno si eso es lo que quieres, no digas que no trate de convencerte! Desaparece!" decía mientras se arrojaba en picada contra el centinela que la esperaba listo

Esperándola confiaba en la ayuda de sus sentidos, si bien ella tenía una fuerza lo suficiente como para cortar árboles con sus garras, ella se apoyaba más en su velocidad y en su maniobra de volar, si pudiera atontarla y tratar de desequilibrarla quizás pudiera tener una ventaja.

Justo mientras se acercaba ella extendió su brazo derecho y con gran fuerza lo arrojo hacia el peli castaño enfrente de el, el sin más esperando que funcionase estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y lo lanzo hacia adelante en forma de puño con toda la fuerza que aun contaba.

Tsukune miraba atemorizado mientras pasaba esto, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera congelado justo en ese momento, Kurumu volaba hacia adelante lanzado su mano abierta con sus garras extendidas mientras Kay lanzaba su puño izquierdo hacia Kurumu. al instante el puño de Kay logro conectarle con la mano de la Succubu antes que le diera, golpeando y partiendo no solo uñas de la mano de la chica sino también algunos dedos que hizo crujir de dolor a la succubu.

Claro que para Kay no fue mejor, justo unos segundos antes que la succubu se acercara para cortarlo en pedazos con sus afiladas garras, logro canalizar algo de energía, no mucha por precaución pero si lo suficiente para parar su ataque con su mano con una minúscula parte de Ki. Claro no salió casi como esperaba, sus garras lograron cortar y hacer heridas bastantes graves a su mano encajándosele varias partes de uñas en su mano y casi fracturándose algunos huesos de la mano en el proceso.

Añadido al dolor de cabeza que le siguió después de intentar hacerlo por el impedimento de la barrera, solo le provoco que se pusiera de rodillas tratando de aguantarse la jaqueca y sujetándose con dolor su mano ensangrentada.

Para Kurumu no fue mejor, nunca pensó que el contraatacaría y peor que le rompiera su mano, alejándose un poco del peli castaño miro su mano mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos del dolor de sus uñas y algunos dedos rotos.

Volteando a verla Kay solo miro a la Succubu algo adolorido sujetando su mano ensangrentada. "bueno, tal parece que gane yo, ahora te rindes y me dices donde esta Moka?" trataba de retarla más, quizás ahora no estaba en buenas condiciones debido a su mano, pero no podía esperar más, no podía contraatacar debido a que ella tenía la ventaja de sus alas, tenía que conseguir que viniera hacia él y estando más cerca de el poder atacar con toda su fuerza

"tu…ma-maldito…esto no te lo voy a perdonar!" olvidándose del dolor una aún más furiosa Kurumu ataca con la mano que aún le sirve al centinela

"hmn…ataca sin pensar por qué tuve la suficiente fuerza de partirle la mano, eso demuestra que ella nunca ha estado en una batalla antes…por tanto…" pensaba Kay cuando aguantándose aun el dolor de su mano herida logro esquivar por poco el zarpazo de las garras de la chica pasando por el lado derecho de su cara

Por poco termina por desfigurarlo, ya que el ataque le logro aruñar la cara dejándole cuatro marcas de sus garras de su lado derecho, aun así haciendo aun acopios de sus fuerzas y sentidos con su brazo derecho lo lanzo hacia arriba al momento que la misma Succubu había atacado y logro conectársela en el estómago de esta misma.

Kurumu sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones al momento del golpe, Kay aprovechándose de esto con la fuerza que le quedaba la impulso con su puño debajo de su estómago hacia arriba cayendo luego esta misma detrás de el aparatosamente.

Jadeando el peli castaño trataba de mantener su equilibrio y su raciocinio pese al dolor tan agudo en su mano izquierda la cual trataba de apretar para que no sangrara mucho más, además de los cortes del lado derecho de su cara y en su espalda lo cual le ardían del dolor y le daban picazón, aun así sabía que aún no había vencido, volteándose pudo notar como la chica se paraba jadeando igual que él, algo sucia por el polvo que hizo correr al estrellarse en el suelo pero aun con energía para seguir.

"eh…ah…aah…vaya…realmente para ser alguien novato en una pelea…ah…es resistente…"decía entre jadeos Kay antes que la Succubu sin decir nada se arrojara contra el de nuevo.

"y veo que también persistente…" decía una vez terminada de hablar preparándose para el ataque y aun adolorido y cansado por el esfuerzo y las heridas sufridas, aún estaba listo para seguir.

Extendiendo sus sentidos, pudo esquivar por poco el ataque una vez más de la chica peli azul, aunque en el proceso le haya rozado el pecho y rasgado su camisa con sus garras, pero aun aguantándose el dolor y aprovechando aun sus sentidos con su mano derecha aun servible, logro capturar la cola de la succubu antes que se alejara de él.

"ah…aah…que?!" al sentir un sobrepeso y una presión sobre su cola Kurumu volteo a mirar solo para ver al peli castaño sujetar su cola con fuerza mientras impedía que ella alzara vuelo, por ende el que ella no pudiera volar mientras arrastraba al chico haciendo este acopios por quedarse de pie en tierra.

"suéltame!" gritaba fuerte la chica mientras seguía sobrevolando bajo a una distancia corta del suelo mientras trataba de arrastrar al chico para que la soltase.

Kay tenía bien firme sujeta la cola de la chica, sus pies eran arrastrados por el suelo haciendo surcos pero aun tratando de mantenerse en el suelo. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió a alguien sujetándole se la cintura.

Al darse vuelta pudo mirar a Tsukune que le sujetaba tratando de mantenerlo en tierra. "Tsukune?! Ya era hora!"

"discúlpame Kay-san, ya estoy aquí como acordamos…" trataba de disculparse el chico jadeando.

Kay le agradecía en silencio esto. El plan era esperar el momento de sujetarle la cola a la chica y con la fuerza de Tsukune el poder someterla, ya que se había dado cuenta que ella no podía con el peso de los dos cuando los había sujetado y elevado anteriormente. Haciendo esto no había necesidad de usar tanto poder o algún truco mágico si podía someterla de manera fácil y no arriesgarse a que la barrera posiblemente los destruya cuando hiciera eso. Fue cuando se volteo a ver hacia adelante y pudo notar la cara de cansancio y sufrimiento de la chica peli azul por tratar de cargar a dos personas, trataba de zafarse de su agarre tratando de elevarse al cielo sin poder conseguirlo con Kay sujetándole firmemente y con Tsukune dándole apoyo. Trataba de arrastrarlos pero ellos se mantenían firmes, ella ya notaba un gran dolor en su cola y en su espalda.

Haciendo aun acopios de fuerzas se dirigió a los arboles esperando estrellarlos allí y que la soltaran, pero solo sirvió para que Kay con su antebrazo izquierdo se sujetara a una rama y allí se quedara sujeto junto a Tsukune haciendo presión y fuerza en la cola de la Succubu que ya comenzaba a cansarse.

"déjame!" gritaba la chica a voces visiblemente adolorida

"no hasta que me digas donde tienes a Moka!" le respondía Kay en el mismo tono de voz, ambos se encontraban exhaustos y adoloridos, pero el centinela aún podría mantener algo más de fuerza pero debía apresurarse.

"Tsukune" volteando a verlo el chico en cuestión asintió "escucha tu mantenla sujeta, mientras yo la sujeto e inmovilizo, entendido?"

"está bien" respondía con algo de nerviosismo el chico, una vez sujeto la cola de la chica con algo de reticencia sintió una gran fuerza arrastrándolo que si no fuera porque Kay usando su propia corbata de su uniforme de estudiante amarro rápidamente un brazo de Tsukune sujeto a una rama firmemente, la fuerza de la chica lo hubiera arrastrado a los cielos.

"ah…Kay-san lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido!" decía Tsukune con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que pronto se quedaría sin uno de los dos brazos o los dos de paso.

Sin esperar más Kay agarro también de la cola de la Succubu un poco por encima del brazo de Tsukune y volteando a mirarlo "a la cuenta de tres has fuerza y la jalas hacia ti, yo te apoyare de acuerdo!"

El chico solo asintió y mirando al frente mientras una desesperada Kurumu trataba de soltarse, cuando decidió voltear hacia ellos dispuesta a contraatacarlos.

"malditos! Suelten mi cola ahora!" grito furiosa mientras con su única mano aun servible preparaba a abalanzarse sobre ellos a hacerlos pedazos.

"uno…dos….tres! ahora Tsukune!" grito Kay mientras apoyado por Tsukune tiro tan fuerte de la Succubu hacia adelante, directo hacia ellos, ella tenía tensa su garra dispuesta a cortarlos cuando llegara a ellos, cuando sintió la fuerza de ambos que la jalaban. No pudo pensar mucho más cuando llego hacia ellos. Kay se quitó a tiempo antes que la Succubu se estrellara contra el árbol y alcanzo a agarrar a Tsukune y hacerlo a un lado sin importar si rompía su propia corbata. La chica en cuestión estrelló su espalda contra el árbol mientras casi todo el aire salía de sus pulmones y caía duramente al piso boca abajo, probablemente inconsciente aunque aún sin certeza de ello

"ugh…" Kay se sujetaba su mano sangrante debido al esfuerzo empleado, no sabía si había funcionado y tenía que cerciorarse que la chica en cuestión estuviera inconsciente y luego tratar de amordazarla por si se le ocurría faltar a su palabra y atacarlos desprevenidos. Pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado producto de los cortes que la chica Youkai le había hecho además que el dolor en su mano era exasperante, sin contar la todavía latente jaqueca que tiene aún por entrar en contacto con la barrera nuevamente, debía de dejar de hacer eso y usarlo solo para casos extremos, aunque allá significado este uno.

"ugh" parándose iba a ir a cerciorarse si la chica estaba inconsciente o no, cuando se Tsukune le detuvo.

"espera Kay-san, que haces?" le preguntaba interrogativamente el chico

"voy a cerciorarme si esta desmayada o no, es mejor que lo esté ya que podría atacarnos si no lo está… en cuyo caso debemos sujetarla o amarrarla mientras despierta" le contestaba el peli castaño

"Kay-san, tu estas herido, déjame a mi hacerme cargo, además tampoco creo sea necesario amordazarla, si ella cumple su palabra después de haber sido derrotada nos dirá donde esta Moka" decía de una manera convencida Tsukune lo cual solo hizo que Kay lo mirara extrañamente.

"que te hace pensar que hará eso? Trato de matarnos y tal vez aun quiera hacerlo después todo lo que paso" le decía razonablemente el centinela

"quizás porque creo que no sea mala persona" lo digo por el chico que Kay le mirara más extrañado, el chico dándose cuenta de esto recalco "en si ella dijo que solo quería salvar a su raza, y en parte quizás fue nuestra culpa que se pudiera dar un malentendido, quizás si nos disculpamos y le hablamos pudiéramos hacer que hable y nos diga donde esta Moka-san" decía Tsukune

Kay solo enarco una ceja, hablaba en serio? En si ahora pensaba que Tsukune era demasiado bueno para su propio gusto o más bien su propia seguridad, aún seguía pensando que hacia alguien como el en este lugar, y si era verdad que allá caído por accidente en esta escuela de Demonios y Monstruos. Quizás si no fuese por el (y Moka de paso) no hubiese sobrevivido el primer día aquí. Aunque por una extraña razón sintió que se estaba equivocando en esto, no sabía porque, acaso era deja vu?

"confía en mi Kay-san, iré a ver, espera un momento" antes de que Kay le dijera que retrocediera el chico ya se había acercado a la inconsciente chica peli azul tirada en el piso, arrodillándose a su lado trato de moverla tocando su hombro para tratar de comprobar que efectivamente estaba dormida.

Kay solo atino a quitarse la chaqueta verde que cargaba que ahora le sentía pesada, y rasgar una parte de su camisa blanca para ponerla con cuidado encima de su mano herida y cubrirla, no sin antes haberse cerciorado como estaba y quitarse algunos pedazos de uñas probablemente de la chica peli azul que estaban encarnados en su mano. En si fue algo doloroso pero tuvo que aguantarse y después de hacerlo el tener cubrir su mano apretando no mucho, tratando de hacer un torniquete apretando con una pequeña rama cercana. Tenía que tener cuidado para que no se infectase con el contacto así que la alejo algo de sus heridas más abiertas. El dolor de cabeza ya había disminuido, aunque el ardor y los dolores de los cortes de la chica en su espalda, pecho y el lado derecho de su cara persistían. Escuchando un ruido desde la dirección donde estaba Tsukune, se volteo y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Tsukune nunca había sido alguien que guardase rencores profundos, al ver a la chica tendida en el piso posiblemente desmayada y herida no pudo más que compadecerse de ella y tratar de ayudarla, quizás Kay tenía razón en decir que ella era peligrosa pero viéndola en ese estado, tan pasivo y con una especie de mirada tranquila no pudo más que quedarse absorto mirándola cerciorándose de su belleza. Como un acto reflejo procedió a acariciarle la cara, quizás como motivo de despertarla o quizás porque una parte de el quedó encantado aun con su transformación Youkai con ese bello rostro, algo sucio por causa de la batalla reciente que quiso acariciárselo para quitarle el polvo de encima. No pudo más que notar que ese simple acto despertó a la chica y como esta con una mirada primero de sorpresa y después cambiando a una de consternación y finalmente a una furica, se lanzó contra el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo aun servible.

Kurumu aun seguía inconsciente en el suelo, durmiendo no tan apaciblemente si se añade el hecho de que fue inducida a la fuerza a los brazos de Morfeo. En medio de sus sueños que podía vislumbrar a un grupo de hombres y chicos, con ramos de flores y declarándole su "eterno amor", sintió un cosquilleo en su cara, no sabía que era pero de una u otra manera le gustaba esa sensación de caricia en su cara, abriendo los ojos para poder vislumbrar de donde provenía pudo notar una mano que se retiró de inmediato al notarla despertando. Tratando de mirar de quien sería aquella mano la cual le acaricio la cara tan tiernamente un momento, no pudo más que sorprenderse al descubrir al chico peli marrón, amigo (y quizás algo mas) de esa odiosa de Akashiya Moka y del bastardo de Namura que la dejo tendida en el suelo inconsciente y que la lastimo abiertamente.

No pudo más que consternarse a esta revelación y pasar a una gran furia creciente dentro de ella contra el y contra sus amigos, al menos quería el desquite contra él, si es que realmente había perdido y por el sentimiento de humillación dentro de ella.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó y se lanzó con su brazo izquierdo aun servible contra el joven en un afán por lastimarlo gravemente. El joven solo ahogo un grito cuando sus garras penetraron el hombro derecho del chico, haciéndolo sangrar profusamente. El chico cayo adelante agarrándose el hombre ensangrentado. Pero ella no había terminado justo cuando iba a lanzarse a rematarlo. Una poderosa patada le dio a un lado de su cadera estampándola de nuevo contra el árbol.

Haciendo acopios de fuerzas para levantarse no pudo cuando una lluvia de patadas y puños le cayeron en su cuerpo. Kay había visto lo que paso y moviéndose rápido llego antes que la Succubu lastimara más de gravedad al chico, sin piedad lanzo una lluvia de patadas y golpes sin descanso sobre la ya cansada chica, fue una tontería lo que Tsukune hizo. Un último golpe de parte de su mano aun servible le dio en la quijada a la chica levantándola un poco del suelo y haciéndola caer sin fuerzas a un lado del árbol, golpeándose la cabeza duramente contra las raíces del mismo.

Exhausto también el peli castaño cayo de rodillas, había sido algo difícil pero suponía que esta vez ella si estaba bien dormida, centrando su atención en Tsukune lo podía ver a un lado mientras se agarraba lloroso su hombro herido. Suspirando se acercó hasta él.

"Tsukune no debistes despertarla, solo cerciorarte de que estaba inconsciente!" le decía Kay en tono duro

"lo sé! Pero…yo…ugh…" no podía continuar el chico por el dolor en su hombro.

Kay solo suspiro y procedió amarrar a la chica de sus brazos y pies con la corbata de uniforme de estudiante y con la de Tsukune. Al menos cuando despertara contaba con que estuviera exhausta para no pensar en atacar de nuevo.

Luego procedió a hacerle un torniquete al hombro de Tsukune rasgando un poco de pedazo de camisa de él.

"toma, mantenla presionada para evitar que se derrame más sangre" le decía calmadamente lo que el chico le hacía caso

Suspirando procedió a mirar a los alrededores, ya había oscurecido y por lo que había notado estaba algo alumbrado todo el lugar de luz de luna, lo cual volteando curioso solo pudo quedarse de pie sorprendido por lo que veía. La Luna se vislumbraba en casi toda su totalidad en el cielo, sino fuera que estuviera camuflada por algunas nubes, lo cual era un claro indicio que pronto seria luna llena. Si mal no recordaba el espejo del mundo espiritual, el llamado "abandonad la esperanza" funcionaba en este tipo de noches! Significa que el ladrón podía usarlo esta misma noche! Haciendo una mueca de molestia procedió a asegurarse y vendarse más sus heridas con lo poco que tenía, no había tiempo en ir al hospital a curarse. Tenía que rescatar rápido a Moka y recuperar el espejo y la espada. Aunque poniéndose a pensar mejor si la chica Succubu había sido un duro rival sin sus poderes y aun con un poco que obtuvo unos momentos gracias a su pequeña conexión mental con la barrera, debía de pensar que el ladrón o Hei como le llamo la chica sería más difícil de confrontar. Solo pudo suspirar ante esto.

…

Hei se encontraba parado en la puerta de entrada de la construcción abandonada, mirando la noche y las estrellas, adentro de la construcción aún quedaba algo de electricidad por lo que no fue problema encontrar el interruptor y prender la luz para no quedar a oscuras, aunque a él no le molestaba. Podía mirar de paso como la luz de la luna iluminaba el bosque, pronto las nubes se irían descubriendo la luna llena y así vería consumado su deseo.

Escuchando un jadeo provenir de adentro de la construcción podía ver a la chica peli rosada, Moka si no mal recordaba, despertando mientras miraba a todos lados y hacia acopios de ponerse en pie.

"ah…que paso?...dónde estoy?...que es este lugar?..." preguntaba la chica a nadie en especial mientras miraba a todas partes preguntándose varias cosas.

"no te preocupes, estuviste desmayada y ya despertastes, en donde estás? En un lugar perdido en el bosque lejos de la escuela, estas en una antigua construcción abandonada en medio del bosque, si es que quieres saber dónde estás…" le respondía Hei calmadamente desde la entrada mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella

"pero…? Quien eres tú? No entiendo, lo último que recuerdo fue…Kurumu! Esa chica me golpeo y tiene en su poder a Tsukune! y Kay…!" decía la chica visiblemente alterada mientras retrocedía unos pasos inconscientemente de aquel extraño sujeto de ropas negras y ojos de hielo

Hei solo se paró a una distancia considerable de la chica, podía notar como le miraba con desconfianza lo cual le hacía sonreír. "mi nombre es Hei y soy algo así como un aliado de esa chica Succubu que te trajo a mí, aunque sepas que no tengo nada personal contra ti, pero si contra unos de tus amiguitos el cual ha sido una molestia y quiero eliminar cuanto antes, me refiero a tu amiguito Kay…"

"qué? Kay?! Pero que….? No entiendo, que tienes contra él?..." decía la chica visiblemente preocupada por su amigo, lo cual ensancho más la sonrisa de Hei

"él tuvo la osadía de entrometerse en mis planes, y para poder concretarlos debo acabar con él, y para que todo saliera bien pedí la ayuda de la chica Succubu porque según se tiene un resentimiento contra vosotros"

"eh?..." Moka recordó el incidente de esta tarde con la chica peli azul, la cual se fue furica luego de tener una disputa con ellos. "pero…si es así, Kay y Tsukune?...que harán con nosotros?" la chica peli rosa preguntaba temerosa, aunque ya tenía una idea de la respuesta.

"hump…ya te dije que de Namura me desharé yo, de ese chico Tsukune se lo puede quedar la Succubu como amante o novio o lo que quiera, no me importa…pero tu…" le decía sonriendo mientras sacaba de su abrigo negro una especie de espada, Moka solo retrocedía asustada de fuera lo que fuera le haría.

"tu serás mi sacrificio para poder cumplir mi plan, mi deseo…"decía de una manera fría Hei mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Moka mientras esta atemorizada no sabía a donde ir ya que la entrada y posiblemente única salida estaba justo detrás del sujeto de oscuro.

Si no estuviera sellada podría defenderse bien, pero así no tenía muchas posibilidades de defenderse en contra de este sujeto, en un parpadeo en cambio el desapareció de la vista de la vampiresa y reapareció justo frente a ella. "que veloz…!" fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes que un corte de la espada pareciese le hubiese dado en la cabeza.

El sujeto de oscuro estaba agachado en el suelo con su espada apuntando hacia abajo sostenida con una mano, pareciese que acabase de dar un corte de su espada pero todo se quedó en silencio, poco después una gotas de sangre cayeron de la frente de Moka la cual se derrumbó cayendo desmayada al suelo.

Hei solo sonrió mientras miraba a Moka inmóvil en el suelo, ese golpe no la había matado, pero el solo corte de esta espada, la "espada sombra" podía convertir a cualquier persona, séase humano o Youkai de bajo nivel, en otro Youkai pero más salvaje y primitivo y sin conciencia y solo a órdenes de quien posea la espada. Colocando el espejo circular robado del mundo espiritual al lado de chica, procedió a vigilar la entrada.

Su percepción de Yoki le daba a entender que hace unos momentos no solo la chica Succubu había entrado en batalla posiblemente contra los dos chicos esos, sino que también hace unos minutos fue derrotada, claro si se da a entender que podía percibir el Yoki de los Demonios y otros Monstruos, y en alguna medida también podía sentir el poder espiritual de los detectives o el débil Ki de los humanos. O fue derrotada o cayó después de vencerlos, de una manera u otra prefirió esperar y pedir su deseo, total no perdía nada si ella moría u ellos vendrían posiblemente heridos y exhaustos después de su pelea con la Succubu y podría rematarlos, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que vendrían, sobre todo si el detective se dio cuenta de la luna llena saldría pronto o vendría a rescatar a su amiga, de una u otra manera, el ganaría.

…

Kurumu iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, despertando de la inconciencia, aun veía algo borroso pero podía distinguir un par de siluetas y unos sonidos provenientes frente a ella, trato de mover uno de sus brazos para sobarse sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverlos. Tratando de moverse pudo notar que se encontraba amarrada de brazos y pies, aclarándose más su vista pudo ver que eran al parecer corbatas de escuela enrolladas fuertemente en sus brazos y en sus pies, aunque por alguna razón pudo notar que en su mano derecha estaba cubierta por una tela blanca y le presionaba la mano haciéndole una especie de torniquete con una punta de rama presionando el vendaje improvisado.

"no te muevas ni toques mucho tu mano, si lo haces causaras mucho más dolor del que tienes ahora" le hablaba una de las siluetas que mientras se le aclaraba la vista iba reconociendo

"tu..." decía la chica peli azul quedamente reconociendo a Kay mientras veía más atrás de el estaba Tsukune presionándose su hombro herido por donde lo apuñalo con sus garras, con una especie de vendaje improvisado del hombro derecho sujetado al antebrazo derecho, como una especie de vendaje cuando hay rompimiento de brazo

"te recomendaría que te quedes quieta, moverte solo te causara más daño a tu mano, ya que fuera de eso al parecer no tienes nada más roto o lastimado" le decía de una manera tranquila mientras estaba parado delante de ella.

"tch…porque haces esto? Para que me curas? Olvidastes que intente matarlos? Porque son tan buenos entonces? Acaso es para que les diga de manera más fácil donde esta Moka?" decía la chica mientras volteaba la mirada visiblemente molesta

"podrías pensar que en verdad fuera así y tal vez tengas algo de razón…sobre todo ya que tu perdistes y quedamos que de buena manera nos dirías el lugar donde esta Moka, aunque hayas intentado matarnos olvidándote de nuestro acuerdo. Por lo que no me extrañaría esperar una ingratitud tuya aun cuando hice el favor de curar al menos temporalmente tus heridas" decía Kay en un tono serio mientras miraba fijamente a la chica

La chica no respondía, pareciera que estaba en un dilema sobre el decirlo o no, cuando en eso fue Tsukune quien decidió dar el primer paso

"Kuruma-san, escucha antes que nada, si algo malo te hicimos o provocamos con nuestras acciones o manera de hablar, por favor te pido que nos perdones, estoy seguro que nosotros no queríamos ofenderte, aunque sea por poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolos estoy seguro que tanto Kay-san como Moka-san tampoco querían ofenderte, así que sea lo que hicimos, espero puedas perdonarnos y dejar atrás los rencores, sé muy bien que no eres una mala chica y no deseas mal alguno, pues no nos hubieras hablado de que quieres salvar a tu raza, así que discúlpanos" decía Tsukune mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa sorprendiendo a Kurumu que no se hubiera imaginado esto

Kay también lo estaba en parte, ya tenía una idea base de como es Tsukune en realidad, aun así no esperaba que eso hiciera rectificar a la chica. Aun así decidió seguirle la corriente para poder agilizar las cosas y preguntarle lo que quería saber

"según tengo entendido tu perteneces a la raza de los Succubus, no es así?" le preguntaba a la chica la cual asintió con la cabeza algo confusa por eso. "pues bien, según oí ustedes las Succubus están en este momento pasando por un grave problema de…" como decirlo con palabras suaves. "Reproducción…así que por ende tratabas de convertir a casi toda la población masculina estudiantil en tus sirvientes para servirte de ello? Por eso tratabas de matar a Moka, por ser un estorbo?" conjeturaba Kay a lo que la chica le respondió

"no es exactamente así…" decía mientras se sobaba con cuidado su mano vendada. "Si quería convertir a toda los estudiantes en mis esclavos sí, pero no pienses que es para reproducirme con todos ellos, nosotros las Succubus podemos ser lujuriosas pero no actuamos como unas putas" decía la chica mirándolo serio. "nosotras buscamos entre todos los que están bajo nuestro hechizo a un único destinado, el cual elegimos cuidadosamente para no solo mantener libre a nuestra especie de la extinción sino a alguien que quiera compartir nuestra vida con nosotras hasta el final…" terminaba esto de una manera melancólica

"Así que básicamente…tu estas tratando de encontrar a su verdadero amor?" terminaba de decir Kay

La chica solo sonrió y cerró los ojos al contestar "si…básicamente es eso."

Kay iba a contestar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Tsukune, quizás fuera mejor que hablara el que parecía más convincente a la situación del momento y pueda sonar más "suave" que él, por lo que lo dejo hablar.

"y eso no está mal Kurumu-san, de hecho es algo bueno que quieras encontrar a la persona con quien quieres compartir toda tu vida, eso es algo bueno…pero no puedes obligar o usar trucos para hipnotizar a las personas para que hagan lo que tú quieres que hagan, eso no sería amor sino dominación, no sería mejor encontrar a tu verdadero destinado probando o esperando con el tiempo en vez de usar tus hechizos sobre la gente, así nunca encontraras a alguien que te amé por lo que eres sino porque está bajo tu encanto." Terminaba de decir Tsukune de manera amable y sonriendo

Kurumu no sabía que pensar, estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por el muchacho, quizás no fuera malo lo que él decía pero por alguna razón podía sentir un calor en el pecho una vez terminada las palabras del chico, anudado a la sonrisa sincera que Tsukune le dio no pudo más que voltear la cara a un lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

"supongo que tienes razón…quizás debí hacerlo desde el principio y evitarme problemas con ustedes… yo…dis-disculpa por todo lo que les hice, yo no sé hacer para…" trataba de seguir hablando la chica peli azul. Lo cierto es que se notaba avergonzada y con un ligero sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa, al notar que quizás estas no son malas personas como pensó y que su rencor hacia ellos no fue más que culpa en principio de ella y con malentendidos que llevaron a todo esto y hacer cosas que nunca pensó llegaría a hacer, aunque el chico, Tsukune si no mal recuerda, decía que él no le guardaba rencor, lo cierto es que quizás su otro amigo y Moka quizás si lo hicieran y solo el chico aparentara para no causar más problemas.

Kay viendo la duda en la cara de la chica, decidió respaldar las palabras de Tsukune, así por lo menos se decidiría ella en decir el paradero de Moka. "escucha sea lo que haya sido, yo también te debo una disculpa, pero por favor te pido que nos digas donde esta Moka, no me imagino que le pasara con la clase de sujeto con la que esta" terminaba de decir Kay algo serio por pensar en lo último.

"hablas de Hei?" volteando la chica miro a Kay a lo que el asintió. "no entiendo, quien es el realmente? Porque dices que es peligroso? Digo sé que tiene un aire temible y tengo que admitir que no confió del todo en él, pero que puede hacerle a Moka? Acaso el piensa hacerle…" dijo la chica mientras ponía una mirada entre miedo y asco, el solo pensar en lo que posiblemente le hiciera un chico estando solo con una chica desmayada a su merced si es que este otro chico, Kay le decía que era peligroso.

"la verdad no lo sé…solo espero no lo haga" puso también una cara molesto el solo pensar si ese sujeto se atrevería a algo como sugirió esta chica. "de lo que si estoy seguro es que es muy peligroso, de hecho es un criminal prófugo del mundo espiritual el cual es buscado por robarse unos objetos mágicos provenientes del mismo…" terminando de decir Kay, no pudo evitar las miradas de sorpresa de sus dos interlocutores cuando terminaba de hablar, aunque predecía esto. Decidió jugársela si diciendo esta pequeña información serviría para que la chica cayera en cuenta de las posibles consecuencias que podrían pasarle.

"de qu-que hablas Kay-san? Hablas del mundo espiritual?!" terminaba de decir Tsukune, según recordaba en el primer día de clases les hablaron del mundo espiritual y como estos con ayuda de sus detectives velaban actuando como policías en el mundo humano a la caza de Youkais y otros monstruos que atentaran contra los humanos, por supuesto en un principio no creyó eso pensando que era pura fantasía, claro eso fue antes de enterarse que estaba en una academia de Monstruos y Youkais por igual!

Kurumu también estaba sorprendida, si era cierto lo que él decía, pudo meterse en problemas si ayudaba a un criminal! El solo imaginarse ser perseguida por los detectives del mundo espiritual le ponían los pelos de punta. Que tonta fue al inmiscuirse en esta situación!

"yo…no sabía de esto, si hubiera tenido idea, ni me hubiera inmiscuido con ese sujeto!" decía la chica seriamente algo exaltada, pasando a mirar a los dos chico frente a ella. "créanme! Esto es serio, si se enteraran que ayude a un criminal el mundo espiritual enviarían a sus detectives por mi o sino contra mi familia! Yo…lo siento de verdad…" terminaba de decir la chica ahogando un sollozo, quería descargar su rabia contra ella misma por haberse metido en esta situación

"Kurumu-san…" terminaba de decir Tsukune apenado por la chica

Kay decidió seguir, quizá fuese el momento oportuno para que ella revelara lo importante. "escucha, si tienes problemas entonces hazte una manera de solucionarlos, yo conozco una que puede ayudarte." Terminaba de decir cuando la chica alzaba su vista hacia él. Fue cuando procedió a respaldar sus palabras desatando las manos y los pies de la chica.

"que haces?" preguntaba ella extrañada, hace un momento estaba amarrada y ahora era liberada, entonces que pensaban ellos?

"solo respaldo mis palabras, ahora dinos en donde esta Moka primero, y después nosotros o tal vez yo…" decía sin voltear a ver a Tsukune aunque este se dio cuenta de su mención. "Haré todo lo posible por ayudar a atraparlo, claro que con algo de tu ayuda no estaría mal, así no estarías ya en problemas con el mundo espiritual si ayudastes a atraparlo, no?" terminaba de decir Kay tratando de sonar convincente

"no estás sola, ni tu tampoco Kay-san yo también ayudare" terminaba de decir Tsukune sonriendo volteando a mirar a Kay aunque este poco se sorprendió de la valentía de Tsukune ahora que lo empezaba a conocer más.

La chica los miraba con sorpresa, estos eran arrojados! Aun así no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ellos, lo cual era irónico estando no hace menos de una hora intentando matarlos y despreciándolos aunque por motivos banales, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de comenzar con el pie izquierdo con ellos y haberlos juzgado tan mal, quizás sea momento de enmendar los errores y de paso salvarse de una posible consecuencia sobre si misma por causa de su testarudez y sus celos contra Akashiya Moka.

"está bien, yo se los agradezco, y lamento todo lo malo que les hice o pude hacerles yo…les ayudare, así al menos puedo pagarles todo lo malo que les hice, entonces síganme, les guiare en donde están Moka y Hei…" decía la chica mientras se paraba y les miraba con una mirada sincera lo cual alegro a Tsukune de sobremanera

Kay aún seguía teniendo dudas, pero esperaba que esa sonrisa no fuera falsa, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba mintiendo, por el momento confiaría en ella aunque mantendría su cautela, no quedaba tiempo y tenían que ir por Moka rápidamente antes que el sujeto pensara en usar el poder del espejo para cumplir su deseo, sea cual sea.

"bien, por favor guíanos hacia dónde estén, pero antes te diré lo que tienes hacer una vez que estés frente al, para que no desconfié de ti y así tener una oportunidad de rescatar primero a Moka" terminaba de decir Kay mientras los otros dos asentían preparándose para una dura misión

…

Hei seguía en la entrada mirando el cielo, aunque parecía que estaba mirando el cielo la verdad es que estaba como ido mientras su percepción de Youki le advertía que Kurumu, la Succubus con la cual se alió estaba muy cerca de aquella presencia de fuerza espiritual del detective aunque su presencia era más tenue que la chica quizás debido a sus poderes restringidos, aun así podía sentir ambas presencias una cerca de la otra y sin combatir lo cual era extraño. Sus ojos anteriormente azules ahora ardían en una luz roja intensa mientras seguía sintiendo las presencias que ahora al parecer hacían su recorrido directo hacia donde estaba el.

El solo sonrió, la chica llamada Kurumu no sabía que él podía sentir las presencias, que si bien cualquier Youkai podía sentir la presencia de energía Youki de otros como el, muy pocos podían sentir la energía espiritual provenientes de los detectives espirituales a no ser que entren en contacto con estos, y muy pocos viven para contarlo, él es una de las pocas excepciones, así pensaba.

Había varias maneras de como tomar esto, o la chica lo estaba guiando hacia donde estaba para encargarse el mismo, lo cual era extraño ya que hace poco sintió entrar su poder en batalla con el detective, a no ser que fuera derrotada y obligada a ir hacia donde esta él. O ella lo estaba traicionando y podría esperarse una puñalada por la espalda, el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír aunque algo más triste, no sería la primera vez que pasaban estas cosas, algo común entre los Youkais, e incluso entre los débiles humanos. Así que debía esperar algo como eso también y estar prevenido. Por suerte la técnica de la chica peli azul, el Allure o "encanto" no funciona en aquellos más poderosos o aquellos que tienen una mente más fuerte y resistente, y él era las dos cosas por lo que no podría tomarlo por sorpresa con eso.

Fue cuando el brillo rojo de sus ojos se apagaron al darse cuenta que la luna llena finalmente se alzaba en todo su esplendor, ya era la hora. Aunque quería apresurarse lo cierto es que quizás sea mejor esperar a que llegaran y usar el espejo una vez que eliminara a los estorbos, e ir preparando un plan de contingencia por si ellos tenían un plan contra él, total la noche era joven y todavía faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Entrando dentro de la construcción se ocultó entre las sombras que aún quedaban fuera de la iluminación y espero a que llegaran sus presas.

…

Kay avanzaba por el bosque siguiendo a Kurumu junto a Tsukune al lugar donde se encontraba Moka, claro sabía que no iba a ser fácil rescatarla y añadiendo al problema del espejo mágico, tenía que idear una manera de como rescatar a ambas, claro no sabía a qué tenía que darle prioridad aunque sonara descabellado, por un lado estaba el espejo mágico "abandonad la esperanza" capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo aunque a un costo el cual aún no sabía que era y estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno, y la segunda Moka. Sonaría injusto comparar y decidir a cuál de las dos recuperaría primero, por un lado recuperando el espejo el ladrón no podría cumplir su deseo sí es que resultara dañino para este mundo, pero dejaría a la que se hizo su amiga y juro ayudarlo mientras estuviera en problemas en esta escuela. También si rescataba a su amiga el ladrón tendría oportunidad para pedir su deseo, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer y era enfrentarlo y derrotarlo y recuperar tanto a su amiga Moka como al espejo. No había de otra.

Mirando al frente no sabía si la técnica de Kurumu funcionaria en Hei, si así se llamaba ese sujeto, los tres estaban exhaustos por toda la pelea que tuvieron antes, y no sabía si Kurumu en verdad los estaría ayudando de corazón o esperaba una treta aunque dijo que les ayudaría arrepentida, aun así debía mantener su cautela. Lo único que quedaría seria abrir de nuevo el sello de Moka que restringía sus poderes y así al menos la balanza se inclinaría a su favor.

Siguiendo caminando por el camino pronto divisaron a lo no muy lejos una construcción que se asemejaba vieja y derruida, gracias claro a la visión que la luz de la luna llena les daba, pronto se reunieron para repasar de nuevo sus planes.

"bueno ya saben que hacer, Kurumu ve y cuando hayas terminado de hacerle las preguntas que necesito escuchar y saber, usa tu Allure con él, yo estaré algo cerca de ustedes de todos modos, Tsukune ve con ella ya que el espera que tu sigas bajo el dominio de su técnica, al menos no sospechara al principio, cuando más rápido sea, mejor… tenemos una oportunidad y hay que aprovecharla, bien?" terminaba de decir Kay a lo que ambos asintieron

"Kay-san, pero que pasa si no funciona? Digo en mi la técnica de Kurumu-san funciono, pero que probabilidades que funcione en él, digo según nos dijistes Kurumu-san tu técnica no funciona en aquellos más fuertes ya sea física o mentalmente que tu" decía el chico Tsukune visiblemente preocupado

"pues no sé, mi técnica tampoco surtió efecto en Kay, lo cual debe deberse a que quizás o es más fuerte que yo, y no me refiero a poco sino mucho casi del nivel de un vampiro…o tiene habilidades mentales más fuertes que las mías" decía la chica peli azul mientras miraba curiosa al centinela

Tsukune solo miro entre sorprendido y extrañado a Kay, como era posible si según sabia ellos dos eran humanos? No se suponía que eran más débiles que un Youkai débil?

Kay veía la mirada perpleja de Tsukune y decidió intervenir antes que se atrevería a preguntar algo, no podía culpar a la chica por decir eso ya que ella no sabía la "verdad" que ellos escondían.

"pues no quedara de otras más que enfrentarlo, es lo único que quedaría por hacer, bueno movámonos ahora, entre más pronto mejor" terminando de decir esto, Kurumu se adelantó e iba a casi ser seguida por Tsukune cuando Kay lo paro. "escucha Tsukune, quizás estés confundido con lo que oistes ahorita, pero eso es el menor de los problemas, si salimos bien de esta te prometo contarte la razón del porque la chica dijo eso, entiendes?" le decía Kay

"Kay-san…está bien, entiendo" terminaba de decir el chico mientras seguía a Kurumu hacia el edificio abandonado.

Kay solo suspiro, por ahora debía pensar en cómo llevar a cabo el plan, metiéndose por un camino diferente, rodearía el edifico para llegar a un lugar donde pudiera esconderse y aguardar como se desarrollaban los hechos adentro.

Kurumu caminaba seguida de Tsukune, aunque se notaba calmada lo cierto es que por dentro bullía de un gran nerviosismo y miedo en saber cómo confrontaría aquel sujeto que desde el principio le inspiro miedo y poca confianza, pero debía hacerlo si quería salir airosa de aquel asunto y no quedar inmiscuida en algún problema con el mundo espiritual. Mirando hacia atrás pudo notar a Tsukune que la seguía, el cual solo atino a sonreírle para darle confianza, cosa que causo que la chica volviera a mirar al frente sonrojada. No sabía por qué, pero ese chico le hacía sentir un calor extraño en el pecho, aunque debería pensar en eso para después, ya que tiene mucho que hacer, así pensaba mientras entraba al edificio abandonado en compañía de Tsukune.

"hola, hay alguien aquí?" decía mirando para todas partes dentro del edificio iluminado tenuemente por la luz de interruptores y bombillas. "Hei? Dónde estás?" preguntaba la chica al aire, en el suelo en la mitad pudo notar a Moka desmayada y al lado de esta el mismo extraño espejo circular, no sabía por qué es que Kay le había dicho que era necesario que lo recuperara o lo pusiera a salvo, algo debía tener este espejo de hacer algo entonces. En eso pensaba cuando una voz hizo eco en las paredes.

"no te preocupes, aquí estoy" decía saliendo Hei de un lugar de las sombras de un rincón de la construcción sobresaltando a Kurumu.

"ah! Me asustastes! No vuelvas a hacer eso!" decía la chica entre nerviosa y enojada

"disculpa, pero estaba allí esperando posiblemente algún ataque y aguardando para prepararme para ello" decía Hei sin hacer el menor problema caminando cerca hacia los dos chicos

"un ataque? Pues quien esperabas que te atacara?" contestaba extrañada la chica

"pues por tus vendajes y heridas y como te ves, diría que no me equivoque en pensar que ese chico te causaría problemas, y más aún el estado en el que está tu mascota" decía echándole una mirada a Tsukune a su hombro herido, el cual solo trataba de mantenerle la mirada aunque muy nerviosamente mientras sudaba copiosamente algo que Hei noto y sonrió para sí.

"pues sí, la verdad es que así fue" decía la chica tratando de actuar normal, si algo debía de enorgullecerse de ser una Succubus es que eran educadas y aprendían del arte de la actuación a la hora de seducir hombres para conseguir su único destinado.

"en serio? Y puedes decirme que paso?" inquiría Hei con suspicacia mientras estaba de espaldas a la chica mientras hablaba

"pues lo que pensastes, ese chico Namura, no se dejó amedrentar por lo de Moka e intento tomarme y amordazarme para obligarme a decir donde estaba Moka, por supuesto no sabía que Tsukune seguía bajo mi control de nuevo, intente amordazarlo pero el en verdad se defendió, nos atacó a mí y a Tsukune y pues como ves resulto muy fuerte, más de lo que me decías tu que era y bueno al final, por accidente cuando me transforme a mi verdadera forma lo mate…" terminaba de decir la chica con tranquilidad, no estaba sudando y se notaba calmada pero Hei sabía que esto no era así

"hmn…ya veo, veo resulto más difícil de lo que pensé, y dime donde está su cuerpo?" preguntaba intrigado

"Por si no ves, estamos lo suficientemente lastimados como para cargar con un cuerpo a estas alturas, si quieres verlo ve al lugar donde lo dejamos, que ya hicimos todo el trabajo que supone te tocaba a ti" decía la chica mientras aparentaba molestia, aunque claro eso no se lo creía Hei

"ya, ya…ya habrá tiempo para eso, por lo pronto es hora de hacer uso de este espejo" inquiría Hei mientras se arrodillaba de espaldas a la chica mientras veía entre intrigada y extrañada lo que hacía el sujeto

"Ahora que recuerdo, quiero que me respondas algo y con toda sinceridad…dime, es cierto eso que eres prófugo del mundo espiritual y que te buscan los detectives espirituales también?" inquiría sería la chica

"quien te dijo eso y como lo supistes?" le respondía el sujeto de negro arrodillado a espaldas de la chica, aunque su pregunta no demostraba nada de asombro, ni dudas ni sobresalto, más bien una aparente calma lo envolvía lo cual no ponía tranquila a Kurumu pero decidió seguir

"me lo dijo Namura, no sé cómo lo sabía pero antes de que intentara someterme me dijo algo interesante y fue que eras un prófugo del mundo espiritual y que te estaban buscando, mas nada dijo" dijo la chica, aunque fuese verdad es que ella no sabía que él era un ladrón y las razones por las que lo buscaban

"ya veo, bien supongo querrás saber algunas respuestas ya que te veo algo impaciente y molesta" terminaba de decir mientras se paraba y dirigía su vista una vez más hacia la Succubu que mantenía la mirada calmada

"piensas bien, sobre todo quiero saberlo todo, quien eres realmente, que deseas y que haces aquí? Y…que harás con ella?" preguntaba esto último mientras señalaba a Moka lo cual no le extraño a Hei

"bien supongo que puedo decírtelo ya que me ayudastes bastante y no hacerlo equivaldría a despreciar tus esfuerzos y tu confianza, bien por dónde empezar…" decía Hei mientras trataba de ganar tiempo.

Él no era ajeno a todo este tiempo de la presencia del poder espiritual del detective rondando afuera, solo trataba de aparentar calma ante alguna sorpresa que ambos quisieran hacerle demostrada la traición de la Succubus, una lástima por ella aunque eso reforzaba su creencia que no podía confiar en nadie, solo debía esperar un poco y su deseo seria cumplido, y así no estaría solo nunca más.

Kay había logrado escabullirse por los alrededores y estar de espaldas a una de las paredes de la bodega abandonada, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se montó encima de unas cajas que daban acceso a una de las ventanas para poder mirar hacia dentro, estando ya encima podía tener visibilidad hacia adentro y pudo detectar rápido a los ocupantes de adentro en la mitad del edificio, al parecer estaban hablando, y a un lado pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Moka en el piso posiblemente inconsciente, un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios al comprobar que por el momento ella estaba bien, luego detecto a un lado de ella un espejo de forma redondeada, si mal no recordaba ese podría ser el espejo mágico del mundo espiritual. Al parecer estaba de suerte hoy, más sin embargo siguió prestando atención a los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban y tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

"empieza por decirme la verdad, porque es que te persiguen?" decía la chica peli azul hacia el chico vestido de ropas negras

"por robarme este espejo" decía mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia el espejo en el piso a un lado de una desmayada Moka

Enfocándose Kurumu podía ver que de la frente de Moka escurría sangre, pero decidió dejarlo para después y sacarle todas las preguntas que quería antes a esta sujeto "y que tiene de especial este espejo?" preguntaba una escéptica Kurumu hacia el chico el cual solo ensancho su sonrisa

"es un espejo el cual puede cumplir cualquier deseo que quieras, pero solo uno" decía mientras la chica abría los ojos sorprendía

"en serio?" preguntaba la chica entre sorprendida y escéptica

"así es, funciona solo en noches de luna llena ya que el poder la luna le da poder al espejo para poder cumplir cualquier deseo, pero tiene una condición para eso" esta vez la mirada del chico era seria

"condición? Cuál?" inquiría la chica con curiosidad, la misma que tenía el centinela que miraba todo desde la ventana y alcanzaba a escuchar por el eco de las paredes de la misma construcción.

"la condición…es dar la vida" terminaba de decir tajantemente Hei

Kurumu dio un respingo al escuchar eso, el mismo que sintió Tsukune al oír eso y también Kay al terminar de escucharlo. Dar la vida a cambio del deseo? Entonces…?

"pero…eso significa que vas a morir!" inquiría esta vez la chica exaltada mirando fijamente atemorizada al sujeto de ropas negras

"no es tan así" esta vez él se volteaba poniéndose de espaldas a los dos chicos. "no moriré, es cierto que la condición es esa, pero yo tengo algo que me impedirá que tome mi vida, una vida extra"

"una vida extra?" preguntaba la chica curiosa por eso

"llámalo…un sacrificio." Terminaba de decir Hei mientras volteaba con una mirada impasible aunque sus ojos brillaban siniestramente en tinte rojo

"sacrificio…?" Kurumu retrocedía asustada cuando lo comprendió. "piensas usar a Moka!" terminaba de decir una muy asustada Kurumu, una mirada de preocupación recorrió el rostro de Tsukune, el mismo que atravesaba la cara de Kay mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano sana.

"así es, ella será un estupendo sacrificio y con ello veré consumado mi deseo, o que pensabas que haría con ella?" inquiría entre curioso y con un tono cómico el chico a Kurumu la cual solo entornaba la mirada lejos de su vista

"no, pues…como creí que era normal que un chico y una chica…y estaban solos y pensé…" decía mientras tartamudeaba sonrojada por sus pensamientos

"Ja, descuida no le hice nada…aunque es muy hermosa lo admito, ya tengo a alguien más en quien pensar" terminaba de decir la frase como ido.

"a alguien más..?" preguntaba entre sorprendida y escéptica la chica, no creía que alguien como él pudiera tener a una persona a su lado o tener pensamientos románticos hacia alguien

"eso…no es importante" terminaba tajantemente el chico

"no será acaso ese tu deseo? Tiene algo que ver con esa persona?" la chica parecía no querer rendirse, total Namura le dijo que le hiciera suficientes preguntas y si el estaba escuchando desde donde tenía que estar pues que de mejor.

"no, eso es diferente, esa persona está por el momento muy lejos de mí, y espero un día volver a verla, mi deseo es por otra persona que fue también muy importante para mi hace años y quiero que vuelva…" no sabía porque le decía esto a esa chica, si ella en verdad le había traicionado no tenía por qué seguir fingiendo ante ella, quizás quería que alguien le escuchara, aunque también sea ese molesto detective espiritual.

"no me preguntes más por favor que no tengo deseos de ahora hablar de eso" terminaba de decir el chico mientras se agachaba hacia el espejo y Moka

Kurumu decidió no seguir, le sorprendía en cierta manera conocer siquiera algo tan personal de este sujeto de quien pensaba de una manera muy diferente de la que hubiera pensado alguien cualquiera.

"bien supongo ya es hora, cumplamos mi deseo ahora, no quieres verlo?" preguntaba esta vez el chico parándose y mirándola con una sonrisa

"esto..." no sabía que responder, si iba a hacerlo tenía que hacerlo ya, avanzando algunos pasos hacia el trato de mantener la calma, parándose a un lado del chico miro a Moka y le hablo. "Bueno, supongo que me esperaba que hicieras eso, así que no puedo quejarme conmigo misma ya que fuiste tú quien me dijo que te desharías de ellos y no pude no haber pensado que te referías a algo como eso" decía la chica con una aparente calma lo cual Hei por dentro le felicitaba por su actuación.

"ya es tarde para darse vuelta atrás, debistes prever esto, además ella dejara de ser un estorbo a tus planes, no?" inquiría el chico hacia ella

"tienes razón, pero antes dime que tiene ella en la frente?" preguntaba extrañada la chica señalando hacia la frente de Moka que sangraba

"ah eso? pues ella se despertó y tuve que volverla a dormir debido a que se estaba poniendo histérica y no servía así" le contestaba impasiblemente Hei

"ya veo, tiene sentido, aunque es extraño que la hayas cortado y no noquearla de un golpe" decía esta vez un tanto curiosa, pero acercándose sigilosamente hasta quedar cerca, unos cuantos centímetros de la espalda de Hei

"hm…bueno es que no es un simple corte lo que le hice" le contestaba mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia la chica peli azul

"en serio que más le hicistes? Que tiene de especial el haberla cortado?" le preguntaba la chica de manera coqueta lo que hizo que Hei volteara la cabeza y estar cara a con ella separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

"pues…a decir verdad fue hecho con un arma especial" le contestaba mientras le sonreía a la chica, ya entendía a donde iba

"no me digas…y con que fue, si es que se puede saber?" profería la chica coquetamente mientras imperceptiblemente hacia uso de su técnica Allure en formas de ondas entrando por los ojos de Hei directo hacia su cerebro.

"con una espada…la misma que tengo justo aquí!" profería esta vez Hei a voces mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, rápidamente sacando debajo de su abrigo negro la espada sombra la cual estaba escondida.

Los ojos de Kurumu casi se desorbitaron por la visión de Hei sacando una espada grande escondida en su abrigo, estando aterrada y sorprendida y no atino a moverse solo mirar el filo de la espada la cual apuntaba hacia arriba levantada por Hei a unos cuantos centímetros encima de ella misma, justo cuando la bajo con fuerza suficiente como para partir a un elefante en dos, alguien se entrometió agarrando a Kurumu y apartándola a un lado de la trayectoria de caída de la espada.

La tierra resonó esparciendo polvo mientras un gran surco se hacían en la tierra, mirando molesto hacia quien había intervenido, el ladrón se dio cuenta que era Tsukune quien lo había hecho.

"ah…ah…estas bien…? Kurumu-san?" preguntaba un exhausto y adolorido Tsukune mientras trataba de levantarse, se sentía adolorido de su hombro derecho por la herida ocasionada anteriormente por la Succubus, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ser sujeto de ropas oscuras no se lo pensó dos veces para arrojarse y quitar a Kurumu de la trayectoria de la espada aunque igual termino el más adolorido que la misma chica que se sobaba su mano herida.

"Tsukune…ah…sí, estoy bien, y tú?" la chica estaba algo sorprendida, no se esperaba que Tsukune, alguien a quien trato de matar e hirió gravemente hace un par de horas le haya irónicamente salvado la vida hace un momento, una sensación de culpa la invadió, aun así ayudando a levantarse a Tsukune no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de calor en el pecho a la acción del chico, no era la primera vez, quizás…

"si…agh…un poco." Contestaba entre jadeos el chico, la chica peli azul decidió dejar esos pensamientos que la invadían para y después y concentrarse en Hei.

"que te pasa!? Pudistes habernos matado!?" profirió la chica a voces

"solo lo hice para terminar de una vez por todas con esta charada, no es así detective!?" gritaba Hei a nadie en particular, pareciera eso pero para Kay sabía que se refería a el mismo. Ya que el ladrón lo consideraba a el mismo un detective venido del mundo espiritual a capturarlo y el nunca afirmo o negó nada referente a eso, solo podía significar que se dio cuenta de su presencia, quizás por eso casi mata a los dos chicos, con la espada que el sujeto no nombro que también había robado solo para tratar de despistarlos y atacarlos a la menor oportunidad, cosa que casi logra además de parecer inmune a los efectos hipnóticos de la Succubu, solo podía significar que tendría que dar paso a una batalla campal sin posibilidad de someterlo de manera tan fácil.

"detective? De quién demonios hablas!?" preguntaba la chica Kurumu interrogativamente mientras mantenía cierta distancia del sujeto de negro junto a Tsukune, ambos jadeando y adoloridos por las heridas de la batalla anterior.

"uhm…no te hagas, o tal vez no lo sepas porque quizás él no te lo dijo todo, Ja que gracioso que solo mencionara solo la parte que más le conviene y te haya omitido el resto, jaja…" decía mientras se carcajeaba

"de rayos hablas? A quien te refieres?" le seguía insistiendo Kurumu aunque por dentro tenía una ligera sospecha de a quien se refería, lo mismo que Tsukune.

"hablo de ese chico, Kay Namura, es un detective del mundo espiritual, el cual está en secreto infiltrado en esta Academia de monstruos para tratar de capturarme, aunque es posible que también lo hayan mandado a vigilarlos a ustedes aquí también" terminaba de decir casi cómicamente el sujeto de negro

Ni Kurumu ni Tsukune daban cabida a lo que acaban de escuchar, Kay un detective del mundo espiritual? Como era eso posible? No debería tener poderes? O es acaso…?

"como es posible? Si está aquí debería haber muerto por la acción de la barrera?" preguntaba interrogativamente la chica peli azul, cosa que Tsukune también estaba confundido y dubitativo sobre lo que creer o no.

"hum…tontos, es obvio que está vivo porque se matriculo como estudiante de la escuela el cual le permite acceso debido a que entro como tal en un bus de la misma escuela que está protegida, además que no puede hacer uso de sus poderes a plena facultad debido a que la barrera se los bloquea, en este momento es tan débil como un humano, por eso es que necesita de la ayuda de esa vampiresa" dice señalando a Moka tirada en el suelo. "para poder sobrevivir, junto claro a ese chico que tienes a tu lado el cual por irónico que parezca tampoco debería estar aquí" terminaba de decir mirando serio a Tsukune el cual solo sudaba copiosamente después de lo acababa de decir el sujeto de negro

Acaso él sabía que era humano? Los había estado vigilando acaso? Tuvo miedo, empezó a sentir un gran miedo de esto si era verdad, si fuera así que diría Kurumu que estaba a su lado, también lo despreciaría por ser humano?

"no puede ser, pero si es así, Tsukune dime si es verdad o mentira, y tú tienes algo que ver en esto? Porque te menciona a ti también ese sujeto?" le inquiría Kurumu frunciendo los seños y mirándolo seriamente, no le gustaba la sensación de que estaban jugando con ella, primero Hei y ahora estos dos chicos, pues entonces en quien podía confiar que decía la verdad o no? Tsukune por su parte se quedó sin habla, mirándola nerviosamente, tampoco encontraba las palabras para poder decirle algo.

"descuida, no lo culpes, me acaba de confirmar por su cara que él tampoco sabía nada de esto, aunque su secretico sea otro…pero eso no me concierne decirlo a mí, sino al dichoso detective que los uso, no es así Namura?" terminaba de decir Hei mientras se volteaba a ver a la entrada

Siguiendo su mirada, los dos chicos miraron hacia la entrada y se les contuvo el aliento al ver a Kay en la entrada con expresión seria mirando hacia el ladrón y avanzando hacia dentro

"supongo que sí, aunque creo las explicaciones pueden dejarse para después" decía esta vez mientras se paraba a unos cuantos metros alejados de los chicos. "ahora dime, que le hicistes a Moka?" terminaba de contestar serio no despegando su mirada del sujeto aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas esporádicas hacia Moka

"ya debes saber lo que debe hacer esta misma espada" decía mientras la alzaba como un trofeo. "esta espada es la que convierte a todo humano con una sola de sus cortadas en monstruos o Youkais de bajo nivel a órdenes de quien porte la espada, *aunque actualmente a la espada la actualizaron y le añadieron también que los Youkais de bajo nivel también que sean heridos por esta misma quedaran bajo el control de esta espada también, y bueno en este momento Moka si tomamos en cuenta que está sellada, su poder deber ser mínimo por tanto es fácilmente que sea controlada o peor que se convierta en algo peor, un monstruo de bajo nivel, lo cual sería lamentable para un Vampiro que es de la más fuertes razas de Youkais que hay en el mundo" terminaba de contar con una sonrisa lo cual solo hizo fruncir el ceño a Kay

"ya veo, y me contastes todo esto que ya sabía la mayor parte porque…?" inquiría el chico peli castaño

"veo no eres tan tonto, exacto. Ya empezó, mira" decía mientras señalaba a Moka

De pronto de la frente de Moka que tenía la herida de la espada parecía abrirse, Kay de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella para atenderla siendo permitido por Hei que se quedó parado donde estaba sonriendo. Tsukune y Kurumu lo acompañaron y se agacharon junto al centinela para ver de qué se trataba, de la herida de la frente de la chica parecía abrirse una especie de ojo.

"agh…que horrible, que es eso!? Un ojo!?" decía Kurumu entre curiosa y asqueada por la visión.

" jeje…ese ojo es producto del corte de esta espada, si ese ojo termina por abrirse se convertirá en un monstruo de bajo nivel, sin conciencia de sí mismo, horrible y casi necrófago el cual estará a mi servicio para siempre jaja…" terminaba de decir mientras se reía socarronamente lo cual hacia aumentar la furia de Kay, el cual solo procedía a mirarlo seriamente mientras se apretaba su mano aun sana.

"oh. Estás enojado conmigo, verdad? Bueno ya que se nota por esa mirada que quieres darme una paliza te daré la oportunidad, dentro de la empuñadura de esta espada está el antídoto para detener la transformación producto del corte de esta misma espada, claro que si la quieres tendrás que conseguirla por ti mismo" terminando de decir esto Hei de un movimiento agarro el mango de la espada sombra apuntando hacia arriba con su punta filosa hacia el techo y de una patada de su pie la impulso hacia arriba

Kay noto como la espada se clavaba y quedaba atascada en el techo mismo de la construcción, solo había una única oportunidad y no tenía opción más que pelear y someter a Hei por sí mismo.

"que quede claro una cosa, las técnicas de esa Succubu no funcionaron conmigo porque tengo más fuerza mental de lo que aparento y no soy tan débil, contrario a ti que se te nota cansado por la batalla de hace un momento con esa chica, y aun con tus poderes restringidos se te nota te esforzastes mucho, así que si quieres seguir bien puedes ya que para ir por esa espada deberías pasar primero sobre mí y no creas que te será fácil…oh! y no pidas la ayuda de la Succubus, soy más rápido y antes que ella la agarre habré de cortar sus alas" terminaba de decir esto mientras el chico se quitaba el abrigo negro y la camisa quedando sin está y mostrando sus músculos bien tonificados denotando que estaba en buena forma física y que no sería una batalla fácil

"Kurumu" decía Kay mientras se dirigía a la chica "sé que debes tener preguntas, pero debes dejarlas para después y ponerme atención"

"pues piensas bien, porque no me dijistes que eras un detective!? Acaso Moka lo sabía? Y Tsukune también!?" decía algo exaltada mientras lanzaba miradas de reproche a los dos chicos

"no…yo no lo sabía…" decía un no muy seguro Tsukune mientras miraba Kay

"escúchenme!" decía alzando un poco la voz. "las preguntas para después, Moka ahora necesita ayuda, además fuese que te hubiera dicho que era detective o no, eso no cambiaba nada, hasta no me hubieras creído verdad?" terminaba de decir mientras miraba a la chica

"yo…" trataba de hablar Kurumu

"ahorita me cuentas y te responderé todas las preguntas que quieras, pero ahora lo importante, Moka esta grave, según leí los informes que tengo acerca de esa espada y sus efectos, debes de suministrarle un poco de tu Youki para tratar de retrasar el despertar de ese ojo, solo pon tu mano cerca de su frente y canaliza un poco de tu poder hacia allí al menos para que cierre temporalmente, hazlo cada vez que veas vaya a abrirse. Entre mayor energía Youki mayor evitara su despertar ya que la espada no puede controlar a sujetos con alto poder espiritual o demoniaco." Terminaba de decir Kay quien se paró para alistarse para la batalla

"está bien…pero luego me cuentas todo, que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, está bien?" decía la Succubus seria mientras canalizaba parte de su poder y lo proyectaba a la frente de la chica, para un Youkai es fácil hacer esto, después de todo es parte de la naturaleza de estos mismos también, a diferencia de los humanos que la mayoría desconocen que tienen poderes espirituales iguales a los mismos monstruos.

"Kay-san…" trataba de hablar Tsukune

"Tsukune escucha, quiero que cuides de ambas, no vayas a remover el sello de Moka a no ser que creas sea necesario y eso es cuando esté a punto de despertar si ves que Kurumu falla o empieza a agotarse, no sabemos qué sucedería en este caso si lo removemos con la herida en su frente, mejor es no arriesgarse, entiendes?" inquiría Kay al chico el cual asentía algo tímidamente

"entiendo…solo cuídate Kay-san y no vayas a morir" trataba de darle ánimos el chico aunque por dentro quería ayudar sabia no estaba en condiciones debido a su hombro herido aunque tampoco es que el pudiera hacer algo significante aun con su fuerza, debía de confiar en Kay si es que el verdad era un detective espiritual, aunque aún tenía sus dudas.

"descuida, eso no pasara" terminaba de decir el centinela mientras le levantaba el pulgar

"bueno, te deseo suerte y por favor, gana" también terminaba de decir Kurumu de una manera sincera, esperaba que el no muriera así fuera detective o no, y pudiera retribuirle a él y a Tsukune todo lo malo que les hizo.

"Por supuesto que lo haré" terminaba de decir Kay. "así debo hacer, después de todo no tengo opción y tampoco pienso dejarme morir de esta manera" así pensaba el chico mientras se diría hacia el sujeto que lo esperaba impaciente

"ya era hora, te deje despedirte de tus amigos para que veas que tan bueno soy, bueno comenzamos?" preguntaba mientras se ponía en guardia en una especie de posición de arte marcial

"te agradezco por ello, aunque espero no demorarme. Y bien? No lanzaras tus descargas de aire frio como esta mañana?" terminaba de decir socarronamente mientras también se ponía en una posición de arte marcial, debía de cuidar su mano izquierda herida y concentrase en lanzar la mayor parte de ataques de sus piernas o de su brazo y mano sana y solo concentrarse en usar el antebrazo de su mano herida como escudo para bloquear cualquier ataque hacia su cuerpo

"hum…admito que me tomastes por sorpresa esta mañana, incluso eludistes uno de mis ataques fríos, y no debía cometer el error de mostrártelos antes de tiempo y solo proceder a eliminarte con la espada…pero no creo sea necesario, viendo tu estado tan lamentable luego de tu pelea con la Succubus, sería algo bajo aprovecharme de eso ya que podría acabarte en unos segundos, mejor hagámoslo a la vieja usanza" decía mientras apretaba sus puños y tensionaba sus músculos

Kay por su parte se quito la chaqueta verde del uniforme escolar y la tiro a un lado, no tenía la corbata puesta por extraño que parezca, aunque Hei no le dio mucha importancia a eso mientras veía a Kay remangarse las mangas de su camisa.

"bien, me alegra que al menos conserves algo de dignidad y orgullo luego de aprovecharte de algo tan bajo como tomar a Moka de Rehén, o aprovecharte de la barrera para matar a otros detectives espirituales" terminaba de decir un serio Kay mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo.

"Je para que veas…además quiero divertirme un rato y ver como tratas de desesperadamente de salvar a tu amiga, irónico que ahora seas tú la que la salve cuando con Saizou tuvo que ser al revés no?"

"supongo que sabes mucho de eso porque tú la vistes, no es así? Por ende es que sabes tanto de mi o de Moka" inquiría Kay

"así es, solo me oculte mientras los miraba pelear, eso me hizo reconsiderar varias cosas antes de siquiera pensare en hacerte un ataque frontal, pero no te olvidas de alguien más? Escuche algo aún más interesante en esa pelea" decía mientras lanzaba una mirada a Tsukune pero Kay de inmediato le interrumpió

"eso a ti no te importa, y ya deberías dejar de parlotear y empezar la pelea de una buena vez" decía Kay mientras trataba de provocarlo, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía de ayudar a Moka rápido además que no podía dejar que aún se supiera el secreto de Tsukune, por lo menos hasta confiar del todo en Kurumu

"bien, como quieras, veamos que puedes hacer sin tus poderes a plenitud y herido!"

"no deberías juzgar a alguien por el aspecto…Hei, así te llamas no?" preguntaba mientras el susodicho asentía en afirmación "muchas veces las apariencias engañan, mira como logre derrotar a la Succubu y después de mucho esfuerzo logre conseguir que nos ayudara, no menos precies a alguien, ya que muchas veces puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa de quienes consideras inferiores" decía un muy sonriente Kay hacia Hei el cual sonreía también pero burlándose

"je pues bien si es así, te mostrare la gran pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo" decía esta vez serio mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Para Kay aquella última frase dicha por Hei le recordó a una misma dicha por su maestro Vegeta hace muchos años cuando lucho con su otro maestro Son Goku, el cual le había contado pequeñas partes de la historia mientras entrenaba con él y la historia completa que termino de escuchar cuando estaba en Mystacor, sede de los centinelas.

Pero no pudo pensar más cuando Hei choco con el mientras Kay ponía su antebrazo izquierdo para bloquear su ataque dando paso a una cruenta batalla, que para Kay no sabía porque, pero le recordaba aquella historia de aquella batalla que hubo entre sus maestros hace muchos años.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Notas Finales:** bueno antes que nada, los asteriscos que salgan en algunos capítulos como este (*) indicaran cuando los significados de algo de las series para hacerles un recordatorio a quienes no sepan. Por tanto en este capítulo el asterisco (*) hace alusión a los que ya saben a la:

**The Shadow Sword ****(Espada de las sombras) **

Más que explicado en este capítulo y en el Fic, una propiedad adicional que le di a este Fic y que en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho no se vio fue que también tiene el poder de lastimar y convertir a Youkais y monstruos débiles en monstruos necrófagos al servicio de quien porta la espada, dicha utilidad fue agregada por mí para efectos dramáticos y cuya explicación se verá más adelante en el Fic.


	10. La Succubus y el Ladrón Parte 4

CAPITULO 9: La Succubus y el Ladrón de Artefactos Mágicos

PARTE 4

Dentro de una construcción vieja y abandonada que se asemejaba a una bodega vieja de utensilios de la escuela, se procedía a darse una batalla.

Kay Namura hacia acopios de fuerza mientras esquivaba los ataques de Hei, algunos lograba eludirlos pero otro los bloqueaba con su antebrazo izquierdo tratando de no lastimarse su mano herida más de lo que ya estaba y contraatacando con su puño derecho aun servible y con patadas que igual Hei esquivaba o bloqueaba con sus manos ensartándose ambos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que ambos tenían una gran predominación en artes marciales.

Kay estaba algo sorprendido no pensaba que este sujeto supiera de artes marciales y de luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, esta mañana él no había demostrado toda su fuerza y quizás quiso eliminarlo con la espada de un tajo. Aunque la suerte si se le puede llamar así estuvo de su lado esta mañana, al parecer esta vez no sería así, los puños y patadas de Hei se mezclaban con los suyos ensartándose en una lluvia de golpes.

Hei interceptaba cada golpe de Kay y le devolvía por uno varios más, no había duda que era más rápido que el detective mismo, quizás porque no puede hacer uso de todo su poder a facultad, aunque eso no le impedía que su condición física estuviera indemne a esto, pero se podía notar que Kay estaba algo exhausto quizás por la pelea anterior con la Succubu. Pero aun así seguía mostrando una gran resistencia recibiendo sus golpes, y eso que no usaba toda su fuerza para eso. Quizás era hora de presionar más.

Lanzando su puño derecho Kay logro interceptarlo con su antebrazo izquierdo y luego con una patada obliga a Hei a irse para atrás para esquivarla y mantener distancia.

"ah…bien te felicito…no cabe duda que tu condición física sigue indemne y eso es algo que la barrera no puede quitarte…pero aun así estas exhausto por la pelea anterior y yo apenas precaliento, crees que has visto acaso toda mi fuerza?" decía Hei manteniéndose en guardia y a una distancia prudente del centinela.

"ah…debo decir…que en parte tienes razón…"decía mientras se sobaba su antebrazo izquierdo, lo golpes de ese sujeto le provocaban un fuerte dolor, quizás por su fuerza Youkai. "Pero aun…ah, no me has derrotado…ah" decía entre jadeos Kay

"je, acaso quieres que me ponga más serio? Bien como tu gustes…" terminando de decir desaparece del sitio donde estaba dejando solo un borrón con su imagen desvaneciéndose

"qu-ee? Qué demonios?! Desapareció?! No! Se movió veloz!" terminando de decir voltea detrás de el para ver a tiempo a Hei aparecer y golpearlo en el rostro de un potente puñetazo y tirándolo al suelo mientras hacia un gran surco y barría polvo

"Kay-san!" gritaba Tsukune a la distancia mientras se apretaba su puño aun sano, no podía ayudarlo, estaba herido y ni aun sano consideraba que pudiera hacerle frente a ese sujeto. Él no era un guerrero y no podía evitar sentir miedo ante esta situación a pesar de lo mucho que quería ayudar a Kay.

Kurumu no decía nada, estaba concentrada en proyectar parte de su Youki a la frente de Moka para evitar que el ojo hecho por la espada sombra se abriera y la transformase en algo peor, aunque escuchaba parte de la batalla que se desataba no podía perder su concentración aunque por dentro le deseaba suerte a Kay.

"ja! eso debió doler, no?" decía sonriendo Hei mientras un Kay serio lo miraba y se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de sus labios mientras hacía acopios por levantarse. "bien como tú quieras, por mí no hay problemas con seguir!" terminaba de decir mientras apretaba sus músculos y se arrojaba sobre el centinela de nueva cuenta a golpearlo

Kay previniendo esto se puso en posición y arrojo su brazo derecho hacia adelante con intención de golpear a Hei antes de que llegara a él, pero el desapareció antes que llegara de frente hacia el golpeando solo su imagen traslucida, guiándose por sus sentidos pudo notar como Hei iba de un lado a otro del complejo mientras su imagen se traslucía en varias direcciones.

"jaja que te parece mi velocidad? Puedo alcanzar la velocidad del sonido si me lo propongo, Y por supuesto mi fuerza tampoco se queda atrás!" terminaba de decir mientras se arrojaba con fuerza hacia Kay golpeándolo en la cara con una patada que le hizo sangrar la nariz y escupir más sangre por la boca

"ngh…" gruñía con dolor mientras otra vez se ponía a esquivar y bloquear los ataques de Hei, esta vez sin poder contraatacar ya que notaba como no solo la velocidad sino también la fuerza de él aumentaban, para él no era difícil predecir o sentir donde iba a aparecer o lanzar sus golpes, así podía esquivarlos o tratar de bloquearlos, el problema es que sus movimientos no iban acorde con sus sentidos y no podía obligar a su cuerpo a obedecer con suficiente prontitud para poder bloquearlos, quizás estando su cuerpo agotado debido a todo el ajetreo del día de hoy.

De un golpe dado por una patada de Hei conecto justo debajo de la mandíbula de Kay lanzándolo para arriba y cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras escupía sangre.

"je eso es todo lo que tienes? Me decepcionas detective, creí que serias alguien más duro pero veo que ustedes dependen más de sus poderes espirituales que de saber pelear en una batalla real." Decía mientras se acercaba a Kay quien hacia acopios por levantarse

"no es cierto eso…alguien como tú, un cobarde que asesino a varios detectives que hacían su trabajo, aprovechándose de la ventaja de la barrera y te dices a ti mismo que sabes que es una batalla real? No me hagas reír…" decía a espaldas de Hei mientras se levantaba. "jamás perdería contra alguien como tú, nunca…"

"hum…pues bien veamos qué tan prejuicioso sigues siendo una vez que acabe contigo!" decía mientras esta vez se lanzaba hacia Kay quien esperaba impasible

Sin embargo justo cuando iba a conectar su golpe a la espalda de Kay con la fuerza suficiente para atravesarlo, este voltea rápidamente colocando su antebrazo izquierdo y recibiendo el impacto en este mismo el cual por la fuerza empleada hizo mover a ambos hacia más adelante mientras barrían polvo, deteniéndose ya ambos, Hei aún seguía en la misma posición con su puño encajado en el antebrazo de Kay pero este seguía firme con sus pies bien sujetos en el suelo como si no hubiera notado que ambos habían salido impulsados adelante por la acción realizada por el golpe.

"qué? Ese golpe debió terminar de romperle el brazo pero sigue hay parado indemne? Como es posible?" terminaba de pensar Hei cuando el peli castaño hablo

"te lo dije" decía mientras su brazo izquierdo caía hacia uno de los costados de Kay mientras sangraba profusamente, ese golpe debió tener la fuerza suficiente para fracturárselo, y por su cara compungida se notaba que se aguantaba el dolor pero aún se notaba dispuesto a seguir. "no me dejare vencer por alguien como tú!" terminaba de decir esto cuando levanto su brazo izquierdo y con la sangre que se le escurría mancho la cara de Hei cayéndole también en los ojos

"agh…maldito!" la acción que realizo lo había tomado desprevenido ya que no esperaba que aun tuviera la fuerza de mover ese brazo siquiera un poco aunque sea para mancharle la cara de sangre, debía de al menos pensar que fue una buena estrategia de su parte y no tuvo que pensar más cuando sintió un golpe en su rostro.

Kay aprovechando la distracción que había hecho con la sangre de su brazo manchando la cara de su enemigo y aguantándose el dolor de su posiblemente brazo roto, se lanzó hacia Hei y con su puño derecho se lo encajo en la cara de Hei con todas las fuerzas que aun poseía volteándole el rostro, y sin perder más tiempo empezó a lanzar sendos golpes de puños y patadas impactándole en el cuerpo de Hei, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo mientras seguía golpeando el cuerpo del enemigo.

"agh…miserable." Decía Hei mientras desaparecía antes que un puño de Kay se le encajara "maldito ahora si me hiciste enfadar, acabare contigo ahora!" velozmente se acercaba a espaldas de Kay para darle el golpe final pero este se voltea sonriendo hacia un consternado Hei quien no podía creer que había notado su presencia antes de que atacara

"Pero qu-e…ugh!" no termino de completar la frase antes que el puño derecho de Kay le diera en el rostro estando un poco más cerca de él y contrarrestando con una patada en el estómago lo empuja más hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo y levantando polvo.

"qué demonios, ah…como pudistes saber dónde aparecería? Ahh…" decía el Youkai mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios

"es fácil predecir o el sentir donde vas a aparecer, eso es algo que puedo saber muy bien, y que supongo todos los detectives espirituales saben hacer también. Por algo ellos usan el poder de su aura para pelear contra los demonios. Además que no haces intentos por esconder tu poder cuando usas tu velocidad empleada para ese fin. En si mi cuerpo está algo cansado por toda la actividad del día de hoy contrarrestando con la pelea con la Succubu anteriormente, pero no creas que eso será suficiente para amedrentarme, seguiré sintiéndote hacia donde vayas y cada vez más mis golpes adquirirán más velocidad para atacarte" terminaba de decir un serio Kay mientras escupía sangre de su boca al suelo.

"ja! Entonces eso quiere decir que estas forzando tu cuerpo al límite para atacarme, no es verdad? No deberías hacerlo, uno de tus brazos está roto y aunque pudieras adquirir más velocidad no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerme un daño significativo jaja" terminaba de decir Hei mientras reía socarronamente

Grave error, en un momento Kay se impulsó hacia Hei quedando cerca cara a cara con el enemigo, lo que sorprendió a Hei el cual no pudo moverse por la sorpresa de la acción, no tuvo que esperar cuando nuevamente el puño derecho de Kay le dio de lleno en el rostro de nuevo impulsándolo hacia adelante y barriendo una vez más el polvo.

"qué demonios!? Esa velocidad fue casi idéntica a la del sonido! Ese maldito está forzando su cuerpo más allá de su límite para tratar de seguirme! ARGH!...No lo permitiré!" decía mientras se levantaba y nuevamente cargaba contra Kay chocando ambos y empezando otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

Tsukune veía con un poco de consternación lo que iba desarrollándose, estaba algo sorprendido con Kay por poder empezar a seguir la velocidad de Hei y cargaban ambos de nuevo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en que ambos se notaban tenían conocimientos de las artes marciales. Aun así no estaba seguro del porque creía que esto no iba a durar mucho mirando el pésimo estado en el que estaba Kay y como su oponente pese a recibir algo de daño por algunos golpes no era al parecer suficiente para derrotarlo o cansarlo siquiera

"Tsukune" le llamaba Kurumu lo cual el chico volteo a verla. "cómo va la pelea?" le preguntaba mientras aun así acopios por transmitir su energía Youki a la frente de Moka, se notaba agotada por el esfuerzo

"pues al parecer que ahora ambos están parejos y Kay-san está haciendo acopios por seguirle y contraatacando también, pero no creo que dure, digo Kay-san se nota cansado y está muy herido, y el otro sujeto pese a recibir algo de golpes sigue indemne" terminaba el chico con una halo de preocupación que no fue indiferente a la chica peli azul

"ya veo, entonces es momento de aprovechar esta oportunidad, escucha Tsukune…ugh…" no podía terminar de hablar debido al cansancio que sentía por proyectar mucha de su energía Youki en Moka, la acción consumía mucha de su energía y ella no tenía tanto poder Youki para cerrar el ojo definitivamente. "No resistiré mucho tiempo más, y creo que Kay tampoco, así que debes de aprovechar ahora esta oportunidad ahora que ambos están concentrados en su pelea…ugh." Decía la chica cansadamente

"Kurumu-san…" hablaba Tsukune mientras la sujetaba de los hombros por si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse.

"estoy bien, descuida…" decía la chica entre jadeos, aunque por dentro le agradaba que Tsukune hiciera eso y se preocupara por ella, pero debía de dejar eso para después. "Escucha aprovecha ahora y ve por la espada, según dijo Hei, el mango de ese espada tiene al antídoto se necesita para cerrar el corte de la espada y este ojo producto de eso"

"qué? La espada?" decía Tsukune mientras alzaba la vista al techo donde estaba incrustada, estaba a una buena altura y una simple caída podía matar a alguien normal, claro a alguien normal como el si es que se deja fuera a los Youkais. "está demasiado elevada, no podre alcanzarla, además tengo uno de mis hombros heridos" terminaba de decir el chico compungido mientras se agarraba su hombro herido, cosa que solo hizo que Kurumu bajara la cabeza en señal de culpa de que estuviera así por su culpa

"escucha lo sé y lo siento, pero ahora es más importante aprovechar esto, Kay necesita una oportunidad y debemos dársela, yo estoy ocupada tratando de proyectar mi energía a Moka y eso me está agotando, y aun si tuviera fuerzas para volar por ella, Hei me detectaría si es tan bueno en eso, y con su velocidad me alcanzaría antes que yo llegara a la espada, tú tienes una ventaja y es que no puede sentirte ya que no ha sentido tu poder aun* y así le pasaras desapercibido. Tienes que hacerlo ahora! Por tu amigo Kay y por Moka y…también por mí." Terminaba esto último sonrojada pero estando de espaldas al chico esperaba que no la viera así.

Tsukune tenía sus dudas pero era verdad que no podía abandonarlos, no después que ellos se esforzaban mientras el no hacía nada, así que respirando ininterrumpidamente para calmarse, se armó de valor para ir.

"está bien, por favor Kurumu-san cuida de Moka-san, no me tardare" terminaba de decir mientras aun nervioso se alejaba para tratar de encontrar una manera de alcanzar la espada

"cuídate tu también Tsukune, te lo encargo" así pensaba la chica mientras seguía proyectando más de su energía agotándose más.

Mientras en la pelea, ambos Kay y Hei terminaron enfrascándose en una pelea en que ambos se daban con todo lo que tenían, como una especie de danza en que patadas y puños volaban impactando en ambos mientras a la vez esquivaban otros, ambos tenían buena predisposición en artes marciales. Pero solo uno quedaría de vencedor.

Kay trataba de forzar su cuerpo en ir acorde a sus sentidos no importando cuanto dolor pudiera soportar debido a su brazo izquierdo y demás heridas que tiene, el alcanzar la velocidad del sonido era algo que hasta un caballero de bronce podía alcanzar, según recordaba. Aunque era con ayuda principalmente del cosmos, él no podía hacerlo estallar ahora. Pero no por algo él había entrenado duramente para poder convertirse en un guerrero no solo física sino también mental y espiritualmente. Aunque claro todo sería más sencillo si hubiera estado más sano y no tan cansado y herido.

De pronto una patada de Hei le da de lleno en el rostro a Kay haciéndole escupir más sangre y antes de caer al suelo por el impacto, un segundo golpe de otra patada de Hei le da en la espalda elevándolo hacia arriba y casi llegando a la altura del techo de la vieja bodega. Antes de caer iba pensando en que hacer para detener la caída y no hacerse más daño pero no tuvo que pensar mucho.

De pronto en plena caída Hei aparece debajo de Kay y lo vuelve a elevar con un golpe de puño en el estómago, casi de inmediato vuelve a aparecer y vuelve a golpear a Kay esta vez en la espalda con sus pies impulsándolo hacia un lado de la vieja construcción para contraatacar de nuevo en la dirección en la que había sido impulsado con otro golpe de puño en el lado derecho de su cara, y atacando una vez más con una patada debajo de su mandíbula elevándolo de nuevo. En pleno aire Hei usaba su velocidad para atacar a Kay desde distintas direcciones.

"no perderé…yo tengo la ventaja, soy más fuerte que él, no perderé contra alguien como él!" se decía a si mismo Hei antes que de un puñetazo le diera a Kay en el rostro impulsándolo hacia una de las paredes metálicas de la bodega y estrellándolo aparatosamente antes de caer al suelo.

Kay sintió sus huesos crujir cuando se estrelló de espaldas a la pared de la bodega, no sabía si estar agradecido que no fuera de concreto la pared pero igual que esta fuera de metal tampoco ayudo a aparatar su fuerte impacto y menos al caer al suelo pesadamente.

"ahh…ah…agh…" Kay se encontraba jadeando y adolorido por los fuertes golpes e impactos que había recibido añadiendo el tratar de forzar su cuerpo más allá de su límite físico estando agotado y herido previamente, era muy agotador y hacían mella en él. No podía convocar su aura para así demostrarle a ese presumido cuan veloz podía llegar a ser y cuan duros eran sus golpes. Bien podía intentar un hechizo mágico aunque eso sería arriesgado si es que la barrera le impedía el usar magia también, añadido que ahora se encontraba agotado y eso debía consumir energía para tal fin, además que no tenía un libro o algún aparato de índole mágico con el que contara para amplificar y de manera más fácil poder usar los hechizos mágicos. Estaba en una delgada línea roja y debía el pensar rápido para saber el cómo superarla

"je je veo eres muy resistente, aun sin tus poderes a capacidad durastes más de lo que pudistes y aun estando herido me hicistes sudar, eso si debo de reconocerte y felicitarte por ello, pero ya llego la hora de terminar con esto, así que prepárate" terminaba de decir Hei mientras se acercaba a Kay a darle el golpe final

Kay solo escupió algo de sangre por la boca y nuevamente hacia acopios por levantarse, no iba a morir aun, no de esta manera, y no iba a darle gusto a ese sujeto de verle darse por vencido aun. Fue cuando se levantaba que se fijó en un punto en el techo y se quedó frio.

"pero qué diablos está haciendo?! Tsukune?!" así pensaba Kay quien no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, en el techo podía ver a Tsukune sosteniéndose de una viga de metal que se encontraba y sostenía la estructura del techo, al parecer usaba sus dos brazos aunque con mucha dificultad pese a estar herido del hombro. Iba por la espada! La cual estaba clavada en el techo no muy lejos del camino de la viga por donde Tsukune se movilizaba para llegar a ella.

No sabía si pensar en agradecerle a Tsukune por ser tan valiente en hacer esa testarudez estando en tan mal estado, o regañarlo por ser tan idiota. De una u otra manera ahora tenía que impedir que Hei se diera cuenta de lo que hacía el muchacho o podría hacerle daño. Levantándose se sostenía su brazo izquierdo con fuerza aguantándose el dolor, mientras se tambaleaba para estar de pie, al parecer los golpes de Hei le habían roto muchísimo más que un brazo o estaba aún atontado por ellos, fuera lo que fuera, su panorama no se veía nada bien.

Tsukune tuvo que tragarse su miedo para tratar de pensar en una forma de poder llegar a la espada que estaba clavada en el techo con fuerza, por lo que veía estaba muy alto, pero pudiendo mirar con más detenimiento el techo estaba en un estado algo deteriorado y derruido por lo que podrían vislumbrarse algunos agujeros por los cuales podrían caber una persona, añadido que algunas vigas de metal que sostenían aun la estructura parecían lo suficientemente resistente y grande para poder trepar por ellos, tenía que tomar una decisión justo ahora.

Mirando con más detenimiento podía ver como Kay hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para sostenerse frente a Hei y seguir dándole pelea, así como Kurumu resistía el impulso de desmayarse debido a la energía que ella gastaba en proyectarla a la frente en la herida de Moka. Él tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada y dejar que ellos solo se arriesgaran, armándose de valor aprovecho la distracción de ambos contendientes en la pelea para poder salir por la entrada del lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo pudo apilar unas cajas para poder llegar hasta el techo aunque con mucho dolor ya que su hombro empezaba a sangrar más profusamente y no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, a veces se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo aquí? Lo mejor no era escapar y huir de este lugar? A veces no sabía si maldecir que su padre se encontrara con ese extraño Sobre que un sacerdote extravió y el cual contenía un cupo a esta academia perdida en quién sabe dónde, donde habitaban monstruos de pesadillas y aquellos que solo había leído en cuentos. Él no era como Kay que antes pensaba era muy valiente el plantársele a ese tipo de monstruos sin el menor atisbo de miedo, y eso lo hacía siendo un ser humano como él y lo hacía no sentirse solo. Pero ahora que se había enterado que posiblemente era un detective espiritual, entonces las cosas cambiaban y podía entender el del porque su confianza en este tipo de situaciones quizás porque él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Pero él no lo estaba!

Colocando la última caja la cual a duras penas pudo colocar dio un gran salto para agarrarse de una de las esquinas del techo e izarse hacia arriba, pensaba en huir sí, pero también sabía que no podía ya que de hacerlo terminaría como casi le paso con Saizou cuando huía, podía ser atacado por otro monstruo o la barrera podría matarlo sin intentara cruzar el túnel según le explicaron en clases. Además que si no ayudaba a sus compañeros y amigos a derrotarlo y salvar a Moka no solo quedaría como un hipócrita, sino también ese sujeto de negro le perseguiría para matarlo una vez acabara con la vida de todos sus amigos. Así que no podía hacer otra cosa que ayudarlos, además no era el tipo de persona que abandonara a otros cuando lo necesitaban.

Tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba en un inestable techo de metal, llego a uno de los agujeros grandes donde recordaba podría estar cerca la espada, aguantándose más el dolor mientras se restregaba las lágrimas, bajo por el agujero sosteniéndose de la viga con sus dos brazos y tratando de sostenerse mientras llegaba a la espada la cual no estaba tan lejos.

Fue justo ahí donde Kay veía esto anonadado, aun así sabía que debía actuar rápido antes de que Hei se diera cuenta y por lo menos desviar su atención total hacia él.

"hmn…que pasa? Porque esa cara? Acaso estas sorprendido porque sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí? O que descubristes que se nota así?" procura un arrogante Hei mientras se paraba de frente a unos pocos metros delante del joven peli castaño

Este mismo solo atino rechinar sus dientes y semi cojeando trataba de hacer el ademan de huir de su atacante, aunque la idea era desviar su vista hacia él y fuera del campo de visión de Tsukune.

"qué? Ahora huyes? me sorprende, significa que te das por vencido? Bueno está bien, hicisteis todo lo que pudistes pero…" Hei caminaba a ritmo rápido como un cazador acechando a su presa "no significa que te dejare huir, no hay por donde puedas escapar, acabare contigo de una vez y por todas!" procuraba un Hei en tono excitado mientras se lanzaba directo hacia Kay

Este solo atino a detenerse y adoloridamente se pudo en guardia, solo tenía un brazo aun servible y su pequeña huida le había dado a entender que el haber cojeado le supuso problemas en las piernas, quizás algún hueso desviado o roto, pero lo suficiente como para no poder defenderse con estas, debía de preparar un buen contragolpe pero justo antes de que el sujeto peli azul oscuro llegara hacia el para atacarle, él se detuvo imprevisiblemente lo cual contrario a Kay para luego poner una cara de consternación y nerviosismo cuando este se volteo y fijo su vista en Tsukune

"vaya… así que era eso, me daba curiosidad a que estabas mirando tan sorprendidamente hace unos momentos, creí que solo te dabas cuenta de tu derrota, pero ya veo que no es así, realmente ustedes sí que saben cómo jugárselas" decía mientras se volteaba a mirar a Kay con una sonrisa socarrona

"diablos, tenía que fijarse justo ahora!" pensaba el peli castaño con exasperación

Hei se pronto se dio vuelta mirando hacia donde estaba el chico Tsukune tratando de llegar a la espada, se había olvidado de el creyéndolo poca cosa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no debía subestimarlo, hasta los simples humanos saben cómo ser unos incordios de vez en cuando.

"Pero no significa que lo deje hacer lo que quiera" decía mientras daba unos pasos en dirección al chico

"espera!" trataba de detenerlo inútilmente Kay pero su cuerpo casi no le respondía y casi se tambalea hacia adelante pero pudo seguir sosteniéndose en pie

"descuida, no comas ansias, que después seguirás tú, si quieres detenerme inténtalo, claro si es que aun te quedan energías ja ja" terminaba de decir socarronamente Hei mientras de un salto este se impulsa hacia adelante con una gran velocidad hacia Tsukune, Kay solo apretó más sus dientes mientras iba también corriendo en su misma dirección

Tsukune a muy duras penas había logrado llegar hasta donde está la espada ensartada en el techo, tenía su cara sucia, sus ropas hecha casi jirones y su hombro goteaban un mana de sangre fresca que escurría de su hombro herido, añadido a las lágrimas que había derramado por el dolor y el sudor, le daban un aspecto como de indigente. Pero al menos después de mucho esfuerzo y dolor lo había conseguido y al menos podía estar orgulloso de eso. Fue en el momento en el que cogió la empuñadura de la espada, cuando otra mano se posó en la misma también y levantando su vista se encontró cara a cara con Hei quien le sonreía socarronamente, Tsukune solo pudo poner una cara de terror ante esto

"je que planeabas hacer? Eh?" decía Hei de manera socarrona

Tsukune aterrado aun, decidió empujar la espada para tratar de alejarla de Hei pero por más que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de su hombro herido para tratar de sacar la espada, pues se estaba sosteniendo de su brazo aun sano y de sus piernas, la espada no cedía. Quizás la fuerza propia de Hei era laque la mantenía firme aun, y por la sonrisa tan ancha de Hei al parecer si era así. Justo cuando estaba tratando de tirar de nuevo, Hei soltó su mano de inmediato lo que hizo que la propia fuerza de Tsukune, Sacará la espada pero el empuje de su fuerza lo hizo perder el equilibrio y soltarse del amarre que tenia de la viga y caer abajo hacia una muerte segura.

Sino fuera porque antes Hei logro atraparlo de su brazo herido antes de que cayera y saltando ambos, Hei logró colarse por el agujero por donde antes había entrado Tsukune siempre manteniendo sujeto al chico de su brazo el cual tenía el hombro herido, el dolor que sintió Tsukune por el agarre tan brusco en su brazo y hombro herido por los movimientos de Hei, le hizo soltar la espada del dolor. La espada cayo clavándose en el suelo, donde un herido y convaleciente pero aun con ganas de seguir luchando, Kay Namura llegaba mientras veía apretando los dientes como Hei prácticamente estaba sentado en el borde del agujero del techo despreocupado, sosteniendo del brazo herido a Tsukune el cual gritaba de dolor. Hei solo sonreía, sabía que le sostenía del brazo herido posiblemente en la pelea anterior con la Succubus. Cuando caía la espada él pudo haber soltado al chico e ir en dirección hacia ella antes de que cayera al suelo, pero decidió jugar un poco más con ellos. Tenía la intención de no hacérselas fácil después de todo, y a él le gustaban los retos.

"ugh…Tsukune! suéltalo!" le gritaba un Kay jadeante mientras recogía la espada, mientras Hei lo miraba socarronamente

"jeje tranquilo, no hagas un movimiento en falso o este chico no podrá contarlo" decía Hei mientras Kay solo apretaba los dientes mientras sostenía la espada. Ahora que finalmente tenía la espada, debía preocuparse primero por salvar a Tsukune primero y después darle el antídoto a Moka.

Kurumu en ese momento no era ajena a esa situación, pudiendo oír los gritos de Tsukune y lo que se hablaba entre Hei y Kay, tenía que tomar una decisión. Decidiendo arriesgarse, imprimió mas Youki de lo normal en el ojo de Moka, sobrepasando casi toda su fuerza cerrándolo, aunque quemando su mano ligeramente lo cual le provoco un abrupto dolor. Había logrado cerrar el ojo aunque temporalmente y aguantándose el dolor de su mano semi-quemada, acudió al lugar donde estaban los otros chicos.

"Tsukune!" gritaba Kurumu mientras llegaba cerca a un lado de Kay el cual volteo a verla sorprendio

"Kurumu! Que haces!? y Moka!?" le preguntaba algo exaltado y no era para menos estando como estaba

"no te preocupes por eso! Ella estará bien, le aplique suficiente Youki para mantener su ojo cerrado un momento…ah…ahora es más importante que hacer para ayudar a Tsukune!" inquiría la chica jadeando antes de hacer de rodillas exhausta

Kay notaba como ella debía estar cansada por haber entregado mucho Youki para haberse fatigado y como su mano hace un momento sana ahora tenía algunas quemaduras. "debió haberse esforzado bastante" pensaba el joven peli castaño, quizás fuera buen momento en empezar a confiar más en ella

"bueno, sino es molestia que me presten un momento de su atención" decía Hei mientras ambos volteaban a mirarlo algo cansados "ahora si quieren salvar a este chico de aquí, solo tienen que tirarme la espada que ustedes tienen ahora en su poder, arrójenmela y yo les entregare a este chico, y así estamos a mano, no?" decía Hei socarronamente lo cual aumentaba la furia en la mirada de ambos chicos que los miraban desde abajo

"pudistes haber recuperado la espada en plena caída, pero en vez de eso sujetastes a Tsukune, ahora quieres que te la devuelva?" inquiría Kay molesto

"eso fue para divertirme más con ustedes, miraremos hasta donde pueden llegar para salvar a su amigo, claro que para eso tendrían que sacrificar la ayuda para la vampiresa, ahora deben decidir…o abandonan a este chico dándole el antídoto a su amiga peli rosada, o me arrojan la espada y salvan a este, ustedes eligen…y elijan rápido que no creo que este chico aguante sí es que se le desprende el brazo" terminaba de decir Hei

Kay solo procedía a apretar la empuñadura de la espada que sostenía mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a Tsukune y a Moka al mismo tiempo, en su mente procesaba las múltiples opciones pero todo podría terminar muy mal para todos. La única manera era tener la ayuda de Kurumu en esto, con su capacidad de vuelo podían tener una oportunidad, aunque ella se notara cansada debía de preguntarle si podría seguir resistiendo para poder idear un plan idóneo que les sacara del apuro

"Kurumu, escúchame aun tienes las suficientes energías para volar?" le inquiría Kay esperando con ansias la respuesta que necesitaba oír

"no sé, de pronto sí. Supongo que ya te has inventado otro buen plan para eso, no?" le respondía Kurumu con un pequeño dejo de sarcasmo en la última frase, algo que Kay noto aunque no le dio importancia por el momento

"pues en estos momentos estoy pensando en varios, pero creo uno solo podría funcionar, ahora escúchame con mucha atención que te lo diré en voz baja" inquiría Kay mientras procedía a alejar a Kurumu a una distancia considerable para que Hei no los oyera mientras empezaba a relatarle su plan en voz baja

Algo a lo que Hei veía pero decidió dejarlo pasar, quizás estuvieran decidiendo entre alguno de los dos, o estuvieran ideando un plan para poder recuperar a Tsukune sin devolverle la espada. Fuera como fuera, el aun tenia las de ganar. El detective espiritual como se veía y como lucia, estaba demasiado lastimado y herido, además de muy agotado por todo el ajetreo de hoy y las peleas que tuvo que tener casi todo el día, tenía pocas energías como para sorprenderlo y él podía reaccionar a la velocidad del sonido, algo que el detective ya con mucha dificultad aunque podía hacerlo también, no a su nivel. La Succubu se notaba agotada también por haber prestado parte de su energía a la vampiresa, tampoco podía usar sus trucos mentales con él ya que él era más fuerte de todo lo que ella intentara, y aun así si seguía teniendo energías para volar el aun podía moverse velozmente más rápido que ella, además que aun podía usar a Tsukune como escudo. Pasará lo que pasara o como se vieran las cosas, el aun tenia suficientes energías para seguir luchando, y era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos aquí el solo, tenía todas las ventajas así que no tenía que temer a lo que fuera estuviesen planeando.

Tsukune por su parte trataba con su otro brazo tratando de sujetar el brazo de Hei para no tener que depender del agarre de su brazo herido y poder equilibrarse para hacer más pequeño el dolor, dolía pero aun así tenía que hacerlo. Además que Hei no parecía tenerlo en cuenta hasta que le dirigió la palabra

"te duele?" le pregunto Hei aunque su manera de decir sonaba a que estaba burlándose

"s-si" contestaba Tsukune de manera entre cortada

"lo siento, pero hasta que tus amiguitos se decidan a quien quieren salvar primero, tendrás que aguantarte. Así que si en dado caso deciden por la vampiresa en vez de por ti pues ya no te tendría ninguna utilidad, así que pues una larga caída desde esta altura mataría a un humano, el cual irónicamente sostengo a uno de ellos ahora" le inquiría Hei mordazmente

Tsukune solo trago duro, por lo que había escuchado este sujeto había presenciado toda la batalla contra Saizou, así que no era sorpresa que supiera de su secreto ya que prácticamente se cantaba a voces en esa batalla.

"je no pongas esa cara, ya deberías saber por qué lo sé, aunque personalmente no me agraden los humanos, la razón del porque aun sigues vivo además de que quiero divertirme un rato con ustedes, es porque sinceramente eres tan poca cosa que te deje pasar por alto. Claro fue un error mío al ver lo que podías hacer por tus amigos aun estando lastimado, aunque quisiera saber hasta qué punto es que tus llamados amigos los cuales apenas y conoces, son capaces de hacer algo idéntico por ti" terminaba de hablar Hei mientras le sonreía

Tsukune se sentía algo humillado por las palabras de Hei, aunque en parte era verdad lo que decía, el no debería estar aquí dada la aparente hostilidad de los Youkais hacia los humanos, incluso en una escuela donde se suponen les enseñan a convivir pacíficamente con ellos. Además que los pocos que conocía aquí al parecer no los conocía del todo bien, si es que era verdad que Kay era un detective espiritual y estaba en una misión de incognito en este lugar. Moka apenas y la conocía aunque había decidió venir a salvarla dado que ella lo había hecho antes con él pese a su trato discriminatorio en su primer encuentro y fue más por Kay que por el que cambio su trato hacia él, y Kurumu trato de matarlo hace unas horas aunque ahora les ayudaba más aterrada a la idea de ser cazada por el mundo espiritual que posiblemente arrepentida por sus actos. No sabía porque no tenía mucha confianza en creer en ellos dada las palabras del sujeto de cabellos azules oscuros, aun así decidió esperar y tratar de confiar en el mismo y sus compañeros.

"je supongo tienes dudas acerca de ellos no es así? Bueno considerando que ese Namura es un detective espiritual cuya misión es atraparme y recuperar los objetos robados como ese espejo que está al lado de la vampiresa, y la espada que ahora él tiene. No me extrañaría que te dejara caer, al tener a ambos en su poder. Tu qué opinas?" le decía Hei tratando de asustar al muchacho

Tsukune solo podía pensar que quizás lo que le dijera el sujeto fuera cierto, quizás Kay no quisiera comprometer su misión de detective por alguien como él, y procediera a recuperar los objetos robados del mundo espiritual y procediera a capturar al ladrón, o decidiera por Moka antes que a él. Aun así quizás viendo la situación en la que estaba, quizás fuera más culpa de el ya que prácticamente se entregó al peligro y estaba en esta misma situación por su culpa. Él podía ser muchas cosas, entre ellas quizás un cobarde y un miedoso, pero no alguien que juzga a las personas sin antes conocerlas bien. Solo tenía que confiar más en ellos, quizás…

"oh! Parece que hay vuelven, y no parecen tener buena cara" volvía a hablar Hei mientras miraba al que consideraba el detective y a la chica peli azul regresar a donde estaba estaban, parados a unos pocos metros por encima y de frente al ladrón que sujetaba a Tsukune

"entonces, ya decidieron?" les preguntaba Hei expectante de los dos lo mismo que Tsukune

A una señal de la cabeza de Kay, Kurumu se alejó de el directo hacia Moka, agachándose y procediendo a imprimirle más energía Youki a la frente, la mirada que ambos Tsukune y Hei notaron en Kurumu fue de pesadumbre como si estuviera siendo afectada por algo. No se necesitó pensar mucho para darse cuenta del porqué.

"jajajaja vaya tal parece que se decidieron" decía Hei de manera socarrona, aunque por dentro estaba algo sorprendido por esto, ya que nunca pensó que al menos el detective abandonara al chico Tsukune en pos de salvar a la vampiresa, lo cual era extraño ya que uno de los deberes de los detectives espirituales es velar por la seguridad de los humanos, y tener a la mayoría de Youkais como sus enemigos, entonces qué? Sería un truco? Aunque la mirada que Kay le daba era seria también, aunque aún no podía estar seguro

"ya decidimos, lo siento pero no caeremos en tus juegos, no te entregare la espada sombra ni menos el espejo, en manos de tipos como tu seria aún más peligroso y no renunciare a ellos ahora que por fin los he recuperado" terminaba de decir de una manera impasible Kay, el cual sorprendió a ambos, al ladrón y a Tsukune el cual este último tenía una mirada de temor y preocupación por lo que acababa de decir Kay, hablaba en serio?

Kay volteo a ver a Tsukune que aún seguía sujetado del brazo de Hei, su mirada era impasible aunque se podía denotar cierto pesar, como si algo no le gustara querer decir. "Tsukune, lo siento. Pero debes entender, mi trabajo como detective espiritual es no permitir que este tipo de criminales se salgan con la suya y hieran a gente inocente, estos objetos en manos de sujetos como el son peligrosos y podrían perjudicar a más personas inocentes, no es mi intención decirte que tu vida no vale nada, pero no puedo permitirme el perderlos ahora que los he recuperado de nuevo, y no puedo abandonar a Moka tampoco ya que ella me ha ayudado y no puedo él no devolverle el favor. Disculpa de antemano si crees que te abandonamos, de verdad. Lo siento" terminaba de decir un impasible Kay mientras Tsukune solo veía entre sorprendido y temeroso lo que decía

"Kay-san…está bien…en parte es mi culpa que este en esta situación, así que no te preocupes por mí, por favor salva a Moka-san…ella nos ha salvado antes, no es justo abandonarla tampoco cuando ella no lo hizo. Y no le entregues lo objetos a este tipo…tampoco…ah" con dificultad Tsukune trataba de hablar, aunque se notaba muy atemorizado lo trataba de decir con valentía. "por favor, salva a Moka-san! Y discúlpame por haber sido una carga…ugh…" terminaba de hablar Tsukune, aunque estuviera temeroso era lo menos que podía hacer, creía que había sido más una carga que una ayuda para todos, y lo menos que podía hacer era no hacerlos sentir culpables. Además no podían dejar sola a Moka que fue en primer lugar a lo vinieron hasta aquí a rescatarla. Dentro de él no sentía ni sentiría rencor si ellos no se decidían por ayudarle.

Las palabras de Tsukune sorprendieron al ladrón, y a Kay aunque este trato de no aparentarlo mucho. "bien siendo así, nuevamente discúlpame Tsukune" decía Kay mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia Kurumu y Moka

"vaya, vaya….quien iba a pensarlo, al parecer te abandonaron chico, je…bueno no me sorprenden de los detectives aunque me sorprendistes tú en decir toda esa sarta de mentiras tratando de hacerte el valiente, bien en fin. Que hare contigo quizás dejarte caer sea divertido a ver como sobrevives" decía Hei con una sonrisa al chico, quien solo tragaba duro

No sabía si estar arrepentido de todo lo que dijo pero ya era tarde, aunque le hubiera gustado decirle a Kay que les dijera a sus padres lo que le pasaría ya no podría hacerse, solo se encomendó a algún milagro y que ojala la caída desde esta altura no lo matase.

Por supuesto Hei aún no se creía todo lo dicho por el sujeto, aunque para él fue difícil leer su mirada seria, para descubrir si estaba mintiendo o no, cuando se dio vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas, por un momento creyó que hablaba con la verdad. Decidió seguir inmiscuyéndole miedo a Tsukune mientras no apartaba su vista del detective en cuestión, esperaba una táctica, un plan. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Una explosión de Youki se sintió desde el lugar donde estaban las chicas, Hei no tuvo que voltear para saber que había sido la Succubus quien lo había hecho gracias a su buen sentido de detección del Youki. Kurumu se había transformado a su verdadera forma con sus alas parecidas a los murciélagos, orejas puntiagudas y uñas largas. En un momento esta alzo vuelo en dirección hacia Hei con intención de arrebatarle a Tsukune.

Hei no tuvo que esperar para sentir su ataque, inmediatamente sujetando a Tsukune de un brazo, con el otro brazo libre con su mano en forma de puño lanzo una descarga de aire frio en dirección hacia la Succubu que venía hacia él, que pudo esquivar a duras penas dejándole una estela de aire frio en una parte de su costado y su brazo herido producto de la batalla anterior con el centinela

"ugh…" Kurumu hacia acopios por intentar llegar hacia donde estaba Hei, pero este no se lo permitía siguiéndole lanzando ataques de corrientes de aire frio, que a duras penas ella esquivaba aunque dejándole un rastro de esta en varias partes de su cuerpo, resistiendo el frio que le calaba hasta los huesos ella continuo avanzando.

Hei debía de admirar la tenacidad de la chica peli azul, lanzándose hacia el en pleno ataque frontal con tal de salvar la vida de su "amigo" si es que le puede llamar así, aunque ella se notaba cansada por la pelea anterior con el detective y por haber dado parte de su Youki a Moka, no duraría más. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando por fin logro darle de lleno a la chica con sus ataques de ráfagas de aire frio, Kurumu se estrelló de espaldas al suelo duramente mientras sentía como sus huesos se helaban por el intenso frio

"jajaja que fue todo eso? Acaso planeabas salvar a tu…AGHHHH!" Hei se calló cuando de pronto sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo derecho que por la sorpresa del dolor y la intensidad hizo soltar a Tsukune

"ahahaha…" gritaba Tsukune mientras caía de espaldas a su aparente perdición cuando en eso una aún convaleciente Kurumu logra atajarlo en pleno vuelo y cayendo después ambos suavemente en el suelo. Kurumu puso a un lado a Tsukune mientras se desmoronaba en el suelo exhausta producto de los ataques fríos y del cansancio.

"Kurumu-san!" exclamaba Tsukune mientras traba de socorrerla

"descuida Tsukune, aún sigo viva" decía la chica peli azul jadeante mientras volvía a su forma humana

Había sido una temeridad lo que hizo, aun con el frio intenso que recibió de lleno por el Ladrón que al parecer podía ejercer este tipo de ataques, ella estallo un poco de su Youki para calentarse y darse fuerzas para atrapar a Tsukune en plena caída, así era el plan que debía seguir o al menos el que ideo el supuesto detective.

Mientras tanto Hei en el techo se apretaba su brazo derecho producto de un intenso dolor, por lo que había sentido algo le había dado en el brazo ya que sintió que algo le atravesaba y varias gotas de sangre le cayeron en el rostro y en demás partes del cuerpo. Cuando se dio vuelta para cerciorarse que le había dado a su brazo vio con estupefacción que la misma espada sombra que tanto se había esmerado en robar del mundo espiritual, le había atravesado el antebrazo derecho como una especie de lanza, lanzada a gran velocidad. No tuvo que imaginar mucho quien se la había arrojado cuando miro en dirección hacia abajo a un jadeante Kay Namura, mientras alzaba la vista y le sonreía socarronamente, además de mostrarle alzando una de sus manos la empuñadura de la espada sombra, y echándole un segundo vistazo a la espada que atravesaba su brazo noto que esta no tenía empuñadura, solo la hoja de la espada era la que tenía atravesando su brazo de lado a lado.

"bastardo con suerte" pensaba Hei, lo de la Succubus fue una distracción mientras centraba su atención en esta, mientras el detective lograba separar el mango o la empuñadura de la espada donde estaba guardado el antídoto para el corte de la espada, y sin más le lanzo la espada cuando estaba distraído atacando con sus ráfagas de aire frio a la chica peli azul. Hei solo no podía evitar reír ante esto y mirar como los había subestimado. Oh! Pero ya no más pensó, había sido divertido pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo y era hora de poner las cosas en claro.

Para Kay fue algo exhausto lo que hizo, mientras se alejaba con Kurumu un poco para hablar con ella, se ponía a inspeccionar la espada para tratar de averiguar dónde es que estaba escondido el antídoto para el corte de la espada, supuestamente el sujeto había dicho que en la empuñadura o mango de la espada estaba guardado el antídoto. Inspeccionándolo mejor comprobó que este se podía separar de la hoja cortante de la espada por lo que podría ser un beneficio ya que así mientras podría hablar con el ladrón, podría dársela a Kurumu para que se le diera a Moka y así cerrar el ojo de su frente producto del corte de esta maldita espada.

Así pensaba el, pero se imaginó que él no era ningún idiota y que se daría cuenta que la espada no tenía la empuñadura antes de que se la entregara, y también ponía en peligro la vida de Tsukune. Así que pensando rápido se le ocurrió un plan, no era el mejor de todos y ponía en peligro la vida de todos, pero no había tiempo para idear uno mejor ya que Tsukune no aguantaría más, y suponía que el sujeto de cabellos azules no era paciente. Mientras le hablaba al ladrón le dejaría clara su postura que no iba a comprometer su misión de "detective espiritual", mientras Kurumu se hacia la que iba a ayudar a Moka y cuando el terminara de hablar y se diera vuelta caminando unos pasos, Kurumu de inmediato atacaría transformada para quitarle a Tsukune, el ladrón centraría su atención en ella mientras el, con la fuerza que aún le quedaba y llevado por los movimientos gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, se la arrojaría como una lanza o jabalina directo a él, y esperaba que el corte de la espada le afectara también como a Moka al menos.

Así pensaba el joven de cabellos castaños mientras iba hacia donde estaba Moka, arrodillándose a su lado podía notar como el ojo de su frente le faltaban unos milímetros para abrirse, sacando rápidamente la empuñadura de la espada sombra que tenía escondida en su pantalón, le dio a beber del líquido que tenía dentro el mango que esperaba fuera el antídoto para ayudarla a curarse, también vertió un poco en la frente justo encima del ojo esperando que también cerrase.

"vamos, vamos" se decía a si mismo mentalmente Kay, no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando esto sucedió, el ojo de su frente se cerró en una delgada línea para luego terminar desapareciendo. "bien, bien" se decía a si mismo Kay antes de hacer lo mismo al beber del antídoto extraño de la empuñadura de la espada

En el proceso de separar el mango de la espada, tenía que sujetar la espada de la hoja filosa y eso convendría a cortarse su mano sana, por lo cual tuvo que atacar rápido para también curarse a sí mismo del corte que se hizo en su mano cuando la sujeto sin mango de su parte filosa, echando a mirar a su mano derecha que aún le servía noto como el corte producto de esta espada se cerraba también, no había sido algo tan doloroso este corte ya que tenía su cuerpo más adolorido y el dolor de un simple corte podía aguantárselo más allá de una simple molestia.

Echando a mirar hacia atrás podía ver como Kurumu apoyada en Tsukune se dirigían hacia ellos y no pudo más que suspirar de alivio ante esto, mirando hacia arriba hacia el agujero del techo podía mirar como Hei trataba de sacarse la espada atravesada en su brazo, por el momento este estaba distraído y podría pensar en algo más cuando se retomara el enfrentamiento que suponía el sujeto en cuestión no se quedaría tranquilo después de algo como esto. No alcanzo a pensar más cuando pudo notar las presencias de Tsukune y Kurumu estando ya a su lado y agachándose para estar a su nivel.

Kurumu se notaba sucia y el listón que sostenía su cabello azul se había deslizado dejando su hermoso pelo azul marino suelto, además de notarse cansada y muy exhausta parecía que aun titiritaba de frio, Tsukune no se veía mejor. Su brazo con su hombro herido estaba bañado en mucha sangre que se deslizaba hasta su camisa y pantalones, tenía su cara sucia y húmeda quizás por las lágrimas que derramo por el dolor de su brazo siendo sujetado por Hei, haciendo uno de sus brazos inutilizados también.

Él no estaba mejor, ni se sentía igual. Además de su brazo izquierdo roto el cual con una parte que había rasgado de su camisa trato de hacerse presión en este para no soportar más dolor, tenía la mayoría de su cuerpo lastimado y adolorido, quizás con otros huesos rotos y esperaba que no se haya comprometido ningún órgano vital tampoco. Si, aún estaban en desventaja contra él.

"hubiese deseado que la espada le hubiera acertado en la cabeza, aunque eso sería ya mucha suerte para el día de hoy" así pensaba Kay, cuando los otros hablaron

" y bien…ahahah…como esta Moka? Mejorará? Ah…" pregunta jadeando una cansada Kurumu Kurono mientras prácticamente se derrumbaba de rodillas solo siendo sostenida con ayuda de Tsukune para que no lo hiciera por completo en el suelo

"le acabo de dar el antídoto, su ojo de la frente cerro lo mismo que la herida, así que supongo que debió funcionar…perdóname por lo de hace un momento Tsukune, pero tenía que hacerlo al menos para temporalmente confundirlo y distraer su atención." Decía Kay a Tsukune quien solo lo veía jadeante

"descuida Kay-san, lo entiendo…aun así discúlpame más a mí ya que fue mi culpa en primer lugar el haberme puesto en esa situación peligrosa, no hay que perdonar" terminaba de Tsukune quien hacia el ademan de sonreír exhausto

Kay solo atino a mirarlo, "ni siquiera guarda algo de molestia o rencor por ello? Tal parece que Tsukune es de esos chicos, como Shinji Ikari*" Terminaba de pensar Kay cuando procedió a hablar: "será mejor que ustedes se tomen este antídoto también, ese sujeto aún tiene la hoja de la espada, según el informe que me dieron, el efecto de la cortada tampoco surte efecto si beben del antídoto antes" así decía Kay mientras les daba la empuñadura que guardaba el antídoto para que se lo bebiesen, cuando un movimiento le hizo voltear para notar que Moka estaba despertando

"ugh…mi cabeza…que sucedió?..." preguntaba la joven peli rosa entrecortadamente mientras abría los ojos mirando borrosamente en primer lugar

"descuida, ya estás bien, no te muevas mucho o te dolerá más" decía una voz que venía de una de las sombras borrosas que veía la chica, que cuando se acentuaba más reconoció como la de uno de sus amigos

"Kay?" preguntaba la chica, cuando ya pudo notar con nitidez a quien tenía en frente

"así es, soy yo" le dijo el chico peli castaño aliviado de que se encontrara bien, mas no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que la chica se le tiro encima a abrazarlo

"Kay! Gracias a dios estas bien!" decía la chica peli rosada mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amigo, creía que algo malo podría haberle pasado recordando al extraño sujeto de negro que la amenazo y recordaba haberle dicho que le haría algo al que consideraba su amigo

"si, sí, estoy bien pero…por favor, no me abraces tan fuerte que estoy lastimado ugh…" decía quedamente el chico mientras alejaba un poco a Moka de el

"qué? Pero que te paso? Y Tsukune!?" decía la chica peli rosa cuando se fijó en el otro chico al otro lado de ella sonriéndole

"que buenos que estés bien Moka-san" decía de manera alegre el chico aun haciendo caso omiso de la escudriñadora mirada de la chica

"pero que les paso, porque están tan sucios y heridos? Y…TU!" terminaba de decir la chica peli rosada mientras señalaba a Kurumu dándose cuenta de su presencia al lado de Tsukune apoyada en este

"si jeje…que tal?" le decía la chica peli azul irónicamente recordando la última vez que se vieron no fue en buenos términos y aun podía quedar la pugna ya que fue ella quien prácticamente la secuestro y la trajo aquí

"pero! Que haces aquí!? Me secuestrastes y me trajistes aquí y usastes a Tsukune para ello!" decía la vampiresa mirándola con algo de rencor algo a lo que la chica peli azul bajo la mirada

"Moka-san, espera. Kurumu-san está muy arrepentida por lo que hizo, ahora está de nuestro lado y estaba ayudándonos en recuperarte de las manos de ese tipo vestido de negro" decía Tsukune tratando de interceder por la chica peli azul la cual solo ocultaba su sonrojo debajo de sus cabellos azules por la defensa de Tsukune

"es verdad Moka, no te preocupes por ella que ahora está de nuestro lado, se arriesgó mucho para pagar su deuda con nosotros por el daño que nos ocasiono, solo mira como esta, igual que nosotros se arriesgó bastante para salvarte" decía Kay obviando la parte en la que ambos pelearon antes, para hacerle pensar dada la situación del momento a Moka cuanto antes que ahora ella estaba de su lado, algo a lo que tanto Tsukune y Kurumu notaron pero decidieron seguirle el juego a el mientras la chica asimilaba esta nueva información

"bueno…yo…" trataba de decir la vampiresa, aún tenía su desconfianza puesta sobre la chica y tenía puesto en duda sobre su aparente ayuda aunque sus amigos le dijeran lo contrario pero no pudo pensar más cuando Kay la interrumpió

"escucha después podrás decir algo sobre esto…mientras, tenemos asuntos más serios que atender" termina de decir Kay cuando el grupo escucho un ruido como de un zumbido.

Era la espada sombra sin su empuñadura clavándose en el suelo, a un lado Hei se erguía después de haber saltado del techo y caer con gracia en el suelo de pie, tenía su brazo derecho semi congelado con escarcha y hielo, al parecer había usado su propio ataque basado en el frio para hacer que dejara de sangrar y curar algo el dolor, tenía que ser perteneciente a la familia de la raza Yuki-Onna, quizás un Yuki-Otoko, según había investigado.

"te felicito, no es más, los felicito a los tres, realmente lo consiguieron. En especial tu detective, lograstes convencerme por un momento de tu buena 'actuación', Supongo ahora será momento de tomarme las cosas más en serio" decía el chico de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos tan profundos como el hielo

"es el…ese sujeto" decía Moka temerosa recordando al sujeto terrible vestido de negro que hace unas horas la ataco, mientras se ocultaba detrás de Kay como buscando su protección.

"creí que ya te lo estabas tomando en serio, ósea que todo este tiempo ha sido un juego para ti?" le contestaba de manera sarcástica Kay

"bueno es cierto que los subestime lo admito, pero ya es hora de dejar los juegos y pasar a cumplir mi deseo de una vez" terminaba de decir el ladrón

"se te olvida que tengo a mi lado el Espejo que te los concede, además puedes tener aun la hoja de la espada pero con el antídoto que tengo y que di de tomar a los otros ya no podrá hacer efecto en nosotros" le contestaba retadoramente el chico

"lo dudo, la maldición del corte de la espada solo funciona en humanos y Youkais tan débiles que tienen el nivel de un humano y yo no lo soy, y se te olvida también que aún seguimos en luna llena? fui yo quien robo el espejo, por eso mismo, tanto solo a mí me concederá el deseo ya que soy algo así como su 'dueño' temporal" terminaba de decir Hei cuando en eso una luz intensa blanquecina salía proyectado del espejo que estaba a un lado de los chicos

"y por fin cumplirá mi deseo, y no podrán hacer nada!" decía Hei mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellos lentamente saboreando el momento, tratando de imprimirles más miedo

"que es eso!? El espejo brilla!" decía Tsukune alarmado y nervioso de que era lo que estaba pasando, lo mismo que una Kurumu convaleciente a su lado

Moka solo se guarecía detrás de Kay mientras este apretaba los dientes, ninguno de los tres estaba en condiciones de seguir dándole batalla y Moka no sabía pelear hasta donde suponía, solo quedaba otra cosa por hacer, esperaba no fuera arriesgado.

"Moka" decía Kay mientras volteaba a verla, tomando su rosario del cuello con su mano sano "discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer" decía el chico peli castaño mientras la miraba a los ojos, serio.

"Kay…e-está bien…hazlo…" terminaba de decir la chica mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a que la liberara de su sello.

Sin tiempo a decir nada más, Kay atino a remover el rosario del cuello de Moka, esperando que al menos la verdadera forma de ella tuviera el poder suficiente para encargarse de Hei y como era la única salida que les quedaban. Sin embargo, por más que jalaba del rosario, este no cedía.

Algo no estaba bien. Pensaba Kay, el rosario no se desprendía! Que estaba pasando? La vez anterior no fue así, y logro desprenderse, porque ahora no pasaba esto!? Y justo ahora!?

"que está pasando Kay? Porque no lo remueves?" preguntaba la chica peli rosa nerviosa lo mismo que los otros dos a su lado mientras veían como el sujeto de oscuro caminaba lentamente hacia ellos

"algo no está bien! Esto no quiere desprenderse!" decía Kay mientras seguía intentando removerlo de su cuello, pero no funcionaba.

"pero no lo entiendo, Si antes si funciono cuando estuvimos en la misma situación con Saizou" decía Tsukune mientras recordaba lo de la vez pasada

"de que están hablando!? Si tienen un plan, pues pónganlo en marcha ya!" decía la chica peli azul al lado de Tsukune quien no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando o lo que decían los otros

"el rosario no se quiere desprender" decía Kay, algo era extraño en esto, la vez pasada surtió efecto pero ahora era diferente, podía emplear más fuerza para intentar sacarlo pero no sabría lo que eso podría afectarle a Moka, ya que parecía que ese rosario sellaba su verdadera forma con una especie de magia potente, el cual el desconocía y aun si pudiera entenderla o reproducirla usando magia también, no sabía si eso también afectaría el impedimento que la barrera que surcaba la escuela había impuesto en él.

"y ahora que vamos a hacer!?" preguntaba una nerviosa Moka, algo que Kay no sabía que responder.

"bueno, bueno…tal parece que no pueden hacer uso del poder de la vampiresa, tenía mucho miedo cuando vi que ibas a quitarle el rosario y ya iba a detenerte, pero veo no hace tanta falta, Je! Tal parece que hoy es mi día" decía Hei parado a una corta distancia de ellos

"que dices?" le decía Kay algo molesto, aunque trataba de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en otras maneras de salir del aprieto en el que se encontraba

"fallastes en vencerme, hicistes todo losposible por ayudar a tus amigos que no pensastes bien en como vencerme que la solución más idónea para eso habría sido matarme, esa fue tu debilidad…y es hora de explotarla" terminaba de decir Hei de manera sombría algo que Kay no entendió a la primera, pero cuando lo hizo sudo frio

"Tsukune! Kurumu! Cuidado!" gritaba Kay pero fue tarde

Antes de darse cuenta Hei con su velocidad igual a la del sonido se movió velozmente hasta quedar parado de frente a unos cuantos metros de los dos chicos quienes atinaron a mirarlo con sorpresa y terror, seguidamente de que Hei les atacara con una corriente más fría que las anteriores dándoles de lleno y empujándolos más adentro de la construcción abandonada mientras removían polvo y escarcha producto del viento gélido que había lanzado de su brazo izquierdo sano no apuñalado por la espada.

"maldición!" mascullaba Kay, pero no termino de reaccionar a tiempo cuando una fuerte patada de Hei le dio de lleno en el pecho mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo contra una de las paredes metálicas de la construcción, teniendo la mala suerte de que una ventana por la fuerza del impacto, le cayera encima rompiéndose y haciéndole varios cortes en su cuerpo

"ugh…" mascullaba Kay por el dolor del impacto y las cortadas

"Kay!" gritaba Moka mientras trataba de ir en su ayuda, pero siendo detenida por Hei agarrándola de su cabello bruscamente y la estampo con violencia en el suelo

"agh…!" profería la chica con dolor, cuando la mano de Hei sujeto su cuello mientras la apretaba contra el suelo, mientras con el otro acercaba el espejo mágico hacia ellos

"bien, ya es hora…de cumplir mi deseo, quería dejarlo para lo último, pero ustedes me incordiaron bastante…" decía Hei esta vez de manera seria mientras el espejo circular brillaba de energía con una luz que proyectaba la propia energía de la luna para su función

La energía se proyectaba en una luz que salía del espejo hacia arriba al techo, mientras pequeños rayos y chispas salían del espejo.

"finalmente, podre cumplir mi deseo…finalmente, podre volver a verla…"así pensaba Hei mientras sostenía a Moka con una mano del cuello mientras la presionaba al suelo mientras esta trataba inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre, pero la fuerza de Hei era superior a la suya por lo que podía darse cuenta

"ugh…" se quejaba Kay del dolor mientras hacía acopios de levantarse, y sacudiéndose con cuidado cualquier pedazo de vidrio que aun tuviera encima, tenía algunos cortes graves y estaba sangrando mucho, aun así no podía quedarse sentado allí sin hacer nada, echando una mirada hacia más allá para cerciorarse como se encontraban los otros dos chicos, Tsukune y Kurumu. Noto que aunque heridos aún estaban vivos pero convalecientes.

Notando rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros dos, pudo notar como la luz que proyectaba el espejo salía despedida hacia arriba parada por el techo de la construcción, esto era malo, según recordaba de los informes, significaba que estaba siendo activado el espejo absorbiendo la luz de la luna, tenía que pararlo a como dé lugar.

"tienes miedo?" le preguntaba Hei a Moka quien no podía soltarse de su agarre. "no te preocupes, gracias a ti veré finalmente cumplido mi deseo, una persona que es importante para mi regresara, en el fondo me has ayudado y te lo agradezco. Pero para cumplir el deseo este tiene un pago y es quitarle la vida al usuario una vez se cumpla." Lo último dicho por el sujeto asusto a Moka, acaso él quería…?. "pero tengo a alguien que podrá ayudarme a que no me pase eso, ya que no robe este espejo para morir yo, tú me ayudaras, entregándome tu vida" lo último dicho había sido contestado por Hei de manera fría con una mirada de hielo, una mirada que hizo erizar aún más la piel de la chica Akashiya

"n-no!..." Moka trataba de soltarse de su agarre tratando de usar toda su fuerza vampírica que podía pero era inútil, ya que la fuerza de Hei era superior.

Mientras tanto, más adentro en la construcción, unos convalecientes Kurumu y Tsukune trataban de levantarse, en especial la chica peli azul que pese al fuerte ataque de frio que sintió se le congelaba hasta los huesos, el ataque no dio de lleno del todo en ella. La razón era que Tsukune había tratado de protegerla con su cuerpo del ataque lanzado por Hei a Kurumu, tomando la mayor parte del ataque en él, ahora él era el más grave mientras estaba entre perdiendo la conciencia y estando semi-despierto.

"Tsukune!" decía la chica peli azul, aunque igual había recibido una parte del ataque lo suficiente para lastimarla, se movió hacia el chico, sorprendida en parte por la acción de haberla protegido

"Kurumu-san…." Decía entrecortadamente el chico

"Tsukune, gracias a dios! Lo que hicistes fue muy estúpido! Porque lo hicistes!?" le preguntaba la chica airadamente, él pudo haber muerto! Claro que ahora no estaba mejor, y tenían que tratarlo rápido o podría morir.

"que tiene de malo el ayu-yudar a o-tra persona?...solo hice lo que hice porque quise hacerlo…ah. Nada más…" decía entrecortadamente el chico más con dificultad, podía sentir como un frio intenso golpeaba su cuerpo hasta sentirlo en sus huesos

La chica peli azul solo atinaba a mirarlo entre nerviosa y molesta por lo que hizo, ya suponía como era el carácter de este chico dado que incluso él no le guardaba rencor aun cuando trato de matarlo horas atrás, suspirando y volteando a mirar podía ver como del lugar donde estaban Hei y Moka salía una extraña luz proyectándose hacia arriba, quizás era ese espejo mágico que tanto hablaban? Si es así tenía que actuar rápido.

Quitándose el suéter que siempre llevaba puesto quedándose solo con la camisa blanca de la escuela se lo puso encima a Tsukune para tratar de darle más calor, no era mucho pero era lo poco que tenía que podía hacer por el por ahora.

"Kurumu-san…ah. Que haces?" decía el chico peli marrón

"quítate la chaqueta y ponte el suéter encima, no es mucho pero al menos te dará algo de calor contra el frio. Quédate aquí, ahora tengo algunas cuentas que saldar" decía la chica peli azul mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad

"Kurumu-san…que piensas hacer?" exclamaba Tsukune mientras veía como Kurumu cambiaba a su verdadera forma con sus alas de murciélago, sus garras largas y filosas, y su cola que sobresalía en punta

"Lo que tengo que hacer…Kay no podrá solo y necesitara ayuda, me queda algo de fuerza aun…iré y tratare de apartar a ese sujeto de Moka el tiempo suficiente para que el haga lo suyo…" decía la chica peli azul mientras se preparaba para lanzarse en vuelo en dirección al sujeto de cabellos azules

"espera! No lo hagas Kurumu-san!...ah. Es peligroso, ya hicistes mucho, no tienes nada más que hacer para disculparte con nosotros" exclamaba Tsukune entrecordamente tratando de detener a la chica de su intento suicida

"puede ser, pero…" decía la chica con su mirada oculta por su pelo "pero aun así es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los problemas que les cause a ustedes en especial a Akashiya…además no quiero ser perseguida por el mundo espiritual como una criminal si es que me hacen responsable de la muerte de un posible detective de ese mundo…" volteando a mirar al chico peli marrón, Kurumu le regalo una sonrisa cálida, algo que dejo extasiado a Tsukune sin capacidad de decir nada. "Es por eso que no tengo otra opción…" terminaba de decir la chica mientras alzaba vuelo y se arrojaba directamente al lugar donde estaban Hei y Moka

"Kurumu-san…" decía Tsukune en voz baja, implorando que ella y sus otros dos amigos salieran bien librados de esta

Kay hacia acopios para ponerse de pie y tratando de trazar un plan para detener esto, se daba cuenta que ya no le quedaba muchas energías para nada más que apartar al sujeto de Moka el tiempo suficiente para neutralizar el espejo, había estado luchando casi todo el día, y el estrés junto con el cansancio físico y mental, así como sus serias heridas, ya hacían mella en él. Se había extralimitado en muchas ocasiones hoy, y ahora solo podía hacerlo una última vez al menos. No tuvo que pensar mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en el lugar donde brillaba el espejo

Hei estaba extasiado mirando el espejo que brillaba y pareciera arrojaba chispas y pequeños rayos que salían del cristal del espejo, con su brazo derecho aun herido estaba presionando el cuello de Moka al suelo, con su brazo izquierdo lo acerco al espejo para dejar que las chispas los rodearan a él y a todo su cuerpo, así como el de Moka, aunque extrañamente esto no lastimara a ninguno de los dos, fue cuando escucho una voz que provenía del espejo mismo.

"tu deseo es traer a alguien muy preciado para ti de nuevo a la vida…no es así?" decía una voz fría y monótona que provenía del mismo espejo, esto sorprendió a Moka de que este extraño espejo tuviera una voz aunque esto no sorprendió nada a Hei que ya tenía conocimiento de esto, así como también a Kay el cual estaba a una distancia considerable mirando cómo se desarrollaban los sucesos

"así es…una persona muy importante para mi murió hace tiempo en parte por mi culpa…" decía Hei con la voz entrecortada, algo que noto Moka que lo veía con extrañeza, lo mismo que Kay que podía oír gracias al eco de la construcción. "Posiblemente fue una de las pocas personas a la cual le interese tanto como para amarme…por eso, no puedo dejar que esa muerte quede impune ya que fue mi culpa, por lo menos es lo único que puedo hacer para que regrese, es la única manera que puedo decirle que…lo siento" esta vez termino ahogando un chillido, algo que sorprendió a Moka y también al mismo Kay.

Fue cuando un sonido los alerto de algo, en un instante un zumbido fuerte se escuchó del lugar donde estaban Moka y Hei al mismo tiempo que una corriente de polvo salió despedida de allí, aclarándose la vista, el chico peli castaño miro como Hei con su brazo izquierdo había detenido el ataque de una Kurumu Kurono con sus garras que iban directo a su rostro.

"tch…estas incordiándome, no te metas en esto!" le decía Hei ásperamente molesto por la interrupción de la chica peli azul, mientras le apretaba tratando de romperle el brazo sano con el cual la chica le había tratado de acertar con sus garras.

"ugh…si crees que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, es que realmente no me conocías!" terminaba de decir la chica mientras hacía estallar su Youki fuertemente de lo poco que le quedaba, y haciendo que Hei soltase a Moka, aunque esta no podía moverse debido a las descargas eléctricas del espejo habían tomado fuerza sometiendo a la chica y a los otros dos a una pequeña descarga de energía

"ugh…" decía Hei molesto por eso, tenía que soportar no solo el débil pero aún convaleciente Youki de la chica sino también a la energía del espejo mismo, esto solo retrasaba sus planes.

"no te saldrás con la tuya!" terminaba de proferir Kurumu mientras aguantándose con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, la energía eléctrica del espejo mágico, trataba de mover a Hei del lugar donde estaba situado, pero este no se movía por más que lo intentara.

"y tú me estas incordiando!" termino de decir molesto Hei mientras con una patada de su pierna derecha la cual impacto en el estómago de la chica peli azul la impulso lejos de el al mismo tiempo que de su brazo sano arrojaba una descarga de aire frio y congelante la cual la Succubus esquivo por poco, pero parte de su ataque le dio a una de sus alas congelándola, y una parte de su cuerpo haciendo que por el dolor del congelamiento cayera a tierra estrellándose duramente

"UGH!...maldito…" decía la chica entrecortadamente boca abajo en el suelo

"ahora no me interrum….eh!?" Hei no termino su frase cuando con su brazo detuvo una roca pequeña que iba directo a su rostro, anonadado ya iba a ver al lugar de donde podrían habérsela arrojado cuando sintió su rostro siendo volteado violentamente y siendo impulsado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza haciendo mecer polvo por todos lados.

Un herido y casi exánime Kay Namura había aprovechado la oportunidad para poder arrojarse al enemigo e impulsándose al lugar, con sus dos piernas logro acertarle en pleno rostro a Hei con sus pies encajándole las suelas de sus zapatos en su cara volteándosela y con la fuerza suficiente que aún le quedaba para arrojarlo violentamente del lugar donde estaba situado. La pequeña roca arrojada antes había surtido de distracción antes de que Hei pudiera prevenir sus movimientos y esquivarlo o detenerlo como hizo con Kurumu antes, no pudo ayudarla antes por la luz del espejo tan intensa que no lo hacía ver claramente las posiciones de ambos. Fue gracias a que la chica había encendido su Youki que pudo determinar el sitio de cada uno y hacer efectivo su ataque.

Esto claro tuvo consecuencias, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear más además de agravarse más las posibles heridas internas que tenía casi en todo su cuerpo. Arrastrándose por el suelo hacia Moka trato de acercarse más pero las chispas eléctricas lo hacían mantener a una distancia prudente de ella.

"tch…no me queda de otra que contactar al espejo" así pensaba el centinela mientras avanzaba arrastrándose en parte hacia donde se encontraba.

"Para que puedas cumplir el deseo, es necesario que te quite la vida, estás de acuerdo?" decía la voz fría y monótona que provenía del espejo, Kay asustándose de esto extendió su brazo sano hacia el espejo tratando de alcanzarlo

"espera! No lo hagas! Moka no tiene nada que ver, ella no es la está pidiendo el deseo ni desea esto!" gritaba Kay esperando que el espejo escuchase

"Agh! Kay!..." gritaba Moka mientras una fuerte descarga eléctrica la golpeaba haciéndola estremecer lo mismo que a Kay

"Agh...! maldición…" profería entre dientes el centinela mientras aguantaba el dolor de la descarga.

"eso no importa! Debo quitar una vida para así tener la energía suficiente para cumplir el deseo, con solo la energía lunar no basta!" profería el espejo también con la misma voz fría lo cual desespero más a Kay

"Escúchame espejo mágico o lo que diablos seas!...no hagas esto, ni Moka ni yo deseamos esto, pero si aun así está en tu deber cumplir el deseo, pues en ese entonces…" cortaba Kay pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir, la energía se hacía más intensa haciendo estremecer más a Moka, el espejo estaba a punto de tomar su vida cuando finalmente hablo. "Toma mi vida entonces! Déjala a ella vivir, y toma la mía, Ahora!" terminaba de decir Kay, incluso sorprendiéndose el mismo por decir eso

"Que!? NO! Kay, que has dicho!?" decía Moka mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas no creyendo lo que acababa de oír

"No, tonto, que hicistes?..." también decía sorprendía la Succubus alcanzando lo que escucho oír, lo mismo que Tsukune aun semiconsciente.

"Kay-san…" decía el chico peli marrón entrecortadamente

Un herido pero aun consciente Hei se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo y limpiándose su cara llena de sangre, podía sentir como le sangraban la nariz, la boca, parte de su frente y quizás de un ojo también. Estaba furioso, no que va! Decirse que estaba furioso es decir menos de lo que se sentía. Ya no podía jugar más, ahora si acabaría con estos gusanos de una buena vez para que dejaran de interferir!

"Kay…" decía entrecortadamente Moka y con lágrimas en los ojos mirando en donde este mismo se encontraba.

Kay también le devolvió la mirada, posiblemente había dicho algo sin siquiera pensárselo mucho, sin embargo el ver a Moka a punto de morir, no sabía porque pero tuvo una visión, un recuerdo que quería olvidar y tener solo en momentos felices en su cabeza con la persona a la cual inconscientemente recordó en ese mismo instante cuando miro a Moka sufriendo por las chispas que producía el espejo. Una imagen que se traslució en ese momento reemplazando a Moka por una persona más, una persona a la cual amo y seguía recordando aun así no se encontrara en este mundo de los vivos en este instante, la imagen de Saily, su esposa*.

"no pude salvarte aquella vez amor mío…con tanto poder y no pude hacer nada, como tampoco pude hacer nada para ayudar a Rei* en la misma situación, al menos esta vez…" eran los pensamientos que tenía el Centinela cuando escucho la voz del espejo

"muy bien, así séase dicho, tomare entonces la tuya!" dijo el espejo cuando una luz que salía de este empezó a crecer e iluminar toda la construcción encegueciendo a todos los allí presentes

"tch…No! Mi deseo, no permitiré que me quites esta oportunidad!" exclamaba un iracundo Hei que no habiendo prestando atención ni escuchado lo dicho anteriormente por el centinela y el espejo, y dejándose llevar por la ira del golpe y su continua interferencia, se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces al lugar de donde provenía la luz

"Kay!" profería una asustada Moka quien no podía ver enseguida por la luz blanquecina que le cegaba la vista, lo mismo que a Tsukune y Kurumu

"no lo permitiré!" profería un furioso Hei quien ya estaba llagando justo al lugar donde estaba Kay y el espejo, cuando una explosión de una luz blanquecina más fuerte irradio toda la construcción abandonada por dentro, e incluso algunos rayos de luz salían de las ventanas iluminando la tenue noche y haciéndose visible a varios metros a la redonda.

En unos minutos la luz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, para dar lugar a una noche aun iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, adentro de la construcción unos pares de ojos aun encogidos por la fuerte luz, iban recuperando poco a poco la visión una vez disipada la luz completamente.

Todos los allí presentes, Moka, Tsukune y Kurumu miraron al lugar donde se debían de encontrar Kay y el espejo, y también el ladrón que todos vieron correr en esa misma dirección segundos antes de la explosión de luz. Los tres notaron el espejo cuya luz de su cristal había desaparecido ya, y a cada lado de este mismo habían…

…dos cuerpos tirados en el piso completamente inmóviles.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Notas Finales: **

_Asteriscos_:

Kurumu aún no sabe que Tsukune es un humano, no lo ha descubierto ni le han dicho aun, y por eso le dice eso mismo, ya que piensa que el también es un Youkai aunque de bajo nivel

Kay conoció a Shinji Ikari por primera vez cuando este aún era joven en la edad que él tenía en la serie de Evangelion, en un mundo alterno dentro del Fic de Eduardo Castro llamado "Educando a mama"

Saily es la primera esposa que Kay tuvo con quien tuvo también una hija antes de fallecer esta y que aparece en el Fic de Eduardo llamado "los doce maestros"

Habla de Rei Ayanami, la cual conoció por primera vez en otro mundo alterno distinto al de la serie de Evangelion como paso también con Shinji Ikari, y que aparece en el Fic "Educando a mama"

Como dije en el prólogo, no es necesario leerse esas historias para comprender las partes importantes del desarrollo del personaje de Kay Namura, solo son guiños que pueden hacer caso o no, no obstante para quienes tengan curiosidad de leerlas, pueden hacerlo al volver al primer capítulo de aquí titulado "prologo, notas de autor" donde digo y doy la dirección donde puedan leerlas a gusto…es todo.


	11. La Succubus y el Ladrón Parte 5

CAPITULO 10: La Succubus y el Ladrón de Artefactos Mágicos

PARTE 5

Tras el efecto de la explosión de la luz y si disipación por parte del espejo mágico "abandonad la esperanza", poco a poco unos pares de ojos aun encogidos por la fuerte luz, iban recuperando poco a poco la visión una vez disipada la luz completamente.

Todos los allí presentes, Moka, Tsukune y Kurumu miraron al lugar donde se debían de encontrar Kay y el espejo, y también el ladrón que todos vieron correr en esa misma dirección segundos antes de la explosión de luz. Los tres notaron el espejo cuya luz de su cristal había ya desaparecido, y a cada lado de este mismo habían…

…dos cuerpos tirados en el piso completamente inmóviles.

"Kay…?" decía Moka algo asustada no queriendo pensar lo peor, a pesar de que de su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente y hacia el ademán de ir hacia donde estaba tirado el muchacho peli castaño.

Lo mismo pasaba con Tsukune y Kurumu, quien ayudando a caminar a Tsukune, la peli azul iba hacía donde estaban los otros dos chicos, no queriendo pensar tampoco lo peor. Un silencio estremecedor llenaba el lugar, y todas las partes parecían no saber qué hacer, quizás del miedo o de la opresión de lo que sería la realidad…hasta que un sonido los hizo salir de su estupor.

"agh…mi cabeza…" decía un adolorido Kay Namura mientras se despertaba y hacia acopios por levantarse. "Que paso…?" decía Kay aun desemperezándose mientras veía a todos lados interrogativamente no sabiendo lo que sucedió. "no entiendo….se supone que el espejo para cumplir su deseo debe tomar la vida del usuario que lo pide o usa…por tanto no debería estar yo…?" Kay no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando sintió una fuerza enorme aprisionándolo.

"Kay!" decía una efusiva Moka mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, tuvo miedo cuando veía que no se movía y no tuvo el valor de cerciorarse si saber si estaba vivo o no dado lo que había dicho ese extraño espejo mágico sobre que le quitaría la vida a cambio de salvarla a ella. "Gracias a dios que estas bien!..." decía Moka mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos al percatarse que su amigo está vivo y bien.

Kay aún estaba algo sorprendido, el espejo debió haber tomado su vida a cambio de poder cumplirse el deseo. Pero aún estaba vivo y Moka también lo cual quiere decir que tampoco tomo la vida de ella. No entendía que había pasado. Por otra parte el abrazo tan efusivo de Moka lo lastimaba, no había que dudar de la fuerza de la vampiresa era grande aunque no supiera pelear. Eso y que Moka estuviera llorando por él, ¿tanto se había encariñado ella con él en tan poco tiempo? Quizás nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos realmente. Según recordaba el joven peli castaño la historia de la joven. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho cuando sintió venir a ellos a Tsukune y Kurumu algo ya cansados y malheridos.

"Kay-san…ah. Que buenos que estés bien…Ah!" decía Tsukune con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en el suelo de rodillas

"yo también me alegro que estés bien Tsukune…de casualidad saben que paso? Quiero decir…?" decía Kay mientras hacia el ademan de consolar a Moka que aún seguía pegada a él, y le lastimaba algo su fuerza en su abrazo.

"si, quieres saber que paso?" decía Kurumu entendiendo lo que él quería decir. "pues no sabemos solo vimos una explosión de luz que salió de ese extraño espejo antes de disiparse" decía la chica apuntando al espejo cercano a ellos. "y también lo vimos a el correr hacia ti y el espejo…" decía apuntando con su dedo a Hei quien estaba a un lado al parecer inconsciente también…o acaso seria que…? Pero otro ruido lo saco de su expectativa, era Hei quien se estaba levantando también

"ugh…Ah! Que sucedió?" decía mientras trataba de des esperezarse y mientras se aclaraba su visión.

"Kay…" decía Moka mientras se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía lo mismo que los otros.

"quédense quietos, no hagan ningún movimiento" les decía Kay, obviamente estaban muy cansados, Kurumu y Tsukune se notaban muy heridos y lastimados y no tendrían las fuerzas necesarias para someter a Hei, y el extrañamente se sentía el más exhausto de todos, no tenía fuerzas ni para pararse, lo cual era extraño ya que aunque estando lastimado seriamente aun le quedaba energía para darle combate a Hei aunque eso fue antes de la explosión de Luz del espejo, es como si una parte de su energía fuera arrebatada, acaso habrá sido…?

"ustedes!" decía Hei cuando aclaro su visión y se dio cuenta de las cosas, ya iba a pararse para contra atacar cuando sintió que sus piernas se derrumbaban producto de un cansancio extremo. "agh!" decía mientras caía al suelo. Que estaba sucediendo! Pensaba el ladrón, se supone que aún le quedaban energías para acabar con esos incordios, porque ahora se sentía tan débil? Eso fue antes de la extraña luz producida por el espejo mágico. Recordando eso, se dio cuenta de algo. "mi deseo!" decía Hei volteando a mirar al espejo lo mismo que los otros.

Entonces una voz fría hablo viniendo directo del espejo "ahora que los dos están despiertos, finalmente puedo hablar…" decía el espejo monótonamente lo cual a Kay le dio curiosidad, al parecer espero que tanto el como el ladrón despertaran para hablarles, y que había sucedió con el deseo que el susodicho pidió? "(1) En consideración por tu buena acción, decidí tomar el 15% de tu energía vital y el 85% de la energía vital del usuario que pidió el deseo…" profería el espejo mágico

"por eso es que me siento tan débil, tomo parte de mi energía vital, y también la de Hei para cumplir el deseo? Que espejo tan considerado…" decía Kay ya que no tenía idea que el espejo hiciera estas cosas ya que no aparecía en el informe que le dieron, aunque sabía de un incidente parecido hace años cuando este espejo fue robado también y en la que tampoco hubo ningún muerto pese a cumplirse el deseo, y eso lo habían mencionado entre diálogos algunas veces cuando estuvo en el mundo espiritual.

"lastimosamente me será imposible cumplir el deseo pactado…" dijo el espejo lo cual sorprendió a todos los que estaban escuchando

"qué demonios quieres decir!? Y que hay de mi deseo!?" profería Hei visiblemente afectado por lo que decía el espejo, tanto tiempo había esperado para nada!? "no eres acaso tu un espejo que cumple cualquier deseo? Si tomastes parte de mi energía vital y la de ese asqueroso detective…porque entonces dices que no vas cumplirlo!?" profería Hei a voces muy enojado

"mis poderes solo alcanzan a los conferidos por mí creador el Rey Enma (2), los cuales no se me permiten transferir los límites a los cuales están configurados sus leyes dictadas en el mundo espiritual. Solo él tiene la decisión sobre las almas de la gente ya fallecida…Además que la persona a la cual se había de regresar a la vida se ha negado rotundamente en volver, y no es mi deber el obligar a dicha persona a hacerlo si no quiere" terminaba de hablar de forma tajante el espejo lo cual ya no espacios para el debate.

"no puede ser…acaso ella no quiere volver?" pensaba Hei compungido por lo dicho por el espejo, entonces como podre decirle que…?

"tch…hubieras dicho eso antes desde el principio y no tenías que habernos robado parte de nuestra energía vital para eso" decía Kay al espejo visiblemente molesto por esto, aunque alegre en el fondo por que no se hubiera cumplido el deseo, ya que de hacerlo el estaría muerto.

"mil disculpas, pero era la primera vez que se me había pedido esta clase de deseo, pocos los que me han usado desde mi creación han sido deseo sobre revivir a alguien, y aunque ya estaba dentro de mí la orden dada por el Rey Enma sobre la resurrección de alguien, esta era la primera vez que se me presentaba esto y hasta este momento fue que se dio dicha orden, además del deseo del fallecido de no regresar a la vida, no está en mi deber transgredir la leyes del Rey Enma y obligar a los muertos a volver a la vida. Eso es todo, una vez más mil disculpas, adiós." Terminaba de decir el espejo mágico cuando la luz de su cristal termino por apagarse dando por terminada la conversación.

"ok, eso fue extraño…y ahora qué sigue?" preguntaba Kurumu de manera algo sarcástica a lo que todo el mundo se les cayó una gota de sudor de la frente

Pero no tuvieron que esperar para saberlo cuando una presión de poder se sintió desde el lugar donde estaba Hei.

"ustedes! "Decía Hei quien haciendo ademanes de pararse estallaba lo poco que le quedaba de energía. "puede que mi deseo no haya sido cumplido, pero esto no se quedara así, ustedes pagaran caro su intromisión!" decía Hei verdaderamente enojado, estaba furioso por la incumplidez del deseo y haberse arruinado que quería desquitarse, y que mejor que con las personas que habían estado interrumpiéndolo constantemente?

"yo y mi bocota…." Decía la chica peli azul mientras hacía acopios por pararse, sin embargo se notaba cuan exhausta se encontraba realmente

Para Kay no era diferente esto, si antes estaba cansado y exhausto ahora estaba peor por causa del espejo mágico que tomo una parte de su energía vital, Tsukune estaba notablemente herido también y Moka no era una combatiente, como estaban las cosas solo el en parte y quizás Kurumu tenían las fuerzas suficientes para parar de una vez a Hei ahora que él no estaba en buenas condiciones también para luchar. Aunque decirlo y hacerlo hay un gran trecho.

"espera Kay, que crees estás haciendo!?" le decía Moka mientras trataba de impedirle levantarse. "estas muy herido! Y tú también…Kurumu-san" contestaba la chica peli rosada con cierta reticencia a la peli azul, denotando todavía su leve molestia para con ella

"no hay tiempo para pensarlo Moka, debemos acabar con este sujeto de una vez por todas o de lo contrario podría hacerlo con nosotros" decía el peli castaño no dejando espacios para debates "dime Kurumu, aun tienes la suficiente energía para plantarle cara?" le decía a la peli azul, Namura.

"je aún tengo suficientes energías para durarle un rato, no pienso dejarle barato el que me elimine, al menos agotado el también pienso dejárselas muy caro el que lo intente" decía la chica peli azul sarcásticamente mientras pasaba a su verdadera forma aunque denotando su cansancio por hacer eso, a lo que Kay se daba cuenta

"no hay de otra, es o lo uno o lo otro, sea como termine, esto se acaba aquí!" decía un cansado Kay pero con los suficientes ánimos de tratar de levantarse. "Moka, no hay tiempo para discutirlo, ayuda a Tsukune y aléjate lo más lejos que puedas de aquí, rápido!" decía Kay mientras se paraba con evidente esfuerzo.

"je, así que aun quieren seguir? No deberían subestimarme, el que haya perdido una gran parte de mi energía vital no quiere decir que este derrotado, si añadimos eso a que ustedes están peor que yo en ese aspecto, pues solo necesito usar un 5% de lo último que me queda y acabarlos de un solo ataque!" decía Hei mientras su Youki descendía un poco.

Pero para Kay era evidente que solo aumentaba su aura gélida al notar como la mayor parte del área se estaba congelando y sentía como su cuerpo tiritaba un poco de frio, a pesar de su resistencia al frio producto de su entrenamiento con Camus de Acuario, no podía evitar sentirlo debido a la restricción total de su poder y el agotamiento extremo de su cuerpo y de sus heridas graves lo cual a duras penas podía soportar un poco el frio gélido de Hei. Era bastante obvio que el privilegio del poder usar ataques gélidos era su descenso rápido de energía y calor corporal, lo cual no quiere decir que el susodicho sujeto se estaba debilitando sino aumentaba su poder pero a la inversa, el sabia eso por su Maestro Camus de Acuario cuando lo entreno con las técnicas del Puño de Hielo.

Ya estaba pensando en las múltiples opciones de como poder defenderse y contraatacar cuando se daba cuenta que Moka no se movía de su sitio y seguía mirando expectante aunque tiritando de frio lo que sucedía.

"Moka que estás haciendo? Coge a Tsukune y váyanse de aquí ambos, ahora!" les decía Kay con firmeza, pero Moka se negaba

"no puedo! Que pasara con ustedes!? Ese sujeto aún se ve que tiene energías como para acabar con ustedes! Porque mejor no tratamos de escapar mejor? Vayamos con los directivos de la escuela, ellos sabrán que hacer!" les decía Moka compungida, la verdad era que no quería abandonarlos sobre todo su amigo Kay ante alguien peligroso

"estoy de acuerdo con Moka-san, huyamos mejor! No vale la pena enfrentarlo, por lo menos ahora que estamos en pésimas condiciones!" les decía también Tsukune a ambos.

Kay no sabía que decir, si bien es cierto que podrían escapar, nada garantizaba que Hei no los siguiera o contraatacara cualquier día de clases cuando quisiera, además estaba aún el asunto de los artefactos mágicos que debía recuperar. Lo mejor era derrotarlo ahora de una vez y tener un problema menos con que lidiar. Estaba aquí en una misión y debía de cumplirla y nada debía de distraerlo de esto.

"Kay por favor, huyamos! Déjalo así por esta vez!" le decía Moka mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro instándolo a huir

"Moka…no puedo hacer eso, es parte de mi deber. Él podría atacar cualquier día que quisiera y no estaríamos prevenidos ante eso…" decía Kay mientras seguía mirando como Hei aumentaba su aura gélida haciendo que casi todo el complejo se enfriara aun baja temperatura como si de un refrigerador se tratase. "es mejor acabar con esto aquí y ahora" decía Kay con firmeza mirando a Moka de la misma forma.

Moka seguía reticente a darse por vencida, pero se dio de algo que le llamo la atención "parte de tu deber? No entiendo a qué te refieres?" decía la chica extrañada por lo dicho por el joven el cual solo rechino sus dientes y volteo a dejar de verla

"tch…genial, tenía que decir eso" pensaba el joven peli castaño. Fue cuando la chica peli azul procedió a hablarle a Moka también

"escucha Akashiya, no hay tiempo para esto! Debes agarrar a Tsukune y huir, después se te responderá lo que quieras saber…" decía la chica mientras pasaba a mirar a Kay, notando la indirecta de la chica de querer saber también las respuestas que pediría. "ahora no es tiempo de preocuparse por tu comida, sino por ti!" decía la chica peli azul aludiendo al joven peli castaño que si bien se sintió algo ofendido con eso de ser llamado 'comida', debía de agradecerle algo a la Succubus por tratar agilizar las cosas y dejar las preguntas para después.

"no hago esto por su sangre y él no es mi comida! Es mi preciado amigo, de los pocos verdaderos que tengo en años!" decía Moka casi exaltada por las palabras de la chica peli azul

Kay solo la miraba por el rabillo de su ojo pero sus palabras hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, Tsukune solo sonrió aunque algo adolorido por la simple acción y Kurumu volteo a verla entre sorprendida y escéptica. Pero el momento de hablar terminaba.

"bien ya les di suficiente tiempo para despedirse entre ustedes antes de despedirse de este mundo. Así que prepárense!" decía Hei cuando un aura gélida lo rodeaba y de una vez con sus brazos en formas de puños apuntando al frente lanzaba una descarga gélida de enorme envergadura hacia los chicos.

Kay no tuvo tiempo para pensárselo dos veces, quitando la mano de Moka de su hombro la empujo ligeramente a un lado mientras tanto él y Kurumu intentarían contraatacar y atacar desde diferentes posiciones al sujeto de cabellos azules siendo acordado entre ambos con sus miradas segundos antes. Pero el destino o la suerte quisieron que en el mismo momento que realizaba la acción de apartar a Moka de la línea del ataque sus dedos sujetaran su rosario del cuello y cuando la empujo ligeramente este mismo se soltó de su cuello.

Antes de que el ataque gélido de Hei llegar hasta sus objetivos este se desintegro por una violenta explosión de Youki proveniente de lugar donde estaban parados cerca los chicos hace un momento. Una potente luz de energía demoniaca de color rojo emergía del lugar que cegó momentáneamente a Hei y a los otros en el lugar mientras algunos murciélagos se agolpaban en el interior de dicha luz. Cuando la luz se disipaba y los murciélagos se dispersaron dejando paso a una figura que la mayoría no tardaron en reconocer.

"pero que fue lo que paso? Y quien es ella!?" decía una temerosa Kurumu Kurono mientras veía a una nueva chica desconocida estando en el lugar donde estaba Moka hace unos momentos, de cabello color plateado, de ojos rojos carmesí y una potente aura demoniaca que emergía de ella.

"pero que…" pensaba el Centinela mientras veía en su mano derecha sosteniendo el crucifijo o rosario que sellaba el poder de Moka, al parecer sin percatarse lo había removido de su lugar cuando quiso quitar a Moka fuera del ataque del ladrón. "Pero, porque no funciono antes?" pensaba el centinela sin entender porque se había pasado esto ahora y no anteriormente.

"Moka-san…" decía un herido Tsukune un poco alejado del lugar a la verdadera forma de Moka

"Moka!? Dijistes Moka?" decía la Succubus luego de escuchar a Tsukune decir la verdadera identidad de la chica desconocida. "pero que está pasando? Porque cambio? Porque tiene esa apariencia?" decía la peli azul evidentemente contrariada, cuando de pronto los ojos carmesí de la mencionada se posaron en ella.

"así es, soy yo, tienes miedo acaso? Recuerdo que fuistes tú la que me golpeo y me puso en esta situación en primer lugar…quizás debería vengarme de ti ahora mismo que puedo hacerlo, no crees?" decía la nueva Moka con voz venenosa mientras le daba una mirada que hacía temblar a Kurumu

Podía sentir de parte de la chica peli plateada confluir una gran aura demoniaca, no sabía pero presentía que las palabras de Moka no eran para intimidar aun así se atrevió a responderle.

"yo lo sé y estoy consciente de eso…" decía la chica peli azul tratando de medir sus palabras mientras miraba la fría mirada de la cambiada Moka le daba que pareciera que en cualquier momento se le abalanzaría encima. "Y quiero pedirte perdón por eso, a ustedes también…" decía la chica haciendo énfasis en los otros dos chicos que peleaban a su lado "siento haberles hecho pasar un mal rato y si es posible quisiera reivindicarme con ustedes." Terminaba de hablar la chica peli azul mientras suspiraba como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima

No obstante para (3) Inner Moka no fue esto suficiente. "pides perdón? A estas alturas cuando ya estamos…OH! Perdón, estaban con la soga al cuello en la cual tu misma nos pusistes, y pides perdón?" decía una Cambiada Akashiya Moka mientras veía a la chica con una mirada furica como si fuera a lanzarse a hacer pedazos a la otra chica

"espera yo…" decía Kurumu con evidente nerviosismo mientras veía acercarse a la cambiada Moka hacia ella con una mirada que indicaba que iba a despedazarla.

"no estaré satisfecha hasta que no arranque al menos tus alas y cola para que no vuelvas a volar jamás" decía Inner Moka mientras estallaba una parte de su Youki dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, e iba a cumplirla de no ser porque tanto Kay como Tsukune detrás de él se pararon en frente de la chica impidiéndole seguir caminando hacia Kurumu

"que creen que están haciendo ustedes? Muévanse!" dijo Inner Moka en voz autoritaria e tratando de imponer miedo cosa que funcionaban con Tsukune y Kurumu pero no con Kay

"como debí suponerlo, esta es diferente a la otra Moka…quizás sean personalidades múltiples? O alguna posesión? Será acaso algo parecido que con mi Maestro Saga de Géminis?" así pensaba Kay quien veía de frente y sin miedo a una cambiada Moka de pelo plateado parado en frente de ella

"no me oyeron? Muévanse! No fue acaso esa mujer la que no solo los engaño sino intento matarlos a ustedes?" decía la ahora vampiresa peli plateada mientras los veía seriamente

"Esto es suficiente Moka-san…no creo que Kurumu-san haya tenido malas intenciones" decía Tsukune Aono detrás de Kay quien dejo sorprendida a la chica peli azul detrás de él y también a Moka

"como puedes estar seguro de eso?" inquiría la vampiresa con evidente molestia en su voz

"bueno es…que…" trataba de encontrar las palabras el chico peli marrón, Kay solo estaba callado esperando lo que fuera a decir dispuesto a apoyar aunque por el momento sus palabras, ahora no estaban en condiciones de pelear entre ellos y necesitaban toda la fuerza que quedara para hacerle frente a Hei que extrañamente estaba mirándolos sin moverse de su posición, aunque algo le hacía suponer que en cualquier momento se prepararía para contra atacar mientras quizás estudiaba la situación ahora que el sello de Moka fue removido.

"pues porque no puedo ver a Kurumu-san como una mala chica…y estoy seguro que podemos llevarnos bien" decía Tsukune con evidente dificultad mayormente por las heridas y no por lo que decía ya que lo creí fervientemente, cosa que hizo fruncir más los seños de Moka en señal de molestia, sorprender a Kurumu mientras escondía su mirada sonrojada, y haciendo que Kay suspirara mentalmente, pero no queriendo perder más tiempo decidió tomar la palabra

"escucha Moka…" decía Kay mientras trataba de hablarle siendo esta la primera vez que lo hacía y tratando de ocultar su incomodidad por llamarla del mismo nombre que la otra chica peli rosa que conocía y que intuía debían tener el mismo nombre. "Ahora no es el momento para esto, Kurumu ya te pidió perdón y le creas o no, ella peleo con nosotros para salvarte y pagar su error, mira el estado en que se encuentra" le decía Kay señalando a la chica peli azul que se denotaba herida y cansada detrás de él. "no crees que merezca ser perdonada y su error ser pagado? Claro que si aún no te convence, pues puedes decidirlo para después, ya que ahora ambos tenemos a un problema por resolver" le decía Kay señalando también a Hei el cual solo los miraba fríamente. "él fue quien planeo tu secuestro de antemano y como supongo sabrás por parte de la 'otra Moka' estuvimos esforzándonos todos en rescatarte de sus manos, así que porque no nos ayudas en contra él? Así podrás desquitarte si tanto quieres hacerlo" terminaba de decir Kay tratando de sonar sus palabras convincentes a esta chica que se notaba tan diferente a la otra Moka.

La otra chica vampiresa solo lo miro fríamente a él con sus ojos carmesí, pero él le sostuvo la mirada también, ambos se veían como si trataran de analizarse mutuamente, para el peli castaño lo hacía si las palabras habían calado en la chica de mirada fría y pose retadora. Y la chica peli plateada le miraba para denotar algún error o engaño minúsculo en las palabras dichas por él, luego de un momento la vampiresa finalmente suspiro de cansancio y le hablo.

"hmph…no malinterpretes las cosas, el hecho que seas 'especial' a la otra Moka no significa nada para mí…" decía la chica peli plateada mientras cerraba los ojos y el chico peli castaño le miraba preguntándole con la mirada lo que quería decir, cuando lo sintió sin previo aviso…

Una especie de lanza hecha de hielo iba dirigida directa hacia la cabeza de Moka, el centinela pudo sentir cuando el otro chico de cabellos azules oscuros, Hei. Finalmente aprovechando la momentánea distracción, aprovecho haciendo una especie de 'espada' hecha de hielo y sin previo aviso se lo arrojo a la vampiresa esperando acertarle en la cabeza, por supuesto sus esperanzas eran vanas cuando pudo mirar como la chica en cuestión a quien iba dirigido el ataque se volteo y su mano izquierda logro atajar el pedazo de hielo a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

Para Kay que estando agotado y herido, no pudo sentir a tiempo cuando Hei lanzaba el ataque y cuando creía que iba a reaccionar tarde para intentar advertirle a Moka del ataque al menos, esta se volteo rápidamente y en un segundo esta detuvo el ataque agarrando el pedazo de hielo dirigido hacia ella quedando tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

"hmph…veo que hay personas que no tienen paciencia para esperar" decía la vampiresa cuando con su propia mano destrozo el hielo solo quedando pequeñas partículas de escarcha que desaparecían en el aire cuando Moka abrió su mano. "bien tomare tu palabra, y me desharé de el entonces ya que tenemos una deuda pendiente también" decía la peli plateada hablándole a Kay mientras con su mano derecha se señalaba la frente, a lo que el chico recordó que ahí fue donde el ladrón le había hecho la herida producto de la espada sombra.

"pero que quede claro una cosa, lo hago por saldar una deuda y también…" decía la chica mientras se acercaba a Kay quien se mantenía en el mismo lugar rígido sin moverse, acercándole una mano a la cara ella le 'limpio' algo de la sangre que tenía en la frente y se la llevo a los labios "y también porque no quiero que te maten a ti, ya que tu sangre me es preciada y vital para sobrevivir aquí…como te dije antes, yo soy diferente a la otra y muy sentimental Moka…" terminaba de decir la chica mientras se lamia los dedos la sangre del chico y procedía a moverse directo hacia donde estaba Hei

Kay solo se le quedo mirando mientras veía a la chica irse caminando de manera orgullosa hacia donde estaba el ladrón, debía de aceptar que esta no solo era diferente a la otra Moka sino que también esta es sin duda la que más dudas le dio, esta solo lo consideraba a él como 'comida' para ella sobrevivir y poco menos que eso a los otros dos que quisieron ayudarla. No sabía porque pero presentía que ella más que una ayuda podría representar un problema en el futuro.

"pues valla, definitivamente esta Moka no me agrada en lo absoluto, prefiero a la otra peli rosada, al menos no es una pedante como esta…" decía la Succubus detrás de Kay mientras sostenía a Tsukune, ambos lucían cansados y abatidos y estaban de rodillas en el suelo. "Pero espero que al menos esa pedantería le sirva de algo a quien va a enfrentar" decía la chica peli azul y lo mismo así pensaba el centinela

La nueva Moka se paró a una distancia prudente del chico de cabellos azules oscuros y mirada también del mismo color pero con una vista helada. "bien, supongo que no hace falta gastarse en presentaciones ya que debes saber quién soy, estoy aquí para saldar una deuda…" decía la vampiresa mientras se señalaba la frente. "Realmente ese corte de tu espada pensé que me metería en problemas pero que bueno que al final no fue así y en algo debo agradecerles a ese grupo de debiluchos detrás" decía la chica mientras los señalaba a los otros chicos detrás de ella a una larga distancia.

"hmph…no hace falta que lo digas" decía Hei mientras más de su poder Youki aumentaba y la temperatura del lugar descendía, aunque se sentía débil por el robo tan enorme de su energía por parte del espejo mágico, y no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentar a una vampiresa muy potente. No iba a retroceder, al menos daría batalla decente y así estudiaría la posibilidad si es que al huir al darse cuenta de la superioridad de poderes, podría encontrar una manera de poder enfrentarla la próxima vez. De todas maneras se la iba a hacer difícil ahora. "bien Akashiya Moka, supongo que esta es tu verdadera apariencia, la de un vampiro, símbolo de poder y orgullo de parte de una las más fuertes razas Youkai que hay en el Mundo Humano solo posiblemente superadas por las razas Youkais del Makai y del Infierno, esto será algo interesante y curioso ya que será la primera vez que me enfrente a uno" decía Hei mientras se ponía en posición de pelea adoptando un estilo de artes marciales

Moka solo procedió a mirarlo de manera arrogante, algo agradecida y enaltecida por las palabras dichas por el chico. "gracias por tus palabras. Las tomare gratamente y será un orgullo para mí el mostrarte como pelea un Vampiro, lástima que será no solo la primera sino también será la última vez que luches contra uno" terminaba de decir la chica peli plateada mientras se ponía también en posición de artes marciales

Para Kay fue notorio esa pose de combate, lo cual le daba a entender que Moka, o al menos 'esta Moka' tenia conocimientos de artes marciales, se preguntaba que estilo tendría y si podría arreglárselas solas pero no tuvo que esperar más, ambos contendientes iniciaban el combate.

El primero en atacar fue Hei tratando de acertarle una patada con su pierna izquierda a la vampiresa en su cabeza y dejarla rápidamente fuera de combate, pero su subestimación tuvo sus consecuencias, Moka hábilmente paro la patada colocando su antebrazo derecho y luego sujetándole la misma pierna lo hizo dar volteretas para después arrojarlo contra el suelo remeciendo el polvo y haciendo un surco.

"increíble, entonces Moka si sabía luchar después de todo…" inquiría una sorprendida Kurumu junto a un igualmente sorprendido Tsukune, él sabía que ella debía de ser fuerte después de lo de Saizou y el cómo era mencionado siempre que los Vampiros eran de las razas más fuertes de Youkais, pero una cosa era oírlo y otra verlo y lo estaba comprobando

Hei se estaba parando tratando de des esperezarse y tratando de ponerle más empeño a la lucha. Sin esperar más se lanzó contra la vampiresa esta vez dispuesto a no dar cuartel, ambos individuos chocaron produciéndose una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que ambos mostraban sus mejores destrezas y habilidades en una lucha arte marcialista, siendo Moka la que llevaba la ventaja.

Hei se notaba fatigado y cansado, quizás sino fuera porque el espejo mágico le robo mucha de su energía vital pudiera resistirle más a la vampiresa aunque aún no estaba seguro, él se notaba y creía muy fuerte y poderoso dada su 'verdadera naturaleza', pero contra un Vampiro no creía estar casi, casi a su altura al menos en términos de potencia en Youki(energía demoniaca), seguía tratando de acertarle cualquier golpe a la chica, entre golpes de puños y patadas ambos se ensartaban como en una especie de danza mortal buscando dañarse mutuamente, pero los golpes de Moka era lo que más resentía el chico en todo su cuerpo a diferencia de la vampiresa que si bien algunos golpes llegaban a apartarla un poco de él y atontarla un momento, rápidamente retomaba su espíritu combativo ocasionándole más daño a él.

"agh…rayos, no puedo dejarme ganar así!" pensaba Hei con desesperación mientras recibía siguiendo más golpes de parte de la chica peli plateada la cual sonreía cada vez más mostrando sus afilados colmillos como si se estuviera burlando del ladrón lo cual lo hacía enfurecer más y sentía deseos de borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

Decidiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir así, rápidamente el ladrón hizo distancia de la chica mientras trataba de recuperar aire, entre cada vez se esforzaba más cansado se denotaba, y no podía seguir peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la chica siendo esta la que tiene la obvia ventaja.

"que sucede, creí que apenas estábamos calentando…" decía la chica mientras bostezaba. "Entonces te tomaras las cosas en serio o seré yo primero?" decía la chica lo cual solo hacía que Hei le mirara con más rabia

Sin siquiera responderle el ladrón comenzó a moverse a velocidad por toda la construcción, mientras sus imágenes se traslucían de un lado a otro tratando de confundir a la chica.

"está haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo antes, pero su velocidad es más baja y no creo alcance a la del sonido en las condiciones en la que esta" así pensaba el chico peli castaño conocido como Kay mientras seguía mirando a ver como se desarrollaba la pelea muy a favor de Moka por lo que por el momento dejaba todo en sus manos, aunque tenía un presentimiento de que el ladrón tenía más trucos guardados, por lo que no bajaba la guardia.

"oh? Que es este truco tan infantil? Crees que con eso me ganaras?" decía la vampiresa mientras veía como Hei se seguía movimiento de un lado a otros trasluciéndose. La chica parecía no interesarle a donde iba el sujeto, solo seguía parada hay inmóvil como si no le importara.

"tch…que está haciendo? Acaso no puede verme y por eso se queda parada sin poder ver a que direcciones me dirijo? Por qué no hace nada entonces!?" pensaba Hei molesto mientras a cada momento le daba vueltas en círculos a la construcción esperando confundir a la chica. "no puedo esperar más, a cada momento que hago esto me pongo más débil, no durare mucho haciendo esto más…debo acabar con esto de una buena vez" así pensaba el chico peli azul mientras se acercaba detrás de Moka dispuesto a decapitarla con una de sus 'espadas' hechas a hielo.

"terminare con esto de una vez y por todas!" pensaba Hei mientras ya se acercaba a Moka directo a cortarle la cabeza cuando esta misma eludió el tajo que le lanzo Hei moviéndose hacia abajo. "que!?" no alcanzaba Hei a comprender que había pasado cuando la chica habiéndose movido hacia abajo, colocando sus manos en el suelo y apoyándose en el mismo logro enviar una potente patada hacia arriba y conectarla debajo de la mandíbula de Hei el cual escupió sangre y se impulsó hacia arriba a una gran velocidad.

Sin embargo no habiendo terminado el castigo para él, antes de tocar el suelo mientras caía, Moka girando sobre si misma logro acertarle otra patada en el pecho a Hei y mandándolo a volar en dirección de una las paredes de la construcción abandonada haciéndolo estrellar duramente en esta mientras su 'espada' de hielo se destrozaba por el fuerte impacto y sentía como su cuerpo crujía de dolor cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

"agh…demonios…" pensaba así el ladrón de cabellos azules mientras su rostro estaba compungido por el dolor, sin embargo no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente si es lo que la vampiresa creía, haciendo acopios de fuerzas, trataba de levantarse ignorando el dolor de casi todo su cuerpo, las patadas de la chica habían sido demoledoras y quizás había lastimado su cuerpo por dentro también.

"oh…veo aún tiene energías para seguir, bien para mí, al menos me divertirás mejor que el debilucho de Saizou, si hay algo que amen nosotros los vampiros es el calor de una batalla." Decía la vampiresa mientras avanzaba hacia el sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos, lo cual hacia enojar y desesperar más al peli azul.

"el calor de una batalla…eh? Pues ahora mismo apagare tu calor…" se decía a si mismo mentalmente el joven cuando ignorando su dolor estallo su Youki mientras hacía descender más la temperatura del ambiente.

"dios…que frio, ah…." Decía Kurumu mientras exhalaba y suspiraba aire frio, lo mismo que un herido Tsukune a su lado que exhalaba un aire frio aunque gracias al saco que le presto Kurumu podía resistir un poco más, no así la chica peli azul que sentía como se congelaba como si estuviera dentro de un refrigerador hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"oye tú, porque es que no tienes casi frio?" le preguntaba la chica peli curiosa al peli castaño conocido como Kay que no hacía caso del frio y no tiritaba del mismo. Solo estando hay parado viendo cómo se desarrollaba la pelea sin moverse del lugar aun estando quizás igual o peor de herido que ellos.

"yo?" decía el chico dirigiéndose hacia ellos. "pues digamos que estoy acostumbrado…" decía el joven que al hablar exhalaba un aire frio. "No digo que no lo estoy resintiendo ahora pero puedo ignorarlo y resistirlo un poco más, cómo? No me pregunten aun, solo eso es lo que les diré…" terminaba de decir el chico mientras volvía su atención al lugar de la pelea

"ok…quizás nos lo digas luego ya que nos debes muchas explicaciones" aseguraba la chica peli azul a lo que el susodicho nombrado no volteaba. "de todas maneras sería mejor irnos de aquí en vista de cómo está poniendo el ambiente aquí, digo quizás tu aguantes, pero ni yo ni Tsukune somos resistentes al frio, así que…" no terminaba de hablar la chica cuando Kay la interrumpió

"solo espera un poco más" decía el peli castaño a lo que Kurumu le miraba interrogante mente como preguntando por qué. "confía en mí, solo espera un poco más" terminaba de decir el chico quien volvía a mirar al lugar de la pelea lo mismo que una resignada Kurumu

"oh…la temperatura del lugar está bajando, pero crees que un poco de frio va a detenerme?" decía la vampiresa con voz grave mientras exhalaba aire frio al momento de hablar.

"quizás no, pero que sucede si la aumento?" decía el ladrón cuando usando otra vez su velocidad se movió del lugar rápidamente dejando su imagen traslucida aunque para Moka ya era claro que se movió del lugar donde estaba, y girando rápidamente pudo notar como en el aire el sujeto se preparaba para contra atacar.

Rápidamente Hei lanzo una enorme corriente de aire frio y congelante, la más grande y fuerte que podía hacerlo aunque le costara casi el resto de energía que le quedaba, debía de arriesgarse y usar lo que quedara para ganar.

Para Moka fue una enorme sorpresa ya que creía que iba a contra atacar en otra pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no pudiendo prever esto, el ataque le da de lleno dejando una estela de aire frio congelando el lugar donde estaba y a ella misma formando una especie de estatura de hielo con ella adentro. El ladrón cae de rodillas al suelo jadeando por la acción hecha pero satisfecho creyendo que lo había logrado.

"no puede ser! Esto no puede estar pasando, y ahora que haremos...!" escuchaba una voz Hei que al girar para notar de donde venía, veía que provenía que la Succubus notablemente aterrada por lo que había pasado junto al chico peli marrón conocido como Tsukune herido y que era sostenido por la chica del hombro, sin embargo quien parecía imperturbable era ese detective espiritual conocido como Namura que solo veía todo sin denotar algún atisbo de miedo, ira o temor lo cual le entraba curiosidad del porqué de aquello.

"jeje…ah. Para que vean cómo fue que quedo su amiga y su última esperanza, ahora prepárense porque siguen ustedes" decía Hei socarronamente cuando Kay hablo.

"no estaría tan seguro de eso…" decía el peli castaño mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

"qué? A que te refieres? Acaso tienes miedo y tratas de suplicarme?" decía el chico peli azul y de mirada de hielo mientras miraba al peli castaño de manera furica

"eres tan arrogante que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando un enemigo está fuera de combate o no, ahora mismo quizás lo compruebes" decía Kay mientras le señalaba detrás de él, a lo que Hei rápidamente volteo a sus espaldas solo para notar como la estatua de hielo en la cual formaba la vampiresa estaba desquebrajándose

"no, no puede ser!" exclamaba el ladrón cuando después de haber dicho eso, la estatua de hielo que aprisionaba a la chica peli plateada estallo en una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo y escarcha liberándola.

La vampiresa tenía un aura rojiza rodeándola y sus ojos inyectados de sangre mirando a su objetivo. "bien, eso estuvo bien pero si creistes que un poco de hielo iba a detenerme" decía la vampiresa mientras su desbordante Aura rojiza de Youki aumentaba. "realmente debes estar muy equivocado, conoce tu lugar! " terminaba de decir la chica cuando se lanzó de lleno contra Hei

Hei por meros reflejos coloco su brazo izquierdo tratando de interceptar la poderosa patada que Moka le mando tratando de proteger su cuerpo en un vano intento, no le quedaban muchas energías y era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de usar casi el resto de sus energías en el ataque de su ventisca de hielo. La patada de Moka golpeo el brazo de Hei el cual lo sintió crujir al mismo tiempo que lo mandaba con mucha violencia mientras hacía surcos en el suelo y se estrellaba aparatosamente con un extremo de la construcción que tenía paredes metálicas el cual aboyo con su cuerpo incrustándose violentamente en esta.

"Yahoo! Hasta a mí me dolió eso!" exclamaba Kurumu con expresión algo sonriente aunque con cierta lastima al que no hace unas horas era su aliado ser golpeado de esa manera.

Kay solo suspiro ante esto, parecía que finalmente todo había terminado, cuando miro a Moka ir a donde estaba el caído ladrón. "bueno y ahora el golpe final" decía la chica dirigiéndose caminando cuando escucho un grito

"espera! Moka-san que vas a hacer?" exclamaba Tsukune mientras era sostenido del hombro por Kurumu quien solo atinaba a mirarlo dudosa del porque había hecho eso.

"de que voy a hacer? Obvio que le daré el golpe final, alguien como él es lo mínimo que se merece después de todo lo que nos hizo. Además alguien como él es prácticamente peligroso si se le deja vivir, podría regresar y hacérnoslas más difíciles, ya que según veo él no es un estudiante ni pertenece aquí por lo que dudo que los de la escuela hagan algo al respecto con este individuo" decía la chica peli plateada de un modo razonable y lógico algo que Tsukune no estaba de acuerdo

"pero…" trataba de decir el peli marrón cuando fue interrumpido por Kurumu

"aunque ella tenga algo de razón en esto, no obstante creo que solo es decisión de Kay el que decida qué hacer con él, no tengo razón?" decía Kurumu volteando a ver a Tsukune asintió este en respuesta al secreto que ambos conocían de Kay, el cual pensaban era un detective del mundo espiritual

Moka noto esa mirada entre ellos y no pudo sentir curiosidad del saber el que ocultaban y porque esa decisión sobre el ladrón le debía de corresponder al otro chico, el cual pudiendo cerciorarse con su mirada pudo notar como recogía del suelo algo circular que parecía un espejo, y como después caminando mientras cojeaba llegaba donde ellos.

"tch…esto es una estupidez, porque debe ser el quien tome la decisión? O es que acaso me ocultan algo?" decía Moka con fastidio mientras los miraba a los dos fijamente mientras Kay finalmente llegaba cojeando y se ponía a su lado

Kay había escuchado todo lo que decían a la distancia, y mientras recogía el espejo mágico y su chaqueta verde de la escuela que estaba tirada también, aún no había podido decidirse. Bien podrían deshacerse de él y nadie lo sabría y posiblemente nadie lo extrañaría, además que podía hacer justicia por los detectives espirituales muertos en sus manos que solo cumplían con su trabajo y deber. Sin embargo algo dentro no se atrevía a hacerlo, si bien él podría representar un peligro más adelante no se atrevía a darle el golpe final, quizás porque no era propio de él hacer esa clase de cosas o cizañarse con lo caídos, algo que al menos la mayoría de sus maestros le inculcaron y que ya era propio de él.

Sin embargo antes de decidirse escucharon una voz que provenían del susodicho mencionado ladrón el cual les hablaba compungido por el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo. "deberían escucharla hablar lo que dice la vampiresa, si aún tuviera energías las usaría para acabar con ustedes de una vez, si no pude cumplir mi deseo al menos cumpliré en acabarlos" les decía Hei con una mirada de odio hacia los cuatro

"hmp…él ya ha hablado, propongo que acabemos con el" decía Moka sin esperar más cuando Kay la interrumpió

"lo mejor sería entregarte al mundo espiritual y hacer que ellos decidan que hacer contigo" decía Kay luego de meditarlo bien, él no era un ejecutor ni tenía que tomar justicia por su propia mano, si él era un criminal entonces lo más lógico sería entregarlo a las máximas autoridades de este mundo que era el Mundo Espiritual al mando del Rey Enma.

"como dices? Al mundo espiritual?! Es que te has vuelto loco!? Y como piensas hacer eso? Ellos vigilan no solo el gran 'equilibrio' entre el paso de las almas al más allá, sino también a el mundo humano de la aparición de Youkais agresivos, y sus detectives no tienen en alta estima a los Youkais, no dudarían en matarnos a la menor oportunidad!" exclamaba una iracunda Moka sabiendo bien lo que eso significaba, aunque estaba seguro que a Kay y Tsukune no les harían daño por tratarse de humanos, de ella no podría decirse lo mismo si es que necesitaban ayuda para entregar al sujeto a los detectives.

"ja! Si creen que les dejare hacerlo están muy equivocados, además…" decía el chico de cabellos azules oscuros y mirada de hielo mientras fijaba su vista por encima de ellos y noto como unas especie de tubos pequeños y delgados circundaban todo el techo de la construcción, el solo sonrió ante la idea que se le ocurrió, no se había percatado de ellos en todo el momento de la pelea y se le había olvidado lo esencial a la hora de enfrentar a un adversario poderoso como un vampiro y era…conocer sus debilidades.

"esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, quizás ganaron esta vez y no tendré más opción que irme humillado y sin el espejo mágico pero…" decía mientras clavaba su mirada en el espejo que tenía Kay en su poder al mismo tiempo que con su aire frio creaba otra estaca de hielo parecía a una espada, aquella acción le costaba mucho como denotaba su rostro. "Pero volveré por el…y por sus cabezas"

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer o decir nada el mando la estaca con una gran fuerza hacia arriba el techo clavándose en una especie de tubo pequeño y delgado lo cual confundió a los cuatro que no sabían porque lo hizo, hasta que algunas gotas empezaban a emerger del agujero donde la estaca de hielo se había clavado y esta se rompía dejando caer agua fuera del tubo, lo cual provocó una reacción en cadena donde distintas llaves que cerraban el agua se abrieran dando paso a una corriente de agua que cayó sobre los presentes en forma de lluvia.

"agua? Pero porque hizo eso? que obtiene al hacerlo?" pensaba el centinela Kay Namura extrañado de la acción del sujeto cuando sintió entonces algo eléctrico del lugar donde provenía Moka, él podía ver incrédulo como las gotas de agua que caían en Moka parecían hacerle daño ya que corrientes eléctricas salían de su cuerpo pareciendo lastimarla mientras gritaba de dolor

"aahhhhh….agh…" Exclamaba con dolor la vampiresa mientras caía de rodillas presa del dolor por las gotas de agua que la mojaban y lastimaban.

"no puede ser, tenemos que ayudar a Moka! ahora!" exclamaba la Succubus con vehemencia a lo que Tsukune y Kay la veían extrañados. "no lo saben acaso? El agua es perjudicial para los vampiros! Por qué drena su energía demoniaca y les causa daño como si de choques eléctricos se tratase!" exclamaba la chica peli azul Kurumu a lo que Kay y Tsukune quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho.

"maldición!" exclamaba Kay quien avanzo rápidamente sin importarle cuanto dolor en su cuerpo tuviera donde la chica peli plateada y quitándose su chaqueta verde se la coloco encima de esta mientras trataba de sacarla fuera de la lluvia de agua que caía seguidos de los otros dos chicos, cuando noto algo

Hei aprovechando la distracción causada por el agua y el dolor de la vampiresa dada la debilidad de los vampiros al agua debido a sus propiedades purificantes, se acercó a la espada sombra que estaba clavada en el suelo dentro de la construcción, poniéndole el mango de la espada encima de nuevo y desclavándola del suelo miro a los chicos que salían de la construcción ayudando a la vampiresa cuando el 'detective' conocido como Kay paro sus ojos en él.

"nos vemos" le decía moviendo sus labios y señalando con sus dedos sus ojos para luego señalarlo a él en muestra de que recibió claramente su mensaje. Después usando lo poco de energía que le quedaba uso su velocidad para romper con su cuerpo una de las ventanas de vidrio que estaban a un lado de la construcción y escapar por ella.

"tch…maldito, debieron haberme dejado acabarlo y no haber gastado tiempo, ahora el escapo y quizás vuelva a molestarnos más tarde" decía Moka claramente enfadada por lo sucedido

"pues de nada, fue un gusto salvarte…de nuevo" decía con sorna Kurumu a lo que la vampiresa le dirigió una mirada de furia

Antes que alguien dijera algo más, Kay cayó al suelo pesadamente e inconsciente, después de todo el ajetreo del día y de las heridas en su cuerpo, no pudo sentir algo más que alivio cuando el sujeto se fue que no pudo más que derrumbarse extenuado. Los demás miraron con asombro y miedo esto y trataron de ayudarlo.

"Kay-san!" exclamaba Tsukune preocupado

"maldición, y ahora qué!?" decía la peli azul Kurumu con voz fuerte y desganada también

Kay solo pudo alcanzar a lanzar una mirada a Moka la cual aunque parecía impasible ante esto, pudo vislumbrar aunque solo sea un momento una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, después todo fue oscuridad.

….

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que pudo observar era un techo blanco y pulcro, recordando porque se le hacía familiar pudo recordar que ya lo había visto cuando estaba en una cama del hospital de la academia Youkai, mirando para todos lados para cerciorarse pudo confirmar esto así como percatarse que no estaba solo en la habitación.

"hola Kay-san, ya despertates? Sí que te demorastes más que nosotros en hacerlo. No?" le decía Tsukune Aono postrado en una cama al lado izquierdo de la del joven peli castaño

Percatándose que Tsukune tenía algunas vendas alrededor de su hombro y en varias partes de su cuerpo, recordó lo demás. "y que hay de los otros? De las chicas?" le inquiría Kay con curiosidad y algo de temor.

"pues si preguntas por mí, estoy a tu lado por si no te habías dado cuenta" decía alguien detrás de una cortina blanca del lado derecho de Kay que al destaparse por quien estaba allí daba paso a la chica que conocía como Kurumu Kuruno, la Succubus que primero fue su enemiga y después su aliada. La cual también estaba en una cama con varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

"ya veo, me alegro que estén bien, ambos. Pero qué hay de Moka?" les preguntaba Kay con preocupación recordando la última vez cuando a la chica le hacía daño el contacto con el agua.

"ella está bien, de hecho ella fue la que mayormente se esforzó en ayudarnos en llegar hasta el hospital, conmigo y Tsukune en su espalda y contigo en sus brazos" terminaba de decir la chica peli azul con sarcasmo aunque no negando la verdad. "en algo le agradezco por ello aunque sonase malhumorada todo el camino; después de llegar hasta aquí, se volvió a colocar el rosario y volvió a ser la misma de antes…ah! Estuvo a tu lado casi todo el tiempo luego de revisarte los médicos" terminaba la chica mientras veía de manera divertía al peli castaño el cual decidió ignorar para seguir preguntando.

"cuanto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntaba Kay a lo que la peli azul solo refunfuño molesta por ser ignorada.

"pues no mucho tiempo, dos días como mínimo…" le respondía Tsukune

"dos días?" preguntaba Kay curioso

"si, dos días…tendremos que adelantarnos mucho porque hemos perdido horas de clases jeje" terminaba de decir Tsukune como lamentándose, lo cual para Kay era algo sin importancia ya que debían de agradecer que estaban vivos para contarlo al menos.

"a todo esto nos debes un par de preguntas que tienes por respondernos, señor detective…" inquiría Kurumu a Kay el cual volteo a mirar a Tsukune el cual noto que también ansiaba respuestas

El solo suspiro, no quería comprometer su misión ni matándose la cabeza ni la de ellos en explicarles quien era realmente, si creían que era un detective espiritual, uno de los encargados del equilibrio de este mundo si se les puede llamar así, mejor que crean eso a que viene de otro lugar más allá de la estrellas y matarles la cabeza con las realidades alternas y más cosas que se les harían pesadas y no necesitaban saber. Pero ya cuando iba a seguir con otra mentira la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una peli rosa bastante conocida.

"Kay! Qué bien ya despertastes!" decía una muy alegre Moka, a quien Kay solo hacia el ademan de levantarse y saludar cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron cerca del cuello con fuerza.

"me alegro que estés bien, estuve muy preocupada" decía Moka mientras abrazaba al chico peli castaño quien solo entre sorprendido y avergonzado procedió a abrazarla también aunque suavemente dada la para nada poca fuerza de la vampiresa

"si, yo también me alegro pero por favor… me estas lastimando más" decía Kay con voz algo quebrada

"oh! Lo siento, me olvide de tus heridas, lo siento!" decía la chica tratando de disculparse a lo que Kay solo atino a levantar una mano.

"descuida, estoy bien, ya lo estoy." Terminaba de decir el chico mientras suspiraba algo cansado mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama

"ejem…saben, nosotros también estamos aquí" decía Kurumu con voz que parecía sonar molesta pero en el fondo se divertía al hacerlo

"oh! Es verdad…lo siento, aunque ya de ustedes había venido a visitarlos antes y me dijeron que ya estaban bien, lo siento por ignorarlos" decía la peli rosa algo apenada, aunque de Kay no había señales de nada lo cual decepciono más a la Succubus que esperaba ver alguna reacción de parte de el

"tranquila Moka-san, está bien…lo importante es que Kay-san ya despertó y estamos todos bien" decía Tsukune de manera alegre tratando de sonar positivo cuando la peli azul lo interrumpió

"quizás ahora lo estemos pero no se les olvide que ese sujeto que nos hizo esto escapo, y puede regresar en cualquier momento a vengarse" terminaba de decir Kurumu seria ante esto lo cual todos parecían quedarse callados reflexionando ante esto también, sin embargo fue Kay quien rompió el silencio

"si regresa, pues estaremos preparados, ya no puede sorprendernos como la primera vez, es necesario sin embargo permanecer unidos en todo momento cuando ataque, ya que ahora estamos heridos y no podremos hacer mucho, y cuando nos recuperemos si es que él no lo hace antes, saber cómo enfrentarlo. Y una vez que si es que podemos, derrotarlo, someterlo y entregarlo a las autoridades del mundo espiritual. Suena fácil pero de las palabras a la acción hay un largo trecho y por esa misma razón debemos estar unidos mientras al menos planeamos algo con que defendernos" terminaba de decir el chico peli castaño mientras todos lo escuchaban.

"como dices de las palabras a la acción hay un largo trecho…podríamos informarle a los directivos de la escuela en todo caso aunque…" terminaba de decir la chica peli azul recordando que el joven que le hablaba de hecho era una autoridad del mundo espiritual. "Acaso tú no eres…?" pero antes de que terminara Kay moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa le dio a entender que no dijera eso al menos enfrente de Moka, algo que entendió la chica peli azul y Tsukune mismo al ver lo que hizo Kay pero no Moka que no pudo mirar por escuchar a la otra chica.

"eres que…?" dedica la chica peli rosa con nerviosismo pensando en que la otra chica no supiera de las identidades de sus dos amigos como humanos

"no, nada…desvaríos míos…jajajaja" decía la Succubus mientras reía rascándose la cabeza a lo que la peli rosa la miraba de manera interrogante mientras los otros dos chicos suspiraban.

"bueno, pero como dice Kay debemos estar preparados no?" decía Tsukune tratando de sacarles de aquella situación.

"supongo que sí, aunque no creo que por eso debamos perder clases, porque con estos dos días sí que nos habremos atrasado mucho" respondía la peli azul

"no hay problema por eso, yo de hecho he ido estos días a clases y puedo ayudarles con los apuntes para que no se atrasen" les respondía la chica peli rosa de manera afable

"no habrá casi necesidad Moka, si pensaremos en un plan, pero igual seguiremos yendo a la escuela, total dudo que él se atreva a atacarnos en público, por algo quiso atraernos a un lugar apartado." Le respondía Kay seguro de sus palabras.

Kurumu se atraganto cuando el chico dijo eso recordando que había sido parte de su culpa que ellos hayan pasado por eso, así que esperar hablo. "tienes razón, y de hecho fue parte de mi culpa en esto, así que si pudiera quisiera disculparme una vez más con ustedes y…"

"no hay problema Kurumu-san, yo te perdono" decía Moka adelantándose sorprendiendo a Kurumu que no esperaba eso.

"tú me perdonas?" decía la chica algo incrédula por lo que dijo la otra chica, ya que aun si los había visitado estos días siempre había detectado algo de reticencia en la joven para con ella

"así es, prefiero tener amigos que tener enemigos, así que…que dices?" le decía la vampiresa mientras extendía mano derecha hacia ella

"creo que todos estaríamos mejor como amigos Kurumu-san…además ya te habías disculpado con nosotros y nos ayudastes, no hay nada que más perdonarte" terminaba de decir Tsukune de manera amable y sonriéndole a lo que la chica solo se sonrojaba y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"no hace falta decir más, ya todo está dicho. Solo hace falta que tú misma te perdones por eso, ya por parte de nosotros no tienes que preocuparte" terminaba de decir Kay apoyando a los otros, aunque por dentro también creía de su parte lo que decía, mientras le sonreía también.

Kurumu no podía más que llorar mientras estrechaba la mano de Moka, en su corta vida nunca había tenido un amigo, un verdadero amigo. Dada su educación como Succubus en pos de atrapar a los hombres en su afán por reproducirse y aportar para salvar a su especie de la extinción no había reparado en tener amistades, y por primera vez las tenía y no podía más que estar feliz con esto. Realmente lo estaba.

….

En un paraje desolado dentro de la barrera de la escuela Youkai, en una cueva más específicamente dentro de una enorme roca, se hallaba adentro el chico de cabellos y ojos azules oscuros y una mirada de hielo, conocido como Hei.

Dentro del lugar que estaba cubierto de hielo y se respiraba un aire helado, el susodicho se encontraba en un estado latente como si estuviera hibernando, mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban cubiertas de hielo y escarchas gélidas del mismo.

"ahh…pronto, cuando mis heridas se curen, iré a por ellos, recuperare el espejo mágico también, debe de haber alguna manera de cumplir el deseo, así me tarde años la descubriré pero antes me desharé de ese grupo tan molesto que se atrevió a interponerse en mi camino…y después cumpliré mi deseo de traer a la persona tan ansiada o al menos verla de nuevo una vez más…" decía mientras en su mente se aparecía la imagen de una mujer de piel pálida y vestida con atuendos de ropa japonesa como un kimono.

"madre…al menos una disculpa es lo que te mereces por traer a este mundo a este hijo tan malnacido como yo…justo antes de vengarme de cierta persona que te hizo daño" decía mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de otra persona, un hombre a quien había jurado matar en honor a su madre.

"y también cuando acabe con mis deberes para contigo…deberé de cumplir una promesa que hace años le hice a una persona muy especial…" terminaba de decir mientras otra imagen aparecía en su mente, de una niña joven, de piel también pálida, de cabellos azules como sus ojos, y vestida con kimono también.

"si, tengo mucho que hacer…porque eso lo único que me mantiene vivo…y no dejare que ningún detective del mundo espiritual ni nadie se interponga en mi camino para lograrlo, sea como sea y quien sea…nadie!" terminaba de decir iracundo mientras llamaradas de fuego salían disparadas de su cuerpo y salían hacia afuera de la entrada de la cueva.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas Finales

Espejo "abandonad la esperanza" como fue traducido aunque su nombre original es Ankokukyo, como se ha venido diciendo en el transcurso de la historia y como fue mostrado en la serie de anime de _YYH, _es un objeto oscuro oculto en una bóveda profunda dentro del mundo espiritual, y que tiene la particularidad de pedir cualquier tipo de deseo a costa de la vida del usuario.

Para esta historia use las dos versiones mostradas en la serie de _YYH, _en la cual en la versión anime el espejo cumplió el deseo de curar a la madre de Kurama sin matarla gracias a la buena acción de Yusuke de pedir que le quitara su vida para que Kurama no lo hiciera y muriera el en su lugar salvando a su madre y quedando como un mártir. En el manga de _YYH_ pasa lo mismo, pero con una notable diferencia, en esa versión el espejo le quita la mitad de la energía vital a ambos para cumplir con el deseo de dividir la diferencia. Por ende que haya decidido "fusionar" ambos conceptos del cumplimiento del deseo pero igual ambas maneras son oficiales y factibles dentro del universo de esta historia.

Lo de no revivir a los muertos por orden del Rey Enma al ser esté su dueño y creador es una licencia que me tome para fines dramáticos que se verán más adelante en la historia.

El Rey Enma: como se ha venido diciendo y para evitar confusiones con los que no conozcan la serie del cual proviene, es el rey del mundo espiritual, padre de Koenma, creador de los artefactos mágicos oscuros como el espejo abandonad la esperanza y la espada sombra. Y uno de los personajes más poderosos de la serie de _YYH._

Inner Moka, como se habrán ya dado cuenta es la verdadera forma y personalidad de la "verdadera" Akashiya Moka, con una personalidad más arrogante, fuerte y poderosa, y un aspecto físico (cabello peli plateado, ojos carmesí, etc…) más atractivo pero igual de intimidante, lo cual ya es propio de la casta de los vampiros en el universo de _R+V. _para evitar confusiones con las dos Moka, cuando llegue el momento de hacerlas hablar entre sí, he decidido hacer uso de este apodo para diferenciarlas. En este caso Inner Moka (o Ura- Moka) que igualmente significaría 'interior', y Outer Moka que significa 'exterior' que sería la del pelo rosado y personalidad más alegre y amable que su otro yo.


	12. la pequeña brujita

CAPITULO 11: The Little Witch

En una mañana soleada dentro de la gran barrera de la Academia Youkai, un muchacho peli castaño se encontraba mandando una carta dentro de un buzón de correos a un lado de los teléfonos públicos de la escuela, después de ponerla dentro del buzón, salió fuera de las instalaciones donde estaba mientras trataba de des esperezarse bostezando.

Ese muchacho no era nada más que Kay Namura, el enviado por los centinelas en una encomienda por parte de los encargados de este mundo para un asunto de vital importancia, o así es lo que creía. Había pasado más de un mes desde que había ingresado a esta extraña escuela y durante el cual debía de admitir que se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital de esta escuela, recuperándose tras el combate librado contra el ladrón conocido como Hei hace más de un mes. Y hasta el momento él no se había aparecido de nuevo.

Quizás esperaba la oportunidad de atacar en cualquier momento. O se estaba recuperando aun de su combate, no lo sabía. Pero debía de estar preparado, el espejo mágico lo cargaba consigo todo el tiempo escondido en su morral de estudiante mientras iba a ver las clases que le tocaba con sus otros compañeros y los amigos que había hecho en este tiempo adentro.

La vampiresa Moka Akashiya la cual era la que más se había acercado a él, el humano Tsukune Aono que aun no sabía cómo o porque es que estaba alguien como él aquí, y la Succubus Kurumu Kurono aquella que en un primer tiempo fue su acérrima enemiga ahora se había convertido en otra de sus amigas. Un grupo bastante variopinto y extraño, debía de admitirlo. Pero al menos lograron ser de ayuda para enfrentar a Hei la primera vez, y habían decidido estar juntos este tiempo en el ladrón podría hacer su movimiento contra ellos y estar preparados para contraatacar. Además, aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba la compañía de ellos.

También recordaba la promesa de decirles a Tsukune y Kurumu (aún no se decidía si contárselo también a Moka) sobre su misión y del porque estaba aquí, de parte del mundo espiritual. Por supuesto omitiéndoles la información de que era un Centinela, alguien que no es de este mundo precisamente, era mejor decirles que era un detective espiritual a lo otro ya que posiblemente no lo entenderían, ni tampoco quiere entorpecer el camino en la evolución espiritual de este mundo.

Fue mientras iba caminando cargando su morral de estudiante mientras pensaba en cómo decírselos, que escucho unas voces en el camino y alzo la vista para encontrarse a los mencionados que estaba pensando al parecer hablando en el camino, parecían estar gritando.

"ehh?! Pero por qué yo?!" decía algo exaltado un muchacho peli marrón mientras parecía algo sorprendido por lo que una muchacha peli azul le decía.

"así es Tsukune, después de todo tú me protegistes en varias ocasiones la última vez, no? Por esa razón creo tu podrías ser mi buen 'destinado'." Decía una chica peli azul conocida como Kurumu Kurono, quien prácticamente estaba saltando de alegría y entusiasmo, mientras se le restregaba encima al pobre muchacho quien no podía moverse estando sonrojado.

Atrás de ellos una igual sonrojada Moka Akashiya los veía entre avergonzada y nerviosa. Fue cuando noto su presencia. "Kay! Qué bien que ya estás aquí!" decía la peli rosa mientras le saludaba desde la distancia mientras los otros dos también notaban su presencia, el peli castaño solo suspiro, la 'mayoría' de veces disfrutaba su compañía.

"que tal Moka? Chicos?" les saludaba el muchacho mientras llegaba donde ellos

"hola Kay-san…gusto de verte…" decía Tsukune mientras hacia el ademan de apartar a Kurumu de forma suave la cual aún seguía pegada a él.

Fue cuando el peli castaño noto que la peli azul parecía llevar algo, una especie de canasta con galletas?

"ah! Es verdad, oye Kay, puedo llamarte así?" le decía la peli azul a lo cual el susodicho solo asintió no importándole mucho como le llamara realmente. "bien, ya que estas aquí quiero compartir también contigo y Moka estas galletas, en señal de reconciliación por todos los males que les he hecho…además de claro ser una especie de declaración de que ya encontrado a mi único destinado y es…Tsukune!" decía la Kurumu que parecía dichosa mientras Tsukune solo sudaba frio

Kay y Moka solo se miraron extrañados, pero no le dieron importancia, felicidades por ella. Pensaba el peli castaño, mientras cogía una de sus galletas de la canasta junto con Moka y las probaban.

"y que tal? Cómo están?" les preguntaba la chica deseosa de saber su respuesta

"no están nada mal…están muy buenas Kurumu-san" le decía la chica peli rosa con una grata sonrisa, algo a lo que Kay asintió también. No estaban nada mal, pensaba el peli castaño.

"lo mismo que Moka, están deliciosas…y no tienes que disculparte tanto por ello, ya te dijimos que no te guardamos rencor" le respondía Kay mientras cogía otra galleta del sesto

"muchas gracias…eso significa mucho para mi…" les decía la peli azul alegre cuando Moka les alerto de algo

"oh! Es verdad! Hoy entregan las calificaciones de los primeros exámenes de este mes, debemos ir y revisar a ver en que puesto quedamos" les decía la chica peli rosa

"es verdad, hay que ir a verlas, quiero ver en que puesto quede yo, vienen también ustedes?" Les decía Tsukune a los otros mientras los demás asentían y empezaban a caminar rumbo a la escuela, un tanto interesados en saber que puestos habían sacado en estas semanas de estudio, aunque para Kay eso no le interesaba casi.

…

Los resultados hechos a algunos exámenes en las primeras semanas fueron publicados a fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela a la vista de todo el público, algunos vitoreaban por obtener calificaciones decentes y altas, mientras otros solo lloraban mientras seguían viendo una y otra vez sus tan patéticas calificaciones en los exámenes. Los cuales fueron hechos para comprobar el grado de aprendizaje en algunos ya que muchos de estos monstruos irán al mundo humano a asistir a universidades o hacer negocios, por lo que hacer esto era fundamental.

"eh? Puesto 128? Eh…hoy no es mi día" decía Tsukune mientras hacía gestos llorosos lamentándose por su patética puntuación

"tranquilízate Tsukune...de las 256 puntuaciones, al menos vas a la mitad, no como otros…." Decía Kay mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y le instaba a voltear para ver a Kurumu la cual era la que peor se veía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"no puede ser! Puesto 232?! Esto no es justo!" decía la pobre chica peli azul mientras lloraba de forma exagerada a montones justo como otros chicos con las mismas o peores calificaciones que ella.

"Al menos comparado con ella vas muy bien" le decía Kay a Tsukune el cual solo sonreía nerviosamente ante esto lo mismo que Moka

"y tu Moka? Cuánto sacastes?" le inquiría Kay a lo que la chica peli rosa mientras se acercaba a los nombres escritos en el mural y buscaba el suyo. Ella solo suspiro de alivio cuando encontró su calificación que no le había ido mal, sus amigos también se daba de cuenta lo mismo que sus otros compañeros, en especial la población masculina que al observar la puntuación en el mural de la chica peli rosada, se asombraron y procedieron a alabarla como si de una deidad se tratase.

"asombro, Moka-san es del 13vo puesto!"

"no solo es la más hermosa chica de la academia, sino también es inteligente, y tiene una gran personalidad!"

"ella es perfecta! la chica ideal" en este punto la misma Moka estaba asustada cuando los chicos empezaban a rodearla, todos con corazones en los ojos, y algunos babeando como si estuvieran desequilibrados.

Algo que para Kay el solo mirarlos le causaba lastima y pena, parecían verdaderos desequilibrados mentales. Pero igual decidió intervenir antes que las cosas llegaran a muchos. "felicidades Moka, no estuvo nada mal tu puesto en las calificaciones" le felicitaba Kay mientras algunos otros chicos le empezaban a mirar con furia por haber interrumpido su momento de adoración por la chica peli rosa.

"no creo que sea para tanto" decía Moka sonrojada mientras veía como Kay se paraba a su lado y empezaba a mirar el mural en busca de su nombre. Moka también se volvió a mirar el mural en busca del nombre del chico y cuando lo miro no pudo más que asombrarse también.

"wow! Kay estas en el 10° puesto!" decía Moka con asombro. A decir verdad, ella pensaba que debido al tiempo en que él estuvo hospitalizado y solo asistió las últimas dos semanas después de que fue dado de alta. Creyó que él no tenía como estudiar siendo que parecía más preocupado por otras cosas como si aquel sujeto extraño de ropas negras y cabello azul atáquese de nuevo, pero esto fue una sorpresa para ella.

"pues si, por lo menos me ayudaba a pasar el tiempo, y no es como si fuera raro" le respondía Kay, la mayor parte del tiempo que la pasaba libre y por seguridad no se había aventurado a investigar los alrededores de la escuela debido a otro ataque del ladrón de artefactos mágicos, entonces se había dedicado a repasar y estudiar todo lo que en clases les habían dejado. No es como si fuera nada difícil si contamos que tuvo aun que aprender cosas aún más difíciles que todo lo que la física, química, matemáticas, lengua japonesa, entra otros tipos de aprendizaje de este mundo les había inculcado estos días. Comparado con lo que había aprendido en sus entrenamientos y estando con los centinelas en Mystacor, agregando que su madre fue una de las que se encargó de su educación desde muy temprana edad, leyéndole libros de física, química y de otras ciencias. No tuvo casi muchas dificultades mientras repasaba y creía que en parte esto le ayudaba a aprender más y adquirir mejores conocimientos y como no, pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba.

"vaya Kay-san increíble, y tu también Moka-san…tendré que seguir sus ejemplos jaja…" decía Tsukune mientras reía nerviosamente algo apenado de que no haya sacado tan alto puntaje y sus dos compañeros sí.

"no deberías hacerte tanto problema por eso Tsukune, si quieres la próxima vez podemos ayudarte a estudiar" decía Moka de manera alegre

"podemos…?" inquirió Kay algo curioso por esa parte que había en plural dicho por la chica a su lado

"claro Kay, Tsukune es nuestro amigo y debemos ayudarlo no?...además, si estudiamos juntos así mejoraremos nuestras calificaciones actuales y así no estaremos separados cuando ese sujeto nos ataque de nuevo, no crees?" le inquiría Moka mientras penosamente se frotaba las manos

"yahoo! No te olvides de mí! Adonde vaya mi Tsukune yo voy!" decía Kurumu mientras le sujetaba un brazo a Tsukune a incomodes del chico.

"sí, claro. No hay problema…" le respondía Moka mientras volteaba a mirar a Kay esperando su respuesta.

El chico solo se quedaba callado sin saber que responder, en algo en parte ella tenía razón pero igual no era que le incomodaran su presencia, solo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como idear otro plan para atrapar al sujeto que robo los artefactos mágicos, o investigar más la escuela desde adentro. Estaba pensando en eso que no notaba que a la distancia alguien los estaba observando.

"Moka-san…" decía una niña pequeña mientras observaba al grupo a la distancia, observando específicamente a la chica de pelo rosa. Sus ojos brillaron con adoración y nerviosismo mientras miraba a su ídolo. Ella nunca tuvo el coraje para ir y hablar con ella, tenía miedo de que pensara mal de ella por ser una especie de mestizo como la mayoría de monstruos en esta escuela lo hacían.

"felicitaciones Yukari-san, eres la Numero 1 de nuevo…" la chica conocida como Yukari, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se volteo para encarar a la persona que le había hablado.

"como se esperaba de la niña genio…aun cuando solo tienes 11 años, se ve como que tu no deberías venir a la escuela más" el hombre que le hablaba junto con otros dos compinches se reían mientras se acercaban más a la pequeña niña

"pero por favor no te creas tanto" decía el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara "ya que para mí no eres nada más que una mocosa inmadura, que aun depende de la leche de su madre"

"representante de la clase?" decía Yukari tentativamente preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Desde que había entrado a esta escuela este sujeto y sus compinches siempre la habían molestado, aunque no era difícil el averiguar del porqué. De repente casi cae al suelo por un golpe a su frente ahogando un grito pequeño.

"y cuál es la idea con este disfraz? Acaso quieres darte a conocer como una bruja?" le preguntaba el representante de la clase mientras seguía jugando con ella tratando de quitarle el sombrero de brujo que llevaba la chica puesta. "esto va en contra de las reglas de la escuela, detesto a las personas que intentan sobresalir"

"Kyaaa…por favor, deja eso!" decía la pequeña chica Yukari mientras trataba de no dejarse arrebatar su sombrero.

Los otros chicos que estaban a los alrededores miraban esto sin inmutarse y sin preocuparles nada de lo que acontecida. Después de todo, no a muchos les caía bien la pequeña chica que estaba siendo molestada en estos momentos.

"como representante de la clase, tu existencia me da dolor de cabeza" su voz sonaba amenazadora y su sonrisa no era nada agradable. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y le hablaba muy cerca de su cara. "Después de todo, tu verdadera forma es una bruja, no es así? Que desagradable, me dan ganas de vomitar de solo pensar que estas en el mismo grado que yo"

Yukari quien se había cansado de recibir insultos y ser degrada, por lo que usando su varita que traía consigo hizo un movimiento simple. Una pequeña piedra se levantó del suelo y golpeo al susodicho representante de clases en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "ah! Jaja…te merecías eso." Decía Yukari mientras reía triunfalmente cuando el sujeto en cuestión se tambaleo.

"oye! Qué diablos me hicistes a mí?!" el representante de la clase grito enfurecido dispuesto a lanzarse sobre la pequeña niña que lo ofendió.

"alto!" grito una voz en medio de esto, y una persona se hacía presente interponiéndose entre el representante de la clase y la pequeña chica. Para sorpresa de Yukari se trataba de Moka, la chica que admiraba, la estaba defendiendo!

"lo siento, no tengo nada que ver con esto, pero no puedo dejar que esto siga. Por favor no use la violencia contra las chicas" exclamaba Moka

Hubo murmullos entre la multitud de estudiantes que veían esto en acción a lo que hizo Moka. La mayoría no podrían creer que un vampiro como Moka se haya interpuesto para ayudar a la pequeña bruja que desagradaba a media escuela. Los compañeros de la chica peli rosada veían también algo azorados esto, pero Kay solo mantenía la vista hacia ellos. No había entendido en un primer momento porque Moka había corrido tan de repente lejos de ellos, pero luego de ver lo que hacía lo comprendió. A cualquier señal de peligro para Moka, el no dudaría en saltar para ir a ayudarla, así sea meterse en otro pleito escolar del cual él no quería involucrarse debido a que no estaba en condiciones de presentar una pelea medianamente decente como para terminarla rápido. Aun así parecía que esos matones se estaban alejando del lugar…

"lo dejaremos así por ahora, pero recuerda que esto no se queda así Yukari!" decía al representante de clases mientras se alejaba con sus dos compinches "vámonos chicos"

…

"Oh! gracias de verdad, realmente me salvastes!" decía la niña conocida como Yukari, quien junto al grupo de los 4 conformado por Moka, Kay, Tsukune y Kurumu. Estaban sentados en la cafetería a las afueras de las instalaciones de la escuela. "mi nombre es Sendo Yukari"

"he oído de ti, aun cuando estas en el mismo grado que nosotros, solo tienes 11 años, no es verdad? E incluso ocupastes el primer lugar en los exámenes que mostraron hoy" decía Moka entre sorprendida y sonriente.

"tiene 11 años y va en nuestro mismo grado, además de ocupar el primer lugar?" decía Tsukune nervioso, el que había estado en la posición en la mitad de las calificaciones de los exámenes se sentía entre abrumado y avergonzado un poco consigo mismo de que una niña le superase, un sentimiento idéntico que sentía Kurumu quien tampoco dejaba de verla sorprendida.

Para Kay no fue algo sorprendente, habían niños que desde muy jóvenes ya podrían considerarse 'súper dotados' o 'cerebritos' desde muy temprana edad. En Mystacor algunos centinelas de las áreas de los científicos empezaban desde muy tempranas edades a ejercer sus funciones con un gran conocimiento que les ayudaban en poder trabajar y defender la evolución espiritual de los mundos y de los seres vivos de la existencia, siempre teniendo una ética y respeto por la vida bien definidos. Además que no debía de olvidar que propia madre a los 15 años ya contaba con un título universitario. Así que no se le hacía raro que una pequeña niña, y más si es que pertenece al mundo de los Youkais que el poco conoce, tenga altas cualidades.

"eres realmente inteligente, no es así Yukari-chan? Y ese disfraz que usas también es genial" seguía diciendo Moka alabando a la pequeña chica

Un tanto nerviosa, Yukari empezó a agitar sus manos alrededor entre negando y aceptando los elogios. "No, bueno…genial es tan…yo no…solo yo…" ella seguía con un pequeño rubor entre las mejillas.

De pronto, Yukari parecía encogerse en sí misma, mientras hablaba en tono menos vigoroso pero con un dejo de entusiasmo marcado. "tú eres la única que es genial, bella y dulce Moka-san…sabes, realmente yo…" decía la pequeña niña sin saber cómo poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

Fue cuando de pronto, la pequeña chica en cuestión se echó encima de los brazos de Moka no sin antes haber gritado vertiginosamente. "Moka-san, te quiero!"

Los ojos de Tsukune y Kurumu se habían abierto con la repentina declaración, Kay quien en ese momento estaba bebiendo una bebida que había comprado, no pudo más que escupir el líquido de su boca abruptamente, sorprendido también ante la declaración de la pequeña niña. "Ok, eso no me lo esperaba" pensaba el joven peli castaño.

"Cada vez que te he visto en el salón de clases o atravez del pasillo, me enamoraba de ti un poco más. Pero después de que me salvastes mi corazón de acelero más!" hablaba Yukari con honestidad y sinceridad

Pero notando la cara de Moka, miro que estaba llena de asombro y confusión, pero ella decidió seguir. "por favor puedes salir conmigo, es tan malo salir con alguien como yo?"

Sin saber mucho que decir, Moka respondió en tono vacilante. "err…etto como amigo, está bien…"

"Yaaayyy! Estoy tan feliz!" vitoreaba Yukari mientras ponía su cara entre los pechos de Moka

Los demás chicos solo podían mirar como…bueno…ellos solo estaban mirando, incapaces de decir algo…

…

"wow! Los pechos de Moka-san son más grandes que lo que se parecen!" decía de manera vertiginosa la joven Yukari mientras pasaba sus pequeños dedos alrededor de los pechos de Moka, mientras iban caminando dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, con casi una gran mayoría de estudiantes viéndolos sorprendidos. "es tan suave, al igual que un sueño!"

"detente…" decía Moka rogando mientras su rostro se sonrojaba más. "Por alguna razón no puedo moverme" terminaba de decir Moka como rogando, que por el peso con el que Yukari le sujetaba se tambaleo y callo en el suelo con Yukari encima de ella en una posición bastante comprometedora

"oigan, que creen que están haciendo? Podrían dejarlo" les decía Kay quien aunque no se notaba a simple vista molesto, dentro de el sí lo estaba por todo este espectáculo que estaban formando ambas. Siendo las chicas, él y también Tsukune y Kurumu que estaban detrás de él entre sonrojados y avergonzados por ser el centro de atención de casi toda la escuela en esos momentos

"por favor, no te metas en nuestro camino" decía Yukari quien se levantaba y señalaba a los tres chicos que las habían estado siguiendo. "yo sé todo acerca de ustedes, en especial de ti" decía la pequeña chica mientras señalaba específicamente al peli castaño Kay quien solo la miraba con curiosidad. "tú y Moka-san son como una tortuga y la luna, son muy diferentes. Ella no debería juntarse con gente como ustedes." Terminaba de decir la chica mientras miraba por encima del hombro a Moka sintiéndose segura, decidió continuar hablando apuntando con el dedo primeramente a Tsukune.

"Aono Tsukune, calificaciones bajas, habilidad atlética muy promedio, como las de un ser humano. Sin Hobbys o alguna actividad especial que sea sobresaliente. Un chico perfectamente ordinario" sentenciaba Yukari quien solo Tsukune bajaba la cabeza avergonzado porque todo lo dicho por la pequeña chica era cierto.

Esta vez era el turno de señalar a Kurumu. "Kurumu Kurono, calificaciones bajas también, habilidad atlética medianamente rozando entre lo aceptable y promedio. Tampoco tiene ningún Hobby o actividad especial sobresaliente." Terminaba de decir Yukari, a quien solo Kurumu le envió una mirada de molestia y enfado.

¿Quién se creía esta niñata para venirle a decir esto? Puede que no fuera muy buena en casi todo lo académico o deportivo pero sin habilidades especiales? Ella sabía cocinar, quizás no fuera tanto o mejor, pero sabía algo y esta chica venia decirle esto. Dentro de ella se imaginaba que quizás no fuera a agradarle nunca esta pequeña arrogante.

"y finalmente, Kay Namura" decía señalando por último al susodicho nombrado quien solo esperaba a oír con curiosidad que tanto 'sabia' esta niña de el para afirmar lo que decía. "A pesar de ser uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela. Sos apenas alguien responsable o amistoso, con frecuencia se mete en peleas dentro o fuera de las instalaciones escolares, no vas a clases muchos días y te saltas otras horas de clases también. Y siempre andas metiéndote en muchas clases de pleitos y problemas. Moka-san no debería estar del lado de un vago y un delincuente como tú! O como ustedes" terminaba de decir la chica

Kay solo rio por lo bajo por lo dicho por la joven, obviamente ella no tenía idea de que el tenia excusas del porque no había asistido tanto a las clases antes de estar recluido en el hospital junto a los otros chicos detrás de él, aunque este último tiempo había asistido más por tener que pensar en algo y distraerse, aunque era obvio que esta chica no lo sabría. Fue cuando de pronto esta saco de entre debajo de su capa que poseía una extraña ¿varita?

"me encanta Moka-san, y no quiero que ella se contamine estando cerca de la suciedad de gente como ustedes, es por eso…" decía entre un sonrojo mirando a la chica por encima del hombro la cual lucia entre apenada y nerviosa. "Estoy declarándoles la guerra! Con mi varita mágica!"

De pronto de un casillero que estaba a uno de los lados del pasillo se abrió dejando salir unas escobas y útiles de limpieza del casillero, mientras levitaban encima de los tres chicos. "me asegurare que nunca se acerquen a Moka-san, nunca más!"

Las escobas que contaban cuatro junto con los demás útiles de limpieza, se precipitaron hacia los tres chicos. Tsukune siendo el más débil era golpeado por dos escobas y dos baldes de agua que le golpeaban incesantemente mientras haciendo pucheros trataba de quitárselos de encima inútilmente. Kurumu enfadada, convirtió una de sus manos en garras mientras alejaba una escoba y algunos baldes lejos de ella, aunque estaba prohibido mostrar su verdadera forma, no se preocupaba por eso pues solo transformo una pequeña parte de ella, y en el fondo estaba tan molesta con la pequeña niña que hacia intentos por no abalanzársele encima.

Kay fue el más sereno de todos ellos, lo cual era extraño ya que se denotaba calmado mientras prácticamente una escoba lo estaba golpeando directamente en la cara, y un rastrojo de basura lo golpeaba por detrás por la espalda…no era para decir que en el fondo no estaba molesto. Pero enfadarse con una pequeña niña no sería propio de él, aunque una parte de él estaba deseando usar algún hechizo de magia más adelantados de los que sabía para darle una lección a la pequeña bruja arrogante, pero eso no sería condescendiente de su parte. No había probado aun si la magia podía funcionar dentro de la barrera que le hacía imposible hacer uso de sus poderes, y no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para probar eso teniendo tantas cosas en que trabajar y pensar, además que no quería gastar energía innecesariamente en algo banal.

"Es magia! Use magia con esta varita para controlar las escobas" exclamaba Yukari mientras gritaba en jubilo. "yo soy una bruja, y usando mi magia peleare contra cualquiera que sea indigno, se acerque a Moka-san!" gritaba la pequeña chica en jubilo mientras saltaba con la alegría propia de chicos de su edad.

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Majo (Witch)**

"_conocidas desde tiempos antiguos, son una raza al borde entre el humano y el monstruo, viven en armonía con la naturaleza dentro de bosques profundos, lejos de cualquier hábitat humano. Es dicho que son capaces de usar magia invocando el poder de la naturaleza"_

Kay solo fijaba su mirada lo más calmadamente posible en ella, aun cuando una escoba prácticamente seguía golpeándolo en la cara, él no lo resentía pues peores golpes había sufrido ya antes. Según recordaba, una de las cosas que le había enseñado su maestro Granamyr era no alardear de la magia y hacer un uso correcto y responsable de la misma, aunque esta pequeña chica no le importaba no obedecer a esto pese a ser una bruja y ser desde su nacimiento un ser mágico, acaso seguirían las mismas reglas básicas de la magia que deben usarse o eso no cuenta para las brujas?

El solo podía mirar a la niña saltando mientras suspiraba, que iba a hacer con este pequeño 'problema' ahora?

En sus cavilaciones no noto que estaban siendo observados por unas sombras a la vuelta de un pasillo, los cuales miraba furiosos la escena, enfocándose en la pequeña bruja.

…

En la enfermería de la escuela, donde a diferencia del enorme hospital que tiene la escuela afuera, este lugar solo se atendía a aquellos que tuvieran accidentes pequeños o cualquier eventualidad que pudiera solucionarse rápidamente. Allí adentro se encontraban tres chicos hablando.

"ouch…" exclamaba un chico peli marrón que no era otro más que Tsukune, mientras Kurumu le limpiaba las heridas que tenía a causa del ataque de las escobas hechas por Yukari.

"esa niña…realmente es una molestia" decía Kurumu mientras con un algodón untado de alcohol se la pasaba encima de las heridas de Tsukune

Kay solo estaba parado apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta en silencio, aunque tenía muchas que pensar cuando les dirigió la palabra a los chicos. "Sendo Yukari…no me había fijado que una niña pequeña iba en nuestra misma clase, de casualidad ustedes han oído hablar más acerca de ella?" les preguntaba Kay algo curioso, a excepción del grupo con el que iba acompañado casi constantemente como Moka, Tsukune o Kurumu, no tenía una relación más cercana con sus otros compañeros de clases más allá de algunos saludos. Y nunca reparo en que fuera importante eso hasta ahora.

"yo sí, aunque poco la he visto si he escuchado rumores acerca de ella" decía Kurumu mientras seguía atendiendo a Tsukune, aunque este también le estaba prestando atención. "aun cuando ella es una genio, dicen que es una egoísta que gusta de hacer bromas pesadas en clases, y sus compañeros la odian y se burlan de ella" terminaba de decir la chica peli azul a lo que los otros dos chicos la miraban curiosos

Sin saberlo el trio, afuera de la ventana de la enfermería, oculta debajo estaba el tema de conversación del trio, la pequeña chica Sendo Yukari.

"destruiré la cercanía primeramente entre Moka-san y Kay con esto! Muñeco mágico Warawara-kun!" decía la pequeña chica mientras sacaba debajo de su capa un muñeco de paja

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: ****Warawara-kun**

"_muñeco de paja normal, pero si le agregas el cabello de una persona adentro, serás capaz de controlar a esa persona a la distancia."_

Tentativamente Yukari le agrego adentro un cabello de la persona a la cual iba a controlar, y lo puso a prueba. Su primera prueba consistió en mover el brazo izquierdo del muñeco y con fuerza hizo que golpeara su rostro.

"Kay-san!" escucho Yukari las voces y gritos que venían desde adentro, eso significa que su muñeco Vudú era un éxito! Alegremente empezó a mover los brazos y piernas del muñeco de un lado a otro mientras reía escuchando los voces y gritos que venían desde adentro, Oh! Como se estaba divirtiendo!

Adentro de la enfermería era un caos, como los brazos y piernas de Kay se balanceaban de un lado a otro, derribando cosas, golpeándose a sí mismo, y a Tsukune quien era el que más mala fortuna tenía en encontrarse siempre en su dirección a donde huía, Kurumu era más hábil eludiéndolo. Para Kay no sabía que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro su mano izquierda empezó a moverse por sí misma y se golpeó duramente en la cara, y ahora estaba haciendo esto!

Sin embargo en un momento reconoció que estaba siendo atacado mágicamente, ya que podría reconocer una firma mágica dominándolo, pero ya que no tenía la fuerza del cosmos para liberarse ni tampoco contaba con la de la magia, solo pudo ponerse más molesto cuando en un momento descubrió quien le estaba haciendo esto, ya que una pequeña risa se oía afuera desde debajo de la ventana. Una pequeña risa que reconocía muy bien. Fue lo que pensó antes de que lo siguiente que hizo su cuerpo fue algo que lo dejo frio.

En eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, revelando a cierta vampiresa de cabello rosa "así que aquí estaban los tres, andaba buscándolos, hace un momento me separe de Yukari-chan y…" terminaba de decir abruptamente nada menos que Moka sorprendida por la escena frente a ella. Kay estaba acariciando los pechos de Kurumu mientras esta estaba sorprendida y tratando de alejarse de el (o eso parecía). Y un Tsukune inconsciente en el suelo con estrellitas saliéndole de los ojos.

"no es lo que tú piensas! Es magia! Todo esto es cosa de esa…" Kay no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues de pronto sus manos de movieron hacia abajo para luego subirle la falda a Kurumu revelando sus bragas amarillas.

"Eyaaaaaaa!" grito Kurumu mientras el sonido suave de un golpe se escuchó desde adentro, mientras afuera debajo de la ventana Yukari se reía en voz baja.

…

En el salón de clases donde estudian el grupo variopinto, se encontraban los cuatro chicos junto con la pequeña niña que tantos problemas les estaba causando…

"así es Moka, por favor haz algo con ella, y que deje de hacer esas bromas tan de mal gusto!" decía Kay mientras alzaba medianamente la voz, no queriendo parecer estar molesto con una pequeña niña, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perderlo solo por las bromas de una niña 'genio' pero inmadura. Así pensaba mientras se sobaba el lado izquierdo de su cara la cual tenía la marca roja de una mano estampada ahí.

Moka se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una situación incómoda. Por un lado ella podría pensar que las bromas de Yukari habían ido demasiado lejos, por otro lado Yukari aún era una niña y no sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, aun pese a que pueda ser considerada una 'genio' en la escuela. Acaso no podían ver que ella solo busca atención?

"Kay…chicos, vamos a calmarnos" hablaba mientras intentaba calmar a sus amigos, quienes veían molestos a la pequeña niña quien se escabullía detrás de Moka, mientras se burlaba de los tres sacándoles la lengua.

"No, eres demasiado blanda con ella Moka. Tienes que decirle que está siendo un fastidio, no solo para mí, sino para casi toda la escuela con sus bromas, que por esa misma razón es que a ella la odian. Mira lo que me hizo hacerle a Tsukune y Kurumu." Decía Kay señalando a un Tsukune con moretones en el rostro y todo zaramaqueado, y a una Kurumu molesta con la vista fija en la pequeña chica que se escondía detrás de Moka.

Moka se sentía incomoda, la voz de Kay aunque se notara que estaba siendo calmada denotaba una gran firmeza en decirle o más bien el exigirle, que hiciera algo para ponerle fin a las bromas de Yukari, que ya estaban sacando de quicio a más de media escuela con eso. "yo supongo…pero" Trataba de articular Moka pero no encontraba las palabras para eso

Cuando Yukari escucho esas palabras empezó a sentir dentro de ella un gran dolor. Era una molestia, aun para Moka-san? Agarro su varita con fuerza, no queriendo enfrentarse a los hechos. Aun así quería creer que Moka aun la defendería como hizo antes esta mañana. Después de todo, Moka no solo era hermosa, sino amable y comprensiva.

"mira Moka, tienes que pararla ahora, de lo contrario si esto sigue así, toda la escuela empezara a odiarla aún más, y ella se quedara totalmente sola. Que si es tan 'genio' como dice ser, que entonces empiece a parar y a tomar conciencia que lo que está haciendo solo le acarreara más problemas de los que ya tiene." La voz de Kay era firme y sin dejar pasó a más discusión, Tsukune y Kurumu solo no podrían estar más de acuerdo en silencio, y Moka aun no sabía qué hacer.

La más afectada por estas palabras era Yukari, las palabras dichas por Kay aunque se sentían como un regaño para ella también había verdad en estas, y más cuando noto que Moka no podía hablar para defenderla. El dolor dentro de ella regresaba, quizás si estaba siendo una verdadera molestia para todos, en especial para Moka-san.

"por mi está bien! Después de todo soy una genio, y no quiero ni necesito amigos con habilidades inferiores" decía la pequeña Yukari en un arrebato a las palabras dichas por Kay. "además… siempre he estado sola" terminaba de decir la chica de forma abatida

Esas palabras hicieron que los demás la miraran extrañados, fuera del arrebato que tuvo antes, pareciera que ella hablara con la verdad esta vez. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, quizás hicieron mal en juzgarla antes de entender que era lo que le pasaba.

De todos, Kay hizo el ademan de acercarse a la niña en pos de disculparse y preguntarle acerca de eso, quizás pudiera ayudarla de una manera u otra. "Yukari…" decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

En ese momento una olla gigante cayó de la nada y golpeo a Kay en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No había visto venir ese ataque ni tampoco pudo sentirlo ya fuera por tratarse de objetos inmóviles. O porque se confió en esta pequeña niña que lo tomo desprevenido, de una otra manera se sentía como un estúpido.

"ajajajaja… te atrape, te atrape!" gritaba Yukari en señal de triunfo mientras movía los brazos en todas direcciones, saltando, disfrutando de su triunfo.

"tu…" decía Kay mientras se preparaba a darle caza a Yukari, la cual corrió saliéndose del salón de clases, él se preparaba para seguirla con la intención de darle una lección. Claro que no iba a lastimarla, pero quizás algo se le podría ocurrir para que escarmiente. Fue cuando Moka se colocó en medio de su camino impidiéndole su avance.

"espera! Es horrible de tu parte estar enojado con una niña, Kay!" ella exclamaba con los ojos abiertos hacia él, aunque no había atisbo de ira en ellos ni en sus palabras.

"por qué es que ahora estas enojada conmigo?" Decía Kay mientras fruncía el ceño. Él y sus otros amigos habían sido los perjudicados por esa pequeña malcriada. Que si fuera su hija, no dudaría en reprenderla por sacarle de sus casillas o a los demás por causarles molestias, claro si ella fuera especial. Sin embargo, el recordaba que su hija lo era de una u otra manera. Él no se imaginaba reprendiendo a su propia hija tampoco de una forma tan dura como quizás algunos padres lo hacían con sus hijos.

Pero algo haría si es que ella se sintiera sola o desamparada, o con problemas. Podría hablar con ella y tratar de ayudarla. Quizás a eso se deba el comportamiento de Yukari, algunos niños hacían travesuras para tratar de llamar la atención y sentirse que se las dan, fuesen queridos u odiados, pero no ignorados. Kay solo suspiro, quizás debería hablar con ella después de pedirle disculpas.

…

Yukari corrió y corrió, hacia las puertas que daban fuera del edificio de la escuela y alrededor también. Lejos de todo y todos. Rostros de gente de otras escuelas en las que estuvo tanto humanos como Youkais le vinieron a la mente, cada uno de ellos en pos de burla o indiferencia hacia ella. Los humanos y los mismo monstruos la despreciaban por lo que era, una bruja, un ser intermedio entre el mundo sobrenatural y el humano, una 'mestiza' como muchos Youkais le decían de manera despectiva.

Ella sonrió con tristeza mientras iba corriendo "aunque este sola…no me importa" se decía a sí misma la chica. A medida que corría no pudo notar a la gente que había delante de ella y tropezó con ellos cayendo al suelo.

"owww estúpido! Porque no te fijas por donde vas!" les decía Yukari mientras se frotaba la frente

"Eres la única que choco conmigo, Yukari-san" los ojos de Yukari se agrandaban reconociendo al sujeto con el que se había tropezado. "que chica tan grosera, realmente eres una vergüenza para la academia"

"representante de clase?" un escalofrió recorría su espalda cuando reconoció al sujeto que esta misma mañana la había estado molestando junto con sus compinches detrás de el

"recuerdas cuando me hicistes quedar mal frente a todos los alumnos esta mañana? Nunca te perdonare por eso" de repente la piel del representante de la clase se comenzó a pelar, sustituida por escamas secas y gruesas. Una lengua bífida salía de sus labios mientras serpenteaba en el aire. "he estado esperando para que estuvieras sola, y así descobrarme"

…

"Moka, deberías olvidarte de esa niña. Por tu bien y el de ella, recuerda que aún no estamos a salvo del sujeto que te secuestro y que en cualquier momento podría volver a atacarnos por venganza. Por eso es que hemos estado los cuatro unidos, para poder protegernos y prepararnos en caso de que vuelva. Si él se enterase que alguien más nos frecuenta, no dudaría en usarlo a su favor." Le inquiría Kay a la peli rosada quien se encontraba dubitativa

"lo sé, pero cuando pienso en como ella debe sentirse…" seguía insistiendo Moka

"lo siento Moka-san, pero entonces deberías pensar en cómo nos sentimos nosotros también, cuando ella nos hace todo tipo de cosas" intervenía esta vez Tsukune claramente molesto por la pequeña niña, siendo el más afectado por los ataques de la pequeña bruja.

"no es así! Porque no pueden entender los sentimientos de Yukari-chan…no sienten lastima acaso de ella? Debe haberse sentido sola durante mucho tiempo y por eso trata de llamar la atención" les terminaba de decir Moka un tanto enojada, mientras los demás la miraban descargarse

"pero bueno…entender los sentimientos de una bruja…ellas son de la raza odiada, como podríamos saberlo?" les inquiría esta vez Kurumu tomando la palabra por primera vez

"raza odiada?" le preguntaba con curiosidad Tsukune mientras los otros chicos también le prestaban atención

"no lo saben acaso?" les preguntaba Kurumu sorprendida pero al notar que nadie le respondía continuo hablando "miren, es duro decir si una bruja pertenece al mundo sobrenatural que son todo lo que somos nosotros los Youkais, o al mundo Humano…en el pasado se decía que eran el portal entre ambas dimensiones, pero con el cierre del Makai hace siglos y la instauración del mundo espiritual como régimen 'policiaco' en el mundo humano…ellas perdieron gradualmente su influencia, y ahora son llamadas seres mestizos, siendo odiadas y discriminadas por los Youkais."

"además en el mundo humano existió lo que se conoció como la inquisición de la edad media, donde la caza de brujas fue de lo más abundante de su época, donde la mayoría morían quemadas en la hoguera…realmente sí que fueron odiadas por los humanos más que por nosotros…" terminaba de narrar Kurumu algo curiosa porque algunos no la conocían en especial cierto joven peli castaño de quien creía debía saberlo más que nadie por tratarse de alguien proveniente del mundo espiritual

"por eso mismo! No creen ustedes que ella todo este tiempo ha estado realmente sola?!"Decía con fuerza esta vez Moka consiente de la historia que relato Kurumu, y que solo porque ella se le había adelantado, no hubiera dudado en contársela también a Kay y Tsukune que pensando siendo ellos humanos, no conocerían a fondo esa historia y del porqué de los problemas de Yukari

Kay y Tsukune solo se quedaron pensando, para el joven peli castaño no era algo nuevo todo lo que le decían sobre la inquisición ejercida en la edad media por la iglesia católica, en la cual cientos de personas fueron acusadas de herejes, hechiceros, y quizás también brujas. Eso era algo que conocía muy bien aprendiendo de la historia del mundo donde antes vivía o de los mundos parecidos al suyo en esos tiempos. Si aquí había pasado esto igual solo que más peor, siendo que aquí la existencia de las brujas y otros seres sobrenaturales era un hecho innegable, entonces podría comprender una parte de los problemas por los cuales pasa la pequeña bruja, anudado al hecho que parecen ser despreciadas también por los Youkais y demás seres sobrenaturales por tratarse de mestizas. Entonces podría comprenderla aún más.

"por eso debemos ir por ella! No lo crees Kay?" le suplicaba Moka al chico peli castaño

Kay solo la miro pensativo, luego suspiro. Se acordó de su propio pasado y sabía lo que se sentía el estar solo, el no tener a nadie que le ayudara mientras sufría suplicios, burlas y desprecios de otras personas, más en sus tiempos de esclavo. Lo que Yukari mas necesitaba ahora era alguien que le ayudara y se preocupara por ella. "bien…vamos por ella."

Los ojos de Moka brillaron mientras le daba una sonrisa "muchas gracias Kay, vamos!" le decía la chica peli rosa mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba, siendo seguidos por los otros dos chicos.

…

En un lugar apartado de las inmediaciones de la escuela, dentro del bosque, la pequeña bruja Yukari después de ser arrastrada por los tres sujetos que en este momento los tenia de frente, la empujaron haciéndola chocar contra un árbol. Ella dio un grito ahogado por el dolor del golpe, y trataba de levantarse mientras se sobaba del duro golpe.

"que desagradable, una bruja de verdad es un ser desagradable" decía el representante de la clase que había arrastrado a la pequeña niña mientras con sus compinches sufría una transformación, su piel llena de escamas se comenzó a engrandar, mientras una cola de lagarto le salía de su pantalones, y sus quijada se pronunciaba más adelante dejándole ver dientes filosos. "entiendes, no necesitamos una chica como tú en nuestra clase" le decía con voz gutural. "porque no liberamos esta academia de ti!" profería con crueldad mientras él y sus compinches ya transformados avanzaban hacia la pobre chica

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Lizard-man (Hombre Lagarto)**

"_un hombre bestia con cabeza y cuerpo de lagarto, a pesar de su desagradable apariencia, poseen una alta capacidad intelectual, sus lazos con sus amigos es fuerte, pero son agresivos y peligrosos estando solos también. Son una raza de cazadores y guerreros"_

Yukari dio unos pasos atrás, asustada. Rápidamente pensando en sus opciones saco su varita, solo para que uno de los hombres lagarto la atrapara con su boca entre sus dientes y procediera a comérsela, dientes afilados rasgaban su varita como si nada, de hecho el lagarto que se la estaba comiendo procedía a usarla también como palillos de dientes.

"que debemos hacer con ella?" les pedía el representante de la clase transformado a sus compinches.

"vamos a comérnosla!" uno de ellos sugirió. "la niebla es tan espesa que nadie nunca lo sabrá"

Yukari siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, asustada hasta que choco con el árbol donde había chocado anteriormente detrás de ella, no tenía a donde huir. Sin su varita, no puede usar magia y esta indefensa!

De pronto el líder del grupo se acercó a la asustada niña mientras sonreía maliciosamente. "eso suena bien, debemos comérnosla!" el decía mientras abría grandemente su boca listo para devorarla. La niña solo cerro los ojos asustada mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

"detente, aléjate de Yukari-chan!"

Los hombres lagarto se detuvieron en su avanzar y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la voz que les había gritado. Sus lenguas se movían adentro y fuera de su boca escamosa al reconocer a la chica de antes. "demonios, eres tú de nuevo, Akashiya Moka-san…nos cojistes en un mal momento" decía el líder del trio de lagartos mientras miraba a la chica peli rosa con malas intenciones.

"corre, por favor Moka-san! O serás comida! Olvídate de mí y corre! "gritaba Yukari más allá de los hombres lagarto preocupada por lo que su ídolo pudiera sufrir.

"está bien! Me pondré a mí misma en la línea de peligro por ti, Yukari-chan!" decía con voz fuerte Moka quien sorprendió a la pequeña bruja y detuvo el avanzar de los hombres lagartos confundidos por lo que decía. "no actúes así, está bien pedir ayuda cuando tú no puedes hacerlo por ti misma. Se honesta contigo mismo también, dijistes que me querías, pero lo que realmente quieres es alguien que sea bueno contigo, no es así? Y estas siempre jugando bromas a todo el mundo porque quieres llamar la atención?"

"de que estas hablando! Rápido y corre lejos de aquí!" gritaba Yukari desesperadamente mientras agarraba de una mano al líder de los hombres lagarto tratando de impedirle su avanzar hacia la chica peli rosa, pero esta seguía de pie donde estaba hablándole.

"entiendo, siempre has estado sola, no es así Yukari-chan? Debió ser duro estar sola, no es así? Yo también siempre he estado sola, es por eso que quiero ayudarte, también porque nunca podría dejarte más sola, Yukari-chan!" terminaba de decir Moka de manera afable, lo cual dejaba sin palabras a la pequeña brujita que no sabía que decir pero una parte dentro de ella estaba conmovida y quería creer en las palabras de Moka.

"de que estas hablando? Acaso pretendes insultarnos al ignorarnos?" decían los dos compinches del representante de la clase al mismo tiempo y enojados, mientras avanzaban donde la vampiresa con la firme intención de hacerla callar devorándola.

"Moka-san!" gritaba Yukari aterrada tratando de ir a ayudarla, pero siendo sujetada del brazo izquierdo por el líder del trio de monstruos

"Sin embargo Yukari-chan, debes saber algo más" decía Moka en voz más alta para que todos escucharan. "y es que si bien puedo comprender tu sentimiento de soledad, no significa que este sola nunca más, porque la gran diferencia es que ahora…" decía la chica con firme mientras los dos hombres lagartos avanzaban hacia ella estando más cerca con la firme intención de callarla de una vez. " y es que ahora yo tengo amigos!"

Terminando de haberlo dicho, de pronto una mancha borrosa se dejó ver en el cielo cayendo de pronto con un zumbido en picada en el medio donde estaban Moka y los dos hombres lagartos, antes que pudieran decir algo, los dos monstruos cayeron con heridas profusas mientras salpicaban sangre por todos lados. En medio de estos se encontraba una chica peli azul con alas de murciélago y una cola que le sobresalía debajo de su falda. Era la Succubus Kurumu Kurono.

"yahoo! Eso sí que fue a tiempo, un poco más y estarías en problemas Moka, menos mal que este plan de Kay sí que dio resultado!" decía Kurumu mientras agitaba las garras para deshacerse de la sangre con las cual se había manchado al atacar a los dos hombres lagartos

"cofu! Ack!" gritaba el representante de clases al ver a sus dos amigos heridos.

Estos mismos hacían acopios de levantarse aun con las heridas en sus cuerpos, cuando fueron ambos golpeados fuertemente en la cabeza cayendo finalmente inconscientes.

"gracias Tsukune, justo a tiempo también tú, sin duda te apegastes bien al plan" decía Kurumu con una sonrisa al chico peli marrón también sonriente, quien con una rama grande y gruesa había aprovechado el momento para aparecer de donde estaba escondido para poner a dormir a los dos enormes lagartos.

"malditos…" gritaba el líder de los lagartos, cuando sintió una dolor en su brazo derecho con el cual sujetaba a la pequeña bruja, era la misma Yukari quien aprovechando el momento mordió al lagarto tratando de soltarse. "oww…que piensas que estás haciendo, pequeña mocosa!" Decía furioso el representante de la clase dispuesto a atacar a la pequeña bruja con sus garras, cuando un duro golpe en el lado izquierdo de su rostro lo hizo retroceder de la chica haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas.

"lo siento, pero esta niña no está incluida en el menú" decía nada menos que Kay Namura quien aprovechando el momento se había escondido detrás del árbol donde estaba Yukari e impulsándose por una enorme rama había logrado golpear con sus dos pies directamente en la cara al reptil.

"que…pero tu…?" decía Yukari confundida, porque es que ahora él también la ¿defendía?

"oye, te encuentras bien?" le decía Kay a la chica quien solo podía más que sentirse apenada. Iba a querer hablarle cuando un movimiento le hizo voltear para notar como el líder los lagartos se paraba furioso sin casi daños por el golpe ocasionado

"espera aquí, de esto yo me encargo" decía Kay con autosuficiencia mientras dejaba a la chica boquiabierta, que planeaba hacer?

"maldito…porque ustedes nos interrumpen? Acaso esa niñata no les había estado molestando? Deberían estar agradecidos que les hiciéramos un favor!" exclamaba con furia el representante de clase lagarto

"pensarías que estas en lo correcto al decir eso…pero la realidad es que los amigos no dejan solos a los suyos cuando están en problemas, y Yukari es uno de los nuestros." Terminaba de decir de manera zanjante el chico peli castaño, mientras la pequeña bruja lo observaba con sorpresa

¿Amigo? Ósea que la consideraban un ¿amigo?, antes que pudiera hablar, miro como el hombre lagarto se lanzó contra el chico peli castaño, dispuesto a devorarlo con su gran boca llena de grandes colmillos, pero solo termino tocando tierra ya que Kay con una de sus piernas golpeo los pies del reptil haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente a la tierra, quien aun con la boca abierta se mordió la lengua al chocar a tierra provocándole un gran dolor.

Kay solo lo miraba retorcerse del dolor por su herida en la lengua, la velocidad del reptiliano no era mayor a la que tuvo que enfrentarse con Saizou, hasta Hei fue más rápido que este cara de reptil. Sin embargo esta parecía lejos de parecer vencido, haciendo acopios por levantarse el reptiliano dirigió una mirada de odio contra Kay quien permaneció impasible ante su mirada. Limpiándose un poco la sangre de sus labios, el hombre lagarto se arrojó esta vez con mayor furia tratando de imprimirle mayor velocidad y con sus garras al frente en un intento por despedazar al que lo había humillado.

Kay solo permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar sin moverse, después de la pelea con Hei, su cuerpo ahora se movía mejor y más rápido que antes aun si no pudiera hacer uso de su poder, no estaba tan inválido como antes. Aprovechando el momento pateo el suelo con fuerza haciendo salir una roca pequeña del suelo, la cual después con todas sus fuerzas pateo directo a la cara del reptil que ya estaba llegando muy cerca de él, el impacto de la roca dio justo en su ojo izquierdo haciéndole sangrar profusamente.

Un aullido de dolor exclamo de su gran boca como intento taparse el ojo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que de pronto todo el aire de sus pulmones había salido de su boca. Kay había aprovechado el momento y con un codazo de su brazo izquierdo había logrado dar directo en el estómago del reptiliano, para después con su mano derecha en forma de puño impactar debajo de la mandíbula del susodicho. Antes de caer al suelo un rodillazo golpeo directamente en su garganta, seguido de un codazo en su nuca, dejándolo aturdido y cayendo al suelo comiendo polvo.

"realmente eres un pusilánime, pero no me sorprende ya que eres de los tipos que se aprovechan de aquellos que son más débiles que tú, espero que esto te sirva de lección y te mantengas alejado de nosotros, entendido?" le inquiría Kay con voz impasible al lagarto quien solo rezongaba de furia

Antes de siquiera pensar en pararse de nuevo una patada le estampo al lagarto su cabeza más en el suelo, conduciéndolo a los brazos de Morfeo junto con sus otros compañeros. Kay suspiraba de alivio, des esperezándose y limpiándose del polvo que le había caído.

"uhmm…es bueno saber que los reptiles a pesar de tener una piel dura y seca, debajo de esta en la parte inferior donde está su estómago es piel sensible y suave, es bueno haber sabido esa información antes de siquiera haber pensado en golpearle ya que me hubiera roto las manos, después de todo, el asistir a clases no resulta una pérdida de tiempo después de todo" así pensaba el joven peli castaño mientras se acercaba al árbol donde estaba postrada y agachadamente la joven Yukari, mientras los demás jóvenes también se le acercaban.

"entonces ahora si respóndeme, te encuentras bien? No te hicieron nada malo esos tipos?" le preguntaba Kay mientras los demás chicos ya estaban con ellos detrás del peli castaño.

Yukari solo podía tener la cabeza agachada en señal de vergüenza. "porque? Después de todas las cosas malas que les hice, en especial a ti…" decía refiriéndose a Kay y a los otros. "porque vienes a ayudar a alguien como yo?" Decía la pequeña de forma triste mientras estaba sentada en el suelo sin querer verles las caras a quienes la salvaron e irónicamente a los que antes molestaba

"Yukari-chan…" Moka iba a querer decirle algo pero la mano levantada de Kay la paro, era obvio que esta vez era el quien quería dirigirle la palabra.

"digamos que también se lo que es sentirse solo, que nadie te apoye, y se burlen y desprecien de ti como si fueras nada. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. Pero ahora no tienes que lamentar nada ni yo tampoco, somos tus amigos ahora. Así que no tienes que estar más triste pues no estarás sola nunca más, Yukari" terminaba de hablar Kay mientras trataba de sonar convincentemente agradable a la pequeña chica

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que aquellas palabras cargadas de sinceridad de parte de él, lograran conmover a la niña. "tu…" ella balbuceaba como sus ojos se humedecieron. "um…fa…hm…"

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!…" soltó la pequeña niña un largo sollozo que hizo asustar a los otros chicos, retrocediendo un poco estos de la chica. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro infantil de la brujita, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Después del shock inicial, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kay y en la de los otros chicos.

…

Unos días después…

"Yukari-chan realmente ha cambiado a una buena chica!" le comentaba Kurumu a Moka y Tsukune mientras charlaban por el pasillo rumbo a su salón de clases.

"escuche que se disculpó frente a toda su clase, por hacerles bromas pesadas todo el tiempo" les comentaba Tsukune con evidente estado de ánimo alegre por la pequeña bruja.

"también parece que el estado de ánimo de todos sus compañeros es más reflexivo y de mejor ánimo para con ella. Y ella se ve más sociable cada vez" les decía Kurumu

"eso es grandioso, Yukari-chan realmente está creciendo" les comentaba Moka en tono alegre mientras abría la puerta del salón donde estudiaban minutos antes de la hora previa

El grupo tenía la costumbre de venir temprano antes de las horas de clases para permanecer unidos, estando aun en alerta contra el ladrón de artefactos mágicos. Por supuesto que la escena que estaban viendo no la esperaban, y los tres solo atinaban a parpadear al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Kay-san, te quiero…!" exclamaba la pequeña Yukari mientras saltaba a los brazos de un sorprendido y confundido centinela peli castaño

"¿Qué…?" así pensaban los cuatro chicos sorprendidos a las palabras de la brujita sin atinar a decir algo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Los Clubes

CAPITULO 12: The Clubs

"olvídalo, no lo haré" decía Kay Namura de forma seria mientras trataba de apartarse del camino de una chica de pelo rosado

"por favor Kay, es que tengo mucha hambre y hace tiempo que no bebo tu sangre" decía la chica de pelo rosado conocida como Akashiya Moka, la cual le imploraba prácticamente al chico peli castaño de poder beber de su cuello. Como para enfatizar su hambre, su estómago gruño.

Kay solo se paró y miro fijamente a Moka, luego suspiro como deseando no tener que decir lo que iba a decir. Ella había sido buena con él y le había ayudado en muchas oportunidades, porque no devolverle el favor? A veces no le gustaba ser tan 'bueno', pero suponía que ya era parte de él.

"está bien, pero asegúrate que no sea mucho, entendido?" le decía Kay a lo que la chica asentía.

Moka asintió muy feliz, el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. "muchas gracias, Kay!"

Lo siguiente que Kay supo es que la chica peli rosa ya le estaba mordiendo el cuello succionándole la sangre, el chico solo pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor mientras pasaba esto.

Después de cierto tiempo, Moka saco la cabeza del cuello de Kay completamente perdida en un éxtasis, su corazón latía rápidamente debido a las sensaciones tan placenteras que le causaba el beber de la sangre de Kay, realmente hasta podía volverse adicta a el!

"que te dije sobre que no fuera tanto?" le decía Kay muy seriamente a la chica extasiada, mientras se cubría la herida de su cuello aunque fuera en vano, pues sabía que esta cerraría de extraña manera, quizás fuera obra de Moka aunque no tenia deseos de preguntarle.

La chica solo saco la lengua de manera avergonzada mientras decía. "uhp! Lo siento Kay, pero es que tu sangre es tan deliciosa que no pude resistirme"

El chico solo suspiro, no valía la pena hacer tanto hincapié en esto ni tratar de reclamarle nada a la chica ya que después de todo fue su decisión. "está bien…pero mejor vayamos a clases ahora, los demás nos deben de estar esperando"

Moka solo sonrió feliz, mientras sujetaba el brazo de Kay con el suyo propio y se dirigían a la escuela.

En el camino Kay recordó si la carta que envió hace unos días había llegado a su destino.

…

Unos días antes, en el mundo espiritual…

"señor Koenma, el señor Kurama ya se encuentra aquí" decía una de las *parcas femeninas vestida con kimono japonés y una escoba a su lado.

"bien, déjenlo pasar" respondía un pequeño niño sentado en un escritorio quien no era otro más que Koenma, hijo del Rey Emma Daio, señor y regente del mundo espiritual.

Mientras la parca femenina abría la puerta del recinto donde se encontraba y salía, alguien más entraba antes de cerrar las puertas. Era un chico de cabello pelirrojo rojo largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, y facciones femeninas.

"para que querías verme, Koenma? Paso algo malo?" decía el chico que no era otro más que Shuichi Minamino, a quien todos conocían como Yoko Kurama.

"hola Kurama, es bueno verte de nuevo, te llame para un asunto de vital importancia, por favor lee esto" le decía Koenma mientras le entregaba al chico pelirrojo una carta la cual este empezó a leer

"esto parece grave, esta carta supongo viene de parte del centinela que enviastes a ese extraño lugar, esto aquí quiere decir que encontró al ladrón…pero parece que no puede capturarlo ya que hay ciertos factores no esperados…" decía Kurama adquiriendo un tono serio

"así es…no esperábamos que la barrera también tuviera el poder de anular o restringir poderes, esto no es algo que se nos haya dicho los encargados de haber construido esa escuela con nuestro permiso…igual puedo entender que lo hayan hecho para proteger a sus estudiantes y como una manera de impedir el acceso de entradas indeseables, pero deberé hablar con el director Mikogami, el cual está encargado de la escuela para eso" decía Koenma de una forma seria, la cual le daba un aspecto muy contraste con su forma de niño con su chupón en la boca

"la carta también dice que encontró aliados en la escuela que le están ayudando pero no cree que todos puedan contra el sujeto, además que no quiere ponerlos en peligro." Terminaba de decir Kurama mientras miraba a Koenma esperando su reacción.

"así es…no sé qué clases de 'aliados' haya hecho el centinela en su estadía allá, y no sé si serán confiables. Pero como bien dice y también creo, no creo puedan enfrentarse a alguien de la categoría de Hei…más aun sabiendo lo que puede hacer…con la terrible técnica que el posee." Hablaba Koenma mientras un escalofrió le corría por la espalda

"eso es algo que tampoco entiendo cuando me lo hicistes saber al llamarme, porque es que el precisamente conoce o tiene conocimiento acerca de esa técnica de la cual se creía solo Hiei había sido el único en dominarla…y porque no se lo dijistes al centinela? Según tengo entendido él ya la había enfrentado cuando tuvo su altercado con Hiei al llegar aquí" preguntaba Kurama muy curioso

"pues porque hasta hace poco nos enteramos de esto, no nos culpes pues la información del sujeto de por si era escasa y era alguien prácticamente desconocido cuando nos atacó en busca de robarse los artefactos mágicos de acá…además que…" trataba de continuar Koenma pero no encontraba las palabras para continuar

"crees que alguien de aquí está manipulando la información no es así? Puedo leer tus dudas…por eso se te hace extraño que siendo el mundo espiritual, donde se supone debe saberse todo acerca de las almas antes de llegar aquí y dar su paso a la otra vida, entre ellos los Youkais…haya habido tan poca información del ladrón llamado Hei, que si no fuera por la carta que nos mandó el centinela no hubiéramos sabido nunca su nombre." Respondía Kurama después de analizarlo detenidamente

"me has quitado las palabras de la boca Kurama, y si, eso es lo que pienso lamentablemente…por eso te hice llamar, esta carta es uno de los pocos medios que le hicimos saber al centinela de como contactarnos dado que no se puede contactar por otro medios por culpa de la barrera que rodea la escuela…y hacer menos evidente que alguien más la lea haciéndola pasar por nuestra propia correspondencia" decía Koenma

"desde cuando tienes dudas que alguien de aquí tiene que ver con el robo de los artefactos mágicos?" le preguntaba Kurama algo curioso al pequeño niño

"la verdad? Desde lo del vigilante que desapareció dentro de la barrera también, ya te dije cuáles eran los trabajos de estos, y esto me hace despertar una enorme duda de que estamos ante algo grande, y solo puedo confiar en pocas personas…entre ellas tu Kurama" le respondía el pequeño niño a lo que el aludido solo cerro los ojos sonriendo aceptando el cumplido

"ya sabes, siempre puedes contar conmigo o con Yusuke y los otros también. No estuvimos en el pasado arriesgando nuestras vidas también y luchando hombro con hombro en misiones y casos difíciles para no habernos ganado nuestra mutua confianza" respondía Kurama con una leve voz de nostalgia recordando los días pasados de hace años cuando todo el grupo que los conformaba estuvieron unidos en momentos difíciles

"y no creas, nada me hace más feliz que recordar aquellos días pasados, y si hay gente en que confié más son en ustedes…pero ahora antes de estar seguros de saber lo que está pasando realmente aquí dentro, debemos tomar precauciones antes…por eso partirás primeramente a la escuela Youkai a hablar con el director Mikogami de esto mismo, y si te encuentras al centinela trata de saber lo que actualmente está haciendo y averiguar quiénes son sus 'aliados' para la captura del ladrón, pues no queremos sorpresa desagradables…ah! Y no te olvides de advertirle acerca de Hei y su terrible técnica, él tiene que saberlo para estar preparado. Y si puedes ayúdale también si crees que él no pueda hacerlo solo" le decía Koenma

"me estás dando una gran responsabilidad Koenma…tan grave es el asunto para que desconfíes de tus propios detectives y tu gente de aquí?" le hablaba Kurama no queriendo oír lo peor

"realmente, espero que no y me equivoque…y solo sea una falsa alarma" respondía Koenma algo esperanzado a lo que Kurama solo asintió esperando lo mismo también antes de salir del recinto.

…

Tiempo actual, salón de clases 1.3…

"bueno entonces todo el mundo" decía la profesora Shizuka Nekome hablándole a su clase. "el objetivo de esta Academia es educar a Youkais para que puedan adaptarse en la sociedad del mundo humano…como lo he estado diciendo todo el tiempo"

"eso significa que a partir de hoy todos ustedes van a ingresar a un club de actividades!" terminaba de decir con entusiasmo la maestra con forma de gato

Pero Kay no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Su mente seguía pensando en el hecho que paso esta misma mañana, antes de irse para la academia. Algo que tenía que ver con el espejo mágico que tenía en su poder y que recupero luego de la pelea contra el ladrón que lo hurto del mundo espiritual. Su mente rememoraba ese mismo momento.

Mientras se estaba vistiendo para prepararse para ir a la academia, en la habitación de su cuarto una luz salía del espejo mágico que estaba sobre su cama, curioso por saber el porqué de este fenómeno se acercó para vislumbrar que es lo estaba pasando. Sentándose en la cama y sosteniendo el espejo para poder vislumbrarlo mejor, pudo notar que de la luz del espejo se vislumbraba una figura adentro, una figura de una persona adentro se podía ver. Curioso toco el espejo cuando una luz salió de esta, llenando la habitación.

Alarmado, se puso en guardia. La última vez que una cosa parecida le sucedió termino en otro planeta alejado del suyo y convertido en un esclavo por los habitantes de ese mundo, ese hecho le había destrozado por dentro. Y no iba a permitir que eso fuera a pasar de nuevo. Sin embargo, pasaban los segundos y nada pasaba, fue cuando escucho una voz de acento femenino hablándole al parecer desde todas direcciones.

"no te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño" inquiría una voz claramente femenina en contrastes con la fría voz casi mecanizada del que había escuchado oír del espejo mágico

"quién eres?" preguntaba aun en guardia, no sabiendo que hacer, pensaba en probar haciendo un hechizo mágico para vislumbrar de donde venía la voz o sentir la presencia del individuo del que le hablaba aunque claramente creía provenía dentro del espejo

"alguien que necesita tu ayuda" le hablaba la voz cuando una figura se vislumbraba encima del espejo mágico, era una mujer de piel pálida vestida con un kimono japonés y de cabellos azules "para poder hablarle a una persona" terminaba de decir la figura femenina haciendo que Kay enarcara una ceja. A que se refería? Hablarle a quién?

Eran los pensamientos que pululaban por la mente del muchacho quien seguía en el salón en clases pensando en ese hecho ocurrido en la mañana antes de encontrarse con Moka.

"entendido? Todos participaran en actividades en un club!" fue cuando Kay fue obligado a volver a la realidad cuando termino de escuchar a la gato-maestro…unirse a un club? A cuál?

"todos por favor visiten a una gran cantidad de Clubs y grupos, y decidan a cual quieren ingresar…Oh! Y no olviden de visitar al Club de periodismo que yo superviso, Ok!" terminaba de decir con entusiasmo la Sensei felina mientras Kay solo suspiraba de aburrimiento

…

En la entrada del túnel interdimensional el cual daba el acceso del mundo oculto en el que estaba sumergido la Academia Youkai al mundo exterior, entraba un bus escolar, conducido por el mismo chofer que había traído a Kay Namura en primer lugar a este mundo y quien le había prestado una pequeña ayuda en la lucha contra el ladrón de artefactos mágicos.

El chofer solo se encontraba impasible mientras fumaba un puro, y se detenía a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del túnel. "bien, ya llegamos, espero disfrute la estadía" decía con ironía el chofer aun con su aire misterioso el cual logro captar la curiosidad del único pasajero abordo durante el trayecto

"gracias, aunque no se preocupe, no espero demorarme tanto aquí" Decía el interlocutor, el cual no era otro más que el mismo Kurama que finalmente pisaba tierra dentro de la misteriosa escuela Youkai protegida dentro de una gran barrera de magia

"je je descuide, que yo tampoco tengo pensado irme sin usted, ya que su visita es solo temporal, no tiene que preocuparse…vaya que ya lo están esperando, Ah! Y disculpe si cree que este lugar es demasiado ruidoso, es que justo hoy hay una feria la cual instan a los alumnos a unirse a algunos Clubs…usted sabe, costumbres del mundo humano, aunque creo eso debe conocerlo bien. No es así?" respondía el conductor del auto bus asiento sentir a Kurama

Desde su trayecto aquel sujeto extraño le inspiraba un aire muy misterioso, el cual en el trayecto había tenido una breve conversación, la cual le dejo sonando a Kurama por dentro que este sujeto conocía parte de su vida antes y después de haber sido Yoko Kurama…aunque no debería sorprenderle tanto esto, quizás el misterioso director de esta escuela a quien por fin conocerá tenga todas las respuestas.

"descuide, no pienso demorarme, es más, creo que solo por menos que este día es que prefiero quedarme" respondía de manera muy defensiva Kurama, el cual solo hizo reír al conductor.

"je je descuida chico, puedo entenderte, adentro de aquí mismo puede parecer a veces un verdadero manicomio je" decía el conductor cuando prendiendo motores de su bus, se regresó por donde había venido antes atravez de la barrera

Kurama solo suspiro de cansancio ante esto, esperaba no demorarse más de los necesario aquí si eso ultimo dicho por aquel sujeto era cierto. Sin más, se embarcó hacia la escuela.

…

Kay y Moka miraron a su alrededor y simplemente estaban sorprendidos por la gran masa de estudiantes pululando a su alrededor. Había puestos, stands, muestras de distintos Clubes, todos con la misma misión. Tratar de reclutar al mayor número de gente para su club. Ambos caminaban alrededor mirando las distintas formas y materias a los cuales pertenecía cada puesto. Kay solo puedo sin querer pensar en algo, excluyendo el hecho de que se trataba de una escuela para Youkais, Monstruos y demás seres sobrenaturales. El ambiente le parecía tan familiar que no pudo más que reprimir un ataque de nostalgia al recordar sus días en la escuela cuando era un niño.

Unos de sus mejores recuerdos se trataba cuando estaba en la escuela en compañía de su hermana Gretchen, un día en que había venido a la ciudad de Hamsburgo en Alemania una feria. Él no había ido a clases ese día y junto con su hermana Gretchen decidieron asistir a la feria donde se la pasaron en los diferentes juegos que habían, desde montar caballos en carrusel hasta jugar en tiros al blanco, una de las atracciones de las cuales le fascinaba subir era la montaña rusa, pero debido a su corta edad y la de su hermana pequeña no podía subir, menos sin la supervisión de un adulto. El de niño no era tonto, y era mejor no subirse antes que preguntaran que hacían un par de niños solos en una feria.

Realmente disfruto mucho ese día en compañía de su hermana, quien aún no sabía cómo expresarse bien, pero la diversión llego a su fin pronto, cuando apartados del lugar y fuera de la vista del público, su padre Lisandro apareció en un pestañear frente a ellos quienes quedaron atónitos ante la repentina aparición, para Kay que sabía de las habilidades especiales de su padre era la primera vez que aparecía de improviso, casi tele transportándose frente a ellos que casi se le hiela la sangre. Al parecer los directivos del colegio habían llamado a su casa para decirles a sus padres que ellos no había asistido hoy a clases preocupados por eso, y si había excusa para su falta hoy. Resta decir que esto puso histérica a su madre, la cual obligó de inmediato a su esposo a buscarlos.

Para su padre no fue ningún problema el hallarlos, después de todo su no era un caballero dorado por nada. Si bien su padre entendió que el solo quería divertirse como todo niño de su edad, el cual era natural para el cometer una tontería como esas, su madre no lo fue tanto y según recuerda duro toda la semana castigado por eso. Al menos intercedió por su hermana al saberse que ella no tenía la culpa y que fue llevada por el mismo a la feria. Ese día si bien aún era demasiado pequeño para entender, años después supo cuán importante era para sus padres, en especial su madre.

Tan empecinado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Moka lo estaba llamando desde hacía rato. "Kay? Kay!" Decía con algo de voz fuerte la chica peli rosa el cual sobresalto al susodicho

No tuvo tiempo de responderle cuando choco con alguien. "Oh! Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba" decía disculpándose el chico peli castaño

"descuide, la culpa es mía" decía el interpelado, el cual era un chico un poco mayor de cabello largo y rojizo. "discúlpeme" decía retirándose

Kay solo se quedó viéndolo ir, no sabía porque, pero presentía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

"Kay, ten más cuidado, hace un momento estabas como ido" le contestaba Moka mientras hacia un Mohín que para Kay le parecía gracioso

"si supongo, tienes razón, deberé tener más cuidado…en fin, ya que aún tenemos tiempo, tratemos de mirar todos los puestos de Clubes que haya, para saber que Club elegiremos al final, que dices?" le respondía Kay tratando de cambiar rápidamente de tema

"está bien, me parece bien…aún es temprano, y sería bueno mirar todos los Clubes ya que ellos se tomaron la molestia en hacerlos" decía Moka mientras agarraba del brazo de Kay y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia los puestos.

El chico no dijo nada a pesar de la enorme fuerza de la vampiresa, sus pensamientos seguían en el recuerdo que afloro hace un momento, porque razón había recordado eso en este mismo momento? Quizás por el hecho que paso esta mañana con el espejo mágico.

"por favor, ayuda a mi hijo" fue la voz de la imagen proyectada de la mujer en el espejo, solo quizás pudo entender la angustia de la mujer por cómo se notaba en su voz, y quizás por eso fue que recordó una parte de su pasado hasta ahora, de la angustia y preocupación de una madre por su hijo.

No muy lejos, el chico peli rojo con quien Kay había chocado anteriormente, se dirigía hacia la dirección de la escuela. "mmm…no sé porque, pero la cara de ese chico con quien choque antes se me hizo familiar, aunque no me fije bien en ella debido a estoy con prisa…momento! No habrá sido acaso el Centinela?!...naa no creo, sería demasiada coincidencia." Así pensaba el joven peli rojo que no era otro que el mismo Yoko Kurama quien iba a paso rápido hacia la dirección

…

Mientras tanto, Kay y Moka seguían merodeando por los alrededores mirando los distintos puestos de los Clubes para elegir uno al cual pertenecer. Para Kay sinceramente esto era algo que no le interesaba mucho en lo absoluto, pero si quería al menos parecer un 'estudiante normal', gran ironía dentro de una escuela de monstruos, tenía que aparentar el ser uno ya que era obligatorio para estos el elegir el pertenecer a uno. Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado uno que fuera muy de su agrado. En primera hubo un sujeto muy extraño de apariencia como de maniaco que les había pedido (o más bien a Moka) que se unieran a su Club de fotografía, siempre y cuando les dejara tomar fotos a Moka…desnuda. Demás está decir que esta vez fue el quien arrastro a Moka fuera del sujeto extraño.

Después pasaron por el Club de Química, que a sus ojos les parecía unos sujetos demasiados 'tenebrosos' pero de manera cómica o parecidos a esos extraños científicos locos de películas de terror de bajo presupuesto, más cuando estos ofrecían hacer pociones de amor solo para Moka para quien sabe que propósitos, aunque Kay lo intuía. Demás está decir que se alejaron de allí. Luego pasaron por el Club de acupuntura, que sus miembros en lugar de utilizar maniquíes para colocar las agujas como cualquier escuela del mundo humano haría, que lo usaban en sujetos y personas reales, demás está decir que en algunos se notaban el dolor mientras gritaban al colocarles las agujas. Fue lo último que vio antes de alejarse de allí.

En general, solo había Clubes raros, gran sorpresa para una escuela de monstruos, suponía el Centinela.

"es que sinceramente, no existen Clubes normales aquí?!" pensaba Kay de manera molesta y fastidiado con todo el panorama visto ante sus ojos.

"oye tú, te gustaría unirse al Club de natación?" decía una voz a sus espaldas el cual hizo que ambos chicos voltearan curiosos

Una mujer hermosa en traje de baño de dos piezas y con un abrigo cubriéndole encima aunque no impidiéndole ver sus prominentes dotes a la vista. "yo soy la capitana del Club de natación, Ichinose Tamao, porque no nadamos juntos?" terminaba de decir la prominente mujer

Mientras los demás alumnos, más bien los varones eran quienes la vitoreaban mientras algunos literalmente se les caía la baba de boca al mirar al resto del personal del Club de natación que eran solo chicas.

"el Club de natación es todo de chicas…" empezó diciendo cuando se movió hacia Kay y con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla. "Las chicas terminaran prestando mucha atención al chico que quiera unírsenos" terminaba decir la hermosa mujer mientras algunos chicos vitoreaban el querer unírseles a su Club, mientras otros solo maldecían el nombre de Kay al ver a otra mujer brindándole sus 'atenciones'.

Kay solo la miraba curioso por esto, parecía tratar de convencerlo de una seductora manera del unírsele a su Club, mirándolo bien, el Club de natación parecía más o menos normal. Pero cuando la mujer conocida como Tamao sonrió de una manera que al chico se le hizo peligrosa, y más aun con esos ojos que lo miraban donde no había calidez alguna sino un brillo de crueldad que parecía salir de estos. Cuando la mujer se alejó guiando a los demás chicos que querían unírseles al Club de natación, ella se volvió hacia él y le guiño un ojo esperando que la siguiera antes de irse con los demás integrantes de su Club.

Kay no sabía porque, pero él siempre tenía o creía tener un sexto sentido para detectar el peligro, y esa misma sensación que había sentido varias veces anteriormente le había aprendido a prestar atención lo cual le ha salvado muchas veces la vida en el pasado. Además estaba Moka…

Volteándose hacia la chica pudo mirar que durante todo el rato que había estado la mujer coqueteándolo ella lo miraba fijamente con los ojos estrechos, aunque también pudo notar por su mirada un dejo de nerviosismo en ella.

"Moka…lo mejor será seguir buscando otro Club, este no me convence" le decía Kay mientras le estiraba el brazo para sacarla de allí

"uhmmm…está seguro Kay? Parecía interesarte…" respondía la chica con nerviosismo mientras agarraba del brazo a Kay y juntos seguían caminando revisando el resto de Clubs

"si, además recuerda que tú no puedes entrar en el agua, según tengo entendido esta sirve para 'purificar' tu poder Yoki, no es verdad?" le preguntaba el chico peli castaño

"uhmmm…tienes razón, igual sería peligroso y podríamos estar en peligro si ese sujeto de ropas oscuras aparece de nuevo, verdad?" le decía Moka un tanto nerviosa

"pues si…pero no es por eso que decidí no aceptar entrar al Club" le decía el chico peli castaño

"si? Y cuál es?" respondía un tanto curiosa la chica peli rosada

Kay la miro y decidió que no valía la pena alarmarla porque presintió un peligro en aquella extraña mujer, y no tenía las ganas de explicárselo ya que sería difícil para él, aun así decidió contestarle con otra cosa que aun seguía siendo verdad de todos modos. "bueno es obvio que eso además de hacerte daño, no sería bueno de mi parte si te dejo sola allí y menos si decidimos separarnos en distintos Clubes. Para que unirse a un Club en el cual ambos o uno de los dos se sentiría miserable?" le inquiría Kay encogiéndose de hombros.

Moka se volvió hacia Kay quien ya miraba al frente, por lo que este no pudo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba mientras sentía un calor adentro de sí misma, por la comprensión y la bondad de Kay. Sus ojos le brillaban como trataba de expresarle su agradecimiento a Kay, cuando esta hablo primero.

"Después de terminemos de ver todos, decidiremos a cual queremos entrar, de acuerdo?" le inquiría Kay a lo que ella sintió aun con su rubor quien trataba de ocultarlo

"tienes razón…también debemos buscar a Tsukune-Kun y Kurumu-Chan para saber si ellos ya decidieron, ya que aún no podemos separarnos…Oh! Y también debemos buscar a Yukari-Chan!" terminaba de decir Moka a lo que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kay a la mención de la pequeña brujita

"de v-ver-rdad tenemos que contactarla a ella también?" inquiría algo nervioso el Chico peli castaño, no era que le desagradara la compañía de la pequeña niña, solo que a veces le sorprendía su comportamiento un tanto fuera de lugar para su edad, y más que parecía querer estar siempre pegada no solo a Moka sino también a él.

"claro que si, Kay! Somos sus amigos, no? Además tampoco podemos dejarla sola con el peligro que nos rodea" respondía Moka a lo que Kay solo suspiro en concordancia a lo que decía Moka

…

Después de haber estado merodeando y buscando por un tiempo, ambos chicos cansados se sentaron en la cafetería de afuera de las instalaciones de la escuela. No tuvieron suerte, o así pensaba Kay, ningún Club le llamaba la atención porque todos le parecían raros y muy peligrosos. Pero no debía ser así una escuela para Monstruos? Suspiro de cansancio mientras bebía de su jugo de zumo que se compró anteriormente.

"bueno, tal parece que no hemos tenido suerte…que piensas tu Moka? Te llama la atención alguno?" le preguntaba el chico peli castaño a la chica curioso por conocer su respuesta, quizás ella ya le llamase la atención alguno a diferencia de él.

"pues realmente nunca fui muy dada a pertenecer a algún Club mientras estaba en la escuela en el mundo humano…así que solo decidiré pertenecer a alguno aquí si tu también estas" le contestaba Moka algo ruborizada mientras apartaba su vista de el

"que?" le inquiría Kay algo curioso

"si, como dijistes antes, es mejor no separarnos, además no sería bueno si ambos entramos a un Club en el cual uno de los dos este incomodo, no?" le respondía la chica visiblemente apenada sin hacer contacto visual con el chico quien la seguía mirando curioso

"sí, tienes razón" respondía Kay aun mirándola con curiosidad, no había duda que la chica era hermosa y más con ese rubor que tenía en sus mejillas ahora mismo se le veía aún más, aun no sabía que era lo que la tenía la ruborizada cuando unas voces les llamaron

"ey! Kay-san! Moka-san! Así que aquí estaban!" decía Tsukune Aono mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con la chica peli azul conocida como Kurumu Kurono a su lado

"los andábamos buscando chicos, y bien? Ya decidieron a que Club van a pertenecer?" les preguntaba la chica peli azul mientras junto con Tsukune tomaba asiento en las sillas junto a los dos chicos

"pues la verdad aun no, estábamos mirando todos a ver cuál nos llamaba la atención pero…" iba a seguir Kay cuando lo corto Tsukune

"todos son muy raros…y peligrosos, no?" decía el chico peli marrón con una sonrisa nerviosa lo cual también puso Kay

"si, eso mismo" terminaba de decir el chico peli castaño

"así es, además no podía separarme de Kay, por…obvias razones" decía una sonrojada Moka mientras Tsukune y Kurumu reían por lo bajo lo cual extraño a Kay

"de que se ríen?" preguntó curioso

"nada, de nada…más bien yo también pensaba lo mismo de los Clubes pero como Tsukune no decidía antes de contactarlos a ustedes, pues los buscamos a ver que decidían también si podemos unirnos con ustedes" inquiría Kurumu a lo que los otros asintieron

"pues yo estaba pensando en uno mismo antes de que vinieran" les decía Kay a lo que los chicos les prestaban atención curiosos

"si, de todos los que hemos visto hubo alguno que te llamo la atención Kay?" le preguntaba Moka curiosa a lo que el chico asintió

"así es…puede que no lo hayamos visto en un puesto, pero si lo oí…" decía Kay mientras terminaba para beber su jugo de zumo mientras los demás seguían atentos a que el continuara, cuando iba a hacerlo sintió que unas manos lo rodearon y alguien le caía encima

"Kay-san! Finalmente te encontré!" decía una alegre niña que volteando a verla, era nada menos que Yukari Sendo, la pequeña brujita que aquí a esta parte se ha vuelto muy pegadiza a ellos, en especial a Moka y el.

"y bien, dime. Ya elegistes algún Club al cual pertenecer?" le decía la pequeña niña mientras tenia abrazado del cuello a Kay quien sonreía nerviosamente, no pudo 'detectar' o al menos sentir que algo se le venía encima porque no lo encontró peligroso, además que sabía que con la pequeña brujita no tenía que temer, eso o se había vuelto descuidado últimamente por andar entre compañeros y gente de confianza, aun así tendría que tener ser más cauteloso a partir de ahora

"hola Yukari, un gusto verte" le decía mientras la acariciaba la cabeza debajo del sombrero que llevaba y la alejaba suavemente un poco de el "pues como veras les estaba hablando de lo mismo a mis amigos, y pues yo pensaba en uno donde todos pudiéramos entrar" terminaba de decir el chico peli castaño a lo que la chica saltaba de alegría

"Desu! Y puedo pertenecer a el junto con ustedes? Es que no quiero separarme de ti Kay-san, ni tampoco de ti Moka-san." Decía la pequeña niña mientras se acariciaba las mejillas sonrojada pensando en dios sabe que cosas

Los demás chicos la veían con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kay solo trago saliva, él había prometido que ellos serían sus amigos de ahora en adelante, pero si estaban juntos seria meterla a ella en peligro, pero eso es algo que habían dejado pasar por todo lo que concedió para ayudar a Yukari de los matones hace unos días, además que aun con sus comportamientos un tanto fuera de lugar para alguien de su edad, (y no hablaba de su alto intelecto o madurez parcial adulta) seguía siendo una niña y además su amiga si se le puede llamar así, así que no podía pasar de ella.

"claro, puedes venir, somos amigos no?" terminaba de decir el chico peli castaño a lo que recibió otro abrazo efusivo de Yukari.

"Desu!" decía la chica alegremente mientras los demás reían a lo que veían

"si, está bien Yukari" decía mientras la alejaba suavemente un poco de él "pensaba en el Club de periodismo que nos dijo Nekonome-Sensei, el cual ella supervisa" terminaba de decir Kay esperando las reacciones de los demás.

"el Club de periodismo?...mmm… ese suena bastante calmado la verdad" decía Tsukune para sí mismo aunque a oídos de todos

"por eso mismo fue que lo pensé" decía Kay aunque en su mente pensaba otra cosa "y también porque posiblemente tenga acceso a herramientas y demás información que puedan serme de utilidad aquí" pensaba para si el centinela

"mmm…no me suena mal, siempre y cuando este cerca de mi destinado, por mi está bien…" decía Kurumu refiriéndose a Tsukune el cual los cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía nerviosamente, y los demás sonreían ante esto

"bien, ya que está decidido, deberíamos presentarnos allá o buscar a Nekonome-Sensei no?" preguntaba Moka a lo que los demás asintieron

"creo que se en dónde encontrarla, mientras Kurumu y yo paseábamos mirando los puestos, vimos que iba al parecer al sitio donde estaba el Club" decía Tsukune a lo que Kurumu asintió dándole la razón

"bueno sin más…vamos entonces" decía Kay mientras se paraba y arrojaba el cartón de su jugo ya terminado a un cesto de basura cercano, mientras los demás le seguían

Sin embargo en una esquina del edificio de la escuela algo llamo su atención y fue a un grupo de gente que parecían ¿estudiantes? En uniformes negros parados allí, vestidos con ese uniforme tan diferente del que usaban los estudiantes corrientes. Estaban parados allí llamando la atención, luego otro grupo de gente vestida igual llegaban donde estaban parados estos mismos, y después se iban a paso veloz lejos de allí.

"mmm…que extraño, quienes serán esa gente?" se preguntaba mentalmente a si mismo Kay, mientras con sus amigos entraban en las instalaciones de la escuela.

…

No fue difícil encontrar a la Sensei felina, ya que se encontraba llendo por todos lados de la escuela tratando de convencer sin mucho éxito que se unieran a su Club de periodismos, acaso no tenía un puesto como los demás clubes?

"esplendido, así que quieren unirse a mi Club?" decía la Sensei felina mientras los dos mechones de su pelo se movían al unísono con su sonrisa ancha. A veces Kay se preguntaba si esas cosas no serían sus oídos.

"si, así es Sensei" respondía Moka nerviosamente mientras los demás asentían como confirmando sus palabras

"eso es grandioso!" decía Nekonome cuando de la nada saco una pancarta que decía 'Bienvenidos al Club de Periódico'.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros sonriendo nerviosamente, esperaban que no fuera una mala decisión.

…

Salón del Club de Periodismo…

"bueno, entonces todos, gracias por unirse a mi Club!" decía Nekonome Sensei con entusiasmo "así que vamos a empezar de una vez con un ejercicio del Club de periodismo de la Academia Youkai!"

"Sensei, no es demasiado pronto para empezar con eso? Hace apenas unos minutos que nos unimos" decía Tsukune un tanto nervioso ya que no sabía que es lo realmente debían de hacer y solo había elegido este Club por elección de sus amigos

"por supuesto que no! Ya que aún es el primer día, que mejor que prepararlos primeramente y mostrarle lo que principalmente deberán tratar de ahora en adelante en el Club" terminaba de decir la Sensei Felina aun emocionada a lo que los chicos solo suspiraron de pesar

"y de casualidad somos los únicos que se han unido hasta el momento? Quiero decir, no veo a nadie más" decía Kay mientras con sus otros compañeros sentados en las sillas y miraban de un lado a otro denotando que solo ellos cinco junto a la Sensei estaban presentes en el salón

A la pregunta, las orejas de Nekonome se movieron cuando respondía "claro que no, no seas tonto!"

"perdónenme!" decía una voz a las afueras en los pasillos

"miren, ahí está el otro miembro" decía Nekonome mientras señalaba a la puerta

"disculpen la llegada tarde!" decía una voz mientras se abría la puerta dejando entrar a un joven casi de la misma estatura que Kay, de pelo negro sujetado con una cinta roja, ojos cafés y con su uniforme de escuela normal a excepción de un extraño colgante en forma de lobo que colgaba de su cuello.

"soy el presidente de este Club de periodismo, Morioka Ginei, aunque mis amigos me llaman Gin" decía le persona susodicha mientras daba una sonrisa deslumbrante y sostenía dos ramos de flores. "encantado de conocerlas!"

Con rapidez le dio los dos ramos de flores a Moka y Kurumu respectivamente. Dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña chica Yukari, cogió una flor de cada ramo que había entregado y se los dio a la niña alegando que ante todo era una pequeña dama.

"las flores son siempre adecuadas para chicas lindas" terminaba de decir Gin con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que las chicas solo lo miraban fijamente extrañadas

Kay y Tsukune solo miraban como el susodicho sujeto coqueteaba de manera descarada con las chicas, pero parecía que su atención se centraba exclusivamente en Moka. La chica peli rosa estaba confundida y algo temerosa del porque Gin la miraba fijamente

Fue cuando Nekonome decidió hablar "Gin-Kun es el único miembro del segundo año, solo pregúntenle a Gin-kun cualquier cosa que no sepan sobre el Club, de acuerdo?"

"Je! Siempre pueden contar conmigo!" decía Gin mientras sacaba a relucir otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas

Kay solo lo miro un tanto extrañado por la actitud del sujeto, aunque en el fondo denotaba cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones para con las chicas, aun así no dejaba de sentir que había algo mas con este sujeto que se le escapaba, fuera de ser un posible coqueto con las mujeres. Si tan solo pudiera sentir su aura de manera más profunda y con más exactitud sería mucho mejor. Pero tuvo que ser sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la Sensei volvió a hablar

"bueno, tengo que irme ya que debo seguir tratando de buscar a mas integrantes para el Club. Vigila las actividades que se realizaran a cabo con los que están ahora, Gin-Kun" decía Nekonome a medio camino de la puerta de salida

"descuida, déjamelo todo en mis manos!" decía Gin de manera segura

"un momento Sensei, Ya te vas? tan pronto?" decía Tsukune con voz de incredulidad

"lo siento, nos vemos después. Hagan amistad con sus Senpai, Ok?" decía Nekonome antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer

Tanto Kay como Tsukune no podían dejar de mirar fijamente al susodicho 'Senpai' que seguía coqueteando con las chicas, poniendo especial atención a Moka. Ambos solo suspiraron de cansancio y aburrimiento.

…

Kurama seguía sentado en una silla en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, para la próxima reunión que tendría con el director de la escuela, había estado esperando durante más de una hora y aunque él era un hombre que tenía la fama de ser paciente, en esta ocasión parecía no ser el caso. Aún tenía sus dudas sobre qué tipo de Monstruo se encontraría y como le hablaría, si bien tenía el conocimiento de que el director es uno de los Tres Grandes Señores Oscuros fundadores de esta Academia, no sabía a qué atenerse ya que para él los Señores Oscuros eran un misterio, y no sabía si estos eran tan poderosos como lo fueron en su tiempo los Tres Reyes del Makai (Mundo Demoniaco) Yomi, Mukuro o Raizen. Aunque estos Señores Oscuros gozaban más que una respetable reputación en el mundo humano y en el Espiritual.

Kurama aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le llamo. "Señor Kurama, el director ya puede recibirlo, disculpe la demora" decía un hombre vestido de negro y con gafas del mismo color seguido de otro dos hombres vestidos del mismo color a sus espaldas.

El susodicho mencionado solo suspiro de alivio por no tener que esperar más y sin más con un asentamiento de cabeza siguió a los otros hombres por un pasillo hasta una puerta. "acá es la oficina del director, es un hombre muy ocupado pero ya puede recibirlo, y reitero sus disculpas por la demora" siguió hablando el hombre de negro a lo que Kurama tampoco respondió esta vez, tan solo con un asentamiento de cabeza en respuesta

Antes de entrar a la oficina del director, exhalo aire y suspiro, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

…

"bien, vamos a ver…primero les daré la explicación de que tipo de Club es este" decía el presidente del Club de periodismo Ginei Morioka, Gin para los amigos según él.

"el objetivo del Club es publicar noticias de la Escuela, la mayor parte de su actividad será informando sobre todo tipo de cosas que pasen dentro de la Academia y ponerlas en el periódico…nosotros estaremos en situaciones peligrosas de vez en cuando por el bien del reportaje, les digo ahora, esto no va a ser nada fácil! Una vez que se han unido, deben de estar preparados para todo!" habiendo terminado de decir esto, su sonrisa de pronto cambio a una muy misteriosa, como si estuviera preparando algo, o eso pensaba Kay que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras los otros chicos lo miraban entre confundidos y nerviosos

Un extraño silencio parecía llenar el salón, durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, como si algo misterioso pululara en el aire. Moka decidió decir algo para romper ese silencio asfixiante

"él se ve como alguien en quien podamos confiar, verdad?" decía Moka alegre tratando de levantar los ánimos de todos que parecían muy silenciosos

Nadie vio durante unos segundos la forma de una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Gin, antes de volver a su otra personalidad bonachona "terminado de decir eso, vamos a tener algo de diversión sin tanta charla estricta…hace unos momentos antes de llegar aquí me llego una noticia inquietante, pero que si usamos todos nuestros medios podría resultar muy interesante y de interés para el público de la escuela…además que será como una especie de 'ejercicio' para ustedes los principiantes" terminaba de decir Gin dando una sonrisa de confianza que a Kay ya le fastidiaba por alguna razón

"y que podría ser?" pregunto Tsukune con toda curiosidad

"hace unos breves minutos hubo una especie de altercado en el Club de natación, al parecer la maestra del lugar Ichinose Tamao, resulto ser una sirena al igual que todas sus alumnas mujeres, lo peor de esto es que usando su forma humana atrajo a una gran cantidad de chicos con la intención de drenar su energía vital, tal como es la verdadera naturaleza de las sirenas…" Termino Gin esta breve explicación miro a todo su público que estaban con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, a excepción de Kay que muy dentro de él la sensación extraña que le había dado sobre aquella mujer resulto ser cierto.

"qué bueno que al final no me uní" pensaba así el chico peli castaño

"pero eso no es todo…también un contingente de gente perteneciente a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica de la Escuela escucho de la noticia y tomara las medidas disciplinarias al respecto, y ahí es donde entramos nosotros" terminaba de Gin con una enorme Sonrisa a lo que los otros lo miraron un tanto confundidos

"la comisión de seguridad pública?" preguntaba Tsukune un tanto confundido por esto

"son lo que llamarían en el mundo humano, la policía estudiantil…acá su función es la misma, solo que al tratarse de una escuela de monstruos, su uso de la fuerza es más excesivo" decía Gin mientras ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su cabello, como si lo que hubiera dicho lo supiera el por experiencia. "Así que no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos para ya mismo en este instante y traten de tomar todas las fotos que puedan, hablar con las personas del lugar para reunir más información, y sobre todo, nunca pero nunca se acerquen a los chicos de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, son los que se visten de uniformes negros, es una orden y como presidente del Club se los ordeno, quedo claro?" terminaba de decir Gin de forma seria mientras los miraba a lo que chicos solo pudieron asentir en respuesta.

Sin más Gin le pasó un par de cámaras fotográficas a Tsukune y Kay y unos libros de apuntes a las chicas, y sin más salieron del salón rumbo a donde quedaba el Club de natación. Dentro de la mente de Kay sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran para esos sujetos vestidos de uniformes negros que vio hace unos momentos antes de encontrarse con Nekonome Sensei, serian ellos los mismos de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica? Y porque Gin parecía les tenía miedo? Esperaba que sus respuestas se contestaran pronto a donde iban.

…

Llegados al lugar los chicos pudieron ver como una gran multitud se reunía en torno a la entrada del Club de natación, lo único que les impedía a los estudiantes el poder echar una mirada mejor era un contingente de otros chicos que parecían estudiantes también aunque con uniformes negros, que les impedía el paso a la entrada del Club. Eran esos los de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica? Pensaban los chicos ahora miembros del Club de Periodismo.

"ahora bien, escuchen con atención…Kay, Tsukune. tomen todas las fotos que puedan del lugar y de la multitud, algo significativo que parezca interesante para publicar mañana…chicas, ustedes conmigo traten de hablarle a alguien de la multitud y traten de anotar todo lo que puedan oír y ver, estamos? Eso sí, por su bien que ninguno de la comisión de seguridad pública los mire, entendido?" decía Gin de manera muy seria contrastando con el alegre chico de esta mañana

"y porque no? Acaso el Club de Periodismo no se lleva bien con ellos?" preguntaba Kay de manera interrogativa, ya que le parecía muy raro todo esto

"solo háganme caso, soy su presidente y es una orden…además ellos no les gusta ser fotografiados, o es que acaso la policía del mundo humano les gusta ser fotografiados e interrogados durante algo así?" les decía Gin de forma curiosa a lo que los chicos solo asintieron quizás como dándole la razón, si lo decía por algo seria ya que era el presidente pensaban ellos. A excepción de Kay que aún no estaba muy convencido

Acercándose un poco a la multitud, y cuidando de no ser vistos, las chicas junto a Gin empezaron a preguntar a algunos estudiantes del lugar, mientras Kay y Tsukune estaban un tanto más alejados tratando de sacar unas buenas fotos de las instalaciones. Fue cuando a unos sonidos de la multitud esta empezó abrirse para dar lugar a enfermeros llevando en camillas a los alumnos varones que habían elegido entrar, algunos que denotaban que les habían drenado su energía vital. Kay agradecía mentalmente que no eligiera entrar a ese Club.

Fue cuando empezaron a sacar a las alumnas mujeres encargadas del Club y que eran subordinadas de esa mujer Tamao, estas se veían peor, su aspecto se veía chamuscado, como si algo las hubiera quemado, acercándose un poco más, los enfermeros daban paso en camilla a la última de todas, no la reconoció al principio pero cuando algunos alumnos la identificaron como Tamao, la maestra del Club de natación quedo sorprendido. Su aspecto antes hermoso ahora estaba literalmente chamuscado hasta los huesos. Algunos alumnos que no tenían un estómago fuerte sintieron mareos y algunos hasta vomitaron apartados del camino de los enfermeros.

Justo cuando se preguntaba que podía haber dejado a la maestra en estado tan lamentable, unas personas vestidas con el Uniforme de la Comisión de seguridad Pública salieron del lugar por el mismo camino recorrido por los enfermeros hasta pararse cerca de la mitad. Kay pudo notar como el que parecía el Líder por su pose de superioridad y aires de arrogante según denotaba su rostro de cabello rubio largo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que mirándolo de más cerca, él no tenía cejas sino dos lunares cerca de su frente que parecían sus cejas, no sabía porque pero a Kay le recordó brevemente a la raza de los Lemurianos de su mundo.

Este mismo comenzó a hablar en un tono que denotaba no solo arrogancia sino también ínfulas de superioridad, que eran rasgos que Kay personalmente despreciaba de ese tipo de personas.

"como verán mis queridos alumnos de la Academia Youkai, la maestra Ichinose Tamao y sus alumnas que estaban a su cargo violaron una de las reglas de convivencia de la escuela, y es que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se debe de transformar o mostrar su verdadera apariencia dentro de la escuela, aquellos que infrinjan las reglas serán castigados" decía mientras señalaba a las camillas donde eran llevadas las pobres chicas chamuscadas hasta los huesos

"lamentablemente ellas no hicieron caso, y llevándose por sus instintos bajos procedieron a romperlas en pos de transformarse para succionarles a varios alumnos varones su energía vital…afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo al ser sobre avisados por algunos alumnos que estaban cerca del lugar en el momento del ataque…ellas cuando se recuperen, si es que lo hacen" una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del sujeto en cuestión "serán expulsadas de la academia misma por infringirlas…y eso también va para todos ustedes, aquellos que rompan las reglas aquí, tendrán que vérselas conmigo, para los que aún no me conocen, me llamo Kuyou y soy el administrador de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, obedézcanos y seremos amables con ustedes, de lo contrario ya saben a qué atenerse" el hombre conocido como Kuyou termino su discurso procedió a marcharse en compañía de su gente

Mientras caminaba Kuyou miro los distintos rostros de los alumnos que denotaban miedo ante sus palabras acabadas de dar y su figura imponente, y eso muy en el fondo le satisfacía. Cuando de pronto su mirada se topó con una que sentía no le tenía miedo o el suficiente ya que estaba mirándolo fijamente con el rostro serio. Ese mismo no era más que Kay Namura que no dejo de cesar de mirarlo fijamente de manera inmutable mientras se iba, para Kuyou solo fue unos segundos pero pudo denotar muy bien algo en su mirada, un brillo en sus ojos que conocía muy bien ya que él siempre lo tenía…seguridad, como si no tuviera miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y sentirse seguro como si estuviera frente a él. Ese chico quien quiera que sea lo miraba sin miedo comparado con los otros chicos que lo rodeaban.

Una ceja de Kuyou se alzó ante esto para luego desviar la mirada, no tenía tiempo de tratar con insignificancias, quien quiera que fuera ese chico si lo volvía a encontrar pagaría por darle esa mirada, nadie lo insultaba a él mirándolo de esa forma, aunque quien sabe, quizás pudiera tomar esa mirada como un reto la próxima vez que se encontrasen y le hiciera cambiar esa mirada por una de desesperación, OH SI! Cuando disfrutaría eso! Pero ahora tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

"bien…tal parece que ya se fueron, tomastes fotos de casualidad de las personas heridas en la camilla?" era Gin quien hablaba dirigiéndose a Kay

"algunas…pero como dijistes que no llamásemos su atención, fueron pocas" decía Kay con serenidad mientras veía como los otros chicos se reunían con ellos, y la multitud comenzaba a dispersarse

"está bien, ya veremos lo que ordenamos trabajando en lo que reunimos y a más tardar publicarlo mañana…los felicito, para ser su primer ejercicio no estuvo mal…ahora volvamos, quizás Nekonome Sensei ya volvió con más gente para unirse" decía Gin que sin más regresaba al Club seguidos de los otros chicos

Kay solo miraba de tanto en tanto, en la dirección en que se fue los sujetos de uniformes negros de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, pensando en las pobres tipas que fueron chamuscadas, quizás tomaría mucho el recuperarse para ellas. Sobre todo pensó que clase de poder podría hacerles eso, y sin más su mente fue a Kuyou, esperaba no tener que encontrárselo nuevamente, aunque un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, como una especie de Deja Vu, advirtiéndole que no sería tan fácil después de todo.

…

En un paraje desolado, un joven de cabello azul oscuro. Entrenaba con una espada mientras hacía mandobles con la misma en el aire, ese chico no era más que Hei, el ladrón de artefactos mágicos que al parecer ya estaba totalmente recuperado de la batalla anterior contra Kay y sus nuevos amigos.

"ya parece que me he recuperado, aunque dentro de esta barrera mágica no puede saberse con certeza…he estado esperando también. Dentro de dos días será noche de luna llena y tendré otra oportunidad de recuperar el Espejo Mágico y pedir mi deseo, aunque esta vez tendrá que ser diferente…madre al menos déjame hablar contigo una última vez si no puedo traerte de regreso…y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, menos ese detective y sus compañeros!" terminaba de decir lo último con furia mientras una llama negra salía de su brazo derecho e incineraba una gran zona de prado verde.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Notas Finales:

***Parcas:** Son la guía hacia el inframundo. Ella es un espíritu encargado de transportar las almas de los fallecidos en el mundo de los espíritus para hacer frente a su juicio final. En realidad, ella es sólo uno de los muchos segadores sombríos del mundo de los espíritus, una de ellas es el personaje conocido como Botan.


	14. El Hombre Lobo

CAPITULO 13: the WereWolf

"por favor Kay! Déjame beber de tu sangre!" Decía una sonriente Akashiya Moka mientras perseguía a Kay quien iba a paso veloz tratando de perderla por el camino hacia la escuela en otro día de clases

Kay solo se detuvo un poco reconsiderándolo, pero justo cuando se volteo para poder hablarle a la chica, la misma se arrojó sobre él.

"Chuu!"

"Agh!" era lo único que podía articular el chico peli castaño antes de caer derrumbado a tierra por la succión de su sangre "un día de estos me voy a morir por pérdida masiva de sangre..."

Después de haber tenido su parte del desayuno de esta mañana, la chica peli rosada se movía haciendo círculos completamente extasiada "gracias! Tu sangre es la mejor Kay! Creo que seré adicta a ti!" como para enfatizar lo último dicho sus mejillas de tiñeron de rojo y su sonrisa se ensanchaba

Como Kay solo estaba en el suelo derrumbado, no pudo evitar un par de Tic nerviosos en sus ojos a lo dicho por la chica, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo, si esto sería siempre así?

…

Salón del Club de Periodismo…

"bien chicos, déjenme decirles que su primer ejercicio de ayer no estuvo nada mal…así que hoy antes de explicarles cómo es que se diseña un periódico con la noticia de ayer, primeramente con este Cartel…" decía Gin mientras izaba en sus manos el cartel del Club del Periodismo "lo que haremos será pegarlo en la pared del fondo muy alto" decía Gin Morioka, presidente del Club de Periodismo

Los chicos solo lo veían mientras asentían y procedieron a hacer lo que les pedía el presidente.

"Sempai, es así lo suficientemente de alto para pegar los carteles?" preguntaba Moka quien junto con Kurumu estaban de pie encima de unas sillas tratando de pegar los carteles en la pared, Kay, Tsukune y Yukari estaban apilando y ordenando papeles y más carteles para pegar.

"no, solo un poco más alto" decía Gin

"eh?" decía Kurumu mientras miraba interrogativamente a Gin del porque tenía que ser pegados más alto los carteles "que tan mas alto?"

"si, mucho, mucho más alto" decía Gin con una marca de rubor en su rasgo facial

Mientras esto pasaba Tsukune pensaba que tipo de persona podría ser Gin, si bien ayer se había mostrado profesional en el ejercicio, su actitud a veces lo dejaba atónito, pasaba de ser coqueto y alegre a serio en casi un santiamén. Sin saberlo, Kay también estaba pensando lo mismo sobre el sujeto en cuestión, solo que a él le molestaba mucho los cambios de actitud en Gin, aunque no lo mostraba a flote, también sentía algo de desconfianza hacia el sujeto, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal con el sujeto. De repente fue el único que noto ya que sus compañeros estaban distraídos que Gin se agachaba por algo, de pronto lo noto.

Él estaba mirando debajo de la faldas de las chicas! El sujeto muy desvergonzadamente estaba sentado en el suelo y disfrutando de la vista! Mientras las pobres chicas solo se esforzaban por colocar el cartel más alto. Kay no sería un santo, pero a él no le gustaban ciertas actitudes de algunas personas, y la actitud de Gin definitivamente no era algo que le estuviese gustando en este mismo momento.

Indignado, Kay se acercó donde Gin para que dejara de hacerle eso a sus amigas. "oye, que crees que estás haciendo?" Decía Kay mientras se paraba a un lado de Gin para mirarlo fijamente muy serio

"eh? De que estás hablando?" decía Gin mientras fingía inocencia pero para Kay ya no podía engañarlo mas

"no finja! No estabas mirando debajo de sus faldas?" decía Kay mientras hacia un mueca de disgusto al decirlo

Gin simplemente movía sus manoa de un lado a otro negativamente mientras ponía otra de sus inocentes (y ahora muy falsas) sonrisas "he, tonterías…no hay manera que en yo hiciera algo tan bajo y ruin como eso"

Antes de que siquiera Kay pudiera seguir hablando, las chicas se acercaban. Ambas preguntaron qué es lo que estaba pasando que parecían que ambos chicos estuvieran discutiendo, Gin entonces hizo su jugada.

"oh bueno, él dice que tiene una buena vista de debajo de sus faldas" decía Gin con una inocente sonrisa mientras señalaba a Kay

Kay que no se había dado cuenta de la treta de Gin hablo suspirando y cerrando los ojos "es verdad, pero lo hice porque Gi-"

"SLAP!" no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando ambas chicas lo abofetearon de manera dura

Ambas chicas se fueron del lugar refunfuñando molestas, atrás Tsukune y Yukari habían visto la escena, mientras el primero suspiraba y reía nerviosamente, la segunda solo murmuraba cosas que parecían insultos contra el 'mirón de faldas' llamado Kay.

Kay solo podía más que sobarse ambas mejillas rojas y con unas marcas de las manos en ambos lados de su cara, él se había confiado y no se dio cuenta de la treta de Gin aun cuando intento explicar a tiempo las cosas, y resulto no solo golpeado sino también humillado. Solo pudo más que maldecirse internamente ya que él nunca fue bueno para manejar este tipo de situaciones tan incomodas y muy subidas de tono, hasta una vez recuerda que su 'madre' le había acusado de 'pervertido' y había ido a parar a una celda en una estación de policía.

"realmente eres muy gracioso!" decía Gin con entusiasmo mientras le daba unas palmadas a la espalda de Kay "gracias a ustedes, la reunión de hoy fue divertida"

…

Kurama se encontraba en esos momentos acostado en una cama en uno de los dormitorios de los edificios para estudiantes varones facilitados por el director de la Academia. Su conversación el día de ayer aun figuraba en su mente. Fue una reunión rápida, y el aspecto del sujeto que parecía una especie de Cura o sacerdote católico, con una sotana blanca cubriéndole la cabeza, y unos ojos brillantes de color blanco, era en efecto una figura atemorizante e impactante a la vista de cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez. Aunque para Kurama él ya sabía manejar este tipo de situaciones, y no es como si no hubiera visto sujetos iguales o peores a la vista que él.

Él había hablado en un tono que él no sabía si enmarcarlo entre seriedad o sarcasmo, o una combinación de ambas. Aun así de lo poco que hablaron, él le había explicado la necesidad de crear una barrera protectora contra sujetos con poderes espirituales y demoniacos muy altos, aunque había ocultado el cómo es que se podía hacer eso y su funcionamiento.

También el parecía muy al tanto del caso del ladrón de artefactos mágicos, dado los últimos acontecimientos que sucedieron adentro de la barrera que tenía que ver con el mismo sujeto, como una pequeña batalla que sucedió hace poco menos que un mes con otro grupo de estudiantes, pero que estos últimos ganaron la confrontación y el mismo ladrón se vio obligado a huir, no muy lejos obviamente, ya que la entrada a la barrera estaba cerrada por dentro y tratar de salir equivaldría a la muerte, por lo que aún debe de seguir adentro.

Kurama tenía la sensación de que aquel otro grupo de estudiantes que pelearon contra el sujeto, estaban conformados por el Centinela y su alianza con otros estudiantes que había escrito en su carta, además tenía la ligera sensación de que a pesar que un sujeto peligroso pudiera pulular las instalaciones de la escuela, el director se denotaba muy sereno por esta información, a pesar de que Koenma le había explicado que posiblemente el Director supiera la mayoría de la información, exceptuando por supuesto la del Centinela y su venida aquí. Después de todo, no era un Gran Señor Oscuro por nada, además que él tiene quizás la obligación de no inmiscuirse en asuntos del Mundo Espiritual, como bien dijo en la conversación.

Después de su breve conversación, fue invitado a quedarse en la Academia hasta pasado mañana, ya que según las fuentes del calendario, en dos días seria noche de luna llena, y quizá sería la ultima oportunidad del Ladrón de recuperar el espejo mágico y pedir su deseo. Además que podría ayudar al Centinela a detenerlo de una vez y por todas. Kurama no estaba primeramente muy convencido pero aceptó a regañadientes, total así podía ayudar a deshacerse de un problema menos para Koenma y para ellos. Después de hacerle una llamada a su madre, que tendría que ausentarse por una reunión de último momento en su 'trabajo' en el mundo humano, fue guiado a los dormitorios de varones donde tendría su propia habitación y si quería pedir algo de comer, solo tendría que ir a la cafetería que se le facilitaría con una tarjeta del director, algo el que pudiera pedir para comer.

Él se la había pasado el resto del día de ayer adentro de su habitación, lejos del bullicio de los estudiantes, ya que había venido en pleno día de feria o iniciación de Clubes o algo así, y quería estar solo para pensar. Tenía que buscar al Centinela, sin duda era lo primero que tenía que hacer el día de hoy o mañana mismo temprano, no lo había hecho hoy a primera hora porque el sueño le gano más, pero tenía que hacerlo, y tratar de unir fuerzas para someter al ladrón y terminar con este asunto de una vez y por todas.

Sin esperar demasiado, salió de su habitación rumbo a la escuela, a estas horas las clases debieron haber terminado y los alumnos se prestaban para ir a sus dormitorios, con suerte quizás, pudiera encontrar al Centinela.

…

Kay se encontraba un poco cansado, sobre todo por los diversos sucesos que sucedieron hoy en torno al desgraciado de Gin, que para estas alturas su incomodes y molestia hacia ese sujeto se habían acentuado mas hoy. Trato de explicarle las cosas a Moka, pero esta no quería verlo ni en pintura, y él no tenía la paciencia para seguir insistiendo. Muchos menos quería intentarlo con Kurumu. Prefería intentarlo mañana, quizás una de las dos, o si fuera mejor ambas, se encontrasen en mejor estado de ánimo, como él también lo quería estar.

Fue en sus cavilaciones y pensamientos, que durante el trayecto por el camino a la residencia estudiantil para varones, choco con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

"lo siento, discúlpeme de verdad" decía Kay Namura mientras se levantaba quitándose el polvo de encima, muy avergonzado porque era la segunda vez que chocaba con alguien, y esto no era bueno, ya que debió presentir al menos un poco la presencia de otra persona antes de chocar, quizás fuera otro efecto de la barrera o se había vuelto más descuidado con el tiempo aquí adentro o tal vez…

"no se preocupe, la culpa es mía" decía un peli rojo mientras se levantaba ayudado con la mano tendida por el chico peli castaño, cuando ambos procedieron a mirarse, quedaron en shock

"pero si eres el mismo del otro día en la feria de los Clubes, con quien choque!" exclamaba Kay mientras miraba de par en par al sujeto, reconociéndolo además por la distinta ropa que usaba la cual no pertenecía a los estudiantes del lugar

"si, también te recuerdo, tu eres…el centinela!" exclamo Kurama sorprendido por el encuentro, había estado tan distraído tratando de pensar en que decirle al centinela cuando lo encontrara, y como lo buscaría, al mismo tiempo que tenía su Youki apagado para pasar desapercibido entre la escuela, nunca imagino este golpe de suerte

"y tu…eres el sujeto que es ayudante del mundo espiritual?" preguntaba Kay recordando por fin donde era que había visto la cara del chico con quien había tropezado el día anterior, era de los mismos sujetos con quien estuvo en el mundo espiritual junto a otros detectives y ayudantes luego de su accidentada llegada a este mundo en la cual incluía una pelea con uno de ellos, pero no recordaba bien su nombre

"así es, soy Kurama…veo que es un golpe de suerte encontrarte, te estaba buscando, ya que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar" decía Kurama muy seriamente mientras lo miraba

Kay presintió que tenía que ser algo serio para haberse tomado la molestia de haber venido el hasta aquí, y que el mundo espiritual lo enviara. "bien, vamos a mi habitación y los discutiremos con más calma" decía Kay siguiendo caminado hacia los dormitorios seguido por Kurama

…

"bueno, no es un lugar espacioso pero ponte cómodo" decía Kay mientras entraba a su pequeña habitación de dormitorio, seguido de Kurama quien se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio que había allí, a su vez que el peli castaño se sentaba en su cama a mirarlo fijamente.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para empezar la conversación, aunque había en ambos un atisbo de mutuo cuidado y desconfianza con el otro, ya que para ambos a pesar de suponer que trabajan para el mismo bando, no conocían nada del otro.

El primero en hablar fue Kay "bien, y se puede saber para que te mandaron? Eso si suponemos que es el Mundo Espiritual quien lo hizo verdad?" preguntaba Kay cuidando sus palabras y mirando a que gestos pondría el otro en un afán por leer sus expresiones

"así es, vine porque hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, y que deberías saber por parte mía y de Koenma" decía Kurama con voz y expresión impasible mientras procedía a relatar todo lo que sabía al Centinela

El susodicho solo se quedó sentado mirando al sujeto peli rojo y escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía, desde el motivo de su llegada aquí por la carta que envió, su conversación con el director de la academia, y su estancia aquí para la captura del ladrón ya que mañana mismo sería la última oportunidad de atraparlo dada la fecha de salida de noche de luna llena.

"bueno, fuera de lo que posiblemente haya alguien que es un filtrador de información en sus filas allá en el mundo espiritual, no me has dicho nada nuevo o relevante, fuera que la conversación con el director de esta escuela denoto que sabía 'algo más' (lo raro seria que no supiera nada en su propia escuela) la poca información sobre la barrera no me ayuda también. Aunque tu ayuda para atrapar al ladrón me es muy preciada, y te agradezco por eso" decía Kay al susodicho chico peli rojo

"descuida, sé que no digo mucho que sea relevante, pero no es solo eso a lo que vine, sino terminar con este asunto del ladrón de una vez y por todas…me quedare aquí hasta mañana y esperemos que el sujeto en cuestión aproveche para atacar, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ya que tengo mucho que hacer afuera de esta barrera, obviamente tu deberás quedarte para seguir con tu misión de reunir más información del lugar" decía Kurama a lo que Kay asentía de mala gana

"si, lo se…dime de la información que no fue entregada sobre el sujeto en cuestión, hay algo a lo que debemos atenernos contra él?" inquiría Kay mirando al sujeto el cual asintió

"así es, la información que nos fue revelada tarde nos lleva a creer que el usa o tiene posesión de una técnica terrible que pertenece a este mundo, tan poderosa como una bomba nuclear o más, y que tú a tú llegada aquí, te vistes obligado a enfrentar" decía Kurama muy serio remarcando sus palabras

"así? Mmm…y como es el nombre de esa técnica? Si es que puedo saber, tu sabes para recordar" decía Kay algo sarcástico aunque teniendo una premonición de conocer a lo que se refería el sujeto

"es la técnica del dragón negro que uso Hiei contra ti cuando tuvieron su primera batalla aquí, el Ja Ou En Satsu Koku ryu ha (La Ola Asesina de Fuego del Dragón Negro)" terminaba de decir Kurama mientras veía como Kay por unos pocos segundos pareció verlo recorrer un escalofrió

"vaya…otra vez tendré que enfrentar esa cosa" decía Kay recordando cómo fue que la enfrento primeramente contra Hiei y como por poco esa misma casi le arrebata la vida "supongo que hay que creer que será una información falsa, o el sujeto es muy cuidadoso de la barrera, porque en nuestra primera confrontación el en ningún momento la uso contra nosotros" decía Kay recordando el enfrentamiento que tuvieron él y sus amigos contra el ladrón llamado Hei

"eso no lo sabemos aún, y si vamos a enfrentarlo nuevamente quisiera saber quiénes son los que te ayudaron y te están ayudando aquí dentro" decía Kurama mirándolo fijamente

"no hay decir mucho, son compañeros de la escuela, que debido a diferentes circunstancias me he acercado como amigo, y entre todos pudimos repeler al ladrón en cuestión" decía Kay tratando de zanjar el asunto ya que no quería decir mucho más sobre ellos dado a quien se lo decía

"los conoces, y son confiables? Saben algo más?" inquiría Kurama aun persistentemente hasta estar seguro

Kay solo aparto la vista mirándolo de reojo, no quería hablarle sobre ellos, más que todo porque con la mayoría no empezaron con el pie derecho, y la situación de Tsukune como humano no podría confiársela a alguien que no conocía así como así "lo son, juntos hemos peleado hombro con hombro y hemos derramado sangre en pos de algo que a ellos no deberían de importarles…y en cuanto a que saben algo de esta misión, pues realmente no, no lo saben" mentía y Kay lo sabía, y quizás el sujeto se daría cuenta pero no podía decirle la verdad sobre todo ya que no sabía si el otro había hecho lo mismo, mas con lo que dijo sobre alguien detrás en el mundo espiritual, era para ponerse a pensarlo seriamente

Kurama presentía que el mentía o estaba ocultando algo más, pero no podía obligarlo a revelar más información, ya que debía de entenderlo, él era alguien ajeno a este mundo y conocía poco de él, además que no tenía a nadie aquí que le brindara la suficiente confianza de actuar en pos de lo que vino a hacer

"está bien, creeré en ti…por el momento mañana antes de ponerse la luna llena, saldremos a los alrededores de la escuela, preferiblemente que sea un lugar apartado pero que sea lo suficiente amplio para que pueda darse una batalla decente al menos…no sé qué tipo de habilidades tendrán tus compañeros, pero si crees que pueden sernos útil, no dudes en llamarlos, si no, no lo hagas. Ya creo se han arriesgado suficiente con este asunto que no deberían de haberse inmiscuido en primer lugar, aunque sus acciones te hayan salvado la vida" decía Kurama a lo que Kay solo hacia un gesto

"no quiero arriesgarlos…por eso dime, tus poderes no se han visto tan bien afectados por el poder de la barrera?" le preguntaba Kay curioso por saber su respuesta

"no lo sé, desde que recibí la información tuya en la carta, decidí tener bajo mi nivel de Youki para que nadie me detectase, y ver que la barrera no me afectase…además el Director me dijo que el poder de la barrera afectaba a todos los que tuvieran altos niveles de energía séase Youki o poderes espirituales, si se trata de algo que rodea toda la escuela por la barrera, dudo que eso no me vaya a afectar" decía Kurama como algo que se esperaba

Kay solo lo miro, quizás esa haya sido la razón por la cual choco hoy con Kurama sin darse cuenta de su presencia, teniendo su nivel tan bajo hasta cero, se le hubiera dificultado el presentir su presencia, y como se encontraba tan distraído caminando y pensando pues…eso termino pasando al final. Kay solo se rezongueo mentalmente por eso.

"conozco un lugar apartado, y a la hora de la noche no habrá alumnos a esa hora…hablo de la azotea de la escuela" decía Kay, siendo sinceros era preferible un lugar menos apartado de la escuela, y visible gracias a la luz de la luna que la oscuridad del bosque donde el ladrón podría usarla a su beneficio

Kurama solo asintió conociendo el lugar gracias a su llegada de ayer "entonces está decidido…que sea un poco más tarde estaría mejor, después de un par de horas del termino de clases estaría mejor" decía Kurama levantándose con intención de terminar la conversación e irse

"está bien, pero dime tú crees que el aparecerá y vendrá hacia nosotros?" decía Kay parándose también y acompañando a Kurama hasta la puerta

"qué opinas tú?" decía Kurama mientras abría la puerta

Kay se quedó pensativo con eso ultimo, recordando las intenciones del sujeto de pelo azul oscuro conocido como Hei, y la aparición del espíritu de la madre del sujeto y lo que le dijo, era casi seguro, que el haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por recuperar el espejo mágico, ya que sería su última oportunidad de cumplir su tan anhelado deseo.

"vendrá, por supuesto que lo hará" decía Kay seguro de sus palabras a lo que Kurama lo miro fijamente preguntándose qué era lo que lo hacía parecer tan seguro de eso

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, Kurama salió y antes de despedirse él se giró hacia el chico peli castaño "escucha Kay, te puedo llamar así, no es así?" decía Kurama a lo que el otro chico sin mucho ánimo asintió "quizás tengas plena desconfianza hacia mí y puedo entenderlo, ya que no eres de aquí y tratar de confiar en gente que no conoces en un mundo desconocido puede ser estresante y agobiante para ti, pero…ya que vamos a estar trabajando juntos aunque sea por poco tiempo, te pido una pequeña pizca de confianza como la que pareces tener con tus otros compañeros de la escuela que tanto defiendes…" decía Kurama a lo que Kay le miró fijamente

"pues Kurama, siendo sinceros, espero yo también eso, pero mi confianza hacia mis amigos de aquí viene porque luchamos juntos y nos cuidamos las espaldas, así como conocer un poco de la vida del otro…si quieres mi plena confianza, faltara a ver como se desenvuelve todo este asunto de una vez y por todas, y quizás pueda empezar a llamarte mi 'amigo'…" decía Kay haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

Kurama solo asintió y se despidió después de eso, Kay solo suspiro y volvió a meterse dentro de su habitación a descansar un rato, porque mañana tendría que prepararse para la posible batalla.

…

Al día siguiente Kay se dirigía hacia la escuela mientras bostezaba, anoche había dormido poco por pensar en la posible próxima batalla que tendría al final del día, y como se lo diría a sus compañeros.

Mientras caminaba llego a mirar a Moka que también iba caminando en el mismo camino, luego ella voltio a verlo. El la miro, ella lo miro también, y luego aparto su vista de el enfadada mientras iba a paso veloz a la escuela. Kay solo suspiro, seguro ella aun estaría enfadada con él por lo de ayer, pese a que no fue su culpa. Mentalmente Kay se prometió hacérselas pagar a Gin.

…

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, después de un día ajetreado de clases, se topó con la persona que menos quería ver en ese mismo momento, Gin Morioka.

"hey! Que tal, Namura-Kun…hoy las actividades del Club se desarrollaran afuera, ven conmigo" decía Gin, levantando sospechas en Kay.

Pero aun cuando tratara de sospechar de las intenciones de ese sujeto, el seguía siendo el Presidente del Club y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Por lo menos, tendría oportunidad de hacérselas pagar a Gin si se lo proponía, o conseguir evidencia de sus intenciones según recordaba llevaba una cámara del club prestada en su morral de estudiante.

"está bien" decía Kay, tenía las sospechas de que sería una trampa de algún tipo, pero sin más decidió seguirlo, después de todo él no era un debilucho aun con sus poderes sellados y en un nivel bajo

Una vez afuera, las sospechas de Kay se acrecentaban más como Gin lo condujo a un callejón que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio, lejos del bullicio de los demás estudiantes.

"no te preocupes, todos vendrán pronto" decía Gin con mucha calma a lo que Kay solo seguía sospechando "por cierto lamento lo de ayer, Moka-san debe estar muy enojada, no es así?" decía Gin mientras ponía otra de sus encantadores e inocentes sonrisas, que ya estaban ofuscando a Kay que no quería más que partirle esa sonrisita de 'yo no fui' a golpes.

"si lo está, ella no me ha hablado en todo el día…porque razón ayer hicistes eso?" le exigía Kay miraba muy seriamente a Gin el cual solo sonrió sin más cuando procedió a hablar

"ya olvida eso, que ahora estamos en el trabajo, de hecho aquí es el lugar" decía Gin mientras ignoraba a Kay "este es el lugar, Namura-Kun"

Kay miro a su alrededor con cautela, aun no se confiaba de este sujeto, no vio nada raro excepto que estaban en un callejón solos, lo cual podría ser eso mismo raro por haber sido traído por este sujeto "aquí?" preguntaba confundido

"mira hacia allá!" inquiría Gin señalando hacia una pequeña ventana rectangular en una de las paredes del callejón "hacia la ventana, porque no echas una mirada allí? Podría resultar interesante lo que haya ahí"

Kay no se fiaba del sujeto, pero decidió arriesgarse, total pondría todos sus sentidos a trabajar en lo que sea le estuviera preparando, además que no cesaría de tratar de presentir su presencia aunque sea débilmente si intentase algo contra él. Como puso un pie en uno de las cajas que había allí para poder subirse, Gin le hablo.

"Moka-san es mucho mejor de lo que oído, ya sabes…ella realmente me gusta. Podría decirse que me he enamorado de ella a primera vista"

Kay paso a mirarlo confundido, Gin le dio una mirada seria mortal como siguió hablando "esto va en serio! De seguro, hare a Akashiya Moka mi mujer!"

Kay se quedó mirándolo un momento por lo dicho, cuando empezó a escuchar voces desde el otro lado de la ventana, estirándose un poco más pero no perdiendo cuidado de la presencia de Gin, procedió a mirar al interior. Lo que vio lo sorprendió y ruborizo a partes iguales. Adentro había un montón de chicas cambiándose de ropa luego de sus clases de Gimnasia.

Kay estaba increíblemente absorto viendo, cuando escucho un click proveniente de Gin. Cuando volteo a verlo, vio a Gin con una cámara mientras reía poniendo un rostro oscuro. "espiar es un crimen, Namura-Kun…y la foto de evidencia ha sido tomada, si Moka-san llega a mirar esto, ella probablemente te llegue a odiar para siempre!"

"cómo?! Bastardo!" profería Kay mientras su frustración pasaba a la ira, de todas las cosas que podía imaginarse que haría este sujeto, nunca se imaginó esto

"KYA! Escuche voces de chicos afuera!" decía una de las chica dentro del interior del vestuario femenino

"ellas van a salir y encontrarte si sigues gritando, si tu no quieres esta foto en toda la escuela, mantendrás tu boca cerrada sobre mí, entendido?" decía Gin con un borde peligroso en sus últimas palabras

Enojado, Kay se prestó a lanzarse sobre el sujeto con la esperanza de arrebatarle la cámara, pero Gin fue mucho más rápido y Kay se dio de bruces contra el suelo remeciendo polvo

"ouch! Eso debe doler!" decía Gin en el techo del edificio "disculpa por todo, no es nada personal, pero no me detendré ante nada por tener a una mujer en la palma de mi mano, después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, nos vemos Namura-Kun!" terminaba de decir Gin mientras desaparecía rápidamente del lugar

"él es rápido" pensó Kay mientras se levantaba limpiándose el polvo de encima

"ahí esta! Ahí está el mirón!" una chica grito detrás de Kay.

Tragando saliva, Kay se giró para mirar detrás de él, solo para encontrarse con todo una multitud de chicas furiosas detrás de él

Kay se quedó mirándolas entre pensativo y nervioso mientras pensaba, podría enfrentarlas aunque tendría pocas probabilidades de salir ileso debido a su poder sellado y su nivel bajo, y no quería arriesgarse a resultar herido ya que más tarde tendría una posible confrontación con el ladrón, y tendría que estar en óptimas condiciones, además que viera como se viera no se podría dialogar con esta multitud de chicas Ayashi* furiosas, así que solo quedaba una única salida posible de todo esto

"atrápenlo!" grito una de las chicas de la multitud y rápidamente comenzaron la persecución una vez Kay comenzó a su vez a correr por su vida

"Esto es sencillamente 'genial'!" pensaba Kay con frustración mientras seguía corriendo siendo perseguido por una multitud de chicas furiosas, algunas en poco ropa, mientras le gritaban serias amenazas de muerte al pobre chico

…

Moka caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela tratando de buscar a Kay, si bien es verdad que esta mañana muy furiosa no le había dirigido la palabra, igual para el resto del día, además que iba a dejarle como 'castigo' por mirarle debajo de sus faldas no hablarle durante el resto del día. O quizás durante toda la semana, sea como fuera.

Pero ahora que lo había meditado mejor, no quería ser injusta con él, él había sido el primero en convertirse en un amigo a su llegada a este lugar desconocido, pese a que él era un humano no dudo en protegerla de varios peligros e ir siempre en su ayuda, aun cuando ella le había contado con anterioridad lo que sentía contra esa especie y que gracias a él y Tsukune estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión respecto a ellos. Si, quizás el si había mirado debajo de sus faldas, pero no es como si fuera el fin del mundo, solo no le gustaba esa clase de chicos depravados, debido a diversos episodios que tuvo en el mundo humano debido a ellos mismos, y que solo por su súper fuerza vampírica lograba siempre salir de esas situaciones a causa de sujetos tan depravados que la mormozeaban, y que nunca hubo nadie que la defendiera.

Por eso había decidido hablar con Kay, y contarle acerca de esto, para que si fuese verdad o no lo que hizo, por lo menos hablar con él y llegar a una disculpa o un acuerdo. Era su amigo después de todo.

De repente oye unos ruidos que parecían venían en su dirección, apoyándose en una esquina de la escuela y mirando hacia el otro lado pudo mirar como una nube de polvo venia hacia ella, y distinguiendo mejor a medida que se acercaba, no pudo más que reprimir un jadeo al darse cuenta que en la mitad de esa nube de polvo estaba nada menos que la persona que quería encontrar, a Kay huyendo de una multitud de chicas en poco ropas y por lo que denotaban sus expresiones muy furiosas.

Moka no podía escuchar muy bien lo que ellas parecían gritar, pero al pasar al lado de la esquina de la escuela justo donde estaba apoyada pudo oír mejor lo que gritaban las chicas.

"como te atreves a espiarnos?! Mirón! Ya veraz cuando te cojamos, te mataremos por mirón!" todas ellas gritaban en voz alta cuando pasaron volteando la esquina justo donde Moka estaba apoyada incrédula a lo que acababa de oír, Kay también había pasado corriendo por su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia

Moka solo pudo más que quedarse sorprendida por todo eso, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para imaginar él porque es que esas chicas perseguían a Kay con intenciones asesinas por lo que les escucho gritar, llevándose una mano al pecho y poniendo una expresión de tristeza se alejó del lugar.

…

Kay no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, solo sabía que esas chicas Ayashi debían estar en buena condición física o estar muy motivadas por la furia, que le habían perseguido por toda la escuela cuando el trataba de perderlas dando vueltas por la escuela como una veces, ya no lo recordaba.

Aún seguía escapando de ellas, y algunas se quedaban atrás esperándolo a que el diera la vuelta de nuevo para poder cerrarle las salidas y dejarle arrinconado. Por suerte había sido capaz de eludirlas en dos oportunidades, pero entre más lo hacía, más otras quedaban rezagadas esperándolo. Ya estaba pensando en huir al bosque, meterse dentro de la escuela o correr hacia los dormitorios de varones cuando una voz le llamo desde uno de los tejados del techo de la escuela.

"psss aquí!" decía nada menos que Kurama quien con una especie de una cuerda de una planta o una liana, le dejaba caer hacia abajo del techo donde estaba

Tomando la oportunidad, Kay se hizo de la liana y trepo con ella hasta el tejado, así pudo escapar de la multitud de las chicas que habían perdido su rastro, y se replegaban para tratar de buscarlo.

Solo pudo más que jadear aliviado después de lo que parecía haber sido una larga maratón.

"je no me imaginaba que gustabas de tus ratos libres de esta manera" decía Kurama quien sonaba sarcástico por lo que vio y escucho de las chicas mientras perseguían al ahora chico sentado a su lado jadeando

"no es lo que piensas, eso fue un error…o más bien una trampa bien estúpida en la que caí por estúpido" decía Kay molesto quien no paraba de pensar en hacerlas pagar a ese idiota de Gin cuando tuviera la oportunidad

"bueno lo que sea, lo más importante, mira, ya es de noche" decía Kurama esta vez muy serio quien miraba hacia el cielo ya oscurecido lo mismo que Kay que sabía las implicaciones de esto, aun cuando la luna aun seguida escondida tras las nubes lo cual quería decir que aún tenían tiempo

"tienes al espejo en tu poder?" decía Kurama quien le preguntaba, obviamente presentía que la respuesta seria un no por el aspecto del chico después de haber corrido, además que no se le vio ningún maletín que llevara mientras corriera a no ser que lo hubiera perdido al correr

"si, pero no lo tengo ahora…esta en mi maletín en el salón del Club de periódico, Ah…iré por el cuanto antes…Ah…" decía Kay mientras jadeaba un poco y respiraba entre exhalando e inhalando aire

"está bien…te esperare en la azotea de la escuela como acordamos, seguro estarás bien para seguir?" preguntaba Kurama un tanto escéptico mientras levantaba su ceja a la vista del muchacho

"descuida, hará falta algo mucho más que una maratón para cansarme por completo, nos vemos entonces" decía mientras se iba caminando por el tejado y metiéndose por una de las ventanas al interior del edificio, ya que lo que menos quería ahora él era encontrarse nuevamente con esas chicas furiosas afuera

Kurama solo miro al cielo oscurecido, si bien no esperaba que esta próxima y muy posible batalla fuera tan difícil como las que tuvo antes en el pasado, presentía que requeriría mucho esfuerzo el terminar este asunto y doblegar al sujeto sin que hiciera uso de la técnica del dragón negro. Suspirando, esperaba que todo se resolviera bien.

…

Kay mientras caminaba hacia el salón del Club, pensaba en sus compañeros y amigos, y si debería involucrarlos en esto también, Kurama no le había dicho nada ni los había mencionado posiblemente por lo que le dijo el mismo ayer sobre ellos, donde estarían de todos modos? Este día Tsukune y Yukari habían sido los únicos que le había dirigido la palabra, aun cuando Yukari se denotaba claramente enfadada por lo del incidente de ayer con lo de mirar las faldas y la treta de Gin, aun así le seguía hablando, aunque su 'enfado' era más porque no la había mirado a ella y si a las otras chicas, Kay solo sudo frio en lo que claramente entonaban las intenciones de la pequeña niña.

Con Kurumu habían intercambiado una que otra palabra de saludos, claramente estando enfada lo mismo que Moka, el solo suspiro, quizás no sea buena idea el decirles como estaban ahora, además que quizás la siguiente confrontación, Hei vendría preparado contra ellos. Aunque el también lo estaba, Kurama estaba con ellos, por lo que él no podría predecir que movimientos tendría este rival nuevo y francamente Kay tampoco pero esperaba fuera de ayuda.

Llegando a la puerta del salón del Club al cual se había unido, abriendo la puerta y entrando, tuvo que saltar unos metros cuando sintió que algo se le venía encima, cuando noto que había sido, era una olla gigante, no era necesario pensar mucho en quien había sido.

"ay estas! Kay-san! Que es eso que cuentan por ahí que estabas espiando el vestuario de las chicas? Desu!" decía una Yukari en medio de sala con su varia mágica apuntándole y flanqueada a los lados de Tsukune y Kurumu, uno con la mirada nerviosa e incómodo y otra lanzándole dardos con su mirada al chico peli castaño

Kay solo suspiro, suponía que debía de explicarles muchas cosas pero ahora no tenía tiempo "lo hare, pero ahora no, tengo prisa" decía el chico mientras iba por su maletín pero la pequeña bruja no tenía intenciones de esperar

Agitando su varita otra olla cayó y Kay una vez más pudo esquivarla, estando ya muy serio y muy fastidiado por el tiempo que desperdiciaba, les miro y procedió a hablarles siendo la pequeña bruja quien procedió a hablarle "escucha Kay-san! Solo queremos ayudarte, no ves que si no nos cuentas lo que paso, no podremos ayudarte! No sé si será verdad lo que cuentan que espiastes, lo de ayer pudo haber sido un error, estuvimos nosotros tres hablando sobre eso y pensándolo mejor, y llegamos a la conclusión que tú no eres así! Siempre nos has ayudado, y esta vez queremos hacer lo mismo por ti, pero no podremos hacerlo si no confías en nosotros!" decía Yukari con voz algo fuerte pero quebrada como si fuera a llorar

Mirando a los otros dos chicos, Tsukune tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y Kurumu también, asintiendo a las palabras de Yukari, denotando no estar ya molesta por el incidente de ayer.

Kay solo los miro y sin más que asentir, cogió el maletín y les hablo "escuchen, les diré todo lo que se en el camino, ya que no hay tiempo, debo ir a la Azotea rápido…lo del incidente de ayer y hoy dejémoslo para después, tenemos un problema mayor ahora" decía mientras sacaba dentro de su maletín algo que estaba escondido entre alguna especie de mantel o sabana, dejando vislumbrar un poco notaron que era un espejo circular y que parecía estar brillando, Tsukune y Kurumu de inmediato supieron de qué se trataba, pero Yukari aún seguía confundida ya que aún no se enteraba de nada

"entonces, ya viene siendo hora?" decía Tsukune algo compungido

"así es" fue la respuesta de Kay mientras iba a la salida seguido de los toros dos chicos, pero Yukari aún seguía parada y confundida

"no entiendo, que está pasando? Que es ese extraño espejo que parece brillar? Hora de que?" decía aun extrañada la pequeña bruja

Tsukune y Kurumu solo miraron a Kay quien solo asintió "escucha Yukari, te diré varias cosas ahora que no podrías creer, y es tu decisión si te quedas aquí o vienes con nosotros luego de lo que te diga, es muy peligroso lo que haremos y no quiero ver que salgas lastimada, lo mismo va para ustedes, están de acuerdo con acompañarme?" decía Kay mirándolos, a decir verdad no quería ver que se lastimaran ellos tampoco, pero no podía luchar solo y aun no confiaba en Kurama lo suficiente para que cuidara de su espalda y menos sabía algo de las habilidades del chico peli rojo

"desde un principio te dijimos que te apoyaríamos y podrías confiar en nosotros, además que varios de nosotros tiene cuentas que arreglar con ese sujeto, no podríamos simplemente dejarte ir solo después de todo" decía Kurumu decidida

Tsukune solo asintió a las palabras de la chica, aunque se notaba algo nervioso eso no aminoro su decisión reflejada en sus ojos.

"bien Yukari, escucha con atención lo que te diré" decía Kay a lo que la chica le prestaba suma atención, haciendo nota mental, Kay también debía de contarle a Moka esto, ya que no quería dejarla fuera de esto y desinformada, confiaba en ella aunque no en su 'otra mitad'.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en donde se encontraba ella? Pensaba el chico peli castaño por el paradero de la susodicha chica

…

Cierto chico peli azul oscuro miraba el cielo oscurecido y las nubes que tapaban la luna que muy pronto se vislumbraría en todo su esplendor…ese chico no era otro más que Hei, parado en una ladera miraba el cielo

"ya es hora" se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía a gran velocidad su ruta hacia la Academia Youkai, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios pensando en que haría una vez encontrara a aquellos que le debían una buena paliza y hasta más... Solo que esta vez él no estaba tan desinformado acerca de ellos y menos preparado que la última vez.

"se arrepentirán cuando los encuentre" así pensaba el chico peli azul mientras hacia su avance por los arboles rumbo a las instalaciones de la escuela

…

En una de las partes superiores del edificio de la escuela, más específicamente en la azotea del lado derecho, Moka Akashiya se encontraba apoyada en la reja de seguridad que había a los costados de la misma, pensando. No podía concebir la idea de Kay ser un Mirón o algo peor, pero si no fuese así, ¿porque hace un rato unas chicas en poca ropa lo perseguían gritándole eso mismo con furia asesina? Ella suspiro mientras se apoyaba sobre la reja, ¿que creer? ¿Le preguntaría al mismo Kay? Fue cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

"Oh! Así que aquí es donde has estado Moka-san" dándose Moka la vuelta vislumbro a Gin quien le estaba saludando y sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella

"ya es de noche. Mira hay una luna llena esta noche" decía Gin mientras miraba la luna finalmente en todo su esplendor, una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

"Gin…Sempai…" decía tratando de decir algo Moka, honestamente no sabía que estaba haciendo Gin allí y ahora no quería hablar con nadie

"ya debistes haber oído sobre Kay y los rumores que corren por los pasillos de la escuela…parece que fue atrapado espiando a la chicas y ahora está siendo perseguido por ellas, suerte suya si logra escapar de ellas…acaso aun lo estás esperando a pesar de todo, Moka-san?" pregunto Gin con toda la intención a lo que Moka nerviosa no sabía que responderle

Una parte de ella quería creer en Kay y no pensar que el fuera de los mismos chicos depravados cuando estaba en la escuela en el mundo humano, pero otra no sabía que decir a las evidencias frente a ella

Su atención fue desplazada a Gin como este le paso una fotografía "no se quien la tomo…pero esta imagen es la que está rondando por toda la escuela"

Moka sin paciencia le arrebato la fotografía de las manos de Gin y procedió a verla, incredulidad salía de sus ojos cuando miraba la foto en la que Kay estaba a escondidas espiando el vestuario de las chicas, entonces era verdad! De pronto un brazo envolvió a Moka, y volteándose la chica a ver miro a un Gin sonriente

"bien, deberías no decir nada con esa foto de Namura-Kun como prueba, él es tan patético…Moka-san, olvida a ese tipo, no vale la pena" decía Gin sonriendo

"umm…." Moka no sabía que decir, Gin parecía estar actuando muy extrañamente

"esta noche…yo te consolare" decía Gin mientras empezaba a inclinarse hacia adelante

"KYA! No! Déjame ir!" decía Moka mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Gin

"¿qué? ¿No estoy sosteniéndote tiernamente?" decía Gin sin soltar a Moka

"No! Solo suéltame!" decía Moka a voz fuerte mientras seguía tratando de zafarse, el 'abrazo' de Gin era todo menos 'tierno' en este punto según la chica

"bueno, hay luna llena, ¿no es así? En una noche así, tengo el sentimiento de poder y pierdo todo el control de mí mismo" decía mientras señalaba a la luna y luego pasaba a mirar a Moka y frunció los labios

"cuando me vuelvo salvaje, mis urgencias me vuelven loco" decía Gin mientras se esforzaba por atraer más a Moka cerca de sí mismo y darle un beso

"no! Detente!" en un último esfuerzo, con toda la fuerza vampírica que poseía, empujo a Gin con todo lo que daba su fuerza estrellándolo contra una pared en un extremo de la azotea la cual poseía una puerta que daba el acceso a la azotea

Entonces Moka alzo la imagen de la fotografía y la miro con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos "yo aún sigo esperándolo, no creo que Kay sea así! A pesar de la foto, yo sigo creyendo en Kay!" ella exclamo mientras arrojaba la foto perdiéndose en el viento que pasaba por allí

De repente una sensación extraña abrumo a Moka como miro a la dirección a donde había ido a parar Gin, oyó una risa proveniente de la nube de polvo que oscurecía su visión.

"haha… ¿estás hablando en serio? ¡Qué admirable!" parte de la cara de Gin fue revelada entre la nube de polvo y estaba lejos de la cara amable y bonachona con la siempre estaba y los otros chicos le miraban…ahora parecía tener su cara deformada en una mueca sádica y burlona, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar con una luz depredadora

"me estoy enamorando de ti, con más y más fuerza, Moka-san!" mientras se levantaba su puño que estaba siendo apretado con fuerza y hablando entre dientes dijo "pero…te lo dije, verdad?...en noches de luna llena, mi auto-control se debilita!"

El aire alrededor de Gin se encendió, mientras su Youki salía en espiral rodeándolo "s-sempai?" decía Moka con miedo en su voz al mirar como el cuerpo de Gin comenzaba a ensancharse mas con la ropa a medida que su cuerpo crecía y parecía llenarse de pelos, así como sus manos se convertían en enorme garras y enorme dientes sobresalían de su boca

"cuando mis emociones me excitan tanto…yo pierdo el control de mí mismo!" rugía con fuerza el ahora convertido Gin mientras el polvo a su alrededor se despejaba con la fuerza de su aura Youki estallando

Moka en este punto estaba demasiado asustada y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, aunque sabía que correr seria en vano si Gin fuera el tipo de monstruo que reconoció

"y voy a hacerte mi mujer a la fuerza, Akashiya Moka!" rugía Gin mientras se alzaba contra Moka, la cual la susodicha solo podía más que gritar y encogerse de miedo ante la mano poderosa de Gin que se acercaba más y mas

"aléjate de ella, maldito!" grito una voz que hizo detener a Gin y voltear lo mismo que la aterrada Moka

"que… ¡? Que estás haciendo aquí!?" Decía contrariado el ahora trasformado Gin con voz gutural al reconocer a los susodichos chicos que ahora estaban en la azotea

"Kay! Chicos!" decía una feliz Moka al ver a sus amigos Kay, Tsukune, Kurumu y Yukari

"tu…no que te estaban persiguiendo? Como te enterastes que estábamos aquí?" pregunto Gin que con su nueva forma se veía atemorizante pero para Kay eso le daba igual, no había un ápice de miedo cuando le hablo

"es más gracias a la casualidad que estemos aquí mismo, pero está bien para mi….finalmente puedo arreglar cuentas contigo" decía Kay seriamente mientras lo miraba fijamente

"Moka! Kay nos contó todo! Gin le engaño! Le llamo a una supuesta actividad del Club que se realizaría afuera, y engaño a Kay para hacerlo espiar y tomarle la foto!" gritaba Kurumu para que la chica la oyese

Moka no pudo más que poner una cara sorprendida, aunque en el fondo se encontraba feliz por saber que Kay no era ningún degenerado, Gin solo gruño de molestia, su plan a cada segundo se desquebrajara y no podía aguantar ya la furia y frustración, sus sentidos no podían estar bajo control más tiempo

Kay solo lo miro fijamente, había aprovechado la caminata mientras venían hacia la azotea para tener una posible confrontación con el ladrón de nuevo, aprovecho para hablarles también del ayudante del mundo espiritual que venía en su ayuda llamado Kurama (que por cierto no lo veía en ninguna parte) también les hablo sobre Gin y como había engañado a todos, haciéndole caer a él en una trampa para tomarle una foto e incriminarlo a el de espiar al vestuario de chicas después, ahora lo tenía en frente y si bien no esperaba que el estuviera aquí, el hecho de amenazar a una de sus amigas(además que se alegraba que ella estuviera aquí también para hablarle de la otra situación del ladrón) lo hizo actuar rápido ya que no tenía tiempo que perder

"aléjate de Moka ahora mismo! Y ajustemos nuestras cuentas, estúpido intento de lobo!" decía Kay con la obvia intención de provocarlo y hacerlo alejar de Moka

La sangre de Gin comenzaba a hervir, 'pobre intento de lobo'? él era un _hombre lobo, _una de las criaturas Youkais más fuertes y veloces del mundo! Quien se creía este gusano para llamarle así!? Además estaba el que…

"diablos, como se atreven en especial tú, a entrometerse en nuestro momento especial?" decía Gin mientras no podía contener el enorme remolino de ira que quería estallar fuera de su cuerpo, quería venganza, por lo fue obligado a satisfacer esa necesidad

Los chicos en la azotea notaron el repentino incremento del aura Youki del Gin transformado como rugió "apártense!" decía Gin al tiempo que se ponía a aullar a la luna tal cual lobo hacía

**Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Werewolf (Hombre Lobo) **

"_un monstruo con forma de feroz animal salvaje, normalmente tienen forma humana; sin embargo en noches de luna llena estos se transforman en lobos. La relación entre el licántropo y la luna ha sido conocida desde los tiempos del siglo medieval. Sus poderes aumentan considerablemente gracias a la luz de la luna" _

"Whoah! Esta es la fuerza de la verdadera forma de Gin-Sempai, la de un Hombre lobo! Como su personalidad!" decía Tsukune entre asustado y conmocionado aunque muchos ya lo sabían

"esto es malo! Un Hombre Lobo es prácticamente tan fuerte como un Vampiro! Eso sin contar la velocidad que debe poseer!" decía Kurumu igual de conmocionada que Tsukune

"tch…Tsukune toma esto!" decía Kay mientras le pasaba el espejo envuelto a Tsukune "aléjense de aquí, me encargare de esto!" decía Kay con fuerza

"pero…que dices Kay-san!? Ya oistes a Kurumu-chan! Además no podemos perder tiempo en…" decía Tsukune cuando Kay le corto

"eso lo sé! Por eso terminare esto rápido, por ahora aléjense!" decía Kay cuando empujando a Tsukune lo aparto del ataque que el hombre lobo Gin hacia a ellos impaciente por acabarlo de una buena vez

Kay cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto al mismo tiempo que el lugar se llenaba de polvo donde estaba antes, por suerte su acción le hizo salvar a tiempo Tsukune y a los otros, ya que podía ver a Kurumu transformada en su forma Succubu sujetando a Tsukune en brazos y a Yukari sujetada en su espalda, mientras se elevaban a una distancia prudente del lugar

"eso estuvo cerca Desu! Debemos ayudar a Kay-san y a Moka-san! Rápido!" decía Yukari con voz fuerte mientras se aferraba de la espalda y del cuello de la chica Succubus que resentía un poco el peso

"lo sé, pero si descendemos él podría atacarnos! Además aun si logramos vencerlo, tendremos otro problema, demonios justo tenía que pasar esto ahora!" Decía Kurumu con frustración a lo que podía entenderla Tsukune, esta situación se agravaba a cada segundo

"de todas manera donde está el ayudante del mundo espiritual que Kay-san nos contó? Porque no aparece?" decía Tsukune mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien pero las inmediaciones de la escuela parecían vacías, siendo ya más de la hora de salida de la escuela debía de suponer que no habría nadie más que ellos aquí

"no lo sé, pero ahora eso no importa, la batalla ya da comienzo, miren!" decía Kurumu mientras señalaba la azotea donde se desarrollaban los hechos

Mientras los demás chicos sobrevolaban el lugar y discutían, Kay se paraba limpiándose el polvo y mirando fijamente la figura en pie delante de la nube de polvo que se deshacía dejando ver la temible figura de Gin, quien lo miraba con furia en su mirada a lo que Kay le respondía mirándolo pétreamente

"Kay!" decía Moka mientras corría hacia el pero Kay le detuvo levantándole una mano

"quédate ahí Moka! No te muevas! Déjame esto a mi" le decía Kay mientras bajaba la mano y se alistaba a contraatacar, pero en su mente seguía activa "demonios, justo pasa esto ahora, donde demonios esta Kurama de todas formas? Acaso cree que no haya necesidad de intervenir en algo que no le compete?"

"ahaha…no pienses que tendrás una oportunidad contra mí, idiota! Acabare rápidamente contigo!" decía Gin burlándose

"si tu lengua es tan rápida como tu velocidad, entonces no veo el punto de perder el tiempo en seguir diciendo tonterías" decía Kay preparándose para el eventual ataque de Gin, preparando una defensa cuando se acercara más a el

Gin solo bufo molesto y procedió a desaparecer y volver a aparecer detrás de Kay quien se dio la vuelta y apenas tuvo de tiempo de tratar de bloquear el ataque de las garras con su brazo izquierdo, grave error. Las garras arañaron su carne haciendo salpicar sangre sobre el suelo y sobre su camisa, haciendo gruñir de dolor al chico

Kay se alejó del lugar de un salto y cayo con una rodilla en el suelo mientras trataba de sostener su brazo sangrante, ahora sabia de primera mano, literalmente, que tendría que evadir las garras del hombre lobo, lo mismo que sus colmillos que podrían rasgar fácilmente su carne en pedazos. Aunque el tratar de eludir sus ataques mientras pretende contraatacar no era algo sencillo y no creía que el lobo le diera tiempo para pensar en alguna estrategia

"estúpido, realmente creistes que tendrías alguna oportunidad contra mí? en la noche de luna llena, un hombre lobo es invencible!" rugía Gin mientras aullaba de nuevo pero su aullido se silenció de inmediato como una enorme olla le golpeo en la cabeza desde arriba

"agh!" decía Gin mientras se sobaba la cabeza producto del golpe, cuando otra olla le cayó encima, una tercera le hubiera caído de no ser porque pudo esquivarla a tiempo

"quien fue!?" desviando su mirada hacia arriba pudo notar que había sido la pequeña niña llamada Yukari la que le estaba atacando por lo que podría reconocer en su mano que sostenía una pequeña varita, reconociéndola también como una bruja

"Kay-san! Aprovecha cuando le ataque y contraataca tu también! No tenemos tiempo para jugar con él, Desu!" gritaba Yukari con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía meciendo la varita de un lado a otro mientras la magia hacia efecto y en efecto más ollas grandes caían del cielo directo en la cabeza del lobo, que molesto hacia el ademan de esquivarlas y otras bloquearlas con sus garras

En unas cuantas oportunidades Kay contraatacaba lanzando patadas y golpes al Lobo, quien mientras se esquivaba las ollas o las bloqueaba, el chico peli castaño lograba conectarle unos golpes en su barriga y pecho haciéndole sacar aire al lobo al mismo tiempo que lo enfurecía

Yukari hacia el ademan de saber cuándo atacar, porque si no ella también podría herir a Kay por accidente, cuando Kay atacaba ella dejaba de atacar, y cuando el lobo pretendía responder también, Kay se alejaba y ella seguía con su lluvia de ollas gigantes. Cada vez que Gin hacia el ademan de alejarse del lugar como ponerse encima del techo de la entrada a la azotea o del campanario de la escuela la chica seguía atacándole, lo cual era una situación que ya estaba empezando a frustrar a Gin

Justo cuando volvió a la azotea recibió un duro golpe en su estómago de parte de Kay, para después conectarle una patada al lado izquierdo de su cara. El chico debía de agradecer que la resistencia de un hombre lobo fuera menor, ya que su propia fuerza no era la de un humano normal aunque el efectivamente lo fuera.

Gin solo se levantó molesto y en cuestión de segundos ideo un plan, no era el mejor, pero…levantándose rápidamente antes que más ollas le cayeran encima, se movió veloz hacia Kay y desapareció de su vista, para mover de un lado a otro en Zigzag haciendo que la propia silueta de Gin estuviera por segundos en un sitio y luego en el otro

Kay solo gruño con los dientes mientras trataba de sentir la presencia de Gin, quizás no fuera tanto, pero su sexto sentido debía de alertarle desde donde atacaría la próxima vez. No tuvo que esperar tanto, ya que Gin apareció justo detrás de Kay el cual esta vez no tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando las garras del hombre lobo se encajaron en la espalda de Kay rasguñándole la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo brotar abundante sangre de su espalda y cayendo al suelo gruñendo de dolor

Pero el lobo no tuvo tiempo de esperar cuando a la vista de que la bruja no podía atacar debido a que estaba cerca del chico y una acción suya lo dañaría a el también, se hinco un poco y con la fuerza de sus piernas dio un enorme salto directo hacia donde volaba la Succubus con Tsukune y Yukari a cuestas

"maldición!" gruñía Kay en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse a pesar del dolor lacerante en su espalda

"Kay!" gritaba Moka mientras iba hacia donde estaba el chico herido

"ahí viene! Evádelo!" gritaba Tsukune mientras se movía frenéticamente mientras veía como Gin de un potente salto se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos sobrevolando

"diablos, no podre…!" decía Kurumu quien no había tenido de apartarse cuando ya el lobo estaba cerca de ellos, y quedando tan poco tiempo no lo evadiría al menos no sin resultar herida de una forma u otra además de sus amigos

Pero justo en ese momento, como si la suerte los acompañara. Una especie de cuerda hecha de espinas de planta sujeto una de las piernas de Gin quien sobresaltado volteo a mirar atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando con una enorme fuerza inusitada del lazo lo detuvo y procedió a hacerlo dar vueltas por encima del techo de la escuela, mientras las espinas de la cuerda se encajaban más en su pierna haciendo gruñir de dolor al lobo. Antes de que la misma lo atrajera de nuevo en la azotea, haciéndolo estrellar contra el techo de la entrada a la azotea y remeciendo polvo

"Hasta que al fin apareces, Kurama" decía Kay mientras era ayudado a ser levantado por Moka quien también giro hacia uno de los extremos de la azotea del lado contrario donde se estrelló Gin, para mirar a un chico que denotaba mayoría de edad con largo cabello rojizo

"disculpa la demora, pero estaba mirando la situación y no vi necesaria mi presencia" decía Kurama con voz impasible mientras el látigo de espinas que había usado anteriormente volvía a él para enrollarse en su hombro

"gracias por esperar hasta el momento oportuno cuando casi me matan, o a los demás también" decía Kay con algo de sorna mientras se paraba ayudado por Moka sujetándolo del hombro

La chica peli rosa por su partes miraba de tanto en tanto a ambos preguntándose, quien era ese extraño muchacho que los ayudo que no parecía estudiante de la escuela por sus ropas y por lo que denotaba su edad, además que porque Kay le hablaba con tanta familiaridad

Mientras los mismos pensamientos se apoderaban de la mente de los otros chicos que sobrevolaban por encima del lugar

"quien será ese?" preguntaba la joven Yukari mientras miraba la escena que trascurría debajo con curiosidad

"por la descripción que nos dio hace un momento Kay-san, parece el ayudante del mundo espiritual que nos habló" decía Tsukune mientras observaba también al extraño joven

"pues ya era hora de aparecer! Aunque…es muy guapo si me fijo bien" decía Kurumu embelesada mirando al chico peli rojo mientras los otros chicos con ella, se les caían una gota de sudor por lo dicho

"debía de saber qué situación era la que se desarrollaba, y como esta influye en la nuestra. Además que si bien esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión, decidí darte el beneficio de la duda si podías derrotarlo por tu propia cuenta, pero como vi que no, y que tus amigos estaban en peligro, decidí intervenir, disculpa por no hacerlo antes" decía Kurama de manera tranquila lo cual hizo molestar un poco a Kay por dentro

Pero él no tenía derecho a increparle nada, ya que después de todo, esta situación efectivamente no tenía nada que ver con Kurama, ni con la del ladrón de artefactos mágicos, ya era hasta sorprendente que Kurama haya intervenido cuando no tenía que haberlo hecho, quizás pueda darle el beneficio de la duda, pero no hubo tiempo de pensar más cuando un rugido salió de uno de los extremos de la azotea, era Gin quien furioso aullaba a la luna y se preparaba para volver al ataque

"veo que es más resistente de lo que pensé, supongo habrá que prevenir que no se levante la próxima vez" decía Kurama mientras nuevamente desenrollaba su látigo de espinas

"así es…ese sujeto y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar…ayúdame en esta y te la pagare como sea" decía Kay mientras se volvía a mirar a Kurama esperando su respuesta

Kurama solo suspiro y contesto "supongo no hay de otra…terminemos rápido con esto para poder enfocarnos en lo otro…por si no lo sabes, sentí minúsculamente la presencia del ladrón conocido como Hei que se acerca hacia acá, pero no puedo saber cuánto nos demorara esto ya que la barrera de una u otra manera me lo impide saberlo con precisión…" decía Kurama con voz seria mientras Kay asentía en respuesta prediciendo ya esto

"supongo que debemos apurarnos…Moka aléjate de aquí, y déjanos el resto a nosotros" decía Kay serio, no quería involucrar a Moka en esta pelea y menos quería liberar el rosario que tenía pues había otro problema más grande que enfrentar en caso de que Hei hiciera acto de presencia, además aun no confiaba del todo en su otra 'mitad', y no sabía cómo reaccionaría con Kurama y viceversa

Moka estaba confundida y algo aterrada por lo que escuchaba, quien era este chico llamado Kurama? Nuevamente ese sujeto de ropas oscuras a quien conocía simplemente como Hei estaba regresando? Que estaba pasando aquí? No obstante hizo caso de las palabras de Kay y se alejó hacia uno de los extremos de la azotea

"no se quien rayos seas!" decía Gin de forma furica mientras señalaba a Kurama "pero cometistes un grave error, el meterte con un Hombre Lobo y sus presas!" decía Gin mientras volvía aullar

"de verdad nunca se calla?" decía Kurama aburrido por el espectáculo que mostraba el lobo

"ni que lo digas…aunque puede que esta vez lo callemos de una buena vez" respondía Kay con cierto gusto de poder finalmente descobrárselas a Gin

Sin esperar, el hombre lobo se lanzó directo hacia los dos chicos, y unos segundos antes de llegarles desvió su curso moviéndose en ZigZag de un lado a otro mientras su imagen se traslucía.

"tch…está esforzándose mucho…puedo saber con antelación cuando va a atacar pero mi cuerpo no reacciona lo mismo que mis reflejos y sentidos…supongo que esa parte me toca confiártela a ti, Kurama" decía Kay sin mirar al chico peli rojo mientras no perdía a Gin de vista aunque fuera difícil

"descuida, tengo un plan…para eso debes agacharte" decía Kurama mientras desenrollaba el látigo de espinas

"que piensas hacer?" le preguntaba Kay mientras se agachaba tal cual dijo el otro chico

"pienso no dejarle espacio para atacarnos al mismo tiempo que no le doy tregua" decía Kurama mientras empezaba a mover el látigo de un lado a otro

A medida que lo hacia el látigo cobraba más espacio y se alargaba más hasta el punto de llegar a cubrir toda la azotea no dejando ningún espacio libre por donde se movía, de arriba hacia abajo y por todos los lados, no dejando espacio suficiente para el hombre lobo el poder atacar.

Eso frustraba en parte a Gin, mas denotando el dolor de una de sus piernas donde anteriormente fue sujetado por el látigo y cuyas espinas penetraron su carne lastimándolo, haciendo que por momentos se detuviera y reanudara su velocidad antes que el látigo lograra tocarlo. Aunque un par de veces el látigo lo golpeo, provocándolo heridas lacerantes por todo su cuerpo, pero aún seguía tratando de arremeter.

Solo tenía unas pequeñas probabilidades de poder atacar con éxito el cual era debajo de la cintura del chico pelirrojo donde Kay estaba agachado y la cuerda solo se movía por encima de la cabeza del chico pelirrojo. Sería arriesgado pero no había otra oportunidad, tomando el riesgo, Gin se agacho lo mejor que pudo y fue directo hacia donde estaba los dos chicos.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el movimiento del látigo espinoso se detuvo y varias ollas grandes productos de la magia de Yukari, cayeron del cielo tratando de acertarle al lobo, quien en la situación en la que se encontraba tuvo que eludirlas saltando, grave error. El látigo de Kurama aprovecho para atrapar en pleno aire al escurridizo lobo, enroscándose en su pecho e inmovilizándole los brazos también, las espinas hicieron su trabajo penetrando su carne y provocando chillidos de dolor al lobo quien cayo pesadamente al suelo crujiendo sus huesos y remeciendo el polvo.

"bien, ahora es tu oportunidad! Ve y acabalo!" decía Kurama a Kay quien aprovechando el momento se lanzó contra el lobo para atacar sin darle tregua

Gin se levantaba bastante lastimado, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo producto de los cortes de las espinas, y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando un poderoso golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago sacándole el aire, era Kay quien con una potente patada dio de lleno en el estómago del lobo, pero no ceso ahí.

Varios golpes en el cuerpo y en su cabeza le siguieron como Kay aguantándose el dolor lacerante de su espalda y en su brazo izquierdo, le propino varios golpes sin darle tiempo para respirar. Finalmente mientras seguía golpeándolo estaban llegando a uno de los extremos de la azotea, y con un último golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Gin perdiera algunos colmillos, lo estrello contra la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea.

"Esto es todo, más te vale mañana el confesar a toda la escuela el engaño que me hicistes y desmentir todas las mentiras que dicen de mí, además de que si bien tendremos que seguir trabajando juntos aunque me pese, mantendrás tu distancia de Moka y cualquier otra chica del Club que sea amiga o conocida mía, está claro?" decía Kay con severidad

Gin solo lo miraba molesto, y justo cuando iba a replicar una olla grande le callo encima en la cabeza haciéndolo escupir sangre, era Yukari quien había hecho eso, esperando una respuesta y advirtiéndole con un movimiento de la varita que no dijera mentiras y que aceptara lo que le decían

"tch…está bien, ustedes ganan…" decía Gin muy molesto mientras Kay daba media vuelta y se dirigía donde Kurama mientras sus demás amigos aterrizaban también al lado del chico peli rojo y Moka se les acercaba también

Gin solo lo miraba alejarse furioso, si pudiera lo atacaría por la espalda, aunque prometió lo que dijo Kay, ciertamente lo había hecho para que no lo atacase más, su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido y muy exhausto, además parecía que la luna se ocultó temporalmente entre las nubes, lo cual era malo, ya sin el poder la luna visible no podría usar todos sus poderes al máximo. Viéndolo de una u otra manera él estaba acabado, y eso le molestaba por dentro siendo el un Hombre Lobo

De pronto una nueva onda de poder Youki inundo el área, haciendo que el cuerpo de Gin se estremeciese de dolor, aún más por lo herido y exhausto que ya estaba. Podía ver que la nueva onda de energía extraña que inundaba el lugar perturbaba el aire, causando ondas y arcos de electricidad que surcaban el espacio aéreo, además de una sensación extraña que cubría su cuerpo y que impregnaba el aire, entre calor y frio al mismo tiempo.

"no puede ser..! Es el!" oía escuchar a el niño conocido como Tsukune gritar de manera bastante nerviosa y asustada

"rápido Tsukune, oculta el espejo!" esta vez era Kay quien le gritaba al chico peli marrón

Tratando de visualizar a que se referían, parecía que los otros chicos que estaban delante suyo mirasen por encima de el a lo que fuera que causara esta extraña perturbación. Girando su cabeza pudo ver el causante de esto.

Era un chico no mayor que Gin o de los otros chicos, pudo notar además de su poder que salía a flote e inundaba el aérea denotando que tenía un gran poder, sus cabellos azules oscuros del mismo color de sus ojos, con una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Una espada que tenía sujetada de su mano derecha y apoyada encima de sus hombros, mientras miraba a todos de manera fría

"hola!…cuanto tiempo ha pasado!" decía el muchacho conocido como Hei parado encima del campanario de la escuela, mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona "veo que se han estado divirtiendo sin mí, eh?" decía Hei mientras pasaba a mirar a Gin tal cual alguien miraría a un insecto

Todo lo que paso para Gin fue como si su vista se nublara, el ambiente sobrecargado, sus heridas y cansancio finalmente hicieron mella en el Hombre Lobo quien se derrumbó desmayado, su último pensamiento fue que quizás no volvería a levantarse nunca más.

"bien…creo que él no les duro mucho…que les parece si ahora juegan conmigo? Eso sí, todos lo harán en especial tu chico nuevo…no será como con ese lobito que algunos atacaban desde el aire…" decía Hei con voz sarcástica mientras su poder se encendía y llamas negras parecían rodearlo, además que sus ojos se volvieron rojos color sangre

"tch…esto no podría ponerse 'mejor'!" pensaba Kay sarcásticamente preparándose junto a los otros para la nueva batalla, que pensaba esta sería más difícil de terminar bien…

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
